You Found Me
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Kurt tenía 13 años cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Blaine, un chico 3 años mayor que él. Pero las cosas entre ellos no podían ser posibles por la diferencia de edad y por lo que sucedió aquella noche ¡Kurt ha desaparecido! ¿Por qué nadie lo buscaba? ¿Se habían olvidado de él? Nadie imaginaba el calvario que estaba viviendo y lo que vendría más adelante. Prostitute!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

_Hi hi hi!_

_Me desaparecí por un tiempo, pero es que he estado enferma y muuuuuy ocupada -.- incluso pasó por mi mente no volver a FF. Oops. Pero aquí estoy y les traigo esta nueva historia, muy distinta a todo lo anterior._

_Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de publicar algo así, pero siempre terminaba escribiendo otra cosa… en fin. Espero que les guste ;)_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— 1 —

Kurt Hummel y su familia se mudaron a Lima, Ohio cuando él tenía 3 años de edad. Sus padres se amaban y lo amaban a él con todo su corazón, era lo más importante y valioso que tenían. Su pequeño hijo, era hermoso y muy especial. A medida que crecía lo podían comprobar, él no se comportaba igual que el resto de los niños de su edad. Prefería pasar la tarde con su madre Elizabeth fingiendo ser personas importantes de la realeza, tomando el té con galletas.

Algunas veces su padre, Burt, los acompañaba, pero la mayoría del tiempo eran solo ellos 2. Su madre le decía que invitara a algunos de sus amigos de la escuela a jugar con él y ella prepararía emparedados de crema de maní y jalea.

Solo uno había aceptado, Bennet Wilcox, se habían conocido en el jardín de infantes. Bennet seguía a Kurt a todos lados y podía pasar toda la jornada jugando con él. Todos creían que eran hermanos, por el parecido físico. Tenían intensos ojos azules y el color de piel muy claro, incluso ambos eran los más altos entre sus compañeros.

Bennet le había hecho un cumplido por sus nuevas botas blancas a Kurt y el castaño supo de inmediato que serían muy buenos amigos. Y no se había equivocado.

Cuando Kurt tenía 8 años, su madre enfermó. Le detectaron un cáncer de mamas que estaba muy avanzado y nada se podía hacer. Kurt dejó de ir a la escuela para pasar todos los días con su madre.

Bennet por su parte, había hecho un berrinche en su casa para que lo dejaran faltar y así pudiera acompañar a Kurt y a Elizabeth, que siempre había sido muy buena con él. Sus padres aceptaron, no sin antes consultarlo con Burt Hummel y ver que Bennet no fuese un estorbo para ellos.

3 semanas después Elizabeth Hummel había fallecido, dejando a su esposo e hijo devastados. Fue difícil recomponerse y seguir viviendo luego de esa pérdida, pero Burt tenía que hacerlo por su pequeño hijo y así fue como ambos salieron adelante. Los Wilcox no los dejaron solos, en especial a Kurt que seguía tan inseparable de Bennet o peor que antes.

Sus compañeros de clase ya no creían que eran hermanos, a pesar del parecido entre ambos, sino más bien los molestaban diciendo palabras que ellos no conocían y cuando les preguntaron a sus padres, ellos se habían escandalizado, yendo a la escuela para hablar con el director.

Los insultos se calmaron por un tiempo, pero con los años simplemente hicieron oídos sordos y no les prestaron atención a los neandertales que los molestaban en algunas ocasiones.

Cuando tenían 12 años, los vecinos de los Hummel se mudaron, dando la bienvenida a una nueva familia. Kurt, y Bennet que vivía al frente de Kurt estaban emocionados por quién llegaría a vivir ahí. Esperaban que la nueva familia tuviera hijos, para que fueran amigos y pudieran pasar juntos las tardes jugando.

Cuando llegaron de la escuela al día siguiente, se enteraron que era una mujer viuda la que se mudaba a la casa del lado, con su único hijo, el cual era unos años mayor que ellos.

Kurt la primera vez que lo vio, sintió que la garganta se le secaba y comenzó a tartamudear, el chico era muy alto y tenía un gran cuerpo. _Debe pertenecer al equipo de fútbol_, pensó Kurt. Se presentó ante él, pero el chico más alto de nombre Finn, no le prestó mucha atención.

Kurt nunca se había sentido atraído por las mujeres, pero tampoco era algo relevante para él. Con sus 12 años, realmente no le importaba, pero conocer a Finn le hizo darse cuenta de que sentía una atracción hacia él, lo cual significaba que le gustaban los hombres y no las mujeres.

Con miedo le contó a Bennet lo que le pasaba, temía por el rechazo de su mejor amigo. Pero al contrario, él lo apoyó y le confesó, que al igual que él, nunca se ha sentido atraído hacia una mujer. Llegando a la conclusión, de que él también podría ser gay. Los dos saltaban felices, tomados de las manos, porque era algo más que compartían.

Pero las cosas con Finn, no eran lo que Kurt esperaba. El más alto, no era agradable con él y al igual que los demás chicos del equipo de fútbol, se burlaban de Kurt y Bennet. Por lo cual, Kurt fue perdiendo el encanto de Finn, no lo detestaba, pero ya no le atraía.

Por otra parte, una gran idea se le había ocurrido. Y con la ayuda de Bennet lograron hacer que su padre invitara a salir a la madre de Finn, Carole.

Entre Burt y Carole, las cosas se fueron dando espontáneamente y al poco tiempo ya estaban organizando la boda.

Fue algo muy íntimo, con pocos invitados.

Carole y Finn, se mudaron a la casa de los Hummel. En un principio había sido un problema convivir con Finn, pero con el paso del tiempo, las cosas mejoraron y Kurt lo veía como un hermano mayor. Finn ya no lo molestaba en la escuela y no dejaba que sus amigos molestaran a Kurt o Bennet.

La casa que perteneció por poco tiempo a Carole y Finn, se encontraba vacía, al igual que una que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la de Bennet.

Un día cuando iban camino a la escuela, Bennet notó que había un camión de mudanzas, dándole un codazo a Kurt, el cual al ver al chico que entraba en la casa, con una enorme caja en sus manos, se quedó paralizado. Era hermoso, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, que temía que se fuese a escapar de su pecho. El chico de cabello negro rizado volteó a mirarlos y les dedicó una media sonrisa, que hizo que Kurt no reaccionara por unos segundos, preocupando a su mejor amigo, el cual lo movió de los hombros cuando el chico moreno había entrado a su nueva casa, al lado de la de Bennet.

Siguieron caminando hacia la escuela, pero Kurt no podía sacarse de la cabeza al chico que había llegado a vivir al mismo condominio que ellos. Ese día la escuela se le había hecho eterna para el castaño, solo deseaba con todas sus ansias llegar pronto a su casa, quería ver a su nuevo vecino lo antes posible.

Con ayuda de Bennet prepararon unas galletas y las llevaron hacia la casa de los nuevos vecinos, para darles la bienvenida. Pero para su mala suerte, solo lo atendió la señora de la casa, Blair Anderson. Ella los dejó entrar y les mostró las fotos de su familia. Su hijo mayor, Cooper Anderson no vivía con ellos, porque tenía un trabajo como actor en Los Ángeles. Luego venía su hijo del medio Blaine Anderson, al cual inmediatamente reconoció Kurt, prestando completa atención a todo lo que Blair pudiera decirle sobre él.

Se había enterado que tenía casi 17 años, al igual que Finn. Asistiría a la misma escuela que ellos y comenzaría las clases al próximo día. Quería saber si tenía novia o novio, pero Blair al parecer omitió ese tema. Kurt rogaba porque no tuviera, aunque veía muy difícil que un chico de 16, se fijara en uno de 13.

También tenía una hija menor, de nombre Rachel, la cual asistiría al mismo curso que Kurt y Bennet.

Estuvieron alrededor de 1 hora y Blaine no llegaba. Blair dijo que su marido y sus hijos habían ido al supermercado, pero ellos no podían esperar más, se estaba haciendo tarde y debían volver a sus casas a hacer la tarea.

El condominio era muy tranquilo, nunca habían tenido ningún problema, ni siquiera habían sufrido algún robo y las casas no tenían reja. En todos los años que llevaban ahí, siempre se habían sentido muy seguros, existía un conserje que vigilaba la entrada y salida de las personas del condominio.

Kurt veía todos los días a Blaine en la escuela, su corazón se detenía cuando lo veía sonreír. Quería acercarse a él, pero ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué cosas podrían tener en común? Blaine se divertía con sus nuevos amigos, y Kurt se sentaba a mirarlo.

Las chicas babeaban por él, pero el moreno parecía no inmutarse por ello y no les prestaba atención. Solo le interesaba el fútbol.

Kurt creía que podía ser heterosexual, debido a su afición por el fútbol, pero aun así, suspiraba por el moreno. Había aprendido acerca del fútbol, ya que lo iba a ver cada viernes y se deleitaba con lo bien que se veía Blaine con su uniforme.

Pero para Blaine, él era invisible, era solo un niño. Pero ya había cumplido 14 años y su amor por Blaine era tan grande, que sentía que era imposible que un niño de su edad pudiera sentir tanto afecto hacia otra persona.

La primera vez que hablaron fue casualidad, o eso era lo que Blaine creía. Kurt pasó por su lado haciéndole botar los libros al suelo.

— Lo siento — le había dicho Kurt, con una voz temblorosa. No sabía muy bien cómo iba a reaccionar Blaine, a pesar de que no era una persona agresiva, pero eso solo lo sabía por todas las veces que se había quedado mirándolo.

— Oh, no te preocupes Kurt, yo no me fijé por dónde iba — mencionó dedicándole una tímida sonrisa, esas que hacían al castaño que las piernas le temblaran y su corazón dejara de latir. Pero esta vez, no fue la sonrisa la que causó esas reacciones en el castaño, sino más bien, el hecho de que Blaine sabía su nombre.

Kurt en su nerviosismo, solo tomó sus propios libros y salió de ahí sin decir nada más. _Blaine, sabe mi nombre_, era lo que se repetía en la cabeza una y otra vez.

Bennet intentaba hacerlo bajar de su nube, pero Kurt ya estaba planeando su boda con Blaine. Bennet rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Kurt era su mejor amigo, pero era tan terco, que no había nadie que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Kurt con sus 14 años ya se sentía grande, se sentía con el valor de hablarle a Blaine, de decirle más de dos palabras, por eso un día se encontraron en el pasillo. Kurt lo había esperado hasta que terminara su práctica de fútbol. Lo mejor era que a esa hora ya nadie andaba por la escuela.

Con el corazón acelerado y las manos sudando, sentía que las piernas en cualquier momento no les responderían, pero lo importante era que estaba a segundos de hablarle a Blaine. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se acercó al moreno, pero con su torpeza o nervios chocó con él nuevamente. Se disculpó y sonrojado solo compartieron unas pocas palabras antes de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo de la escuela.

Kurt llegó a su casa y le confesó a su padre que era gay y de su interés por Blaine. Burt lo aceptó y lo apoyó, pero no estaba de acuerdo con que su hijo pequeño tuviera un novio. Aún era muy joven.

Que equivocado estaba, de haber sabido que ese sería el último día que vería a su hijo, le hubiese dicho que si quería casarse con Blaine al día siguiente, él lo apoyaría. Conocía a Blaine y su familia, sabía que el muchacho era tranquilo, no salía de fiestas, porque pasaba todo el tiempo entrenando o jugando videojuegos en compañía de Finn. Era educado y muy buen hijo, perfecto para Kurt.

* * *

Blaine Anderson, había conocido a Kurt Hummel el día que se estaba cambiando a su nueva casa. Desde ese día, no lograba sacárselo de su cabeza. Era consciente de que solo era un niño y sus acciones lo demostraban, jugando con su amigo por los pasillos o el patio de la escuela. Incluso más de alguna vez lo vio con el mismo chico por las calles del condominio. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, que a veces cambiaban a gris. Y su cabello de color castaño y muy bien peinado. Pero su diferencia de edad era notoria y nadie vería con muy buenos ojos si se le acercaba, porque él no quería acercarse para solo brindarle su amistad, él quería probar esos labios carnosos. No podía tener esos pensamientos con un niño de 13 años. Al que seguramente le gustaban las niñas o en el peor de los casos, ni siquiera se interesara por tener una pareja.

Blaine sabía el nombre del menor, por su hermanastro Finn. En un principio se había acercado al más alto con la intención de saber más del castaño, pero al final descubrió que Finn era un tipo bastante agradable y se divertía con él.

— _Kurt_ — le gustaba el sonido del nombre del castaño en su boca. Cada vez que se encontraba a solas, lo repetía en voz alta.

Blaine le había confesado con temor a su madre acerca de sus sentimientos por Kurt, Blair había mencionado que era adorable y que no se preocupara. Conocía a su hijo y su temor era porque creía que la gente pensaría que era un pedófilo, pero Kurt no tenía 6 años, tenía 13. Casi 14 le había aclarado Blaine.

Sus encuentros con Kurt, solo lo hacían suspirar más de la cuenta. Como cuando chocaron, haciendo caer los libros de ambos y luego vino su encuentro en el pasillo.

— Ay — se quejó Blaine, pero luego de ver con quién había chocado, esbozó una sonrisa – Parece que siempre serán así nuestros encuentros — su voz había sonado un poco coqueto.

— Lo siento… — se había mordido el labio y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosa.

— No lo sientas, no me molesta chocar contigo — le guiñó un ojo y luego se golpeó la frente mentalmente. Tal vez podría ir a la cárcel por esto.

— A mí tampoco me molesta chocar contigo Blaine, todo lo contrario — luego, de eso, el castaño había salido corriendo por el pasillo.

Si Blaine hubiese sabido que ese sería el último día que vería a Kurt, no habría dudado en seguirlo y decirle todo lo que sentía por él, abrazándolo y sin soltarlo para que nada ni nadie se lo llevara de su lado.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiii, les traigo el segundo capítulo :D _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**OhMaiGay:** Colega, tú y tus ocurrencias xD extraño tus nicks graciosos! ahaha serán varios capítulos, eso espero. Haré tooodo lo posible por actualizar diario :D o de noche XD quizás alguna vez 2 veces al día, no lo sé ahaha depende de ustedes ;) No te puedo decir si habrá final feliz, pero puedes quedarte tranquila de que no van a encontrar a Kurt descuartizado. (siesqueloencuentranlalala) 0:)_

_**Gabriela Cruz:** Gracias! Yo extrañaba a mis lectoras :')_

_**07DaniDC:** Ahora sabrás que sucedió con Kurt u.u_

_**Candy Criss:** Karofsky no secuestró a Kurt xD peeeeeeeeeeero saldrá más adelante jojo_

_**Moontse VR:** No, no no. Bennet es bueno :D tal vez pudo estar un poco celoso de que Kurt hablara todo el tiempo de Blaine, pero era porque sentía que perdía a su mejor amigo, nada más. Pero es bueno, bueno :)_

_**Lizii Gustin Colfer:** Holi, aquí está el capítulo :D_

_**PameCrissColferette:** Colegaaa! Ahm... no será laaaargo como Guerra por tu amor o Más que amigos, menos que amantes, creo que esos son los más largos o.O yo creo que alrededor de 20 capítulos, tal vez. _

_**Ginevre Colfer:** Holii :) gracias por tu review._

_So, ahora se aclararán muuuchas de sus dudas, espero no me odien. Así que mejor me voy en silencio y nos leemos pronto 0:)_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— 2 —

No sabía dónde estaba, ya que tenía los ojos vendados. Se sentía mareado, no podía hablar porque tenía la boca cubierta con una gruesa cinta adhesiva y las manos y pies fuertemente atados. Por más que intentaba zafarse, no lo conseguía y solo lograba lastimarse con las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado.

No quería moverse, podía sentir que no estaba solo y el lugar olía muy mal. Intentaba darse cuenta de dónde estaba, pero era imposible, debido a las dificultades en las que se encontraba. Gracias a Dios no le habían tapado los oídos, y así pudo distinguir algunas voces, pero ninguna conocida por él. Estaba seguro que eran hombres, pero no entendía lo que decían.

Quería estar en su casa, en su cuarto, en su cama donde había estado esa noche, pero ahora lo veía bastante difícil. ¿Dónde estaría su padre? ¿Carole? ¿Finn? ¿Estarían bien? Estaba aterrorizado, no quería pensar que algo malo le sucediera a ellos. Quizás todo se debía a una muy mala pesadilla. Pronto despertaría y se daría cuenta de que seguía en su casa, con su familia. La cabeza le retumbaba y seguía sintiendo ese mareo.

De lo que sí estaba seguro es que se encontraba en un vehículo y se mantenía en movimiento. Luego de un largo rato, sintió cómo la puerta se abría y alguien lo jalaba, sacándolo del lugar donde se encontraba. El frío de la noche lo golpeó en el rostro y en su cuerpo. Recién en ese entonces se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba casi desnudo, solo con su bóxer.

— Y bien, ¿cuánto por el muchacho? — preguntó una voz completamente desconocida para él, pero por el tono de voz pudo percibir que se trataba de una mujer, la cual ahora lo inspeccionaba.

— 6 mil dólares — respondió uno de los hombres.

— ¿Tanto? — su voz ahora era molesta, no estaba de ánimo y no quería gastar tanto dinero en un muchacho que todavía no le serviría.

— El condominio de donde lo sacamos es un muy buen lugar, no cualquier persona vive ahí. Además, no fue fácil y si te das cuenta, es muy guapo. — mencionó el mismo hombre y prosiguió a quitarle la venda de los ojos. La luz le llegó de golpe y Kurt tuvo que parpadear varias veces para enfocar bien la vista. La mujer lo tomó de la barbilla para inspeccionarlo mejor.

— Hmm… sí, es bastante lindo — señaló sorprendida — Ojos azules, muy profundos… me encanta. Su rostro es totalmente adorable.

— Te lo dije, yo siempre consigo cosas buenas. Este muchacho vale cada dólar.

Kurt tragó con dificultad, ahora podía ver mejor, pero no lograba identificar el lugar en el que se encontraba. No se veían casas muy cerca, ni tampoco una carretera. Solo la casa donde se encontraba afuera. La cual era de dos pisos y se veía muy grande. También tenía una enorme reja, por la cual era imposible siquiera pensar en escapar y ni hablar de los 2 guardias que se encontraban en la puerta de entrada a la casa y dos más en la puerta de la reja. Kurt pudo notar que los 4 poseían un arma en sus manos y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por la espina dorsal.

La mujer finalmente terminó pagando el precio acordado por aquel hombre, dándole todo el dinero en efectivo. Agarró a Kurt del brazo, saludó a los guardias y lo metió dentro de la casa, sin hablarle aún. Cuando estuvo dentro, se sintió muy extraño, habían muchas personas, pero en especial jóvenes de distintas edades. Kurt creía que algunos podrían tener su misma edad, otros se veían mayor y algunos menor que él.

Todos miraron a la mujer que había entrado por la puerta, pero ahora las miradas estaban puestas en Kurt. Algunos lo miraban con pena, otros con desinterés e ira, pero él solo quería llorar. No entendía por qué estaba ahí, quería estar en su cama, con la tranquilidad de su hogar.

— ¡Espero que hayan terminado todo lo que les ordené! — volvía a hablar la mujer, pero esta vez su voz era más fuerte, gritándoles a todos los chicos que se encontraban ahí. — ¡Muévanse! — Les ordenó y todos dejaron de mirar a Kurt y volvieron a sus tareas. Ella caminó con Kurt, jalándolo del brazo. Abrió una puerta y lo tiró adentro.

Otra mujer se encontraba ahí, como si estuviera esperándolos. Se levantó de su asiento y fue a inspeccionar a Kurt, al igual como lo había hecho la mujer que lo trajo hasta ese lugar. Le quitó la cinta adhesiva de golpe.

— Ow — Se quejó Kurt cuando sintió el ardor por todo el borde de la boca.

— No tienes permiso para hablar, mucho menos gritar, si lo haces tendré que castigarte — su voz era dura y con mucha autoridad y Kurt tuvo mucho miedo de siquiera respirar.

Ambas se pusieron a conversar acerca de dónde habían conseguido al muchacho, refiriéndose a él y cuánto dinero les había costado. La segunda mujer, con la que recién se había encontrado, no estaba muy de acuerdo con el dinero que tuvieron que gastar para comprar a Kurt.

— Tienes que verlo bien — se comenzó a defender la mujer que lo había traído. — Mire sus facciones, su piel es muy delicada y sus ojos. Además tiene un buen cuerpo, cuando pierda toda esa grasa de bebé en un tiempo más, será completamente irresistible. — La segunda mujer aún con duda, lo observó detalladamente.

— Sí, creo que tienes razón — le tocó la piel del rostro con un solo dedo, afirmando lo tersa que se sentía la piel del muchacho. Kurt se estremeció con el toque. Tenía miedo de lo que pudieran hacerle. — Hmm… me gusta, es bastante lindo el mocoso, creo que podemos sacarle mucho provecho — soltó una risa que hizo temblar a Kurt, por lo maliciosa que se oía. — Mira mocoso — le habló a Kurt — Las personas que te trajeron, hacen lo mismo siempre. — Kurt no entendía a qué se refería la mujer — Roban niños todo el tiempo, pero para diferentes cosas. Algunos los usan para traficar drogas, quitarle los órganos y venderlos, pero yo no hago eso. — Kurt tragó saliva con dificultad. — Yo me quedo con los que son tan lindos como tú para que trabajen para mí — Kurt la miró con detención, para qué podría servir él, si apenas era un niño. — Y si no obedeces a mis órdenes, no tendré ningún reparo en devolverte a esos hombres y que vendan tus órganos en el mercado negro ¿estamos claro?

Kurt no comprendía, por qué aún no despertaba. Esto no podía estar sucediendo realmente, ¿qué quería esta mujer de él? Pero con mucho temor, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

— Muy bien, así me gusta. Que sean obedientes, ahora llévatelo — le ordenó a la mujer que seguía junto a ellos — Por cierto, mi nombre es Tanya

La mujer se llevó a Kurt, saliendo de esa habitación y subiendo por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Le advirtió que si no obedecía, se vería envuelto en graves problemas y él no quería eso. Lo empujó dentro de una nueva habitación, sacándole el bóxer que aún llevaba puesto y quedando completamente desnudo lo empujó dentro de la bañera, abrió el grifo y le tiró lo necesario para que se lavara. Ella salió, no sin antes advertirle que no intentara nada y que solo tendría 5 minutos para estar listo.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Kurt sintió que volvía a respirar, no sabía si había estado reteniendo el aire por todo ese tiempo, pero la verdad era que estaba tan aterrado que no sabía qué hacer. Tenía miedo de hablar, de preguntarles, por qué estaba ahí, qué querían de él. Pero las dos mujeres, habían recalcado que debía obedecer o sino lo castigarían. Kurt nunca en su vida había recibido un castigo y no quería provocar uno, pero debía salir de ahí como fuese. El problema era que cuando estaba afuera de la gran casa, no vio ningún lugar dónde arrancar. No conocía el sector y si esos hombres lo volvían a agarrar, sabía que no correría con mucha suerte.

La mujer regresó a los pocos minutos, con algo de ropa para que se colocara.

— Soy Kim — le había dicho su nombre — Y aquí tienes un pijama y una toalla, en menos de 2 minutos deberás estar listo. — Kurt no perdió el tiempo, obedeció a Kim y antes de que pasara el tiempo que la mujer le había ordenado, él ya se encontraba listo, vistiendo la pijama.

Salieron del baño y entraron a una nueva habitación, en la cual Kurt tendría que dormir o eso creía, puesto que solo había un colchón, en muy mal estado en el suelo y al lado un pan y un vaso de agua.

— Tienes 5 minutos para comer, porque la luz se apagará. — se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí, cerrando la puerta con llave.

No habían muchas cosas en la habitación, una pequeña ventana, muy arriba, protegida por una rendija, por ahí entraba un poco de claridad de la noche y también algo de aire. Siguió mirando hacia todos lados y hubo algo que le llamó la atención, más bien hizo que su estómago se retorciera. Unas esposas enganchadas a unos tubos.

No quiso pensar mucho en ello y trató de eliminar las imágenes mentales que se estaba creando, en cambio se dirigió a tomar el pan, que al parecer era fresco. No se había dado cuenta del hambre que sentía hasta que dio el primer mordisco.

Lo comió todo y se bebió el vaso de agua, a los pocos segundos la luz se había ido, como lo había dicho Kim. Se dejó caer en el colchón y sintió cómo algunos resortes sobresalían y lo golpeaban en la espalda. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo, para que no le molestaran.

Cuando estuvo más tranquilo, se dio cuenta de lo terrible que era su situación. Estaba en lugar completamente desconocido para él, con personas malas, que querían que él trabajara para ellas. Lo peor de todo, era que quizás nunca más iba a volver a ver a su padre, a Carole y a Finn que les había tomado tanto cariño, en especial a Finn que su relación no había comenzado del todo bien, pero las cosas entre ellos fueron mejorando con el tiempo y se comportaban como dos hermanos.

Bennet, su mejor amigo, su compañero de tantas travesuras. Ya nunca más iría a la escuela con él, cantando por todo el camino o hablando de lo urgente que necesitaba un cambio de imagen Rachel. Sonrió ante el recuerdo, pero luego volvió a colocarse triste.

Nunca más volvería a ver ese cabello rizado, esas cejas triangulares, esos ojos mieles tan demostrativos y esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto lo derretía de Blaine.

Comenzó a llorar, ahogando los sollozos, mientras mordía el puño de su mano derecha. No quería que nadie lo escuchara, porque no sabía si eso podría traerle algún problema. De tanto llorar, no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido.

Sintió que alguien abría la puerta, era Kim, que venía a despertarlo y a ordenarle que comiera. Kurt se sentó en el colchón y devoró la poca comida que ella le había traído.

La mujer le comentó de qué se trataba la casa, él había querido creer que podía ser cualquier otra cosa, pero esa idea en algún momento había pasado por su cabeza, en especial cuando recalcaban lo lindo que era y el buen cuerpo que tenía.

Todos los niños y niñas que ahí se encontraban, se dedicaban a realizar toda clase de servicio sexual que los clientes desearan. Ya fuese hombre o mujer, ellos debían obedecer, puesto que pagaban grandes cantidades de dinero, con el fin de ser complacidos sexualmente.

Primero, debían pasar por un proceso de entrenamiento, en el cual les enseñaban cómo satisfacer a los clientes y luego los trasladaban a otra casa. Si cumplían con todas las obligaciones y no daban ningún tipo de problema, podrían conseguir algunos beneficios, pero si hacían todo lo contrario, serían duramente castigados.

Al día siguiente, Kurt comprobó en carne viva, que hablaban muy en serio acerca de los castigos. Había intentado huir, pero para su mala suerte, uno de los tantos guardias lo había atrapado y lo había llevado directo a Kim.

Ella le había puesto las esposas que se encontraban en el cuarto, tomó un látigo y comenzó a golpearlo en la espalda, recordándole que no debía desobedecer y que nunca debería volver a intentar escapar. Pasaron horas, cuando la mujer se cansó de tanto golpearlo, Kurt creía que ella disfrutaba de eso, por las ganas con que lo hacía.

Pero se había cansado y Kurt no se encontraba bien, tenía marcas por todo el cuerpo debido a los golpes que le había propinado aquella mujer. En algunos lugares había sangre seca, de las heridas que los latigazos le produjeron, así como su labio se encontraba roto y sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

Kim comenzó a limpiar cuando entró Tanya al cuarto, diciéndole que se fuera y que la dejara sola con el muchacho. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, la mujer se acercó a Kurt y el castaño intentó mantener su mirada en ella, pero sentía que los ojos se le cerrarían en cualquier momento.

— No eres el primer muchachito que intenta escapar y tampoco esperes que alguien milagrosamente venga a buscarte. Ya sabes que hablo muy en serio en cuanto a los castigos — el castaño utilizó todas sus fuerzas para mover la cabeza asintiéndole a la mujer — Si eres inteligente, lograrás sacar un muy buen provecho de todo esto, solo tienes que usar la cabeza.

Tanya le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo en ese lugar frío y todo lastimado.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lo siento! Dije que actualizaría diario y ayer no pude. Es que bueno, ganó Chile jeje y estuve con un dolor de cabeza horrible y me dormí temprano, cosa muy poco ocurrente en mi vida ahaha pero aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo :) pero primero respondo sus reviews :D_

_**Candy Criss:** Blaine no va a solicitar servicios sexuales en ningún momento, así que de esa forma no se encontrarán u.u _

_**Moontse VR:** Ay si me siento mala u.u y por todo lo que va a suceder más adelante :( no me odies! _

_**07DaniDC:** Ow, esperemos que Kurt encuentre una forma de salir de ahí_

_**vane:** Gracias, que bueno que te guste la trama y no me odies con lo que se viene jeje :) _

_**anallely crisscolfer:** Gracias! Si es muy distinto a todo lo anterior, pero es que no me gusta lo fluffy (creo que lo he mencionado antes) aunque siempre intento darles un lindo final :3 esperemos que con este sea igual xD_

_**Lizii Gustin Colfer:** Son personas malas, sin corazón :( y habrán algunos personajes muy malos con Kurt :( más que Tanya y Kim._

_**Gabriela Cruz:** Nadie lo está buscando :X ya me entenderás, más adelante ;)_

_**Cereceres Dany:** Gracias, yo espero seguir leyendo tus reviews jeje_

_**Elbereth3:** Awww siempre me alegran tus reviews :'D así como POV, no lo sé todavía, pero en el capítulo 4 sabremos de Blaine ;)_

_**KlainChel:** Tanya y Kim son horribles, pero como lo dije antes, habrán algunas personas más malas que ellas con mi bebé Kurt :( _

_**AmiDela:** asdasdasd Linda! gracias por eso, lo tendré en cuenta ;D _

_**Ginevre Colfer:** Si tan solo alguien lo estuviera buscando... :X_

_So, gracias por leer y comentar! :D_

_No me odien aún, que se vienen cosas peores :( ay. _

_Disfruten el capítulo._

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— 3 —

Los días pasaban y a Kurt ya le habían levantado el castigo. Entendía a la perfección las palabras de Tanya cuando le dijo que varios habían intentado escapar, no quería resignarse a permanecer en el mismo lugar, pero temía recibir un nuevo castigo. Como ya se encontraba mejor, las heridas habían cicatrizado y no se veían moretones en el cuerpo, lo trasladaron a una nueva habitación.

Una habitación que se veía un poco mejor que en la que había estado por días, en ella se encontraban dos literas, por lo tanto, debería compartir la habitación con 3 jóvenes más. No quería resignarse a esta vida, a las cosas que los mandaban a hacer. Limpiar esa casa, cocinar, y eso de ni hablar lo que los mayores debían hacer.

Tanya no podría tener razón, alguien iría a buscarlo en cualquier momento. Su padre debe estar tan preocupado con su desaparición. Estaba completamente seguro que su padre no descansaría hasta encontrarlo, pero cómo podría hacerlo si parecía que estaba en medio de la nada. Estas personas horribles sabían muy bien lo que hacían y no dejaban nada a la ligera.

Sentía que se había convertido en un robot, haciendo lo que le ordenaban, comía, se duchaba y dormía. Lo mismo al siguiente día, y al siguiente y al siguiente. Poco hablaba con las personas de ahí, no quería tener ningún vínculo con ellos, por lo que se mantenía alejado.

Excepto por Walter, al que todos le decían Walt. Era bastante agradable y tenía una cara muy linda, cabello castaño, pero la piel no era tan clara como la de Kurt, era más bronceada. Siempre estaba muy alegre y Kurt no lo entendía.

— ¿Por qué siempre estás tan feliz? — le preguntó Kurt con una mueca de desagrado. No podía ser que ese chico estuviera feliz de estar ahí.

— No es que esté feliz — comenzó a hablar — Simplemente es mejor hacer oídos sordos y preocuparnos por el ahora y no por el mañana.

— Pero Walt, algún día nos tocará a nosotros — intentó hacerlo razonar — Debemos hacer algo para que ese día nunca llegue.

— Supe que intentaste escapar

— Ajá

— No eres el único Kurt, yo también lo hice, al igual que la mayoría de los chicos y chicas de aquí. — Suspiró — Justo al siguiente día que había llegado, pero me atraparon y aun así lo seguí intentando.

— ¿No te castigaron? — preguntó asombrado

— Por supuesto que sí, Kim me golpeó hasta que me dio fiebre, pero aun así, creo que no quedó satisfecha y en cualquier momento me la va a cobrar.

— ¿Ves? Con mayor razón debemos hacer algo, tenemos que irnos de aquí

— Pfft… si fuera tan fácil. Créeme que si nos vuelven a atrapar, vamos a preferir que nos maten a vivir con esa tortura. Kim cada vez utiliza peores herramientas para lastimarnos. Es por eso que debemos aprender a vivir aquí mientras ideamos un buen plan, que no sea salir corriendo y nos atrapen antes de que lleguemos a la reja.

Kurt sabía que Walt tenía razón, pero mientras antes idearan un plan, más pronto podrían irse de ahí.

A Tanya no le gustaba mucho Kurt, creía que si lo dejaban mucho tiempo con los demás chicos, el castaño podría meterles ideas en la cabeza y ella no quería problemas. Por lo tanto, y como todos debían cumplir ciertas tareas en esa gran casa, a Kurt le designaron la cocina para que así acompañara a Kim en esa labor y ella pudiera mantener un ojo en él.

Kurt al menos estaba conforme con esa obligación, le gustaba cocinar y le recordaba a su difunta madre, a la cual observaba cocinar e intentaba ayudarla de vez en cuando. Luego, con su muerte tuvo que aprender a cocinar porque si no morirían de hambre o intoxicados por las rarezas que preparaba su padre. Y en esta casa, cocinando para todos, con ayuda de Kim, lo hacía distraerse. Incluso ella se comportaba mejor con él, parecía ser que la cocina también la relajaba y la hacía lucir como una persona normal. Ella lo orientaba y logró aprender a preparar cosas con mayor dificultad y se dio cuenta de que realmente era bueno cocinando.

Kim apareció un día con un libro de cocina y se lo dio a Kurt. Al parecer, de esa forma él se distraía, intentaba preparar nuevas comidas y olvida lo más importante. Intentar escapar.

Kurt compartía la habitación con 3 chicos más, entre ellos Walt. Pero con los otros dos casi no se dirigían la palabra, no se veían mayores que Kurt, puesto que los juntaba en grupos de acuerdo a la edad. Así que Kurt dedujo que tendrían la misma edad.

— Yo creí que todos tenían que realizar _ese_ trabajo — mencionó Kurt, sentado en su cuarto, haciendo énfasis en 'ese', refiriéndose a los servicios sexuales, que era por lo cual ellos estaban ahí.

— No — habló Walt — A pesar de que a los clientes les gustan que sean jóvenes, no quieren niños. Aunque hacen algunas excepciones de vez en cuando. Me imagino que es por eso que Tanya nos tiene aquí de tan jóvenes, por si es que aparece algún cliente pervertido.

Walt era un año mayor que Kurt, por lo que aún no le había tocado tener su primer cliente y por eso no pensaba en la magnitud del problema y vivía tranquilamente, tal vez creyendo que ese día nunca llegaría, es lo que pensaba Kurt.

El castaño no podía pasarse todo el día en la cocina, también tenía otras obligaciones al igual que el resto de los chicos que vivían ahí, debían mantener esa casa completamente limpia. Tanya se colocaba un guante blanco en la mano derecha y pasaba su dedo índice por los muebles de la casa e incluso por el suelo para comprobar que estuviera todo limpio como ella se los ordenaba.

Le habían asignado limpiar la sala de entrenamiento y a pesar de que sabía lo que hacían ahí, al entrar a ese cuarto quiso vomitar. El estómago se le revolvió al ver todas esas cosas ahí. Habían muchos implementos que ellos debían aprender a cómo usar para satisfacer sexualmente a los clientes, pero aun así, aunque pudo identificar algunos, había otros que no tenía idea lo que eran ni mucho menos para qué servían.

Varios vibradores, de diferentes tamaño y grosor, látigos, esposas, cadenas, vendas y por supuesto una enorme cama. Todo se veía muy sucio, ya que el día anterior lo habían utilizado para entrenar un grupo de jóvenes. Tenían que enseñarles a dar placer y aprender a recibirlo, incluso si no querían y les daba asco, debían aprender a controlar esas emociones y soportar todo lo que les pidieran u obligaran.

Para ello, existían 4 entrenadores Sebastián y Quinn para los hombres y Thad y Santana para las mujeres, los cuales iban a la casa solo algunos días a la semana. A pesar de que los entrenadores decían que era su trabajo, parecía que disfrutaban de tocarlos más de lo normal, en especial Sebastián. A Kurt le habían contado que él era especialista en torturas y al que más le gustaba usar juguetes con ellos.

Sebastián podía tocar a los chicos o incluso más, porque era su trabajo, pero a Kurt no. Al menos no todavía y el mayor lo único que quería era ponerle las manos encima.

Uno de los días en los que tuvo que limpiar la sala de entrenamiento, Sebastián lo acorraló junto a la pared, impidiéndole que se fuera.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — preguntó Sebastián demasiado cerca y con un tono de voz que hizo temblar a Kurt.

— Ya terminé de limpiar — le contestó en voz baja. Él solo quería volver a su cuarto.

— Pero no es necesario que te vayas aún, podemos divertirnos. — Lo pegó fuertemente a la pared, sujetándole ambas manos por arriba de la cabeza con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha comenzaba a manosearlo, tocándolo por el pecho y bajando hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Kurt, donde inmediatamente comenzó a masajearla. Kurt intentaba moverse y no podía, Sebastián tenía mucha fuerza y era mucho más grande que él, solo era un niño y estaba muy asustado de lo que pudiera sucederle.

Sin previo aviso, Sebastián lo besó, fue un beso fuerte y torpe y Kurt movía la cabeza y el cuerpo tratando de zafarse del agarre del mayor, pero era imposible. Tan grande era su suerte, que sintió que alguien más entraba en la habitación. Era Tanya.

Ella le ordenó a Sebastián que lo soltara, en voz baja, pero autoritario. El mayor gruñó de frustración y se apartó, soltando a Kurt, el cual casi logró arrancar, pero Tanya lo tomó firmemente del brazo. Llamó a Kim y le comentó lo sucedido, lo que ella había visto con sus propios ojos.

— Sabes perfectamente lo que debes hacer — mencionó Tanya a Kim.

Kim se llevó a Kurt de ahí, pero logró escuchar cómo Tanya regañó a Sebastián, mencionándole que él conocía perfectamente las reglas del lugar. De no cumplirlas, tendría que conseguirse otro trabajo. Kurt también sabía de las reglas, y al ser virgen tanto Quinn como Sebastián no podían tocarlo, puesto que había clientes que pagaban grandes sumas de dineros por chicos vírgenes y Tanya no iba a desperdiciar semejante dinero por la calentura de sus empleados.

Kim llevó a Kurt al cuarto donde lo encerraban cada vez que desobedecía o hacía algo que no debía. Lo golpeó un par de veces, abofeteándolo en el rostro y luego se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación y dejarlo solo encerrado.

— ¡Pero si yo no hice nada! — gritó Kurt intentando defenderse. No entendía por qué lo estaban golpeando y castigándolo, manteniéndolo encerrado, si él no había hecho nada. Había sido el maldito de Sebastián el que había intentado abusar de él.

— Eres un insolente — se acercó a Kurt y volvió a golpearlo un par de veces más y luego lo agarró del cabello — Sabes muy bien que no debes responderme — le dio otro golpe — Y tampoco debes resistirte a los entrenadores, te lo hemos dicho muchas veces, tienes que obedecer Kurt.

Kurt la odiaba, odiaba a Kim, a Tanya, a esa casa y su vida.

— Pero él no debe tocarme, al menos no todavía. — Kurt recibió otro golpe.

— Sabes muy bien que Sebastián y Quinn entrenan a todos los hombres de aquí y tú eres hombre — Kurt la miraba con rabia en los ojos — Si así actúas cuando te tocan ellos, tratando de escapar, no quiero ni imaginar lo que puedes hacer cuando un cliente te comience a tocar. — Lo soltó del cabello y lo empujó hacia adelante haciéndolo tropezar — Si Tanya no llega a tiempo, el que hubiese tenido serios problemas sería Sebastián, pero aun así tú debías soportar que él te tocara. — Lo golpeó una última vez, pero esta vez con el látigo.

Kurt les daba tantos problemas, era prepotente, desobediente y seguía con la idea de escapar. Ya lo había intentado dos veces y por más golpes y castigos que le daban, Kurt no lloraba y eso a Kim le molestaba más y lo golpeaba más fuerte. Si no fuera por la gran suma de dinero que iban a conseguir con él, ya le hubiese dicho a Tanya que lo devolvieran a los hombres que se lo habían comprado.

Un año había pasado desde que lo sacaron de la tranquilidad de su hogar, con su familia y lo trajeron a esta horrible casa, en todo ese año algunos de los chicos que conoció cuando había llegado, ya no estaban y al mismo tiempo habían llegado nuevos. Kurt hacía todo que le ordenaban, limpiaba, cocinaba, pero siempre se mantenía muy alejado de Sebastián, sabía que el mayor cualquier oportunidad que tuviera de lanzársele encima, la aprovecharía. Por otra parte, Kim sabía que las ganas de escapar de Kurt no se habían ido y estaban más vigentes que nunca, puesto que lo había escuchado hablar con Walt, cuando él había llegado de ir con su primer cliente.

— Nunca me imaginé que sería así — mencionó Walt sollozando y Kurt no pudo evitar rodearlo con sus brazos. En todo ese tiempo, los dos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, además de que era con el único que conversaba Kurt, con los demás intercambiaba una que otra palabra, pero con Walt era distinto.

— Nosotros no tenemos por qué soportar esto, debe existir alguna forma de escapar de aquí Walt

— Sabes que no la hay, si la hubiera ya lo habríamos hecho. Por más vueltas que le demos al asunto, no la hay.

— Cuando vas con un cliente ¿Adónde te llevan?

— Nos llevan a otra casa, una mucho más grande que esta y elegante. Además cada uno tiene su cuarto para atender a los clientes. Alguna veces se hacen shows para muchas personas y hay demasiados guardias, no hay forma de escapar. En un tiempo más me tendré que ir a vivir allá y luego te tocará a ti, es nuestro destino.

— Yo no me voy a convertir en una puta barata

— Por supuesto que no — Señaló Walt irónicamente, como si se sintiera ofendido — No somos baratos Kurt, somos muy caros — Walt trató de sonreír, pero Kurt sabía que en realidad intentaba verse fuerte y aparentar de que todo seguía sin importarle.

— ¿Cuánto dinero crees que cobran por nosotros?

— Ni idea, pero debe ser mucho, aunque creo que depende de la popularidad que tengas con los clientes. Una de las chicas de la casa, me dijo que cuando pasas a un nivel más alto, algo así como profesionales, te dan algo de dinero.

— A mí no me interesa ese dinero, eso no compensa el hecho de que nos tengan viviendo en este encierro y nos torturen, ¡nos alejaron de nuestras familias!

— Es lo único que podemos conseguir, ese dinero.

Kim le había contado a Tanya acerca de la conversación de Kurt y Walt, las ganas que tenían de escapar. Tanya, redobló la seguridad, consiguiendo más guardias y más protección en la casa y que ya encontrarían una manera de hacer que Kurt obedeciera y se olvidara de escapar de la casa.

Kurt ya tenía casi 16 años y se había vuelto un niño muy guapo, alto, su cabello bien peinado hacia arriba, sus ojos resaltaban y su rostro seguía viéndose inocente, el mismo rostro que cuando lo compraron. Kim no se sentía arrepentida por todo el dinero que había entregado a los hombres para comprar a Kurt. Sabía que el muchacho sería una mina de oro para ellas.

Estuvieron buscando entre los clientes, quién ofrecería más por Kurt. Varios se manifestaron queriendo ser el primero, sobretodo cuando Tanya les mencionó que era un chico difícil. Con esa característica, fue mucho mayor el interés que entre ellos mismos se peleaban ser el primero, ofreciendo grandes cantidades de dinero. Uno de ellos, el señor Azimio, fue el que más dinero ofreció. Tanya estaba feliz, pero primero debía tomar ciertas precauciones. Kim fue a buscar a Kurt porque Tanya necesitaba hablar con él, más bien, ordenarle algunas cosas.

— Necesito comunicarte dos cosas — mencionó Tanya con su característico tono de voz, bajo, pero autoritario. — La primera cosa, es que Quinn será quien te entrene antes de que tengas a tu primer cliente mujer — Kurt comenzó a sudar y todo el color de su rostro se había ido, colocándose más pálido de lo que era. Era lo que más temía y por alguna razón creía que nunca llegaría ese día, que solo lo necesitaban para limpiar la casa y cocinar.

— Yo pensé que… — no siguió hablando, porque no quería recibir otro castigo.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Tanya, pasando por alto la insolencia de Kurt de responderle, quizás estaba de buen humor, pensó el castaño.

— Pensé que… otra mujer… — estaba tan nervioso que no sabía ni como preguntar, pero al parecer no hizo falta, porque Tanya le había entendido.

— Busqué entre mis clientas y aunque todas tienen ganas de estar contigo, les agradaría que tuvieras algo más de experiencia y no voy a correr el riesgo contigo, te conozco Kurt, sé que piensas que puedes hacer lo que quieras y no creo que ellas puedan controlarte, así que por eso es que prefiero que Quinn te entrene para que aprendas cómo complacer a las mujeres. Lo cual, me lleva al punto número dos — hizo una pausa y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro continuó hablando — Tengo el cliente perfecto para ti. El señor Azimio, ha pagado una gran cantidad de dinero, pero no quiero que vayas sin ningún tipo de experiencia, por lo tanto, hablé con Sebastián para que trabaje algunas cosas contigo.

Kurt sintió un dolor en el estómago y en escalofrío recorrerle por la espalda, al saber que Quinn se lo follaría en cualquier momento, pero cuando Tanya mencionó que Sebastián al fin iba a poder colocarle las manos encima, fue cuando en realidad quiso desaparecer.

— Estoy completamente segura que el señor Azimio puede dominarte, pero aun así quiero asegurarme de que no me des ningún problema, por lo cual he comprobado algunas cosas — Kurt sintió temor por el tono de voz con el que se expresó, lleno de maldad — No sabía que tenías una hermanita pequeña Kurt — Al castaño se le aceleró el corazón, días antes de que lo secuestraran Carole les había contado a ellos que tenía 3 meses de embarazo y Kurt en todo este tiempo, casi dos años sin saber de ellos, lo había olvidado por completo. — Tu hermanita es preciosa — mencionó con una sonrisa en el rostro, cargada de malicia — ¿Sabes? Se parece mucho a ti, tiene tus mismos ojos, no tengo ni la menor duda de que será igual o más guapa que tú, es cosa de esperar unos años y podría conseguir una gran suma de dinero por ella o tal vez… — hizo una pausa — podría vender sus órganos — Tanya vio cómo Kurt apretaba los puños y sabía que ya lo tenía en sus manos. — Por lo tanto, querido Kurt — su voz sonaba tan llena de veneno — si intentas cualquier cosa, ya sea escaparte o recibo quejas de los clientes, tu pequeña hermanita desaparecerá de su cuna tan mágicamente como lo hiciste tú.

Kurt no podía dejar que le hicieran lo mismo que a él. Ella era tan pequeñita e indefensa y su padre no lo resistiría, su corazón era débil, no podría soportar la pérdida de otro hijo. Y él no sería el culpable del sufrimiento de su padre a quien quería tanto.

— Y bien, mi querido Kurt ¿Te ha quedado claro?

— Sí… — respondió en un hilo de voz

— ¿Si qué?

— Si señora Tanya

— Eso espero Kurt, ahora tienes que ir donde Kim que te dará algunas indicaciones y en un par de semanas, te convertirás en todo un hombre.


	4. Chapter 4

_Perdóooon, tuve que salir por el fin de semana y aunque todavía no llego a mi casa, tuve un poco de tiempo de actualizar, yay!_

_**Cecile78:** Hola! Ahora sabrás por qué no lo buscan ;)_

_**ALaHogueraMayi:** Lo siento colega :( ahora sabrás más cómo fueron las cosas... y respecto a lo de que se me acabe el azúcar para el café, well, no me gusta el azúcar, así que da lo mismo xD ahaha ayy si ya me quieres lanzar a la hoguera, entonces no quiero ni imaginar lo que harás después de leer las cosas que vienen, Sebastián, Azimio, Karofsky... :S_

_**Candy Criss:** Me gustan tus ideas de cómo se encontrarán, pero lamentablemente no sucederá nada de eso._

_**Moontsee VR:** Walt es un lindo y entre ellos se apoyarán y buscarán refugio en el otro._

_**Gabriela Cruz:** No te preocupes, no me molesta que me preguntes eso :) aún no lo tengo claro, pero creo que serán alrededor de 20 capítulos ;)_

_**Ginevre Colfer**: Ahora habrá un poquito de Burt y Blaine ;)_

_**CereceresDany:** Ojalá que después de leer el capítulo sigas queriendo que Sebastián esté en el fic xD_

_**AmiDela: **Ahora sabrás que pasó hace 2 años. Con Burt, Blaine._

_**07DaniDC:** Mejor no pensar en todas las cosas horribles que le sucederán :(_

_**Elbereth3:** Exacto, demasiado fluffy aburre rápido xD jeje_

_**Lizii Gustin Colfer:** Ahora sabremos por qué no lo buscan :(_

_**KlainChel:** gracias! Sebastián aquí no es muy lindo :( así que es completamente odiable jojo_

_Si de por sí me odian con este capítulo, les advierto que el 5 no es nada alentador :(_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— 4 —

Las ú_lt_imas semanas fueron las peores para Kurt dentro de la casa, eso sin contar con la primera semana que tuvo que pasar ahí, pero eso era otro cuento. Estas dos últimas semanas, eran una tortura para él, pensando en todo lo que se le aproximaba, teniendo pesadillas con hombres grandes, muy fornidos, tocándolo y penetrándolo.

Despertaba sollozando y temblando por el miedo. Los días pasaban y la espera era tortuosa, saber que en cualquier momento sus pesadillas se harían realidad, prácticamente lo dejaba sin dormir. Necesitaba encontrar una solución pronto, tratar de escapar de ahí para que ese día nunca llegara.

Kim le había advertido a Kurt que no debía poner resistencia frente al cliente, porque eso iba a lograr excitarlo más. También le ordenó que debía asegurarse de que el cliente debía usar preservativo, era la única y muy valiosa regla de la casa. Se preocupaban de la salud de todos los jóvenes que ahí vivían, no podían conseguir ninguna infección porque eso los dejaría fuera por un tiempo hasta que estuvieran mejor, o en el peor de los caso contraer VIH y de esa forma, ya no les servirían. Por ello, Kurt debía tener muy clara esa regla.

Uno de los chicos de la casa, Mike, le había comentado a Kurt cómo era el señor Azimio. Era un maldito bastardo que solo se preocupaba de conseguir placer, sin importarle si les hacía daño o no era cuidadoso con ellos. Kurt estaba demasiado preocupado y eso, no lo había tranquilizado para nada. Incluso por su mente había pasado que estar muerto, no era una muy mala idea.

Uno de los días por los cuales temía, había llegado. Tenía que ir con Sebastián para que el mayor lo entrenara, solo con lo necesario. Kim sabía de las ganas que le tenía Sebastián a Kurt, pero tuvo que asegurarse de que solo le enseñara acerca del sexo oral, nada más. Ya le habían advertido por lo sucedido hace tiempo atrás cuando Kurt solo se encontraba limpiando la habitación de entrenamiento y Sebastián lo había acorralado.

Kurt entró a la sala de entrenamiento y su vista inmediatamente se fue hacia todos los implementos que ahí se encontraban, haciéndolo temblar y querer salir corriendo de ahí. Era consciente de que en cualquier momento Sebastián y Quinn los utilizarían para que aprendiera a dar placer con ellos y también los usarían con él. Pero hoy solo consistía en aprender a dar una mamada.

Se volteó y vio a Sebastián, con una sonrisa triunfadora en el rostro, el mayor había esperado por años este momento, desde que Kurt había llegado a la casa con solo 14 años y ahora ya tenía poco más de 16. Le molestaba la actitud de Kurt, creyéndose que era demasiado bueno para estar ahí y los miraba a todos con rabia. Por ello, no veía la hora de demostrarle quién mandaba ahí.

— ¡De rodillas! — Le ordenó Sebastián y a pesar de que Kurt no quería tuvo que obedecer, mientras más rápido saliera de esto, sería mejor. El mayor comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón y colocarse delante de Kurt. — Ahora vas a saber lo que se siente tener uno como estos en la boca — Sebastián se acarició con la mano el miembro que se empezaba a colocar duro y miraba a Kurt mientras lo hacía. — Abre la boca — Kurt obedeció y de inmediato sintió el grueso miembro se Sebastián invadir su boca, no sabía qué hacer, si debía mantenerse quieto o hacer algún movimiento. El mayor lo notó, — Es como si estuvieras saboreando una paleta de helado — señaló Sebastián y comenzó a moverse, saliendo y entrando de la boca de Kurt. — Usa la lengua, pero no los dientes porque duele, y si me duele, lo va a pagar tu hermoso culito. Presiona los labios.

Kurt obedeció en todo lo que le indicaba Sebastián, lamiéndolo y de vez en cuando succionándolo. El pene de Sebastián lo veía entrar y salir de su boca. El mayor lo agarró del cabello y comenzó a ejercer más presión en la boca de Kurt, soltando algunos gemidos mientras lo hacía.

El menor no quería pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, lo que entraba y salía de su boca. Quería que pasara rápido el tiempo de su entrenamiento e irse a su cuarto a dormir y ojalá no volver a despertar más. Intentaba bloquear los pensamientos de lo que sucedía, que no notó cuánto tiempo había pasado y pronto sintió un líquido tibio desparramarse en su boca.

— Tienes que tragarlo todo — le ordenó Sebastián jadeando — Si pierdes una gota siquiera, lo haremos todo de nuevo. — Kurt sintió ganas de vomitar cuando el semen se adentraba en su garganta. Era una sensación horrible, tragarse una parte de Sebastián, no lo quería y a pesar de todo tuvo que obedecer, antes de terminar de hacerlo movió la cara porque las náuseas no lo dejaron seguir tragando. — Vaya, vaya — comenzó a burlarse Sebastián — Si que eres una puta, dejaste escapar un poco, pero veo que te gustó tanto que quieres hacerlo de nuevo, pero no te preocupes porque estoy entrenado para recuperarme rápido, así que podemos comenzar nuevamente. — Kurt no dijo nada, no podía decir nada. Solo parpadeó un par de veces, haciendo que las ganas de llorar se fueran y armándose de valor, porque esa sería una muy larga tarde.

Una vez que Sebastián lo dejó ir, Kurt corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello y se encerró en el baño a vomitar. Cuando vio lo que estaba devolviendo, los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido solo minutos antes lo invadieron y vomitó con más fuerzas dejando completamente vacío el estómago.

Luego de una larga ducha, entró en el cuarto que compartía con 3 jóvenes más, entre ellos Walt. Afortunadamente todos estaban durmiendo cuando él llegó, por lo que se acostó y sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, permitiéndoselo luego de mucho tiempo. Lloró, ahogando los sollozos con la almohada para no despertar a nadie y pensó en todo lo que había perdido, en todo lo que le habían quitado. Su familia, amigos, seguridad, esperanza y tal vez la posibilidad de querer, de enamorarse y en un futuro formar una familia con alguien.

Alguien que de seguro ya ni siquiera lo recordaba.

* * *

2 años atrás.

Burt Hummel se levantó como cada mañana para irse al trabajo, siempre compartían los cuatro el desayuno antes de que cada uno tuviera que irse, ya sea el trabajo o la escuela. Pero solo se encontraban tres de ellos, lo cual les pareció extraño, puesto que Kurt nunca tardaba en bajar a desayunar, siempre era uno de los primeros.

Burt subió las escaleras para saber si ya se encontraba listo, pero nadie respondió. Miró dentro del cuarto y se encontró con una cama desecha y ningún rastro de Kurt en la habitación.

Se dirigió al baño, a todas las habitaciones de la casa, pero cada vez que entraba en una distinta, sin rastro de Kurt, el corazón se le comenzaba a acelerar. Por alguna extraña razón tenía un muy mal presentimiento. No creía que Kurt estuviera jugando a las escondidas o hubiese decidido irse más temprano ese día a la escuela, aunque eso no podría ser posible.

Kurt era muy ordenado, todas las noches buscaba un atuendo y lo dejaba listo para al día siguiente no tardar en buscar algo. La ropa estaba intacta, los zapatos igual. El teléfono celular que había conseguido la navidad pasada, seguía en la mesita de noche.

Desde que había recibido ese celular, nunca se despegaba de él. Vivía mensajeándose con Bennet. Kurt no podría haber salido sin su preciado teléfono.

Cuando no dieron con él en el patio de la casa y tampoco en el jardín del frente. Ampliaron la búsqueda, fueron casa por casa, los tres preguntando si alguien había visto a su pequeño hijo Kurt. Algunos de los vecinos se unieron a ellos y siguieron buscando entre todos en el condominio.

Ese día los niños del condominio no fueron a la escuela. Sus padres no querían despegarse de ellos, por temor a que les sucediera lo mismo. Dieron aviso a la policía, pero ellos mencionaron que no podían hacer nada hasta después de cumplidas 48 horas de desaparición.

No podían esperar tanto tiempo, porque sentían que cada minuto que pasaba era una tortura para su hijo de solo 14 años.

El congresista Humphrey que vivía en el mismo condominio se apiadó de ellos, al verlos tan desesperados y moviendo algunos hilos, consiguió que la policía comenzara a investigar cuanto antes.

En menos de una hora, varias patrullas policiales se encontraban en el condominio para encontrar una respuesta.

* * *

— No puedo seguir aquí, tengo que irme — mencionó preso del pánico.

— Si te vas, va a ser muy sospechoso

— ¿Crees que no lo sospechan? Es obvio que si no lo han hecho aún, no tardarán en dar conmigo. ¡Mierda! Voy a ir a la cárcel.

— Cálmate hombre, no puedes irte aún

— Pero…

— Es una orden. Si te logran atrapar tú no puedes decir nada, Tom, debes negarlo todo. Pero, si vas a la cárcel, no debes preocuparte, rápidamente te sacaremos de ahí y te irás a Sudamérica. — hizo una pausa — Siempre y cuando si eres fiel y obedeces mis órdenes. No nos gustan los traicioneros, ya sabes qué es lo que les hacemos. — soltó una risita y cortó la llamada.

Tom no sabía por qué se había metido en eso, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando lo hizo? Claro, la paga era muy buena y él necesitaba el dinero. Pero ahora estaba asustado, llevaba años en ello y esta vez había sido el más complicado. Sentía que en cualquier momento lo atraparían, no confiaba en sus jefes. Nunca lo sacarían de la cárcel.

Suspiró pesado, recordó que en un principio todo era más fácil, solo bastaba con tomar a cualquier niño y llevarlo con ellos, pero al pasar el tiempo se fueron haciendo más exigentes, querían niños bien, no cualquiera.

Es por eso que había llegado a trabajar a los condominios Valle Noble de Lima, Ohio. Su trabajo solo consistía en ver quién entraba y salía de ahí. Tenía un expediente de cada una de las casas, los nombres e incluso una fotografía. Sabía que en ese lugar podría encontrar niños de los que ahora le pedían los jefes.

Y así fue, un día mientras daba un paseo por las calles del condominio, la gente lo saludaba, puesto que era el nuevo conserje y todos ahí parecían ser muy agradables con él y no quería que el sentimiento de la culpa lo invadiera, cuando lo vio.

Vio a un niño de hermosos ojos celeste, una piel delicada y encantadora sonrisa. No es que a él le gustaran los chicos, porque no era el caso, pero con solo verlo supo que ese niño era el indicado.

Podrían vender sus órganos y conseguir buen dinero, o tal vez… Tanya sabría muy bien qué hacer con él y de esa forma sacarían más dinero por el niño. Debido a sus características físicas, era perfecto para Tanya.

Le comentó a uno de sus jefes y él fue a comprobar lo dicho por Tom, quedando convencido de que ese niño tendría que desaparecer de su hogar para darles mucho dinero a ellos.

Después de ese día, comenzó a investigar a la familia Hudmel, a qué hora salían de la casa, a qué llegaban, si alguna vez los niños quedaban solos, etc. Solo tardaron un par de meses, cuando una noche se escabulleron, por la casa del lado de los Hudmel que se encontraba completamente vacía, pasaron por el patio trasero hasta el patio trasero de los Hudmel y entraron por la ventana que daba al cuarto de Kurt.

Solo bastó un paño con un algún químico para que perdiera el conocimiento por un rato y se lo llevaron.

* * *

Blaine junto a su familia, fueron los primeros en ayudar a Burt a encontrar a su hijo. Cuando Blair entró a la casa y les comentó a sus hijos y esposo lo que había sucedido. Blaine sintió cómo su corazón se apretaba y su respiración se aceleraba, Kurt, a SU Kurt se lo habían llevado. No podía creerlo, tenía que ser una mala broma. Tenía que volver a verlo, ver su carita angelical, sus hermosos ojos y su encantadora sonrisa. No era justo que desapareciera así de la nada, no había estado el tiempo suficiente en su vida como para que se fuera tan pronto.

Cada día que pasaba se despertaba con la ilusión de tener buenas noticias acerca de Kurt, que lo habían encontrado y él correría hasta su casa para abrazarlo y no soltarlo más. Pero todas esas ilusiones se esfumaron cuando vio a Blair entrar llorando a la casa. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento acerca de ello. Blair tomó una respiración profunda.

— Fue el nuevo conserje — susurró.

— ¿Qué? — Blaine la miró sin creerlo. Ese tipo incluso había ayudado a buscarlo. — ¿Estás segura de que es él?

— Sí. La hija de los Pierce dice que lo vio intentando entrar por una de las ventanas de la casa.

— ¿Por qué no dijo nada antes?

— Si lo dijo, pero sus padres no querían que ella se viera involucrada en esto. Además de que es solo una niña, ¿quién iba a creer en sus palabras? A pesar de eso, la policía lo investigó y acorralándolo lograron hacer que confesara.

— ¿Confesó? — Sentía que volvía a tener esperanzas — Eso es muy bueno mamá, van a poder ir por Kurt ¿Verdad? ¿Les dijo dónde está? — miró a su madre para escuchar la respuesta, pero su corazón se detuvo al verla llorar nuevamente y dejarse caer en el sofá.

— Era un niño tan lindo…

— ¿Mamá de qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué dices que _'era'_? — se estaba desesperando al no tener respuesta.

— Me volvería loca si a alguno de ustedes les sucediera algo así…

— ¡MAMÁ! — gritó Blaine llamando la atención de su madre que se encontraba divagando. Pero es que Blair no sabía muy bien cómo decírselo a Blaine, sabía de los sentimientos de su hijo por ese pequeño y no quería causarle más dolor, pero tampoco podría ocultárselo.

— Dijo que no lo pensó mucho… que estaba bajo mucha presión… él solo necesitaba un órgano para venderlo… — Blaine comprendió de inmediato lo que quería decir su madre, se dejó caer en el suelo, no podía ser cierto. No podía creer que eso le había sucedido a Kurt. Lloraba desconsoladamente, negándose a creer que fuese verdad.

Luego de eso, casi todas las noches despertaba exaltado por los sueños donde veía a Kurt, en un lugar asqueroso pidiendo ayuda, mientras que un hombre lo cortaba y el brillo de sus hermosos ojos se apagaba.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hiii._

_Recibí varios reviews sin nombre 'Guest' así que no sé cómo responderles ahaha Guest1, Guest2, etc. _

_**Guest1:** Karofsky ahm... aparecerá más adelante, capítulo 7 tal vez. Será el peor cliente de Kurt :X _

_**Moontsee VR:** Si fue desagradable leer la parte de Sebastián, te aconsejo que no leas la primera parte de este capítulo, que es cuando va a su encuentro con Azimio :(_

_**Candy Criss:** Que mala eres! Cómo te da gusto lo que pasó con Sebastián jajaj bueno, habrá un poco más de Kurtbastian en el siguiente capítulo... Dave tal vez sea un poco amable, pero las cosas pueden salirse de control. Bennet no será su cliente, tampoco será novio de Blaine xD. Saludos amiga :)_

_**Ginevre Colfer:** Ay, lamento si te da asco, por eso mejor no leas la primera parte :( para mí igual es difícil escribirlo u.u_

_**07DaniDC:** Exacto, no lo buscan porque creen que está muerto u.u_

_**Lizii Gustin Colfer:** Aquí está el capítulo :)_

_**Guest2: S**ebastián nunca ayudará a Kurt :( y Dave ya lo dije antes, pero mejor será que lo lean ustedes mismos. Falta poco para que aparezca ;)_

_**Gabriela Cruz:** Ahm... pronto tendrán noticias de él ;)_

_**Guest3:** Dave no ayudará a Kurt a salir de ahí. Todo lo contrario :X Bueno, Sebastián todavía le tiene ganas a Kurt :S_

_**AmiDela:** No podía decirles que se esforzaran en seguir buscándolo, porque sino lo matarían a él. Yo igual odio a Seb, a Tanya, a Kim y a Dave ugh. Ahah _

_**KlainChel:** Lamento que me odies y con este capítulo me odiarás más :( ahaha nop, no será Blaine el primero u.u así como Kurt no será el primero de Blaine :x_

_**Elbereth3:** En serio crees que en algún momento las cosas mejorarán para Kurt? ahahah es broma! Esperemos que sí, pero se viene cosas malas. Ahm... se sabrá de su familia, Blaine, Bennet, pero más cómo continuaron su vida. Ellos creen que Kurt está muerto, así __que no hay mucho que hacer con eso :(_

_**Guest4: **Eres la misma persona de los otros Guest? xD _

_Quizás algunos no quieran leer la primera parte u.u _

_En el capítulo 6 sabremos más de Blaine y Bennet. También aparecerá Quinn._

_Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Disfruten el capítulo._

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— 5 —

El día más temido había llegado.

En 2 años vivió con el temor de que este día llegara, pensando que podría encontrar alguna solución para escapar o que lo encontrarían y podría volver a su vida que tanto extrañaba.

Pero ahí estaba, vistiéndose con las ropas que le había entregado Kim, no era nada extravagante, un pantalón negro y una camisa azul. A los clientes les gustaba que vistieran bien y no que se vieran como cualquier puta que podría conseguir en la calle, con Tanya sabían que las putas que ella tenía eran de las mejores.

Le habían dado solo unos minutos para estar listo y tuvo que apresurarse, peinando prolijamente su cabello y colocando un poco de colonia detrás de las orejas. Salió de la casa y vio que un carro lo estaba esperando. Subió y se encontró que solo iba el conductor, uno de los guardias de la casa y él. Nadie más.

Mientras el carro iba en movimiento, por su mente pasaban miles de formas de escapar. Abrir la puerta y salir corriendo, quitarle el arma al guardia y amenazarlo, comenzar a vomitar, colocarse a llorar desconsoladamente, pero sabía que nada de eso funcionaría y solo le traería mayores problemas. Kim lo torturaría a tal punto que preferiría estar muerto. Y por otro lado, pensaba en la amenaza que le había hecho Tanya, no podía causarle más dolor a su familia.

El carro se detuvo, lo cual le pareció sumamente extraño a Kurt, puesto que, Walt le había mencionado que lo llevarían a una casa, donde lo habían llevado a él y a todos los demás jóvenes. Pero no era una casa, era un hotel y muy lujoso. El guardia lo llevó hasta el ascensor, subiendo hasta el piso 12. Tocaron la puerta y unos segundos después se abrió dejando expuesta la peor pesadilla de Kurt Hummel.

Un hombre de más de 40 años, de piel morena, alto y de contextura gruesa estaba frente a él y mirándolo lujuriosamente, que hizo que Kurt sintiera un horrible escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

— Veo que Tanya no mentía — acercó una de sus fornidas manos y le acarició el delicado rostro a Kurt — Creo que podría valer la pena todo el dinero que he pagado, pero en un rato más podré confirmarlo con creses.

— ¿En cuánto rato más vengo por él? — preguntó el guardia que seguía junto a ellos.

— En una hora hmmm… — Volvió a mirar a Kurt y le sonrió — Mejor yo te aviso.

Kurt no se atrevió a decir nada, estaba petrificado en el lugar y sentía que su corazón en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho.

Antes de que el guardia los dejara solos, se acercó a Kurt y le habló en el oído _'estaré abajo, así que será mejor que no intentes nada'_, luego de eso salió de ahí dejándolos completamente solos.

Kurt miró la habitación, notando lo lujosa que era, los muebles y la decoración parecían muy costosos. Había un mini bar, un led de gran tamaño en una de las paredes, un sillón, un escritorio y una inmensa cama. No quería pensar en lo que sucedería en esa cama, por lo que fijó su vista en las ventanas. Tal vez si tenía suerte y se lanzaba por ella, esos 12 pisos terminarían con el calvario que estaba viviendo. No dejaba de verla para saber si podría hacer realidad sus pensamientos, cuando sintió unos enormes brazos que lo rodeaban desde atrás.

Kurt se quedó quieto y el enorme hombre comenzó a besarle el cuello. Respiró profundo y se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza que esto lo hacía por su familia, porque no quería que volvieran a sufrir, porque no podría permitir que a su pequeña hermanita la trajeran a un lugar tan horrible como este.

— Quítate la ropa — le ordenó Azimio, mientras depositaba un último beso en el cuello de Kurt y lo soltaba.

Kurt obedeció y comenzó a quitarse la ropa lentamente y soportando las enormes ganas que tenía de llorar. Azimio lo volteó para verlo de frente, mientras Kurt se iba quitando la poca ropa que traía, el moreno se acariciaba su entrepierna con fiereza y Kurt podía ver su erección a través de la fina tela del pantalón que el mayor llevaba puesto.

Azimio se quitó su camisa y se fue acercando a Kurt, mientras desabrochaba su pantalón para luego quitárselo. Lo tomó con uno de sus fuertes brazos de la cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo. Comenzó a besarle el cuello con desesperación y subiendo de a poco por la mandíbula hasta casi llegar a los labios de Kurt.

El castaño cerró los ojos porque recién en ese entonces se había dado cuenta de que nunca había besado a alguien y a pesar de que Sebastián lo había intentado, él no lo dejó. Por lo tanto, ese horrible hombre no solo sería el primero en penetrarlo, sino que también sería su primer beso, el primero en muchas cosas. Apretó con fuerza los párpados, porque esta vida no era la que él merecía, no era justo que estuviera pasando por ello.

Azimio se acercó más a los labios de Kurt, pero el castaño movió la cabeza como muchas veces lo había hecho con Sebastián, solo que Azimio tenía más fuerza y lo agarró del cabello, haciendo que Kurt lo mirara.

— Tanya ya me advirtió acerca de ti — pasó su nariz por el cuello del menor — pero hay algo que tú desconoces de mi — lo apretó con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo y Kurt soltó un pequeño quejido — Me encanta domar fieras.

Azimio se lanzó a la boca de Kurt, ejerciendo presión y ayudándose con la lengua para entrar en la boca de Kurt. Pero el menor no lo dejaba, tenía la boca fuertemente apretada y se negaba a que aquella lengua se intodujera en su boca. Azimio lo mordió, haciendo que Kurt abriera la boca y aprovechó ese momento para introducir su lengua, recorriendo dentro sin ningún cuidado, lastimándolo.

Kurt no quería ni imaginar lo que le haría a su cuerpo, si eso le estaba haciendo a su boca.

No supo en qué momento, pero Azimio se había quitado su ropa interior, quedando completamente desnudo, frotando su erección en el cuerpo de Kurt, mientras lo besaba y dejaba besos por diferentes partes del cuerpo del menor y mordiéndolo como si quisiera dejarle alguna huella para que recordara lo que había sucedido.

Lo llevó hasta el escritorio, donde con un brazo quitó todo lo que ahí se encontraba y acomodó a Kurt contra él, pegándole el pecho a la mesa, dejándole una muy buena vista de la espalda del menor y ese suave trasero. Abrió uno de los cajones, de donde sacó un tubo de lubricante y un condón.

— Es una lástima que Tanya sea tan estricta con lo de usar preservativo — le susurró en el oído, tenía todo su enorme cuerpo pegado a la espalda de Kurt — Me encantaría que pudieras sentirme por completo.

Así en esa posición que se encontraba Kurt, le ordenó que separara las piernas e introdujo uno de sus enormes dedos previamente lubricado. Kurt soltó un gemido ahogado, nunca había sentido semejante ardor, quería que sacara ese dedo, pero sabía que si hacía algo, tendría consecuencias.

Azimio prosiguió con otro dedo, y otro. Para cuando había terminado de dilatarlo, quitó sus dedos del interior de Kurt y se separó para colocarse el preservativo. Sin previo aviso entró en Kurt de una sola embestida y se inclinó en la misma posición que el menor se encontraba, pegando sus cuerpos, mientras con su lengua le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja, dejando un regadero de saliva.

Kurt quería morirse, no podía soportar todo eso y lo peor era que la noche recién comenzaba. Quería morirse, pero más eran las ganas por matar a Azimio, por haberlo tocado y por estar penetrándolo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de convencerse de que ese no era él, de que era otra persona, otro cuerpo al que le estaba sucediendo eso. '_No soy yo, no soy yo'_ se repetía en la cabeza, una y otra vez. Luego de un momento dejó de sentir, era como si todas sus emociones se hubiesen desconectado.

* * *

Se encontraba en la parte trasera del carro, ni el chofer, ni el guardia lo molestaron en todo el camino de regreso a casa. Era como si de alguna forma, sintieran pena por él. Sentía los labios hinchados, tenía la piel roja, llena de marcas que ese horrible hombre le había dejado y más encima, no podía sentarse bien.

Una vez que puso un pie en la casa, corrió hasta su habitación haciendo caso omiso de los llamados de Kim, que de seguro quería saber cómo le había ido con el cliente. Buscó ropa limpia y una toalla y se encerró en el baño a tomar una larga ducha, como lo había hecho cuando Sebastián lo había obligado a hacerle sexo oral, vomitó hasta sentir que su estómago quedaba vacío.

Dejó que el agua limpiara los recuerdos de esa horrible noche, pero no era suficiente. Con un paño le untó jabón y comenzó a pasarlo por todo su cuerpo con fuerza, dejando su piel más roja de lo que ya se encontraba. Recordaba las enormes manos de ese hombre, recorriendo su cuerpo, tocándolo en partes donde nadie debía tocarlo, marcándolo de por vida. Odiaba a ese hombre, ¿cómo podía hacerle eso a un niño? Él solo tenía 16 años y ese hombre podría fácilmente ser su padre, pero sin embargo eso no le importaba porque había abusado de él, lo había violado. Recordaba su aliento con un leve olor a alcohol, cuando le hablaba al oído, el peso de su enorme cuerpo en el suyo y cuando sentía que podría partirlo en dos con la fuerza que lo penetraba, quería quitárselo de encima, y lo intentó, más de una vez, pero no sirvió de nada, porque el hombre era mucho más fuerte que él.

Nunca creyó que odiaría tanto a una persona, pero ahí estaba. Odiando a ese horrible hombre que no quería verlo nunca más en su vida. Odiaba a Tanya y Kim, a su vida, se odiaba a sí mismo por no encontrar una forma de escapar de ese lugar, por dejar que hicieran con él lo que quisieran, quizás era demasiado débil o tal vez se lo merecía, un castigo por algo que hizo en otra vida o algo así.

Salió del baño, con un bóxer y una camiseta y se metió en la cama. Estaba cansado, le dolía todo el cuerpo y el orgullo. Los ojos se le cerraban solos, pero él no quería dormir, porque tenía miedo de las cosas que se podría encontrar en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

— Dijiste que querías un gatito, así que tu padre y yo…

— ¿Me van a dejar tener un gatito? — la interrumpió el pequeño.

— Así es Kurt, pero debes recordar que tener una mascota significa que debes ser responsable con él.

— Lo sé, lo sé, pero ¿puedo elegirlo? ¿Cuándo iremos por él?

— ¿Qué dices si vamos ahora mismo?

El pequeño de 7 años corrió a abrazar a su madre, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Te amo mamá, eres la mejor.

— Y yo te amo a ti Kurt. Eres la luz de mis ojos.

* * *

Despertó sudando y respirando agitadamente. Se sentó en la cama, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ese era Kurt, el que tenía una vida feliz, con una familia que lo amaba. Su madre todavía estaba viva y la extrañaba tanto. Recordaba perfectamente ese día. Iban camino hacia adoptar un gatito, pero en el camino se detuvo en una nueva tienda y ese día volvieron a casa con un nuevo juego de té. El gatito podría esperar.

Hizo una mueca tratando de sonreír, pero era imposible, no más. Ese Kurt estaba muerto y esperaba que se encontrara con su mamá.

Miró hacia la ventana y vio que el sol ya comenzaba a salir, por lo que sería imposible volver a dormir. Se levantó y se dirigió hasta la cocina, rogando por no encontrarse con nadie desagradable. No tenía ánimos de ver a nadie y mucho menos hablar. Pero cuando estaba por llegar vio cómo alguien abría la puerta de la calle. Era Walt, él se había ido a vivir a la otra cosa hace un tiempo, por lo que ya casi no se veían, aunque de vez en cuando, Walt pedía que lo dejaran volver para ver a Kurt.

Una vez que sus miradas se habían cruzado, corrieron y acortaron la distancia que los separaban. Se abrazaron, como si su vida dependiera de ello y Kurt lloró sobre el hombre de Walt, tal cual como lo había hecho Walt cuando le tocó pasar por lo mismo. Cuando estuvo más calmado, caminaron hasta la cocina y Walt sacó del refrigerador un gran pote de helado, buscó dos cucharas y se sentaron a comerlo.

— No podía no venir hoy, lo supe porque Tanya estaba demasiado contenta por todo el dinero que había cobrado por ti, que no dudó ni un minuto en restregárnoslo en la cara. — A pesar de que era muy temprano aún y seguramente nadie los escucharía, hablaban casi en susurros.

— Se hace rica a costa de mi trasero la muy… — cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró profundo. No estaba en sus planes que lo castigaran por hablar mal de ella.

— Con más o menos dinero, esto siempre seguirá siendo una mierda

— Tienes razón — le sonrió, algo que no hacía en mucho tiempo, pero Walt tenía ese efecto en él.

Siguieron hablando y comiendo durante un rato, aprovechando de la privacidad que tenían mientras todos dormían. Walt mientras le contaba cómo eran las cosas en la otra casa, tenían un poco más de libertad por parte de Tanya y Paul, quien era el encargado de la otra casa, así como lo era Kim de esta. Allá el problema radicaba más en los jóvenes, eran envidiosos y no les gustaba cuando uno sobresalía más que otro.

Walt le contaba lo enorme y lujosa que era la otra cosa, pero Kurt sentía que el día que él sería trasladado hasta allá estaba muy lejos, así que intentaba cambiar de rumbo la conversación, hablando de cosas más agradables. Ahora ya sabía que esta era su vida, no había vuelta atrás, pero mientras más supiera, más preparado estaría.

Walt le contó que se organizaban fiestas una vez por semana, nada extravagante. Al contrario de lo que Kurt se podría imaginar. Tanya contrataba un grupo de música clásica que tocaban mientras los chicos y chicas se paseaban por el lugar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro por entre los invitados. Generalmente eran viejos y viejas con mucho dinero, con cargos importantes, políticos, no cualquier persona.

— ¿Van solo personas mayores? — preguntó Kurt aun sabiendo la respuesta, se negaba a creer que solo tendría que estar con horribles hombres que le doblaban la edad o en algunos casos la triplicaban.

— En la casa sí, casi siempre es así. Más que todo porque quieren privacidad y discreción, ya sabes, por sus familias o sus importantes cargos. Pero cuando son jóvenes, nos mandan a donde el cliente lo decida, como te pasó a ti. — Kurt soltó un bufido.

— Créeme, ese no era un chico el que me esperaba en el hotel.

— Me imagino que debió ser porque eras virgen y todo el dinero que pagó por ti — respondió encogiéndose de hombros Walt, mientras saboreaba otra cucharada de helado. — También hay algunas veces donde alquilan algún lugar de moda y llevan a los más solicitados de la casa y hacen fiestas. Pero esas sí son fiestas de verdad, con alcohol y música más actual, los clientes son hmmm… contemporáneos o solo un poco mayores, en algunos casos. No es tan malo Kurt, bueno… es una mierda, pero cuando te acostumbras aprendes a verle el lado positivo.

— No tiene lado positivo — se apresuró en responder Kurt con un gruñido — Lo único que siento es asco — mencionó viéndose las manos y sintió como sus ojos se aguaban.

Siguieron conversando y Kurt le contó acerca del sueño que había tenido, soñar con su madre y lo lindo que era escucharla decir su nombre o el resto de su familia. Por lo que no quería que esas horribles personas lo llamaran así, sonaba horrible de la boca de ellos. Era la única parte pura que le quedaba y quería que siguiera así.

—Entonces cámbialo — le mencionó Walt sin mucha importancia.

— ¿Qué?

— Mira, hay una chica en la otra casa, que se llama Tamara. Ella me contó que sentía más o menos lo que tú me estás contando ahora y que por eso decidió cambiarlo por Jen. Tanya es feliz cuando eso sucede, porque mientras menos información verdadera se maneje sobre sus empleados, es más seguro que si los están buscando pierdan el rastro.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no nos obliga a todos a cambiarlo?

— Ni idea y no seré yo quien se lo pregunte

— ¿Por qué no te lo has cambiado?

— Me gusta mi nombre, me recuerda que una vez tuve una vida muy distinta a esta.

— Bien, entonces no me sirve de nada recordar eso.

— ¡Busquemos un nombre! — Señaló entusiasmado Walt — Esto es divertido, puedes elegir el nombre que quieras.

Kurt le dedicó una sonrisa, si pudiera se quedaría toda la vida con Walt, sería tan lindo poder enamorarse de él, pero estaba completamente seguro de que eso nunca sucedería. Lo quería tanto, pero solo podía verlo como un amigo o incluso más cercano aún, como un hermano.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hiii! Creo que actualizaré cada dos días, por motivos de tiempo :( en algunas ocasiones será diario. Haré todo lo posible ;)_

_Bien, antes que todo. En el capítulo 7 aparecerá Karofsky! Y pronto, muuuuuuuuy pronto, algo así como en el capítulo 8 :lalala: el reencuentro Klaine! Jeje ya, basta de spoilers xD_

_**Klaineadiction:**__ Hola, Bienvenidaa, gracias por tus reviews :D espero seguir leyéndote._

_**Ginevre Colfer:**__ Ahm… yo creo que serán unos 20 capítulo aproximadamente, pueden ser más, como pueden ser menos. Ya veremos ;)_

_**Gabriela Cruz:**__ Pronto lo encontrarán ;) pero no sé si todo será tan lindo._

_**Moontsee VR:**__ Sí, la verdad es que Azimio no fue nada lindo, pero no aparecerá más ;) Bueno, Blaine tuvo más de uno antes :X jajaja y yo también amo a Walt :3 _

_**07DaniDC:**__ Sip, al menos se tienen ambos (Kurt+Walt) es lo único bueno que puede rescatar Kurt de vivir en esa casa._

_**Candy Criss:**__ No se sabrá mucho de los clientes que tendrán Kurt, excepto por Karofsky. Eres mala, mala. Sebastián no lo va a hacer gozar, todo lo contrario. Ya entenderás ;) Saludos!_

_**AmiDela:**__ Azimio es un maldito, pero no te preocupes que ya no aparecerá más :D_

_**Elbereth3:**__ Sí, mejor ni te imagines lo que será Karofsky :( Y sí, entendí perfectamente lo que me quisiste decir. Imagínate lo difícil que fue para mí escribir eso u.u _

_**luciana rodriguez:**__ Hola! Bienvenida :) me alegro que te guste el fic y si es distinto, en especial a todo lo que he publicado antes, pero me gusta variar un poco jeje. Saludos._

_Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Disfruten el capítulo._

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **6** —

Para la familia Hudmel fue difícil afrontar la pérdida de Kurt. Burt sintió que la vida se le iba con la pérdida de su hijo. Primero haber perdido a su esposa por el horrible cáncer y ahora perdía a su hijo por culpa de un criminal ¿Por qué la vida lo castigaba así? ¿Por qué no pudo ser él en vez de su hijo? Su pequeño hijo de 14 años que tenía mucho por vivir, sueños que cumplir.

Carole no supo qué hacer al ver a su esposo tan mal, creía que en cualquier momento sufriría un ataque al corazón y Burt también lo creyó y realmente lo esperaba. Quería que eso sucediera y así acabar con su vida para reunirse con el amor de su vida y con su hijo.

Estuvo una semana sin hablar con nadie, no comía, no salía del cuarto de Kurt. Quería que la vida se lo llevara a él también, pero luego recordó que tenía una nueva familia por quien velar y no podía hacerles eso. Iba a ser padre nuevamente y Carole lo amaba. Él también la amaba. Por otro lado estaba Finn, que había logrado ganarse su cariño.

Hace 6 años tuvo que aprender a vivir sin su compañera de vida, porque tenía un hijo que lo necesitaba. Ahora ese hijo no estaba, pero él tendría que aprender a vivir nuevamente, porque había formado una nueva familia y lo necesitaban.

Cuando Carole lo vio entrar a la cocina, corrió a abrazarlo, su vientre ya se notaba un poco abultado. El la rodeó firmemente con sus brazos, sin lastimarla y juntos lloraron. Lloraron por la pérdida de Kurt y lloraron porque este era un nuevo comienzo.

Los Wilcox nunca los dejaron solos, eran amigos de Burt y Elizabeth cuando ella estaba viva. Con el tiempo conocieron a Carole y la recibieron muy bien.

También estaban los Anderson, quienes les brindaron todo su apoyo, volviéndose muy unidos las 3 familias. Al menos algo bueno había traído semejante tragedia.

Para Bennet, perder a Kurt había sido muy doloroso. Eran como hermanos, los días junto a Kurt siempre eran más divertidos, hacían travesuras juntos, hablaban de moda juntos. Y ahora ya no estaba y nadie podría reemplazarlo. Los extrañaba tanto, todos les decían que parecían siameses porque siempre estaban pegados uno al lado del otro.

— Ya lo sé, siempre los veía juntos en los recreos o por los pasillos, incluso por las calles del condominio. — mencionó el moreno.

— Es que no podíamos estar lejos mucho tiempo — mencionó con una triste sonrisa, mientras los recuerdos invadían su mente.

Blaine se dio cuenta del cambio de ánimo en Bennet y sintió una gran empatía por el pequeño, que no dudó en ningún momento acercarse a él. Quizás era una manera absurda y tal vez un poco loca de tener algo de Kurt a su lado, pero al parecer Bennet estaba pensando lo mismo, porque desde ese día cada vez que se encontraban se colocaban a conversar o hablar de cualquier cosa, y a pesar de que no era lo mismo que estar con Kurt, se sentía agradable.

Pero luego Blaine terminó la secundaria y cada vez se veían con menos frecuencia, a pesar de que en la vacaciones era su momento de reencuentro, donde pasaban horas conversando y recordando viejos tiempos. Fue uno de esos días en los que Bennet se dio cuenta de algo que nunca le había dicho a Blaine, algo que seguramente ni lo sospechaba, pero aún así no le correspondía a él decirlo, pero ya había pasado tanto tiempo y esa persona ya no estaba, que no vio nada de malo en decirlo.

— Hmm… no sé si debería decirte esto… — comenzó a hablar Bennet. — Pero… Kurt tenía una especie de enamoramiento contigo. — De inmediato una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Blaine, aunque no duró mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Eso, a veces tropezaba contigo en los pasillos, solo para poder tener un momento cerca de ti, aunque fuese incómodo, pero a él no le importaba. Solo quería verte.

— Pero era solo un niño, no podía tener un enamoramiento conmigo — Siempre creyó que eran sus propios sentimientos los que le hacían creer que Kurt le correspondía. — Él era muy pequeño para saber si era gay.

— Kurt siempre lo supo y estaba completamente seguro acerca de sus sentimientos hacia ti, hablaba todo el tiempo de ti y que deseaba poder tener al menos un par de años más para poder acercarse a ti.

— Honestamente… yo siempre creí que podríamos estar juntos… algún día — Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ya no soñaba con Kurt tan seguido y cuando lo recordaba, siempre trataba de que fuera con alegría, como un niño lleno de vida, travieso y con una hermosa sonrisa. Pero también había momentos como este, en los que la realidad lo golpeaba y recordaba que había perdido a una persona que pudo ser muy importante para él, de la manera más injusta.

No siguieron hablando de Kurt, porque era un tema delicado para ambos, por lo que cambiaron el tema y ahí sentados afuera de la casa de los Anderson compartieron un par de cervezas.

* * *

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que no se había dado ni cuenta de ello, se encontraba en la Universidad, donde había conocido a Wes Montgomery, era un poco intimidante, pero a Blaine no le causaba ningún efecto. Tenían algunas clases juntos, pero aún así no compartían tanto.

Un día en una de las tantas fiestas que organizaba la Universidad, ellos se habían puesto a conversar y notaron que a ambos les apasionaba la música, conversaron toda la noche. Después de eso se juntaban de vez en cuando e incluso se ponían a entonar algunas canciones. Wes le insistía en que debía dedicarse a eso.

— No Wes, tú deberías dedicarte a la música, yo estoy bien con mis clases.

— Algún día cantaré como todo un profesional Blaine, ya lo verás — su voz sonaba un poco ebria — Y verás que tendré tanto éxito que me pedirás unirte a mi banda, pero no — tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza — yo te diré ándate a tus clases Blaine.

— ¿Incluso si te diseño un anfiteatro para que cantes todo lo que quieras?

— Es por eso que somos amigos — mencionó riendo y le pasó un brazo por el hombro apretándolo contra él.

Wes era un muy buen amigo, aunque a veces algo insoportable y eso era porque no podía dedicarse a lo que realmente le apasionaba que era la música, pero debía permanecer en la carrera de Arquitectura para que de esa forma sus padres no lo desheredaran.

— Solo espera que me gradúe, porque les daré el título para que se lo metan donde mejor les quepa y me dedicaré a la música — siempre que bebía de más, despotricaba contra sus padres y su obsesión porque siguiera la tradición familiar de ser un gran Arquitecto.

Por otro lado, Blaine estaba ahí porque realmente le gustaba lo que estudiaba, se imaginaba creando edificios novedosos, teatros, infinidades de casas. Los profesores veían en él un gran futuro como Arquitecto, sus padres también se lo decían, sus amigos, sus hermanos y… Jeremiah.

Blaine lo conoció cuando estaba terminando su segundo año de Universidad. Era un estudiante de Medicina, se conocieron al igual que lo había hecho con Wes, en una de las tantas fiestas que organizaban cuando culminaban los exámenes.

Esa noche ambos habían bebido más de la cuenta que a las pocas horas ya estaban besándose y metiéndose la mano en el pantalón del otro. Solo bastó un par de minutos más y con el calor del momento, se encerraron en una de las habitaciones que encontraron desocupadas. Las cosas fueron tan rápido que ni siquiera alcanzaron a despojarse completamente de las ropas, que Jeremiah se encontraba en sus rodillas y manos sobre el suelo y Blaine por detrás penetrándolo con desesperación. Siguieron así hasta que el grado de alcohol en el cuerpo y el cansancio pudo más, cayendo rendidos y quedándose completamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, despertaron uno al lado del otro, con las ropas a medio quitar y el cuerpo adolorido. La situación era incómoda y ninguno sabía muy bien qué decir.

— Yo nunca hago esto — mencionó Blaine.

— Yo tampoco.

— No, hablo en serio. Nunca he hecho algo así… acostarme con el primero que conozco… — estaba completamente nervioso ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando hizo aquello? Si su madre se enterara… no quería ni pensarlo. Tampoco era que fuese virgen, porque no lo era. Había tenido su primera vez en el instituto, solo habían durado un par de meses, pero eso le había hecho corroborar de que realmente le gustaban los hombres.

Luego de eso, en su primer año de Universidad, había conocido a Elijah. Solo había un pequeño problema con él. Nadie sabía que era gay, por lo que cada vez que se veían en la Universidad, debían fingir que no se conocían. Se veían a escondidas y siempre que lo hacían los momentos juntos eran agradables. Eli, era muy tierno con Blaine y tenían un muy buen sexo. Pero Blaine quería más, no quería un novio que se avergonzaba de lo que era y que no tuviera bien puestos los pantalones.

Solo había tenido dos relaciones, si es que a ello se le podía llamar relación, ninguna de las dos duró mucho y ahora venía y se acostaba con un completo desconocido.

— Tranquilo Blaine, sé que no eres así, te conozco- — Blaine se volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? No me conoces, ni yo a ti

— En realidad… tú no me conoces, pero yo a ti sí. Sé que estudias Arquitectura y eres realmente bueno en ello, eres muy sociable y compartes un departamento en el campus con Montgomery, además de que son muy buenos amigos y juntos cantan en los jueves de Karaoke en el bar cerca de la Universidad.

— ¿Me has estado espiando? — Blaine comenzó a sentir pánico ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de acostarse con un psicópata que podría matarlo en cualquier momento? No le bastaba con todas las películas y documentales que había visto tanta veces, para aprender lo que no debía hacer.

— Me fijo en ti — mencionó con voz más calmada — Lo siento, no quiero que pienses mal, pero es que no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza desde la primera vez que te vi en ese bar con tu amigo, de hecho, es por eso que vine a esta fiesta.

— ¿Creíste que era fácil ligar conmigo en una fiesta? — Ya no sentía miedo, ahora se sentía ofendido.

— Tenía la esperanza de que un ambiente como el de la fiesta te pudieras relajar lo suficiente para que notaras mi presencia y si tenía suerte dejarías que me acercara a ti.

A Blaine le había parecido suficiente la respuesta de Jeremiah, en especial la última frase. Es por ello que luego de esa fiesta, comenzaron a salir.

* * *

Kurt y Walt aún seguían en la cocina conversando, poniéndose al día por todos los días en los que no se habían visto. Sintieron unos pasos y vieron que era Tanya y Kim, ambas con una gran sonrisa, al parecer venían de muy buen humor. Tanya le pidió a Kurt que lo acompañara hasta su despacho.

— Hablé con el señor Azimio y me dijo que le gustó mucho estar contigo Kurt, que cada dólar que desembolsó por ti valía la pena. — La voz de Tanya sonaba con tanto orgullo.

— Uhm… — realmente no le interesaba lo que ese horrible hombre pudiera decir de él — He estado pensado señora Tanya… y no quiero que me sigan llamando Kurt — Intentaba hablar calmadamente, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando con Walt en la cocina, había logrado quitarse la imagen de ese hombre, pero ahora con la conversación de Tanya, él volvía a atormentarlo.

— No te entiendo ¿Cómo que no quieres que te llamen Kurt?

— Walt me comentó que hay personas en la otra casa que se han cambiado el nombre. ¿Se puede hacer eso?

— Ah, sí cariño, por supuesto que se puede — Tanya podía ser bastante amable cuando se encontraba de muy buen humor y eso siempre se debía a cuando recibía grandes cantidades de dinero y ninguna queja de sus clientes.

— Bueno… entonces quiero llamarme Lukas.

— ¡Me encanta cariño! Desde ahora, serás Lukas — mencionó con mucha alegría. Tomaba este cambio en Kurt como un acto de sometimiento, como si al fin estuviese aceptando su destino. — Bueno Kurt, hoy tienes el día libre y Walt se irá mañana, por lo tanto, podrás pasar toda la tarde con él. Sin salir de la reja de la casa, por supuesto. Aunque los guardias tampoco los dejarían, pero no está de más recordarlo. — señaló con una sonrisa.

Y así lo hicieron, pasaron toda la tarde juntos, conversando y paseando por la casa. Cuando olvidaban que estaban ahí debido a un secuestro, resultaba bastante agradable el lugar, aunque solo durara unos minutos. Lo único que podían rescatar era que se tenían él uno al otro.

* * *

Quinn era una mujer de 25 años, tez blanca y cabello rubio que llegaba hasta sus hombros, tenía un rostro muy lindo. Kurt no entendía cómo una mujer como ella, tan linda que podría dedicarse a cualquier otra cosa, estaba ahí. No era prostituta, pero entrenaba a los jóvenes para que lo hicieran. ¿Cómo era posible que no tuviera remordimiento alguno?

Estar con ella había sido totalmente distinto a estar con Sebastián o incluso con Azimio, fue agresiva, pero su roce no dejaba de ser delicado. En un principio, dejó que Kurt manejara toda la situación. Fue una experiencia completamente distinta el estar con una mujer, entrar en ella, penetrarla una y otra vez, haciéndola gemir de placer, besarle su suave piel, acariciarle los senos, todo era distinto. Y aunque de cierta forma había sido satisfactorio, le sirvió para averiguar que definitivamente era gay y eso le hizo cuestionarse qué tan enfermo podía ser, porque solo había tenido dos relaciones homosexuales y ambas habían sido un completo desastre. Pero es que aún recordaba la forma en cómo latía su corazón cada vez que veía a Blaine.

Muy rara vez pensaba en él, tenía otras cosas en mente y no se dejaba pensar en el pasado. Pero cuando había algunos momentos de debilidad, se permitía volver al pasado para recuperar fuerzas y poder seguir adelante. Recordaba sus grandes y brillantes ojos mieles y las sonrisas que siempre le dedicaba cada vez que se topaban en la escuela o en el condominio. Se preguntaba si realmente había estado enamorado de Blaine o más bien, amaba lo que le hacía sentir.

— Puede ser ambas cosas — le respondió Quinn.

Esa era una gran diferencia, al principio estuvo reacio con la idea de tener a Quinn cerca, puesto que la veía como la versión femenina de Sebastián, pero a diferencia de él, ella después de tener sexo se quedaba a conversar con él unos minutos. Cuando Kurt le preguntó por qué lo hacía, ella le respondió que era porque le caía bien y porque habría algunas ocasiones en las que la clienta quisiera quedarse a conversar, así que era mejor que se acostumbrara y nunca debía quedarse dormido después del coito.

— ¿Cómo puedo saber si eran ambas cosas? ¿Crees que algún día lo podré saber?

— Tal vez Kurt…

— Lukas — La corrigió

— Claro, Lukas. Eres muy joven, solo tienes 16 años. Aun te quedan muchas cosas por vivir.

— ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

— No, y no creo que eso llegue a suceder alguna vez. Creo en el amor, porque muchas personas me han dicho que han tenido el gozo de sentirlo, pero a mí personalmente no me interesa ni en lo más mínimo. Y eso también responde a tu pregunta de por qué estoy aquí. Tengo sexo gratis con chicos lindos y una gran cantidad de dinero que me hace dormir como una bebé.

Quinn después de todo no era tan mala. En los siguientes encuentros que tuvieron, ella se encargó de enseñarle diversas posiciones e incluso utilizando los distintos aparatos que ahí tenían. Le enseñó cómo hacer doble penetración, utilizando un vibrador y cómo debía dilatar bien antes del sexo anal. Aunque ese punto ya lo sabía por experiencia propia, que si no se tenía una buena dilatación era realmente muy doloroso. También le había enseñado el sexo oral, juguetes, aceites, masajes, mordazas, esposas. Quinn sabía muy bien lo que hacía y no se molestaba en disimularlo. Aplicar con las clientas, todo lo que le había enseñado Quinn había sido sencillo, puesto que las mujeres, aunque eran pocas, le hacían sentir menos ultrajado y él podía imaginar que todo aquello era porque él quería. Sentía que él tenía el control.

Pero así como tuvo entrenamientos con Quinn, también continuaron los entrenamientos con Sebastián. Quien solo espero unos pocos días después de lo del señor Azimio, fue hasta la habitación de Kurt y le ordenó que fuera hasta la sala de entrenamiento, mencionándole que tenían un tema pendiente. Kurt pudo notar la malicia en el tono de voz del mayor.

Esa fue la primera vez de muchas, en las que Kurt quería arrancarse la piel, por solo querer quitarse el olor de Sebastián y los rastros que le dejaba él en su cuerpo. Sebastián lo folló de todas las formas que se le pasaban por la mente. En una ocasión, había sido tan bruto con Kurt que lo hizo sangrar. Cuando el médico lo revisó, lo mandó a reposo por varios días porque estaba desgarrado.

Tanya se puso furiosa y no le pagó a Sebastián por ese día, ya que si tenía uno de sus chicos en reposo, solo significaban pérdidas para la casa. Pero Kurt sabía que poco le importaba a Sebastián eso, para el mayor era más importante hacerlo sufrir, demostrarle quién mandaba, haciéndolo suplicar y sollozar, tal cual lo había hecho ese día. Sebastián se había encargado de dejárselo muy claro.

Kurt soportaba todo eso, porque sabía que algún día podría irse de ahí y ese día estaba cada vez más cerca. Estaba completamente seguro de que pronto se iría a la casa de la ciudad, donde se encontraba Walt. Y ahí solo tendría que lidiar con clientes, por un par de horas, que por muy violentos que fueran, ninguno se compararía con Sebastián, o al menos era lo que esperaba.

Pero para ese día aún faltaba un año, por lo que debía seguir soportando. Y para que la espera se hiciera más amena, se le ocurrió una idea.

— ¿Qué quieres qué? — le preguntó Kim confundida.

— Me siento como un imbécil cuando me hablan de cosas que no conozco o no entiendo, Kim

— Créeme, a ti no te buscan para hablar — eso le había dolido, era una forma más de recordarle lo que era, solo un puto más.

— Ya lo sé Kim, me buscan para follar — su voz se oía con un poco de veneno — Pero, hace unos días… una mujer, Antonia, comenzó a hablarme… aunque no lo creas — se apresuró a hablar ante la mirada incrédula de Kim — me habló de varias cosas y yo no podía más que asentir como un idiota y ella no quería eso, quería que yo conversara con ella ¿Es que acaso nunca les ha pasado a los otros?

— Hmm… — Kim se quedó pensativa — Sí, creo que sí.

— Y también me enteré de que un cliente quería a Nadia como dama de compañía, ¿qué pasaría si alguien importante le hace una pregunta básica y ella no sabe responder?

— Me imagino que el cliente quedaría muy mal… No lo sé Lukas, quizás eso podría complicar las cosas.

— ¿Por qué? Si nos dan entrenamiento para… lo que hacemos, también podrían darnos algunas clases ¿No crees? Si sabes cómo planteárselo a doña Tanya, de seguro te hará caso.

Kim no estaba muy convencida, pero de todas formas igual accedió a intentarlo al menos. Se llevaron tremenda sorpresa, porque a Tanya la idea le había parecido bastante genial, mientras más educados fueran los chicos, más dinero podría cobrar por ellos para un servicio de acompañamiento completo.

— Más calidad es igual a más dinero, eres brillante Kim. — Le había dicho Tanya con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Una semana después comenzaron con las clases dos veces por semana.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hiiii!_

_Al fin aparece Karofsky! Y a diferencia de Azimio, tendremos más de Karofsky luego de este capítulo u.u peeeero, la buena noticia es que en el cap 8 hay encuentro Klaine :D aunque… con una pequeña sorpresa._

_**jeny:**__ Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo :)_

_**07DaniDC:**__ Sip´'Lukas' es el más cotizado. Ahm… no, el encuentro Klaine no tiene que ver con música._

_**Candy Criss:**__ Maldito Sebastián :( de todas formas, pronto habrá más noticias de él :S y Jeremiah no es ningún problema ;)_

_**Gabriela Cruz:**__ Uuh… para que Kurt se reencuentre con su familia, falta bastante :/_

_**KlainChel:**__ Buena pregunta! ¿El reencuentro Klaine significa que Kurt va a poder salvarse de esa vida en algún momento? Hmm… tal vez no tan así… lo siento por no darte una respuesta más concreta, pero tendrás que seguir leyendo si quieres saber que sucederá con Kurt :D _

_**Klaineadiction:**__ crush sexual? Ahaha puede ser xD pero al menos descansará de Sebastián, aunque ahora apareció Karofsky u.u_

_**Elbereth3:**__ Incluso lo que se viene con Karofsky en este capítulo, no es todo. Habrá más y más terrible :( _

_Gracias a todos por leer y comentar :D_

_Disfruten el capítulo._

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **7** —

Existen relaciones que están llenas de amor y pasión, con la ilusión de pasar años junto a la persona que amas, dormir y despertar junto a esa persona cada mañana, acurrucarse, los besos robados, la vida cotidiana juntos, ducharse, las peleas por cosas tan básicas como la ropa en el suelo, los platos sucios, la toalla húmeda en el suelo del baño luego de ducharse, etc.

Blaine estaba seguro de que esas relaciones eran las mejores, las de verdad, las que llegan al corazón. Pero Blaine sentía que nunca tendría algo así, al menos no con Jeremiah. Luego de dos años de relación con el rubio, sentía que su relación no tendría buen futuro. Le gustaba Jeremiah, incluso lo quería, pero no lo amaba y estaba seguro de que su novio creía lo mismo. Tenían una agradable relación y un muy buen sexo, pero les faltaba lo más importante. Amor.

Era consciente de que su relación tenía fecha de término, solo tendría que encontrar la mejor forma de hacerlo.

— Esto no tiene por qué ser así — mencionó Jeremiah.

— Sabes que esto pasaría tarde o temprano — no era una discusión, ninguno de los alzaba la voz, era como si estuvieran conversando acerca de cómo les había ido en clases ese día. — Te quiero, la pasamos bien juntos, pero…

— No hay amor — respondió con seguridad el rubio, dejando escapar un suspiro. Le gustaba su relación con Blaine, pero sabía que algo faltaba. — Te quiero ¿lo sabes?

— Lo sé — respondió Blaine con una tierna sonrisa. — Pero esto no quiere decir que dejaremos de ser amigos.

— Se supone que nunca se puede ser amigo de los ex.

— Pero eso es en las parejas heterosexuales. Al ser gays nos da una ventaja. Además aun nos quedan un par de meses antes de graduarnos.

Cuando Jeremiah se marchó, Blaine sentía que la esperanza de ser feliz junto a alguien se iba con el rubio. Wes le decía que la única razón por la que él creía eso, era porque se negaba a conocer gente nueva.

— Un hombre de 23 años que solo ha tenido sexo con 3 personas es inaceptable — le había dicho Wes, pero Blaine no creía que era inaceptable, sentía que la cantidad de sexo era normal. Él no le veía nada interesante en ir por la vida follando a cualquiera como si fuera un puto, sentía que eso era algo indignante. Pero no iba a decirle eso a Wes, porque el asiático cada vez que se le daba la oportunidad se iba detrás de una mujer linda para intentar metérsele entre las piernas.

Wes logró terminar la carrera de Arquitecto, con ayuda de Blaine y ahora sentía que por fin podría dedicarse a lo que realmente le apasionaba que era la música.

Por otro lado, Blaine estaba feliz con sus logros. Había encontrado un departamento en la ciudad y una constructora que le ofreció un empleo. Sentía que sus sueños se hacían realidad, todos los esfuerzos traen frutos, pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía un vacío en el estómago, como si faltara algo, como si todo ello no fuera suficiente.

* * *

Tanya había obligado a todos los jóvenes que tomaran las clases de cultura que impartía la profesora que ella había contratado, pero a medida que los días pasaban, la asistencia a las clases eran cada vez menos. Llegando al punto en que Magda, la profesora, le dijera a Tanya que por más que insistiera esos chicos no iban a aprender, solo era una pérdida de tiempo, por lo que le pidió que hablara con esos chicos para que dejaran de asistir.

A pesar de todo, fueron muy pocos los que siguieron asistiendo, entre ellos, Kurt y Walt. Magda estaba contenta con ese grupo, que al ser reducido prestaban mayor atención. Tanto así, que un día decidió en vez de impartirles temas de cultura general, pasar a temas de escuela. Prepararlos de verdad para un futuro, pero la única condición era que eso debía quedar entre ellos, por ningún motivo Tanya o Kim debía enterarse. No quería tener problemas con Tanya, que su amiga creyera que les estaba metiendo ideas en la cabeza a sus chicos, sobre la posibilidad de estudiar en la Universidad y crearse una vida fuera del hogar que ella les provenía. Los 6 que asistían a las clases estuvieron completamente de acuerdo en quedarse callados.

Cuando cumplió 18 años lo trasladaron a la casa de la ciudad, donde por fin podría estar nuevamente todo el tiempo que quisiera con Walt. Comprendió que el hecho de que estuvieran ahí siendo mayores de edad, era porque no querían tener problemas por ser menores. Antes de llevarlo, Tanya le volvió a recordar que no debía intentar nada porque de ser así, ella no tendría ningún problema en cumplir con la amenaza que le había hecho años atrás. Más ahora que su pequeña hermanita estaba más grande, creciendo hermosa, como una muñeca de porcelana.

A pesar de que las cosas en esa casa, no eran muy distintas a la casa del bosque, la única diferencia más notoria era que ya no debía pasar por entrenamiento y eso era un gran alivio para él. No tener que estar con Sebastián nunca más, pero aun así, sus ganas por irse de ahí no disminuían en ningún momento. Se dedicó a investigar qué era de la vida de las personas que habían estado allí antes que él ¿Habrían encontrado la forma de dejarlo todo y empezar una nueva vida?

Por desgracia, descubrió que no era así. Que todos seguían trabajando en lo mismo, que Tanya se comunicaba con ellos para decirles dónde debían ir. Pero el resto del tiempo eran libres. Libres para hacer lo que quisieran, incluso buscar una forma de salir de ahí.

Le costó muchísimo convencer a Tanya, tuvo que demostrarle que le sería fiel, que nunca intentaría nada, incluso hacer lo posible por convertirse en el mejor de la casa, al que todos se pelearan por tener. Complacía a los clientes en las exigencias de ellos, por más extravagantes que fueran. Incluso el mismo estaba sorprendido de todas las cosas que había tenido que soportar, con el fin de cumplir su objetivo. A sus 19 años fue cuando Tanya sentía que al fin podía confiar en Kurt lo suficiente como para dejarlo ir.

— Pero ya sabes que debes seguir en esto — le advirtió Tanya — Lukas, si buscas la manera de negarte al trabajo, de denunciarnos o algo por el estilo, conoces muy bien las consecuencias.

— Lo sé Tanya — respondió con voz cansada. Estaba casado de que ella cada vez que podía le recordaba lo que haría si él no cumplía con las reglas. — Solo quiero tener algo lo más parecido posible a una vida normal ¿Es mucho pedir eso?

— Lukas…

— Por favor Tanya, dime qué otra prueba necesitas. A otros los has dejado ir y no son tan buenos como yo.

— Por eso mismo. Eres el mejor que tengo ahora y siempre has sido el más terco, el que nunca ha querido estar aquí. A diferencia tuya, los otros aprendieron a tomarle el gusto al dinero fácil.

— Me imagino que es porque nadie me preguntó si quería o quizás porque no me parece que fácil sea la palabra correcta. — contestó de mala forma y Tanya lo miró con desaprobación, por lo que intentó volver a hablar más calmado. — Me conoces muy bien. Sabes que no sé hacer nada más ¿De qué voy a vivir si no es de esto?

Sabía que ese era su punto a favor y por el momento uno muy real, porque hasta ese entonces no sabía hacer otra cosa y hasta que no encontrara otra forma de valerse por sí mismo, estaba prácticamente atrapado.

Finalmente Tanya aceptó, pero con la condición de que debía encargarse de un cliente muy particular, Kurt no lo conocía, pero el cliente sí, lo había visto solo un par de veces en la casa, pero como Kurt estaba siempre apartado con días de anticipación, hasta el momento no había tenido la oportunidad de estar con él.

Solo quería ir lo antes posible con ese cliente, el cual sería su boleto hacia su media libertad, bienvenido sea. Pero de haber sabido qué clase de cliente era, se lo habría pensado mucho mejor.

David Karofsky era un hombre con la suficiente edad como para tener una familia, pero aun así él prefería pagar para tener sexo con chicos. Kurt no lo entendía, porque ese hombre podría tener a quien quisiera sin necesidad de pagar por ello. Era alto, un poco robusto, cabello negro y corto, ojos lindos y tenía un estilo bastante sexy. La respuesta a la incógnita de Kurt llegó muy pronto, y es que ese hombre tenía una forma muy particular de practicar el sexo y se lo hizo saber al castaño desde su primero encuentro.

Karofsky lo hizo ir hasta su propia casa, era bastante grande, incluso demasiado para un hombre que vivía solo. Se dio cuenta de que este hombre tenía una habitación llena de instrumentos y juguetes para sadismo, le recorrió una corriente por su espina dorsal al ver todo aquello. Más de alguna de esas cosas le habían hecho pasar un mal rato con Sebastián y lo peor era que había otras tantas que con toda su experiencia no había llegado a conocer. Para su mala suerte, Karofsky resultó ser igual de bruto que Sebastián, la única diferencia era que él no quería demostrarle nada, ni lo hacía con rencor, solo que le excitaba el sexo duro y rudo y por supuesto, siempre era activo…

Dave era de los que golpeaban y maltrataba. Kurt se encontraba de espaldas a la cama, Dave arriba, entre sus piernas, penetrándolo con fuerza y cuando estaba llegando al clímax lo sujetó del cuello como si fuera a asfixiarlo. Incluso hubo un momento en el que Kurt creyó que de verdad lo iba a matar y eso lo llenó de miedo. Intentó por todos los medios quitárselo de encima, pero tenía las manos atadas a cada poste de la cama, con una gruesa cuerda que lo lastimaba y que de seguro lo dejaría con marcas, siempre y cuando saliera vivo de ahí. La desesperación que sentía el castaño por la asfixia, hacía que su trasero ejerciera más presión contra el miembro de Dave y era por esa sensación que el más grande lo hacía.

Dave aligeró la presión cuando se corrió, cayendo agotado sobre el cuerpo del castaño que buscaba aire de forma desesperada, se lo habría quitado de encima y lo hubiera molido a golpes, sino fuera porque aún se encontraba amarrado a la cama. Luego de unos minutos, cuando Dave se encontraba más repuesto, se acomodó para ver a la cara a Kurt. El castaño tenía la mirada llena de rabia, odio y mezclada con algo de miedo que el mayor pudo percibirlo. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pero le gustaba este chico y mucho.

Se levantó un poco y le depositó un casto beso en los labios, luego siguió repartiendo otros a lo lardo del brazo izquierdo, hasta llegar a la muñeca y lo desató. Repitió el mismo patrón con el brazo derecho. Kurt hizo un gesto de levantarse e irse, pero Dave lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

— Lo siento Lukas — A Kurt lo que más le molestaba era que no lucía para nada arrepentido, no con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. — Es que me gusta jugar rudo, ya sabes…

— Sí, como sea. Ya es hora de irme

— No puedes irte hasta que yo te lo diga — Se acercó al castaño y rozó con su nariz la línea de la mandíbula de Kurt. — Yo soy el que está pagando, así que yo digo cuando te vas.

— P-pero… yo creí — estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico ¿Qué más podría querer ese hombre?

— Solo me basta con verte, para comenzar a excitarme de nuevo Lukis y ya me estoy poniendo duro. — mencionó algo incrédulo por el efecto que causaba el castaño en él. — Y si tengo que pagar más dinero, lo haré. Si tengo que llamar a Tanya, no tengo problema en hacerlo, pero quiero que te quedes más tiempo… necesito que te quedes más tiempo.

— Soy Lukas, no Lukis — lo corrigió. A pesar de que esa aclaración y el tono de voz que usó, podría molestar al cliente y traerle más problemas por ello, pero si iba a tener que soportar a ese tipo por más tiempo, por lo menos que no lo llamara de esa forma, lo hacía sentir como un niño.

— Está bien Lukas. Ven aquí… quiero probar algo contigo.

Esa noche fue una completa pesadilla para Kurt, pero a raíz de eso resultaron dos cosas.

La primera y la más importante para Kurt, fue que Tanya le permitió irse de la casa. Siempre y cuando le diera la dirección de donde se quedaría y debía atender de inmediato cada vez que ella lo llamara. Obviamente no dejó de recalcarle que tenía muchas formas de presionarlo.

La segunda, era que David Karofsky había quedado tan complacido con él, que quería que siempre fuera Kurt el que lo atendiera, por lo que pagó una gran suma de dinero para tener prioridad sobre cualquier otro cliente.

Dave lo mandaba a llamar como mínimo una vez por semana. En una oportunidad le había hecho usar a Kurt una máscara de látex completamente sellada, que solo le permitía respirar por un pitillo que salía al nivel de la boca. Se encontraba de pie, pero apenas podía tocar el suelo lo suficiente como para inclinarse y sacar el trasero, porque sus manos estaban esposadas sobre su cabeza y las esposas estaban sujetas a unas cadenas que se encontraban colgadas en el techo. En esa posición que se encontraba, Dave le había hecho una mamada y luego se lo folló. Definitivamente el pasatiempo favorito de ese hombre era ponerlo al borde de la asfixia. Quería matarlo, esa era la única explicación lógica que se le ocurría a Kurt.

Y lo peor de todo, era que hasta el momento no encontraba una forma de deshacerse de él.

* * *

Blaine se había graduado con honores y prácticamente de inmediato había comenzado a trabajar. Durante los primeros meses fue un simple asistente más, pero pronto le dieron su primer proyecto y lo pusieron a trabajar bajo la supervisión del que era el mejor Ingeniero del lugar. El proyecto consistía en crear un edificio empresarial moderno, pero sin llegar a ser exagerado. Blaine lo diseñaría y su jefe buscaría la forma de construirlo. Todos esperaban que fueran la pareja perfecta, una especie de dúo dinámico. Y así lo fueron, el edificio era precisamente lo que tenía en mente el inversionista. En ese momento fue que comenzaron sus éxitos.

* * *

Kurt llevaba un tiempo viviendo solo, pero luego convenció a Walt de que se mudara con él, ya que tenía una habitación extra y de esa forma podrían pagar la renta a medias. Eso sin mencionar que sentía la necesidad de sacar a Walt de ese ambiente, no quería dejarlo solo con Tanya, no después de la amenaza que esa mujer le había hecho.

Tanya no estaba muy segura de aceptar, puesto que Walt era otra de sus armas para mantener a Kurt, pero de todas formas terminó por acceder. Walt a diferencia de Kurt, nunca manifestó incomodidad con su trabajo, así que no había razón para desconfiara de él, además de que tenía una especia de efecto sedante en Kurt, que lograba por tranquilizarlo. A Tanya solo les importaba que cumplieran con su trabajo, así que si eso significaba darles un poco de libertad, lo haría. Pensaba que quizás estaba perdiendo la mano firme en este trabajo, aunque después de 20 años en esto, no era para menos.

Kurt y Walt estaban acostumbrados a vivir juntos, por lo que no les costó acomodarse, organizándose en turnos para limpiar y cocinar. Solo tenían una regla, nada de citas en la casa, ni nada que hiciera sospechar a los vecinos a lo que se dedicaban.

Estaban los dos en uno de los sillones de su pequeña casa, un día domingo cuando Kurt le planteó una idea que venía manejando hace algún tiempo.

— Quiero sacar el título de secundaria — mencionó cuando se anunciaban los créditos finales de la película que habían estado viendo, haciendo que Walt se atragantara con su bebida.

— ¿Qué quieres qué? ¿Para qué?

— ¿Cómo que para qué? Para tener al menos eso, Walt. Mira, sé que tal vez en la escuela yo me dedicaba a jugar y hacer desorden a veces, pero cuando tenía que estudiar siempre sacaba buenas calificaciones y con las clases que nos dejó tomar Tanya ya adelantamos bastante, piénsalo. La misma profesora creía que podíamos hacerlo. — hizo una pausa — Además, estuve investigando y solo tenemos que presentar unos exámenes. Quizás hacer un curso de nivelación y listo.

— ¿Y luego qué? ¿La Universidad? — preguntó Walt con un poco de ironía en su voz. Kurt agachó la cabeza y no respondió nada.

La Universidad no era tan mala idea. Él quería otra vida, solo tenía 20 años y a pesar de que había logrado librarse de la casa del bosque, luego de la casa de la ciudad y aunque aún aceptaba ir con los clientes que Tanya le indicaba, sentía que podía aspirar a otra cosa. Incluso en ocasiones como esas en las que Walt ponía esa cara de incredulidad y lo hacía perder la esperanza. Pero tal vez era cierto y estaba aspirando a mucho, quizás Tanya y Kim tenían razón, y él solo servía para _follar_. Pero después de tantos años no quería aceptarlo. Se negaba a aceptar que ese sería su destino.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hiiii!_

_¡Al fin el esperado reencuentro! :D primero que todo, es solo un reencuentro, no esperen que se van a casar xD ahahah _

_Respecto a Karofsky, sé que dije que sería el peor cliente de Kurt, pero eso tiene varios significados y no quiere decir que solo en el ámbito sexual iba a ser terrible, cosa que más adelante tal vez empeore :S _

_**Gabriela Cruz:**__ Gracias! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo._

_**Candy Criss:**__ Yo nunca he dicho que Blaine rescatará a Kurt :X_

_**07DaniDC:**__ Aquí está el cap 8 :D _

_**Guest:**__ No falta nada. En este capítulo se verán :D_

_**Luciana Rodríguez:**__ ¡Bingo! Sip, Walt lo pasará mal :( _

_**KlainChel:**__ Pensaste que Karofsky sería peor? :O bueno, tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber qué es lo que hará… muaaajajajaja xD _

_**Camuncha:**__ Hola, bienvenida :D es un encuentro Klaine xD _

_**Marierux:**__ Bienvenida :D_

_Por cierto, Walt y Bennet son personajes de The Carrie Diaries por si no lo sabían :) (Wennet shipper jeje)_

_Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Disfruten el capítulo :D_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **8** —

Kurt decidió seguir con su idea de estudiar, por lo que se inscribió en un instituto para adultos. Estaba completamente entusiasmado que se puso a estudiar, de acuerdo a un libro que le entregaron donde salían temas generales que debería aprobar. Todo dependía de cómo le fuera en el examen, si no le iba tan bien, tendría que irse a un curso de nivelación, pero si le iba bien, podría obtener su diploma casi de inmediato.

Estaba tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta que luego de varios años comenzaba a planear su futuro, lo cual lo llevaba a su situación laboral. Entre él y Walt pagaban la renta del departamento en el que vivían y como ganaban bastante dinero, podían darse algunos lujos. Walt en especial tenía un gran fanatismo por la ropa de marca, le gustaba vestirse bien. Kurt en cambio, prefería gastar el dinero en otras cosas. Le gustaba leer y ver películas.

Pero era muy sospechoso para sus vecinos, que dos jóvenes que no trabajan podían darse esos lujos y eso unido a que casi siempre salían de noche y llegaban casi al comenzar la mañana. Fue un gran esfuerzo conseguir que Tanya lo dejara conseguir un trabajo, pero uno de verdad. Con un jefe y con un sueldo, no importaba si era poco o mucho. Él solo quería sentir que hacía algo honesto.

— Este es un edificio muy serio, los vecinos comienzan a hablar. En cualquier momento preguntarán de dónde saco el dinero. — Kurt era consciente de que ese argumento no era muy convincente, pero de todas formas quería intentarlo.

La primera reacción de Tanya fue completamente negativa, pero ella sabía lo insistente que podría ser el castaño hasta que consiguiera lo que se proponía. Además de llevar varios meses viviendo fuera de la casa, nunca le había fallado en las citas con los clientes y especialmente con Dave Karofsky. Estaba contenta con él porque Kurt ya no se quejaba. Por lo tanto, fue ella misma la que le consiguió un empleo en una librería, ya que era de un amigo. Así podría tenerlo vigilado todo el tiempo, no podía darse el lujo de perderlo, el castaño le aportaba mucho dinero siendo uno de los mejores chicos que tenía.

Una semana después comenzó a trabajar en la librería, teniendo un horario que le acomodaba, ya que no podía trabajar por las noches o muy temprano en la mañana.

Iba tan distraído esa mañana, debía ir a recoger los resultados del examen que había dado para obtener su diploma. Si le iba mal se resignaría y dejaría de lado sus ambiciones, pero si le iba bien, podía proyectarse en el futuro. Iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que sin querer tropezó con alguien.

* * *

Hace media hora que debía estar en la oficina, él siempre era muy puntual, pero por culpa de la llamada de Wes que lo hizo perder la noción del tiempo, iba tarde.

Salió apresurado del auto, dio la vuelta para sacar unos planes de la parte trasera, al girar tropezó con un chico un poco más alto que él.

— Lo siento — mencionó el chico en un tono amable.

— Oh no te preocupes — respondió con el mismo gesto y por alguna razón, un déjà vu llegó a su mente. Blaine le miró con detención al chico que tenía frente a él, se le hacía familiar, sabía que lo había visto antes en alguna parte.

Aquel chico de ojos miel lo miraba como si quisiera entrar en su mente, era graciosa la manera en la que levantaba una de sus cejas con forma de triángulo, interrogantemente. Pero era una forma graciosa que lo hacía ver lindo. Kurt negó con la cabeza divertido y sonrió.

Cuando Blaine lo vio sonreír pudo sentir cómo se le congelaba la sangre. Solo había una persona que sonreía así, solo había una persona que tenía esos ojos azules que cambiaban de color y se suponía que esa persona había muerto hace 6 años.

— ¿K-k… K-u… Kurt? — preguntó sintiéndose estúpido, solo por atreverse a hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo? — nadie lo había llamado así en años, ni siquiera Walt. Era Lukas, siempre Lukas. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre que tenía en frente supiera su verdadero nombre?

— ¿Eres…?

— Soy Lukas — Lo interrumpió.

— No… eres… es que… por Dios, te pareces demasiado, ha pasado el tiempo, claro. Además…

— Tengo que irme — lo volvió a interrumpir.

— Soy Blaine — le dijo interponiéndose en su camino para que no pudiera avanzar. — Blaine Anderson, vivía en Lima, estudiaba en McKinley High. — Ni siquiera él comprendía por qué le estaba diciendo toda esa información a aquel muchacho, pero es que no podía sacarse de encima la sensación de que de una u otra forma ese era su Kurt.

Blaine… aquel chico con el que soñaba cuando era solo un niño, el de brillantes ojos miel y hermosos labios. No podía creer que de todas las personas en el mundo, fuera a toparse precisamente con él, no después de tantos años.

— Yo no… no sé de qué hablas, no entiendo porque… — no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, fue como retroceder a aquel tiempo cundo su preocupación era cumplir un par de años más para poder pararse frente a él, justo como estaba ahora y decirle lo que sentía. De pronto fue como si todo se hizo presente en su mente, su padre, Carole y Finn, Bennet, su vida perdida. Hasta ese día todo parecía una mentira, producto de su imaginación, pero Blaine era la prueba viviente de que era verdad, de que tuvo una vida una vez, esperanzas, ilusión. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas, se estaba mareando — Debo…

— Escucha, quizás me equivoqué, lo siento. No debería insistir, pero… ¿Kurt?

El castaño se desmayó, simplemente se desplomó frente a él y Blaine apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetarlo para que no se golpeara contra el suelo. Como pudo abrió la puerta del copiloto de su auto y lo recostó en el asiento. Luego de unos segundos, estuvo tentado de llevarlo a un hospital, pero el castaño comenzó a despertar.

— Hey… Kurt ¿estás bien? — No sabía por qué lo llamaba así. El chico le había dicho que su nombre era Lukas, pero no podía evitarlo. La necesidad era más fuerte que él, pero cualquier duda se vio eliminada cuando un par de lágrimas salieron de aquellos ojos azules — E-eres tú, ¿verdad?

Kurt sentía que no podía hablar, cuando Blaine dijo su nombre solo podía pensar en salir corriendo, escapar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Algo se había roto dentro de él o se había unido, no estaba seguro. Todas las imágenes de su infancia se hicieron claras, vívidas, no tenía fuerzas para seguir, era como si todos esos años en ese asqueroso mundo pesaran una tonelada.

— ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Necesitas un médico? — No obtuvo respuesta, era como si le hubiesen comido la lengua los ratones. — Háblame por favor… ¿Lukas? — Kurt giró rápidamente la cabeza para verlo.

Lukas… Kurt… era los dos y no quería ser ninguno. No tenía derecho a ser Kurt, lo perdió el día que ese hombre… Azimio se lo folló en un lujoso, pero no por eso menos mugroso cuarto de hotel. Pero por otra parte, no podía ser Lukas teniendo a Blaine tan cerca. Odiaba escuchar ese nombre salir de su boca, esa boca que tantas cosas le despertaba cuando era niño.

— Kurt — susurró, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Blaine lo escuchara.

— ¡Maldición! — se alejó de él y se llevó las manos a la cara como un gesto de desesperación. — ¡Se supone que estabas muerto! — estuvo feliz por un segundo, pero luego recordó todo aquel sufrimiento, la familia de Kurt estaban destrozados con la idea de haberlo perdido. El mismo pasó noches horribles soñando con lo que le había pasado y ahora estaba ahí frente a él. — No estabas muerto, simplemente te fuiste ¿Es eso? — en su voz se oía reproche — ¿Tienes idea por lo que pasó tu familia? Es que… ¿De verdad eres Kurt?

— ¡Si Blaine, soy yo, Kurt! — soltó de golpe, no quería que nadie lo juzgara, no quería saber de su familia, porque dolía. — No me preguntes si tengo idea de lo que ellos pasaron, porque la tengo. Pero también tengo una idea bastante clara de lo que he pasado yo. — Intentó salir del auto, pero Blaine no lo dejó.

— No te vayas

— Lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo. Gracias por ayudarme. — respondió con tono seco.

— Kurt no, no ahora

— Blaine…

— ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no regresaste? ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué te fuiste?

— ¿En serio crees que me fui? ¿Así nada más? — bufó ofendido e intentó irse de nuevo.

— Entonces dime — lo sujetó del brazo — Dime ¿Dónde te llevó ese hombre? ¿Por qué dijo que te mató si no lo hizo?

— ¿Qué hombre? — preguntó Kurt confundido

— El vigilante

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — lo que le decía Blaine no tenía sentido.

— ¿Qué pasó aquella noche?

— No lo sé muy bien. Fui a dormir a mi cuarto y… desperté en un vehículo… — sentía que la cabeza se le iba a reventar del dolor. — ¡Diablos! No lo sé, déjalo ya ¿sí? De todas formas no tengo nada muy claro.

— ¿Podemos aclararlo entre los dos? — preguntó sin soltarle el brazo.

— Tengo que irme Blaine, de verdad

— Por favor… me lo debes

— Yo no te- — Iba a decirle que no le debía nada, que había sido la vida la que le debía a los dos, pero prefirió no decir nada.

— Por favor… — suplicó. No podía dejarlo ir, no ahora, necesitaba respuestas. Las necesitaba por todos esos terribles días, eso le ayudaría a dar vuelta la página de una vez por todas.

— Luego, necesito irme. En serio.

— ¿Mañana? — se apresuró a preguntar.

— Yo no…

— Mañana — afirmó Blaine, no iba a aceptar una negativa por respuesta. Aunque tenía miedo de que le dijera que sí, solo para deshacerse de él y no cumplir con la cita luego, pero no había nada que hacer, solo tendría que confiar en él.

— Mañana — le confirmó resignado. — A esta misma hora, aquí.

— No me falles Kurt — El castaño no respondió, solo se soltó del agarre de Blaine de forma suave y dio media vuelta.

* * *

Blaine se quedó observando cómo Kurt se alejaba. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo ¿Y si no volvía a verlo más? No había pensado en él desde hace mucho tiempo, pero verlo de nuevo le removió muchas cosas.

Suspiró profundo, no había nada que pudiera hacer por el momento, solo confiar en la palabra de Kurt. Fue hasta la parte trasera del auto y sacó los planos, estaba llegando tarde a la reunión. Si lograban el contrato con esa compañía iban a ganar una inmensa cantidad de dinero. En dos años, la empresa no había tenido un proyecto de tanta magnitud y lo habían escogido a él entre un todo un grupo de profesionales para ganarlo, eso era halagador, pero también una presión horrible.

Una vez que las puertas del elevador se abrieron, lo interceptó su jefe.

— Al fin Blaine ¿Quieres matarme del susto? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

— Lo siento, lo siento — se disculpó rápidamente, mientras se acomodaba mejor la corbata. — Es que… tropecé con alguien que no veía hace años.

— ¿Crees que es momento de sociabilizar?

— Cálmate ¿quieres? Ya estoy aquí y evidentemente aún no nos han llamado para entrar.

— Este proyecto es grande Blaine ¡Grande! — mencionó intentando contener la emoción. — Confío en ti al 100% lo sabes ¿verdad? Eres mi chico favorito.

— Lo sé — respondió el moreno riendo. — Vamos a lograrlo.

Desde que había comenzado a trabajar ahí, su jefe fue el primero en apoyarlo, desarrollando una relación de trabajo en equipo más que de jefe y subordinado. Todos admiraban las cosas que hacían en conjunto. Él siempre le decía a Blaine que entre los dos le harían ganar millones a la empresa. Su jefe era un par de años mayor que él y eran algo así como amigos, no de los que se cuentan sus problemas, pero sí de los que pasan buenos momentos viendo un partido de fútbol o tomando unas cervezas en un bar. No es que el hombre fuese un santo, al contrario, sabía de unas cuantas cosas que le harían ganarse el apodo de _'cretino'_. Es más, varias personas en la empresa le llamaban así, a sus espaldas, claro. Pero con Blaine se portaba bien y eso era lo que en realidad debía importarle.

— Arquitecto Blaine Anderson e Ingeniero David Karofsky, los señores Jefferson y la junta directiva están listos para verlos. — anunció la secretaria.

— Gracias. Vamos Blaine — mencionó Karofsky. Estaba seguro de que iban a ganar ese contrato.

* * *

_Apuesto a que no se esperaban eso! :O_

_Nos leemos pronto ;*_

_mayi :) x_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hiii. _

**Gabriela Cruz:**_ La cita será en el próximo capítulo, pero habrá que esperar para ver si Kurt va o no :x_

_**KlainChel:**__ Sisisi! Se encontraron de la misma forma en que lo hacían cuando pequeños :') Dave traerá muchos problemas u.u_

_**Candy Criss:**__ Por supuesto que Blaine no sabe nada. Pero sí conocerá la habitación de Karofsky donde tiene todos sus implementos… _

_**07DaniDC: **__Gracias! :') _

_**Ginevre Colfer:**__ Kurt se ganó esa libertad, pero a pesar de todo lo mantienen vigilado siempre y él nunca hará nada para desobedecer porque no quiere que le pase nada malo a su familia :( pero nadie se enteró de que reveló su nombre a Blaine ;) solo Walt._

_**Bonamore:**__ ¡Colega! Extrañé tus reviews, pensé que habías abandonado el fic :( ahaha pero tus amenazas me preocupan u.u ya no me odies! 0:) _

_**Cononix:**__ Hola! Bienvenida :D _

_**Klaineadiction:**__ Ahaha gracias! Si habrá Klaine ;) pero también muchos problemas. En especial Dave ugh. _

_**Klaineshipp:**__ Hola! Sip Kurt ha pasado por mucho y seguirá pasando por otras cosas más :( _

_**Luciana rodriguez:**__ Síiiii, Karofsky le dará muchos dolores de cabeza a Kurt y a Blaine :( para el reencuentro de Bennet y Kurt aún falta._

_**AmiDela:**__ No tiene de qué disculparte, me alegra leerte de nuevo :D_

_**LGColferCriss:**__ Por supuesto que Tanya y Kim le harían algo malo, si se enteraran, claro. Pero ahm… mejor esperar a ver cómo lo hará Kurt, qué es lo que le dirá a Blaine ;)_

_Gracias por leer y por todos los reviews! :D_

_Disfruten el capítulo._

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **9** —

— ¿Qué dijiste? — le preguntó Walt sorprendido.

Kurt le había contado todo acerca de su encuentro con Blaine, lo cual estuvo martirizándolo toda la tarde. Menos mal la librería no había tenido muchos clientes, porque no tenía cabeza para atender a nadie.

— ¿Sabes cuántas veces soñé con él cuando era niño? — se pasó las manos por el cabello, desordenándolo, pero en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba. — No debí admitirle que era yo.

— Estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso, pero entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— No lo pensé bien en ese momento, solo me perdí en sus brillantes ojos miel y era como si pudiera ver a través de mi o como si yo no pudiera negarle nada. Además, no me gustaba que de su boca saliera el nombre _Lukas_ — bufó y dejó caer ambos brazos en derrota. — es una tontería.

— Me imagino que no irás a la cita.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — gritó como si la respuesta fuese obvia. — No estoy preparado para responder a sus preguntas y por otro lado está Tanya, ella cree que soy estúpido, pero sé muy bien que me vigila, nos vigila.

— A mí me importa muy poco que nos vigile. No tengo nada que ocultarle — mencionó encogiéndose de hombros. — Pero en tu caso… Tanya no puede presionarte toda la vida con eso de tu familia, ha pasado mucho tiempo…

— Ella conoce toda clase de gente — lo interrumpió — No quiero que haga algo drástico, pero tienes razón. No puede presionarme por siempre, sin embargo, mientras veo cómo me libro de ella, lo mejor es no tentar mi suerte. — ninguno de los dijo nada más, dando por finalizada la conversación. Kurt se dirigió a su cuarto, ni ganas de cenar tenía.

* * *

No iba a ir, no necesitaba agregarle problemas a su vida. Hace tiempo que su pasado había quedado olvidado y enterrado en un lugar muy profundo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber tomado una decisión. No pudo evitar colocarse a pensar en lo guapo que estaba Blaine, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora era todo un hombre, tenía el cabello más corto de lo que recordaba, se veía más maduro, con un buen cuerpo y su voz… Kurt no pudo contener un suspiro, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón tan fuertes como cuando era pequeño.

— _Blaine_ — murmuró en voz baja y automáticamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Por suerte, esa noche no tenía ningún cliente, así que podía acostarse temprano. Pero solo consiguió dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir ¿Estaría Blaine en contacto con su familia? ¿Qué quiso decir con lo del vigilante? ¿Acaso habían atrapado algunos de los tipos que lo secuestraron? De ser así, ¿Por qué nunca lo encontraron y lo sacaron de ese horrible lugar?

Tenía demasiadas dudas, curiosidad, pero no sabía si eso era razón suficiente para volverlo a ver ¿Y si lo hacía? ¿Si se atrevía a ir? Se quedó dormido pensando en cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si a él no lo hubieran secuestrado hace 6 años atrás.

* * *

Habían ganado la licitación para el proyecto. Karofsky quería celebrar el triunfo, así que invitó a Blaine a tomarse unos tragos al bar que solían frecuentar los empleados de la empresa.

Le gustaba Blaine, si tuviera un hermano pequeño o un sobrino le gustaría que fuera como él. Cuando trabajaba, siempre era muy serio y colocaba toda su concentración y dedicación en ello y si lograbas ganarte la confianza de él, te hacía pasar momentos realmente agradables. Aunque pocas personas lograban ver esa parte de él. Karofsky era una de esas personas. Sin embargo, era consciente que no formaba parte del círculo de amigos de Blaine. Había oído de ellos, Wes, Bennet y más de alguna vez un tal Jeremiah. Era un grupo reducido, pero era más de lo que Karofksy tenía y eso le producía un poco de envidia.

A sus 29 años, David Karofsky nunca se había planteado querer a alguien, no de verdad. Por ese motivo es que no había podido formar una familia tal y como siempre lo deseó su padre, su vida era el trabajo y divertirse, pasarlo bien sin ataduras. Sin una mujer que le reclamara por todo, que le vaciara la billetera como si él fuese solo una máquina de hacer dinero. Tampoco quería hijos, mocosos molestando con los que tendría que lidiar la vida entera. Definitivamente no quería nada de eso. Por otro lado estaba que sus preferencias no estaban por el lado de una mujer, más bien, en los hombres.

Había tenido una gran cantidad de novias y todas funcionaban muy bien para las reuniones de negocios y cumpleaños de algunos compañeros de trabajo, pero con los chicos se puede jugar rudo, sin cuidados, tener sexo del que a él le gustaba y lo encendía. No pudo evitar recordar a Lukas, antes siempre alquilaba un chico diferente, pero desde que lo conoció… desde que tuvo la oportunidad de follárselo como le dio la gana, no había podido dejar de desearlo, no importaba las veces que lo tuviera, siempre lo necesitaba. El solo recuerdo de su suave trasero y su mirada, eran suficientes para que se comenzara a colocar duro sin importar el lugar en el que se encontrara.

Eran las 2 de la mañana cuando Blaine y Karofsky se despidieron. No quería irse, pero el moreno alegó que al día siguiente había que trabajar.

— Soy tu jefe, te doy el día libre.

— ¿Y quién te lo dará a ti?

— Ganamos un contrato inmenso para la compañía Blaine, podemos darnos el lujo de faltar un día si se nos antoja.

— De todas formas tengo cosas que hacer Dave, lo siento. Mañana quedé en verme con alguien.

— ¿Por la que llegaste tarde hoy? — preguntó moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

— Sí, pero no es un ella, es un él — le aclaró — Necesito verlo, han pasado muchos años.

— Como quieras, pero siéntete libre de no ir a trabajar, yo no pienso hacerlo. — Y mucho menos con el humor con el que Blaine lo estaba dejando. Había tenido un día exitoso, pero por al algún motivo no estaba contento. Al contrario. Se despidieron en el estacionamiento.

Blaine tenía una inquietud extraña, pensaba ir al lugar de la cita para ver a Kurt nuevamente, pero algo le decía que el chico no iba a asistir y eso lo tenía nervioso. ¿Debía decirle a su familia que lo había visto? No, se dijo a sí mismo, no hasta que aclarara qué fue lo que pasó y dónde había estado todos estos años. Cuando llegó a su casa, se tomó una pastilla para dormir. Estaba tan ansioso que sería imposible que pudiera quedarse dormido, por lo que esa era la única manera de lograrlo.

Karofsky se subió a su auto sin ninguna intención de llegar a su casa para quedarse en la cama viendo el techo. Hace rato que no lograba sacarse a Lukas de la cabeza, lo necesitaba, ahora.

Miró el reloj, era un poco más de las 2 de la mañana. Nunca había llamado a esa hora, pero por la cantidad de dinero que él pagaba, eso no debería importar. Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Tanya, esperó un rato a que atendiera y cuando se iba a dar por vencido, escuchó que ella contestaba.

— Señor Karofsky

— Quiero ver a Lukas esta noche.

— Pero… son las 2 de la mañana, generalmente las citas se hacen más temprano y a Lukas se le aparta con un poco más de anticipación.

— Tanya — suspiró cansado — Creo que pago lo suficiente para pedir al muchacho a la hora que quiera y cuando quiera. Dígale que lo quiero en mi casa en media hora. — Luego de eso colgó la llamada sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Tanya. Estaba molesto, él no le estaba preguntando, sino más bien ordenando. Resopló tratando de calmarse, ya se desquitaría con Lukas dentro de unos minutos.

Tanya quiso golpear a ese hombre, era un grosero, un idiota y le gustaba maltratar a la mercancía. Más de laguna vez le había visto a Lukas algunas marcas. Eso no le gustaba, los clientes pagaban por muchachos de piel lisa, linda, sin marcas, pero no podía decir nada porque se arriesgaba a perder el dinero de Karofsky. Ese hombre estaba obsesionado con Lukas y eso hacía más fácil variar la tarifa según su conveniencia.

Marcó el número de Lukas, rogando porque al muchacho no se le hubiese ocurrido apagar el celular. Pero para desgracia de su bolsillo, no obtuvo respuesta. Decidió intentar con Walt, de algo servía que ellos vivieran juntos.

Kurt estaba profundamente dormido, tanto así que no escuchó su celular. Minutos después, Walt entró a su habitación, con los ojos entre cerrados. Lo movió con fuerza hasta ver que Kurt comenzaba a despertar,

— Felefono Taaaaaanya — le murmuró que tenía una llamada entre bostezos. Le entregó el celular y se lanzó en esa misma cama a seguir durmiendo, no tenía fuerzas para volver a la suya.

El castaño parpadeó un par de veces, no había entendido muy bien lo que le había dicho Walt, pero de todas formas se colocó el celular en la oreja.

— ¿Hmm? — fue lo único que pudo murmurar, todavía no despertaba por completo.

— El señor Karofsky te necesita en su casa ahora.

— ¿QUÉ? — fue como recibir un balde de agua fría. Todo signo de sueño se le había ido al escuchar ese nombre. Miró el reloj en la pared. Eran más de las 2 de la mañana ¿Por qué ese tipo no se iba a dormir? — ¿Ahora?

— Si Lukas, ahora y más te vale que llegues rápido.

Se levantó hecho una furia, no podía negarse, por supuesto y mucho menos llegar tarde, así que sacó rápidamente algo de ropa y se dirigió al baño. Se duchó y se afeitó, mientras despotricaba de su suerte.

— ¿A dónde vas? — le preguntó Walt con un ojo abierto. Había despertado con todo el ruido que Kurt hizo.

— Tengo que ver a Karofsky — gruñó entre dientes.

— ¿Ese imbécil?

— Sí, ese mismo. Me llevo el auto, duérmete.

¿Y así era como pensaba ver a Blaine? ¿Esa era la cara que le iba a mostrar? Ya no era el chico que conoció en la escuela. Ahora era un juguete que personas como Karofsky buscaban cuando estaban aburridos y muy calientes. Todas sus dudas se disiparon mientras estacionaba el auto en la casa del mayor y tocaba el timbre. Blaine no se merecía eso, no podía ensuciarlo de esa manera.

Karofsky le abrió la puerta. Lukas le había hecho esperar 10 minutos más de lo que le había exigido a Tanya. Había dicho media hora, no 40 minutos. Estaba comenzando a enfurecer de nuevo, pero al ver al menor frente a él, hizo que todo el problema del tiempo desapareciera de su mente. Lo jaló con fuerza del brazo para hacerlo entrar, cerró la puerta y lo estampó contra ella para besarlo y tocarlo por todas partes. Tal cual como lo hacía cada vez que la necesidad era mucha.

No había tiempo de llegar al cuarto que solían usar, ni tiempo para juguetes. Comenzó a quitarle la ropa ahí mismo, él solo llevaba una bata. Lo volteó para ponerlo de frente a la puerta y así tener acceso a su trasero. Lo hizo tan duro, que el castaño soltó un quejido, eso lo excitaba más, la forma que tenía que expresar su dolor sin llegar a decir ni una palabra.

Kurt usó sus manos para separarse un poco de la puerta, se estaba lastimando la cara y era suficiente con tener que soportar el dolor de todo el cuerpo.

Karofsky lo estaba dilatando sin lubricante y tenía la impresión de que no pretendía usar condón tampoco. Podía permitir muchas cosas, menos eso. Era una política inquebrantable de Tanya y él se la tomaba muy en serio. Primero, porque se acostaba con cualquiera y no sabía dónde ese 'cualquiera' había metido su pene antes, por lo que no iba a correr el riesgo de una enfermedad y segundo, porque no usar preservativo para él era llegar a algo íntimo, una relación, un contacto verdadero. No lo había hecho así con nadie y ese tipo no sería el primero.

— Me muero por estar dentro de ti — le susurró en la oreja Karofsky, mientras se acomodaba detrás de él.

— El condón — fue la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte del castaño.

Karofsky se paró en seco ¿el condón? ¿Quién pensaba en esa mierda en un momento como ese? No tenía ganas de ir hasta el cuarto y buscar uno. Es más, simplemente no tenía ganas de usarlo y punto. Quería llenarse de Lukas, quería saber cómo se sentía correrse dentro de ese trasero.

No respondió, solo acomodó su pene en la entrada del menor.

Kurt se removió hasta que pudo soltarse del agarre de Karofsky y se dio vuelta. Ya no era el mismo niño de antes, ahora podía defenderse si quería, aunque tenía plena consciencia de que hacerlo con clientes traía malas consecuencias.

— Es una norma, Dave

— ¡Al diablo las normas! — gruñó sujetándolo de nuevo y acercándose a su cuello para besarlo y chuparlo.

— En mi pantalón hay uno. — mencionó en tono seco, apartándolo de nuevo.

Karofsky lo miró con los ojos oscurecidos un poco por la pasión, otro poco por la rabia. Le colocó ambas manos en el cuello para apretarlo.

— ¡No quiero usarlo y el que manda aquí soy yo! — susurró contra la boca del menor.

— Dave… — ya casi no podía hablar por la presión que estaba haciendo. Odiaba la estúpida manía de este tipo de querer asfixiarlo todo el tiempo. Hizo otro intento por soltarse, pero solo consiguió que el mayor ejerciera más presión. — No voy a hacerlo. — mencionó a pesar del poco aire que le llegaba.

— ¿No? ¿Estás diciendo que no? — se separó incrédulo, él estaba pagando, ese niño no iba a imponerle normas. Hizo como si se iba, pero de pronto giró y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. A Kurt lo tomó por sorpresa que cayó al suelo con el golpe.

Karofsky lo vio aturdido en el suelo. Era fácil, podía aprovechar para abrirle las piernas y hacerle todo lo que quisiera, pero por alguna razón no pudo actuar al ver la sangre en su labio.

— ¿Quieres el condón? ¿QUIERES EL MALDITO CONDÓN? — rebuscó en el pantalón de Lukas y lo sacó. Se lo puso como pudo, ya que le temblaban las manos de la ira.

Kurt lo miraba atónito desde el suelo, pensando si lo mejor era marcharse. Ese tipo estaba más irracional que nunca.

Cuando estuvo listo, Karofsky se metió entre las piernas de Kurt, le hizo levantar las caderas y lo penetró de una sola vez, tan fuerte que le hizo soltar un gemido de dolor. Una vez dentro se acomodó mejor y comenzó a embestirlo constantemente.

Kurt había dejado de llorar desde hace tiempo, es más, nunca llegó a hacerlo con un cliente, pero aquello era de lo más humillante y eso que tenía un gran historial de cosas feas. Solo Sebastián le había hecho sentir así. Se le salieron las lágrimas, volteó la cara y dejó que el mayor hiciera todo lo que se le diera la gana.

— Córrete para mí — jadeó Karofsky. Kurt se agarró el miembro y comenzó a bombearlo sin decir nada, era lo mejor, correrse y terminar con aquello lo antes posible.

Acabó al poco tiempo, en un par de minutos después lo hizo Karofsky, fue algo totalmente deprimente.

Cuando Karofsky terminó, se salió del cuerpo de Kurt con una sonrisa en el rostro, parecía haber recobrado su buen humor, pasó sus manos por la cara del chico para quitarle las lágrimas.

— Me gustas Lukas, me gustas demasiado.

— ¿Puedo irme ya?

Karofsky estuvo tentado a golpearlo de nuevo y gritarle que no, no podía irse porque acababa de decirle algo importante, que lo tenía loco, que no lograba sacárselo de la cabeza en ningún momento. Pero estaba cansado y le estaba desesperando la mirada fría del castaño, así que asintió y se apartó.

Kurt se levantó del suelo tratando de ignorar el dolor en el cuerpo. Se vistió y salió de la casa sin tomarse la molestia de mirar atrás. Entró en el auto y manejó tan rápido como pudo, pensando que si tenía suerte se podía estrellar con algo y moriría.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando llegó al departamento. Fue al baño y se dio una ducha con agua tan caliente que lo quemaba, pero no le importaba eso. Era mejor sentir el ardor en su piel a causa del agua caliente, que a causa de los besos y arañazos de ese hombre que tanto detestaba. Quería sentirse limpio. Al salir se fue al sillón y se dejó caer allí. Sabía que Walt se había quedado a dormir en su cuarto y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Cuando se hiciera más tarde iba a llamar a Tanya y contarle lo que había pasado. Estaba decidido a no ver más a ese hombre.

* * *

_¿Creen que Kurt irá a la cita con Blaine?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi hi hi ¡Gracias por los **1OO** reviews! :D por eso les traje un capítulo antes ;)_

_**Candy Criss:**__ Exacto, Dave se está obsesionando con Kurt :( Ayy ojalá fuera todo tan fácil como dices tú, pero para que Blaine se entere, falta un poco._

_**Ginevre Colfer:**__ Falta un poco aún para eso :(_

_**Betsy C:**__ Así es, Kurt va a sufrir un poco más :(_

_**Elbereth3:** Ahaha te entiendo! A mí me pasa igual. me quedo pegada leyendo y me olvido de escribir. Oops jajaj _

_**CereceresDany:** Pronto habrá Klaine! Pero problemas, siempre jojo_

_**07DaniDC:** Hmmm... me gusta la idea de Karofsky aplastado como cucaracha. Ya veremos jeje_

_**AmiDela:** Tanya hará algo ;) y al menos descansaremos un tiempo de Karofsky :D pero luego... ufff XD _

_**klaineshipp:** Por supuesto que Kurt va a querer más que nunca librarse de Tanya ahora que encontró a Blaine :) _

_**Gabriela Cruz:** Lo siento, no va :( pero habrá Klaine muuuuuuy pronto! jeje_

_**Guest:** Colega? Por las amenazas deduzco que eres tú xD eres mala :( ahaha no, Kurt no va! muaajajajaj xD_

_**Guest:** OMG! OMG OMG xD ayyyy es difícil para mi escribir a Klaine teniendo relaciones sexuales con otras personas y tú quieres que lo haga más explícito aún :O jajaja gosh, lo intentaré, pero ¿en serio quieres eso? xD _

_**LGColferCriss:** Graaacias :')_

_**loveit**: Aww gracias! :'D _

_Mañana hay capítulo nuevo, este fue como un regalito jeje_

_Como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar._

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **1O** —

Blaine despertó temprano, se arregló, desayunó y comenzó a dar vueltas esperando que pasaran las horas. Le hizo caso a Dave y no fue a trabajar ese día. Pero eso solo lo dejó con gran cantidad de tiempo libre para desesperarse imaginando que Kurt no asistiría, estaba a punto de volverse loco.

Vio el reloj y creyó que había esperado suficiente, salió a su encuentro con el castaño. No podía reprimir las ganas que tenía de volver a verlo.

* * *

Una hora decente de la mañana, Kurt llamó a Tanya y le contó lo que había pasado con Karofsky.

— Ese hombre es detestable, hablo en serio cuando digo que no quiero verlo más.

— Parece que te estás olvidando de algo importante Lukas, no eres tú quien selecciona a los clientes.

— No lo he olvidado — respondió apretando los dientes. — Prácticamente se negó a usar preservativo, tuve que molestarme… y quitármelo de encima

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! — lo comenzó a regañar. Era de esperarse que la mujer se volviera furiosa y le echó toda la culpa a él. Le tocó explicarle una y otra vez que solo quería que se aplicaran las normas e incluso tuvo que aguantar un puñetazo de ese hombre. — No se lo devolviste ¿Verdad? — preguntó con temor.

— No — gruñó. A esa mujer solo le importaba el dinero.

— Bien, — contestó con alivio — Supongo que debías insistir en lo del preservativo, la salud es una de las cosas que mantienen este negocio, tu eres un muchacho sano, el mejor que tengo, no quiero que se te pegue nada.

— Créeme, soy el más interesado en que eso no suceda. Si te sirve de consuelo, estoy casi seguro de que Karofsky está limpio

— Ese no es el punto.

— Lo sé, por eso te estoy poniendo al tanto de todo.

— Voy a hablar con él, tiene que entender que es una norma, no un capricho. — Concluyó y de inmediato cambió de tema o por lo menos, eso pretendía. — Tienes cita con el señor Mitchell-

— Tengo el labio partido y quiero que me vea el médico, creo que me desgarró — la interrumpió

— ¡LUKAS!

— No es mi culpa — se defendió — Me verás cuando vaya para allá a que me examine el doctor.

— ¡Se acabó! Esto es demasiado, ¿es que ese hombre no sabe que los días de reposo es dinero perdido? Las cosas no me funcionan si te va a dejar como un saco de box cada vez que te vea. Hablaremos cuando llegues. — Kurt sonrió satisfecho, sabía que algo bueno tenía que salir de esa pesadilla.

Colgó el teléfono, entró a su cuarto y vio a Walt que seguía durmiendo sin ninguna intención de levantarse de su cama. Le dejó una nota explicándole a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado y luego salió.

Recordó que debía encontrarse con Blaine ese día. Se le pasó una loca idea por la cabeza.

Fue hasta donde había tropezado con Blaine el día anterior, pero se quedó en la acera del otro lado de la calle, en un lugar donde el moreno no pudiera verlo.

Lo vio llegar y casi se queda sin aliento, Blaine llevaba unos jeans oscuros gastados que se le ajustaban al cuerpo, justo lo necesario para permitir una vista clara de su figura. Una camisa a cuadros gris, se la había arremangado hasta los codos, dejando ver unos brazos fuertes. Los rizos un tanto despeinados, totalmente arrebatador. Caminaba de un lado a otro comprobando el reloj una y otra vez. Kurt nunca tendría la suerte de tener a ese hombre en su vida.

Blaine esperó durante 2 horas. Kurt se sintió alagado y un poco mierda por haberle hecho eso, pero estaba convencido de que era lo mejor para los dos. Cuando no había rastros de Blaine por ninguna parte, Kurt se fue a la casa de Tanya, necesitaba aprovechar el humor de la mujer para terminar de una vez por todas con lo de Karofsky.

* * *

Blaine estaba frustrado consigo mismo, era obvio que Kurt quería escapar de él ayer. Fue un iluso al pensar que iba a acudir a la cita. Dos horas… todo ese tiempo estuvo con el corazón acelerado y las manos sudando por el estrés. Dos horas perdidas…

Decidió darse una vuelta por la oficina, prefería tener la mente ocupada en algo, si iba hasta su departamento solo conseguiría que el encierro lo volviera loco.

* * *

Kurt llegó a casa de Tanya, la mujer pudo comprobar lo del labio y un rato después, el doctor le aseguró que el muchacho no estaba desgarrado, pero sí muy lastimado y lo mejor era tener un par de días libres.

De inmediato Tanya llamó a Dave y le planteó los inconvenientes de lo que acababa de pasar. El hombre le respondió que prefería hablar cara a cara y no por teléfono. Kurt decidió irse lo más pronto posible, lo que menos necesitaba era verlo nuevamente.

Al llegar, Dave le contó a Tanya que estaba cansado de ciertas restricciones, que quería exclusividad con Lukas y la posibilidad de poner sus propias normas en los encuentros y podía pagar lo que ella quisiera. Al principio la mujer estuvo a punto de ponerse a bailar de alegría, pero luego pensó en Lukas. Era más que obvio que el chico apenas soportaba dejarse tocar por ese hombre.

Si ella presionaba la cuerda a tal punto de prácticamente vendérselo podía perder más que ganar, ya Lukas no era el niño pequeño que llegó a la casa del bosque hace 6 años, era un hombre y por más amenazas que le hiciera, podía revelarse en cualquier momento. No, eso no le convenía.

— Eso no se puede señor Karofsky.

— ¿Cómo que no? Le estoy diciendo que puedo pagar más

— El servicio que se otorga aquí es diferente, pero si está interesado en comprar a alguien puedo recomendarle unos amigos, tienen unos chicos guapísimos y-

— No quiero otro chico, quiero a Lukas

— Señor Karofsky… — trató de pensar rápido, tampoco podía dejar que aquel muchacho se sintiera con derecho a rechazar un cliente — Lo que más puedo hacer por usted, es permitirle verlo como hasta ahora, pero debo pedirle que se apegue a las normas y…

— ¿Y? — preguntó conteniéndose las ganas de quemar ese lugar.

— La tarifa ha aumentado.

— Supongo que no me sorprende — Esa mujer le había variado el precio en tres oportunidades anteriores, sabía que no hacía eso con el resto de los chicos.

— Al doble — aclaró al notar que Dave parecía dispuesto.

— ¿El doble?

— Si el muchacho está tan maltratado, pierdo la oportunidad de ofrecerlo a otros clientes. Tómelo como una especia de indemnización.

Dave le dedicó una mirada llena de odio. Bufó y salió de la casa sin dar una respuesta. Detestaba que le negaran las cosas, con eso solo conseguían que se empeñara más en tenerlas. Iba a tener a Lukas, solo necesitaba pensar bien la forma de conseguirlo.

* * *

El tiempo en la oficina pasó rápido, la hora de volver a casa llegó muy a su pesar. Compró comida china y se instaló frente al televisor con la esperanza de encontrar algo que le despejara la mente.

Eran las 8 de la noche, era ridículo ¿Cómo podía obsesionarse tanto? Por suerte su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Era su hermana menor.  
Se había comprometido en ir a visitar a sus padres para convencerlos en que ella ya no era una niña, que era lo bastante grande y responsable como para irse a estudiar a París.

— ¡Lo prometiste!

— Y lo voy a cumplir, pero tenía que hacer unos bocetos para un proyecto. Pero eso ya terminó, así que puedo ir el fin de semana.

— ¿En serio Blaine? Después no me salgas con una excusa de que estás cansado y no tienes ánimos de hacer un viaje largo.

— Ya te dije que voy a ir, deja de hacer berrinche

— No hago berrinche

— Claro que sí, siempre los haces. Por eso papá y mamá no quieren dejarte ir. Te comportas como una niña pequeña.

— Idiota — Blaine comenzó a reír y Rachel tuvo ganas de golpearlo. — Como sea... Hey Blaine ¿al venir puedes traerme un libro? Es que lo he buscado por todos lados y no lo encuentro, es sobre la historia de la moda.

— Yo no tengo nada como eso Rach

— Ya lo sé, tonto. Pero ¿sabes? Hay unas cosas que se llaman librerías, tal vez has oído hablar de ellas. Es donde hay muchos libros y uno puede comprarlos. Pensé que como universitario lo sabrías.

— También existe algo que se llama Internet — mencionó utilizando el mismo tono que Rachel, para molestarla. — pero está bien, creo que sé donde hay una. Pasaré mañana por ahí.

Siguieron hablando por un rato más. Se despidieron cuando eran alrededor de las 10 de la noche. Ahora si se encontraba cansado y probablemente iba a dormir bien, pero volvió a pensar en Kurt. Si iba a Lima, era muy probable que viera al señor Hummel y su esposa, a Finn y a la pequeña Lilly. Rachel salía con Finn y estaban casi todo el día juntos. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para verlos y no decirles que Kurt estaba vivo?

Kurt ya había desaparecido de su vida y ahora volvía para llenarlo de dudas y mortificaciones, para dejarlo plantado como si nada. ¿Por qué las cosas no pudieron quedarse así como si nada?

* * *

_¿Dónde irá a comprar el libro para Rach? lalala_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hiii :)_

_**AmiDela:**__ No, Tanya no va a mandar nadie a darle una lección a Dave xD además, por ahora Dave se mantendrá al margen un poco. Pero luego… :X_

_**Candy Criss:**__ Sisisi se verán de nuevo :)_

_**Guest:**__ No eres rara, a mí igual me gusta que sufran un poco xD pero a pesar de eso, me cuesta escribir o leer cuando tienen relaciones sexuales con otros, sobretodo cuando son algo brutos u.u _

_**07DaniDC:**__ Ahaha siiiiii, se verán ahora! :)_

_**CereceresDany:**__ Desde este capítulo habrá Klaine y mucho más en los siguientes :D pero no creo que Kurt le diga toda la verdad a Blaine :X_

_**Guest:**__ Colegaaaa! Dave va a dejar tranquilo a Kurt… en el último capítulo xD muaaajajajaja _

_**Klaineadiction:**__ Uuuh, pronto sabrás qué hará Dave para retener a Lukas :X _

_**Lizii Gustin Colfer:**__ Hola =)_

_**Klaineshipp:**__ Ahahah así es, gracias a Rachel se volverán a ver :D_

_**Htuiba:**__ Hola! Awww gracias :') espero poder leer más reviews tuyos. Saludos._

_Gracias a todos por leer y comentar :D_

_Disfruten el capítulo._

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **11** —

Kurt pensó que el tema 'Karofsky' estaba resuelto, casi podía imaginarse lejos de ese hombre. Pero claro, ¿Doña Tanya iba a perder esa cantidad de dinero solo porque Kurt se lo pedía? No. Eso era obvio, quiso golpearse por ser tan iluso.

— Ten paciencia, algún día se va a cansar. Los clientes siempre se cansan — le había dicho Tanya cuando lo llamó para contarle que había llegado a un acuerdo con Dave que debía seguir las normas. — Me dijo que te quería tiempo completo solo para él. Agradece que le dije que no a eso. — mencionó como si de verdad esperara un agradecimiento por parte del castaño. — De todas formas no creo que te llame por ahora, porque se fue medio molesto. — Concluyó.

Víbora, pensó Kurt. Esa víbora era la que debía estar vendiéndose y no estar usando a otras personas, pero la rabia más grande la tenía con él mismo, por seguir en eso. En 6 años no había encontrado una forma de librarse, la mujer usaba lo de su familia, su pequeña hermana. Incluso llegó a amenazarlo con hacerle daño a Walt, porque se dio cuenta de los unidos que estaban. Ese fue uno de los principales motivos para sacar a su amigo de aquella casa. Por supuesto que eso, Walt no lo sabía.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse si esas no serían tontas excusas para no hacerle frente a la vida real. Vivir sin ese dinero y sin la seguridad que le daba todo aquello, porque aunque Tanya y su grupo fuesen unos desgraciados, se preocupaban de que a sus chicos y chicas no les pasara nada, si eran fieles, claro. Además, si dejaba eso ¿buscaría a su familia? No podía negar que estaban por ahí, en algún lugar.

Pensó en los resultados del examen de hace días. Estuvo tan sorprendido con el encuentro con Blaine y luego Karofsky que no había tenido tiempo de disfrutar de su victoria. Había aprobado con nota máxima y en unos días más podría hacer el examen oral y luego su título.

Aquello era algo de lo que se podía agarrar para seguir adelante, quizás aún no se atrevía a dar grandes pasos, pero valían los pasitos de bebé.

Tomó el instructivo con los posibles temas a tratar y se fue a cumplir su turno en la librería, había visto una enciclopedia que le podría servir.

* * *

Blaine despertó más relajado, la noche le ayudó a pensar. El encuentro con Kurt fue muy raro. Hasta pasaba por su mente la idea de que no había sucedido. Decidió no decirle nada a los Hudmel ¿Para qué? Ya habían tenido bastante.

Cuando creyeron que el castaño había muerto a manos de un secuestrador que le sacó los órganos y los vendió en el mercado negro, quedaron devastados. La única razón por la que no se echaron a morir fue porque debían salir adelante por su familia y la pequeña niña que venía en camino. Sin embargo, Burt aun lloraba cuando veía algo que le recordaba a su hijo.

Además, estaban los cumpleaños. El mes de mayo era una verdadera tortura para Burt, porque ni siquiera tenía una tumba a la que pudiera llevarle flores. Todo eso, sin contar con lo sobreprotectores que se volvieron con la pequeña Lilly e incluso con Finn. Los vigilaban todo el tiempo, colocaron rejas en las ventanas, fueron muy estrictos en la hora de llegada de Finn, investigaban a sus amigos. Blaine sabía todo eso porque Finn era el novio de Rachel y siempre que iba a su casa a buscarla, comenzaba a quejarse.

Todo ese dolor y resultaba que Kurt estaba en algún lugar… vivo. Lanzó una maldición, aquello era tan injusto.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que casi se pasa la librería en la que iba a comprarle el libro a su hermana. Estacionó y entró directamente a la parte de Arte y Moda. No encontró nada. Soltó la segunda maldición del día, no tenía mucho tiempo para ponerse a dar vueltas. A las 2 de la tarde debía volver al trabajo, de todas formas decidió dar otro vistazo por el lugar.

* * *

Kurt estaba concentrado en el libro que tomó para estudiar las preguntas de la prueba oral, era fácil. Muchas de esas cosas ya las había estudiado con la profesora de la casa. Levantó la vista cuando un cliente le preguntó con un tono apremiante si tenía un libro sobre Historia de la Moda.

El destino tenía algo en su contra, ahora estaba completamente seguro de eso.

Blaine se podía haber esperado de todo ese día, cantidad diferente de eventos, uno más raro que otro, pero nunca tener a Kurt frente a él.

— ¿Blaine? — el castaño estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico.

Blaine pensó muchas cosas, emocionarse fue la primera, pero duró muy poco. Irse fue la siguiente, pero no era capaz de mover sus pies de ese lugar. Gritarle parecía bastante tentador, pero ¿Quién era él para reclamarle algo? Por lo que decidió usar el sarcasmo.

— Así que… no eres una ilusión. De verdad te vi hace un par de días

— Blaine…

— Gracias por ir a la cita, Kurt — mencionó con un tono pausado. — De verdad me aclaraste muchas dudas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — murmuró.

— No te estoy siguiendo, ni tampoco espiando. Digo, por si eso es lo que estás pensando. Vine a buscar un libro para mi hermana, pero supongo que puedo comprarlo en otra parte.

Debió dejarlo ir, terminar con todo aquello de una vez, pero claro, eso de hacer lo que debe como que no se le estaba dando muy bien últimamente.

— Espera… no lo digo por eso, es solo que… me sorprende.

— A mí también, te lo aseguro. — ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, volviéndose un incómodo silencio entre ellos. Se aclaró la garganta. — Necesito un libro de Historia de la Moda ¿hay aquí o no?

— Sí, pero…

— Lo necesito, ahora.

Bien, tal vez estaba siendo muy grosero, pero era eso o ponerse a gritar como un histérico y a él las escenas públicas no le gustaban. Vio como Kurt fue hasta el fondo de la tienda y comenzó a buscar. No le quitó los ojos de encima ni por un segundo, tenía miedo de que desapareciera.

Kurt llegó con el libro y mientras lo facturaba decidió hacer una pregunta. Se le hacía imposible mantenerse callado.

— ¿Sigues viviendo en Lima?

— ¿Te importa? — gruñó el moreno. Kurt bufó y sacudió la cabeza, estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran así, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara.

— Disculpa, tienes razón — mencionó en voz baja sin atreverse a mirarlo.

— No — dijo finalmente — Yo no vivo allá, pero mi familia sí. Y la tuya también, que bueno que preguntas por ellos, se ve que te interesan mucho

— Déjalo ya ¿quieres?

Blaine sacudió la cabeza incrédulo, era como si de verdad aquel chico no quisiera saber nada de nada. Por unos segundo pensó que era un egoísta, pero luego recordó la forma en la que se desmayó cuando lo vio. Alguien desinteresado no se afecta tanto, además ahora su voz sonaba dolida. Mientras Kurt facturaba y metía el libro en una bolsa, Blaine se dedicó a mirarlo, estaba muchísimo más guapo de lo que lo recordaba, aunque sin la alegría tan típica de él. Vio sus carnosos labios y…

— ¿Qué te pasó en la boca? — preguntó un poco alarmado. Hace dos días estaba perfectamente bien.

— ¿Uhm? — De forma automática se llevó una mano al labio que le había partido Karofsky. — Nada — Respondió.

— Okay — mencionó un poco molesto Blaine, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de parecer desinteresado, pero fracasando en el intento.

— Yo… fue… una discusión — se obligó a contestar al notar que Blaine se había molestado más.

— Ahm… ¿cuánto te debo? — preguntó sacando su billetera.

— ¿Qué? — Kurt se sorprendió, por un momento olvidó que Blaine estaba comprando un libro. — Oh… son 20 dólares.

Blaine sacó el dinero, le pagó y tomó su bolsa dispuesto a irse. Ya le había pedido una vez que se vieran y aclararan las cosas. No iba a insistir nuevamente, fue mucho tiempo sufriendo por ese chico y ahora que él no parecía tan interesado en saber qué había pasado en esos años, no iba a ser Blaine quien se pusiera a rogarle ¿orgulloso? Tal vez, pero era lo menos que podía ser.

Kurt lo vio alejarse y sintió como si le estuvieran quitando una parte importante de su vida, otra vez.

— Perdón por no ir ayer — lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Blaine lo escuchara, pero no tanto como para que pareciera un grito. No quería que el dueño de la tienda se enterara de nada.

Blaine se detuvo y giró lentamente soltando un suspiro.

— Te esperé por dos horas — señaló más calmado.

— Se me presentó algo y… — suspiró, no iba a inventar una mentira. — Esto no es fácil para mí, tienes que entenderlo.

— ¿Cómo se supone que voy a entender algo que no me explicas? ¿Crees que sí es fácil para mí?

— Lo sé — notó que el dueño de la tienda comenzó a mirarlos fijamente. — Aquí no Blaine. Salgo a las 5. ¿Quieres que hablemos?

— No quiero volver a esperarte por nada Kurt

— Lo digo en serio, ya sabes dónde trabajo. No sería muy inteligente de mi parte faltar.

— Hey, no te estoy obligando ni mucho menos, si no quieres hablar, bien.

— Si quiero — se apresuró a decir. — Quiero saber de mi familia… saber de ti. Te prometo que no fallaré.

— Está bien ¿Dónde?

— Un lugar que no quede cerca de aquí sería lo ideal.

Blaine no entendía por qué tantos misterios, pero eso lejos de hacerle olvidarse de Kurt de una vez por todas, le llenaba de curiosidad. Acordaron un sitio que quedaba más o menos a una hora de la tienda. Se despidieron con un simple "hasta luego" y la esperanza de que esta vez fuera en serio.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hiii traigo otro capítulo! _

_**Guest:**__ Colega por qué ya no tienes nick? :( no soy tan mala! Y sí se van a juntar leru leru :P_

_**Candy Criss:**__ ¿De verdad crees que Blaine lo va a ayudar cuando sepa la verdad? :x_

_**AmiDela:**__ '__yo sé que Blaine matará a Karofsky cuando se entere'__ Eso, si es que Karofsky no mata a Blaine primero :O jajaja okno! Eso no pasará xD _

_**ScarvesCoffeeAndBowties:**__ Hola, bienvenida :D uhm, por ahora Kurt no le dirá a qué se dedica u.u_

_**Betsy C:**__ Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Tanya y sus secuaces deben pagar!_

_**Ginvere Colfer:**__ Ahoraaa :D _

_En el siguiente capítulo vuelve Karofsky ugh._

_Disfruten el capítulo :D_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **12** —

Acordaron verse a las 7 de la tarde, así a ambos les daba tiempo de salir de sus respectivos trabajos sin mucha prisa y conducir hasta el lugar. Blaine fue el primero en llegar y eso que le había costado mucho deshacerse de Karofsky, que por alguna razón andaba con un humor de los mil demonios. Se sentó en la única banca que había en el lugar y contempló la ciudad que ahora parecía tan lejana.

Diez minutos después llegó Kurt. Cuando Blaine salió de la librería decidió ocupar su mente en muchas cosas. Atender a los que llegaban, organizar los libros, estudiar. Cualquier cosa que mantuviera su mente ocupada para no darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Si lo pensaba iba a terminar acobardándose como la primera vez.

Vio a Blaine sentado en la banca. Se veía tan relajado. La vista desde ese sitio era algo increíble. Se trataba de una especie de mirador a lo alto de la ciudad. Un par de árboles frondosos, césped verde que brillaba a pesar de la oscuridad que comenzaba a caer.

— No conocía este lugar — señaló acercándose a la banca, no muy seguro de qué hacer.

— Me gusta venir aquí a pensar. — respondió Blaine mientras se enderezaba.

— La vista es hermosa. La ciudad parece tan lejana.

Blaine pudo ver como Kurt se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado. Se miraba las manos como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas, el viento le movía su castaño cabello. Tenía ganas de tantas cosas al verlo así, parecía un niño desconcertado, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

— De verdad lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo el otro día Blaine, seguro tenías otras cosas que hacer.

— No es eso lo que me molesta — Su voz sonaba cargada de un montón de cosas que Kurt no lograba definir. — Cuando te vi… fueron tantas cosas, se supone que estabas muerto y verte, me impresionó mucho.

— ¿Muerto? No lo entiendo ¿Por qué pensaron eso?

— Porque fue lo que nos dijeron. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Cómo fue que desapareciste? ¿Por qué no volviste? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu familia? Sobretodo tu padre la pasó muy mal Kurt

— Deja de juzgarme, por favor — suplicó.

— ¡Entonces háblame!

— Lo único que recuerdo de esa noche, es que me fui a dormir a mi cama, después desperté en un vehículo. Estaba amordazado, atado y solo vestía mi bóxer. Los tipos me vendieron a una mujer que… — por un momento se planteó decirle la verdad, pero no tuvo el valor. No era algo fácil de admitir delante de nadie. — La mujer… no sé qué quería… yo — se llevó las manos a la cara. Se sentía perdido, definitivamente debió por lo menos idear una buena mentira.

— ¿Nunca viste a los que te entregaron a ella? Los que cobraron el dinero

— Sí, pero no los reconocí. Cuando nos vimos… hace unos días, dijiste algo de un vigilante

— Sí, el vigilante de la empresa de seguridad — afirmó — uno de los que cuidaban la entrada al condominio estaba implicado en el secuestro, lo admitió después de una investigación.

— Pero ¿cómo es que no dieron conmigo?

— El tipo dijo que… que te había sacado los órganos para venderlos en el mercado negro.

— ¿Qué? — estaba sorprendido, la imagen de su padre escuchando aquello fue lo primero que vino a su mente. ¿Cómo pudo su familia soportar aquel sufrimiento?

— Fue horrible para tu familia… para todos — mencionó Blaine como si estuviera adivinando sus pensamientos. Tomó un poco de aire, le dolía recordar aquello y era confuso tener a Kurt tan cerca después de creerlo muerto. — No había nada que buscar porque él dijo que no quedaba nada.

— ¿Está preso?

— Estuvo preso, pero escapó de la cárcel. Siempre pensé que todo estuvo organizado, se me hizo muy raro que confesara un crimen tan horrible así como así y es que claro, ahora que te veo, era lo ideal. Al creerte muerto todos dejaríamos de buscar y a él lo ayudaron a escapar.

Kurt se dejó caer hacia atrás. Esas personas eran aun peor de lo que había pensado y por lo visto, mejor organizados. Quizás tanto tiempo haciendo lo mismo, los hacía eficientes. Duraron unos minutos en silencio, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos. Finalmente Blaine se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué no volviste?

"_Porque me dejaron encerrado en una casa, me obligaron a meterme en la prostitución y eso es lo que hago ahora para vivir, porque soy demasiado cobarde como para salirme"_ eso es lo que debía haber dicho, pero no podía soportar que Blaine llegara a verlo alguna vez con el asco con que él se miraba en el espejo.

— Enfermé… — patética respuesta. Quiso golpearse, pero su boca se movió de nuevo. — Escapé…

— ¿Enfermaste o escapaste? — Preguntó un tanto incrédulo.

— Las dos cosas… escapé de esa mujer, pero estaba en un bosque, un lugar que no conocía. Ahí… me perdí, no había forma de llegar a casa, no había nadie — se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro — llovía y… me enfermé. Unas personas me ayudaron, pero… pasaron días, muchos días, creo que perdí la noción del tiempo…

— Kurt, por Dios, vas a tener que inventarte algo mejor que eso

— Era un niño Blaine — se dio la vuelta, no podía mirarlo a la cara. — Estaba confundido, asustado, perdido… atrapado, lejos de casa y sin saber cómo llegar a ella. Sin poder… — dejó de hablar porque la voz se le partió.

Blaine lo sujetó del brazo y lo hizo girar lentamente. Pudo ver que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No quería eso, necesitaba explicaciones, pero no si eso le iba a causar tanto daño. Le dolía verlo llorar.

Lo llevó hasta la banca para que se sentara de nuevo, se acuclilló ante él y le levantó el rostro.

— Lo siento, no soy nadie para presionarte de esta manera, es solo que…

— No quiero recordar aquello Blaine… duele… como si aún fuera parte de mi vida.

— Está bien, lo entiendo.

Su tono de voz era suave, lo suficiente como para tranquilizar a Kurt. Se sentó a su lado, más cerca de lo que estaban cuando comenzó la conversación. Sabía que si seguía insistiendo iba a ser peor, no quería que Kurt se sintiera tan presionado que decidiera irse, lejos, no verlo más. De un momento a otro cambió el tema.

— Lilly se parece mucho a ti

— ¿Ah? — La cara de Kurt fue lo más lindo que había visto en mucho tiempo — ¿Lilly?

— Así se llama tu hermana menor — le dedicó una sonrisa y fue suficiente para que todo el peso que Kurt sentía sobre los hombros desapareciera.

Hablaron un poco de todo, sin llegar a profundizar mucho, más que todo porque Blaine notaba cómo el rostro de Kurt se ensombrecía al escuchar cosas como 'Finn es el novio de Rachel' 'A Lilly ya se le cayó su primer diente de leche' 'Tu padre se retiró del trabajo' y cualquier otra información que le dejara claro que se había perdido parte vital de la vida de sus seres queridos.

Luego de un rato, Kurt se sintió con más confianza y comenzó a interesarse en él. Le preguntó qué había sido de su vida, desde cuándo dejó de vivir en Lima. Se emocionó cuando le contó que Bennet y él se habían vuelto muy amigos. También le habló sobre Wes y la universidad. Estaban tan entretenidos que no calcularon el paso del tiempo, de seguro se hubiesen quedado toda la noche, de no ser por una llamada de Walt. Le decía que estaba preocupado, que se suponía que no tenía que trabajar esa noche. Al ver el reloj se dio cuenta el porqué de la llamada. Eran pasadas las 12 de la noche y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta.

— ¿Podemos vernos luego? — preguntó Blaine sin poder evitar sentir miedo por la respuesta.

— ¡Por supuesto! — tal vez debió parecer menos efusivo, pero valió la pena porque Blaine mostró una sonrisa inmensa que hizo que sus ojos brillaran, tal y como lo recordaba y eso que habían pasado 6 años.

— Perfecto ¿Cuándo y dónde?

— Piensa tú en un sitio y me llamas ¿te parece?

— Me parece — afirmó. Cada uno entró en su auto, Blaine adelante, Kurt atrás hasta que llegaron a la parte del camino en el que tenían que separarse.

Cuando llegó al departamento estaba completamente emocionado, Walt quería matarlo por no avisarle en qué andaba, pero no lo escuchó. Comenzó a hablar atropellando las palabras de su amigo hasta que a él no le quedó más remedio que callarse y prestar atención. Estaba completamente acelerado y se movía de un lado a otro como si le hubiesen inyectado una bebida energética en las venas.

"_Es genial, su sonrisa es perfecta y una mezcla de seriedad y dulzura intoxicante, tal y como lo recordaba. Me habló de mis hermanos. Sus padres y los míos se llevan muy bien. Es amigo de Bennet, Walt ¡de Bennet! Te he hablado de él ¿verdad?"_

Walt nunca lo había visto así. Si no fueran las 2 de la mañana podría parecerle encantador, pero él estuvo con clientes desde las 9 de la noche y necesitaba dormir. Sin embargo, no encontraba manera de hacerlo callar.

Una hora después, cuando ya los ojos se le estaban cerrando, Kurt pareció sentirse cansado y decidió, para el alivio de Walt, ir a dormir.

Una vez en la cama, rememoró todos y cada uno de los segundos que pasó junto a Blaine, sus palabras, la forma en la que decidió cambiar de tema solo porque se dio cuenta de que le estaba afectando demasiado. No podía esperar a verlo de nuevo. Tenía miedo de quedarse dormido y despertar descubriendo que esas horas fueron mentira.

Blaine se sentía bien, muy bien en realidad. El día había comenzado con todas las posibilidades de ser horrible y terminó siendo el mejor que ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Sabía que hay cosas que Kurt le estaba ocultando, pero no le importaba, al contrario, le parecía normal. Lo más probable es que no la haya pasado nada de bien durante todo ese tiempo. Era cuestión de que confiara en él lo suficiente como para contarle y Blaine se iba a encargar de ganarse esa confianza. Valía la pena solo por tener la oportunidad de verlo sonreír con la misma alegría de cuando era niño. Sabía que ese Kurt estaba por ahí en algún lugar debajo de toda esa tristeza.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hiii!_

_**Klaineshipp:**__ Es Kurt Hummel, pero la fusión de Hummel y Hudson da Hudmel, es solo una forma de llamarlos ;)_

_**Candy Criss:**__ No! Por supuesto que Tanya nunca dejaría que Kurt tenga novio. Ojalá no se entere :X No creas tanto que Blaine ayudará a Kurt, puede ser que incluso llegue un momento que lo odies lalala XD_

_**LGColferCriss:**__ Siempre hay alguna forma. No te preocupes, que Kurt y Walt idearán algo ;)_

_**Gabriela Cruz:**__ Por ahora Kurt no le confesará nada a Blaine :(_

_**AmiDela:**__ Sip se reunieron y van a seguir así :D eso espero xD_

_**Klaineadiction:**__ Dave es duro de matar ahaha pero algo le sucederá, quizás no ahora, pero más adelante sí ;)_

_**Elbereth3:**__ :O ouch, me moriría con tantos días sin electricidad ¿cómo sobreviviste? :O jojo pero que bueno que ya regresó :D _

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Disfruten el capítulo!

mayi :) x

* * *

— **13** —

Había pasado una semana sin ver a Lukas, Karofsky estaba desesperado, no lograba concentrarse en el trabajo y discutía con todos en la oficina, no es que él fuera la cordialidad en persona, pero ahora era peor.

Ni Blaine parecía soportarlo y eso que solían llevarse bastante bien. Más de una vez el moreno le preguntó qué le pasaba, pero él se limitaba a bufar y concentrarse en algún papel.

Lukas lo estaba evitando, eso era claro. Siempre que llamaba a Tanya para pedir al castaño, ella le salía con que estaba de reposo, que estaba con otro cliente y mil cosas más que no le estaban gustando nada. Además, no podía quitarse de la mente la mirada que le dedicó Lukas la última vez que se vieron, cuando le confesó que le gustaba en serio. Una mirada fría, llena de rabia, odio. Necesitaba verlo otra vez y era urgente, pero no lo conseguía.

En cambio Blaine, ese era otro asunto. Él estaba de maravillas, con una sonrisa en los labios que no se le quitaba con nada, cada vez que Karofsky le invitaba a tomar un trago, le respondía que tenía una cita a la que no podía faltar.

Citas… Blaine llevaba más de un año ahí y nunca había tenido citas más que con sus amigos, cosa que a Karofsky se le hacía extraña porque el moreno era tan guapo que dolía, si no fuera por su lema de no mezclar negocios con placer, las cosas serían diferentes, pero la verdad era que con Blaine iba a conseguir hacerse socio de la compañía, bien valía sacrificar ese polvo. Pero aún así, le molestaba que Blaine tuviera citas y él ni pagando podía conseguir al que quería. Tenía ganas de matar a alguien lenta y dolorosamente.

* * *

Kurt le suplicó a Tanya de todas las formas que se le ocurrió que no le programara otro encuentro con Dave, por lo menos por ahora. Eso le costó trabajar más, pero no le importó. Todo con tal de no ver a ese tipo, con el resto de los clientes era más fácil. Ir, hacer lo suyo y listo.

Ninguno se empeñaba en que se quedara más del tiempo, ninguno le soltaba cosas como "me gustas en serio" ninguno se negaba a cumplir las reglas y a decir verdad le daba un poquito de miedo sus métodos tan rudos ¿Quién sabía si un día le apretaba mucho el cuello o el látex no lo dejaba respirar? Ese tipo era un enfermo, aceptaba usar juguetes, pero lo de ese hombre rayaba en lo peligroso.

Pero dejando el trabajo de lado... estaba mejor de lo que había estado hace tiempo, prácticamente se vio con Blaine toda la semana, al día siguiente de verse en el mirador, el moreno le mandó un mensaje de texto para que se vieran en el mismo lugar.

_**No me ha dado tiempo de pensar otro sitio**_**.** Le escribió. El castaño esbozó una gran sonrisa al leerlo, le gustaba ir allá.

Hablaron por horas, Kurt llevó Doritos y le dijo a Blaine que sí la pasaba muy bien con él y se olvidaba de casi todo, pero que su estómago era muy poco comprensivo, valió la pena para escucharlo reír, compartieron la bolsa y siguieron hablando, por momentos solo se quedaban contemplando la vista sin decir nada, no hacía falta. Al día siguiente no se vieron, pero hablaron en la noche, hasta que Kurt vio que ya era hora de ir con un cliente y tuvo que colgar.

Un día Kurt lo llamó para invitarlo a almorzar, aquello era como vivir la vida de alguien más, tener la oportunidad de quitarse de encima todo eso que le amargaba. Era como si estando cerca de Blaine lo rodeara un escudo protector que no dejaba pasar nada malo, se sentía fuerte, seguro... a salvo.

* * *

— Nuevamente me volviste a dejar plantada por un chico — Rachel estaba al otro lado de la línea quejándose como si la estuvieran golpeando — dijiste que esta vez no me fallabas Blaine, es increíble lo rápido que se te olvidó ser mi hermano. ¿Es tu novio por lo menos?

— Un amigo enana, es solo un amigo y créeme que era de verdad importante.

— Si claro, obvio que te creo, para ti todos son más importantes que yo, seguro hasta se te olvidó lo del libro.

— Claro que no, si fue gracias a tu libro que pude toparme con él.

— Me alegra ayudar aunque tú no lo hagas... ¿es lindo?

— Es un libro

— Que si es lindo el chico, Blaine, por el que me dejaste plantada otra vez — se escuchó un largo silencio.

— ¿Blaine?

— Sí... si lo es

Volver a tener a Kurt cerca lo había llenado de muchas cosas, tantas que no había tenido tiempo de analizarlas cada una, ni siquiera la principal, Kurt es lindo, más que eso. Guapo, alto, alegre, fácil de complacer, era como si la sola presencia de Blaine fuera suficiente para él y lo mejor es que Blaine sentía lo mismo. Podían citarse en medio de una autopista a cualquier hora, cuando el tránsito era insoportable y aun así ese sería el lugar perfecto, solo porque ellos estaban juntos.

— Mierda Blaine ¿estás enamorado?

— ¿QUÉ? no, no, claro que no, es un amigo pero la pasamos bien, solo eso, hace años que no lo veía no estoy enamorado, nadie se enamora en una semana, no seas ridícula.

— ¡Por Dios! — comenzó a dar saltos de alegría, Blaine no la veía, pero la conocía muy bien y además se notaba en lo agitado de voz — estás enamorado Blaine, que cosa tan linda.

— ¡Basta!

— Quiero conocerlo, cuando se lo diga a mamá…

— ¡No!

— Pero hermanito...

— No, no se te ocurra decirle a mamá — no había hablado con Kurt sobre volver a Lima, siempre que estaban cerca de ese punto el castaño se ponía tenso y nervioso, así que optaba por cambiar el tema, además... no había nada que decir, él no estaba enamorado de Kurt — si pasa algo importante yo mismo se lo digo, es más, tú serás la primera en saberlo.

— Últimamente no te creo, pero... está bien

— Gracias. Te voy a mandar el libro por correo hermanita y voy a llamar a mamá para decirle lo de Paris.

— Te odio, por teléfono no sirve.

— Confía en mí, por ahora no puedo ir ¿vale?

Su hermana asintió aunque no estaba nada contenta con eso, quería verlo y necesitaba que la decisión sobre su viaje se tomara pronto, antes de que el semestre empezara o tendría que esperar quién sabe cuánto tiempo más.

* * *

Pasaron tres semanas en las que logró evitar a Karofsky y enfocarse en otras cosas, como su examen oral en el que salió perfectamente y dentro de poco le darían el título de secundaria, Blaine, convencer a Walt para que presentara las pruebas también, Blaine, la librería, Blaine, otros clientes, Blaine y en la noche antes de dormir le dedicaba un momento a... Blaine.

Pero ya no podía retrasarlo más, Tanya no se lo permitiría. Esa noche se verían de nuevo, aun no estaba con él y Kurt ya tenía náuseas. Llegó a la hora acordada, pensó que todo sería como siempre, pero las tres semanas de ausencia solo consiguieron que Karofsky se comportara más agresivo que de costumbre y eso ya era mucho decir.

Evidentemente había estado bebiendo, lo esposó y amordazó para después follarlo, apenas se corrió cayó dormido sobre él. Kurt no encontraba forma de soltarse, lo intentó varias veces pero decidió darse por vencido, no iba a conseguir nada. Aunque atarlo era lo mejor que pudo haber hecho porque Kurt era capaz de agarrar a Karofsky y cortarle el miembro, no sonaba tan mal, pero eso de seguro le impediría ver a Blaine de nuevo, por todo ese asunto de la cárcel y eso.

Blaine...

Sacudió la cabeza a ver si así dejaba de pensar en él, era demasiado bueno como para estar mezclado con aquello.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo analizando las diferentes formas en las que podía asesinar a un hombre cuando por fin su odiado cliente se removió, mostrando signos de que el alcohol y el sexo no lo habían matado aun… lamentablemente

— Así es como me gusta despertar — murmuró el hombre contra su pecho — contigo cerca.

Kurt por supuesto seguía amordazado, así que no pudo decir nada. Karofsky se dio cuenta y lo desató.

— Ya es tarde — fue lo primero que dijo cuando se sintió libre de la mordaza y las esposas

— ¡Maldita sea Lukas! ¿Por qué cada vez que te digo algo importante lo ignoras?

— No lo ignoro, es solo que es tarde

— Yo diré cuando sea tarde, además a mi forma de ver... es muy temprano

Claro, si es que eran las 5 de la mañana, era un cretino el tipo ese. Respiró profundo y buscó una forma decente para expresarse, aquello nunca le había pasado así que no sabía cómo manejarlo, por lo general los clientes entienden que aquello es solo sexo por eso se acostumbra a alquilar chicos diferentes, no el mismo todo el tiempo.

— No sé qué responder a eso Dave, lo siento. Esto es un trabajo y lo sabes.

— Te estoy diciendo que te necesito Lukas, eso tiene que significar algo para ti.

— No — replicó rotundamente, pero luego decidió suavizar el tono y dedicarle una muy fingida disculpa — lo siento

Por la mente de Dave pasaron muchas cosas, una más inconveniente que otra. Si él no había tenido una pareja estable no era por falta de candidatas o candidatos, era simplemente que no se le antojaba, pero ahora cuando decide que podría estar con alguien, viene ese niño y se da el lujo de decirle que no, eso era increíble.

— Lárgate — murmuró entre dientes con toda aquella ira matándolo por dentro. Fue un poco muy indignante para él la rapidez con la que Lukas obedeció.

* * *

Marcó el número de Kurt por cuarta vez en lo que iba de la semana y la verdad, aquello ya no le parecía nada agradable. Por una parte estaba preocupado ¿y si le había pasado algo? Por otro lado estaba ofendido, no entendía ese comportamiento, pensaba que estaban bien, durante tres semanas se vieron prácticamente todos los días y cuando no se podía pues hablaban por teléfono y de pronto simplemente desaparecía. Estuvo tentado a ir a la librería, pero se lo prohibió, no iba a perseguirlo, Kurt estuvo fuera de su vida por 6 años, eso quiere decir que sabe vivir sin él. Dejó el celular de un lado y se concentró en el proyecto del centro comercial, los empresarios habían solicitado unos cambios y por estar pensado en lo que no debe estaba retrasando las cosas, no solo eso, sino también lo de Rachel. Resultaba que convencer a sus padres no fue tan fácil como él pensó y eso era porque estaba hablándoles por teléfono y no cara a cara, casi tomaba su auto y conducía hasta allá cuando, por fin… su madre le dijo que sí. Eso significaba que dentro de poco su hermana se iba a estudiar a Paris.

* * *

Kurt estaba acostado en la cama con la almohada en la cabeza y los audífonos puestos, la música de Coldplay sonaba tan duro que parecía que lo dejaría sordo.

— ¡Hey! — Walt le quitó la almohada, los audífonos y lo movió con fuerza — tu teléfono estaba sonando otra vez.

— ¿Quién era?

— ¿Quién crees, idiota?

Kurt revisó el teléfono: Blaine. Borró la llamada y lo dejó a un lado.

— Pensé que te interesaba

— Porque me interesa es que hago esto, soy malo para él, Walt

— Sí claro, con esta actitud, eso es seguro

Walt no quería darle el mismo discurso, en un principio no estaba seguro de que ese chico fuera bueno para Kurt, podía romperle el corazón tener contacto con alguien tan importante en su niñez, pero ya se había acostumbrado a verlo alegre, con una sonrisa de campeonato que ni Tanya, ni ningún cliente podía quitar, pero claro, Karofsky tenía la capacidad de hacer lo que otros no podían. Le dijo a Kurt que dejara eso de lado o que si no iba a verlo más por lo menos le diera una explicación, pero su amigo era demasiado necio como para hacerle caso.

— Por lo menos levántate para que vayas a la librería

El castaño no dijo nada, solo le obedeció. Demasiado desanimado como para protestar.

La tienda tenía poca clientela, así eran los días, unos malos, otros buenos. Poca clientela significaba mucho tiempo para pensar. Walt tenía razón, no podía dejar a Blaine así como así, por lo menos se merecía una explicación, pero la verdad es que sabía que al escuchar su voz de nuevo no iba a querer dejarlo.

Blaine estaba entrando a su oficina, venía de entregarle los cambios a Dave, entonces escuchó su teléfono, acababa de recibir un mensaje de texto.

_**La tienda está vacía, a esto no se le puede llamar trabajo**_

El moreno sonrío, pero de inmediato recordó que ese tarado lo había estado evitando por días.

_**Por lo menos estás vivo... gracias por avisar **_

_**Lo siento Blaine**_

_**Dices mucho eso... estoy ocupado.**_

Sabía que Blaine iba a estar molesto, pero no sabía que fuera para tanto, por increíble que pareciera eso, le gustó. Hasta ahora Walt se preocupaba desinteresadamente por él. Le entraron ganas incontrolables de escucharlo hablar, así que lo llamó.

— Blaine…

— Debí ignorar tu llamada, tal y como lo has hecho tú

— ¿Me vas a dejar pedirte disculpas? Puede que tenga una buena excusa, ¿sabías?

— Te escuchó

— ¿Por teléfono? vamos Blaine, así no hay disculpa que valga, necesito verte a la cara para saber si voy por buen camino o debo cambiar de estrategia

— Hummel, eso suena a que me vas a decir una mentira, así que aprende a usar bien tus palabras

— No Anderson, eso suena a que te voy a decir la verdad, pero que si eso no ayuda te diré las mentiras que hagan falta solo para que me perdones.

Tal vez Blaine no era tan orgulloso como suponía porque aceptó de inmediato. Esa tarde la iba a tener complicada así que decidieron verse al día siguiente.

— Donde tú digas, Blaine

— Bueno, si no tienes toque de queda, como casi siempre, podemos ir a mi casa.

Sintió un escalofrío. Siempre se habían visto en lugares públicos, incluso en el mirador con lo apartado que era podían ver de vez en cuando a alguien. Por otro lado... era Blaine, no tenía por qué temer a estar a solas con él.

Quedaron de acuerdo en verse al día siguiente. Kurt habló con Tanya para tener la noche libre, no le habían dicho nada de ningún cliente, pero no quería sorpresas que pusieran en riesgo las cosas con Blaine.

* * *

Las horas se le hicieron eternas, pero finalmente era el momento. Blaine le dio la dirección y se le hizo muy fácil llegar.

El departamento era parecido al de Kurt en tamaño, pero tenía un aspecto más familiar, íntimo. Walt y él pasaban muy poco tiempo en el de ellos como para darle ese toque, además no tenían una hermana que hiciera un dibujo de un vestido y lo firmara diciendo "algún día costará miles de dólares" el dibujo estaba enmarcado y colgado en una de las paredes de la sala.

— Quiere ser diseñadora — le dijo Blaine cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba observando el cuadro.

— ¿Y Finn? - no pudo evitar preguntar

— Periodista — respondió sonriendo — siempre bromean diciendo que él escribirá el primer reportaje sobre Rachel.

Se le humedecieron los ojos, Blaine era más parte de los Hudmel que él, ¿todo para qué? ¿Para que una mujer como Tanya se diera la buena vida a costa suya? ¿Cuántas familias pasaron por lo mismo? ¿A cuántas separaron, ella y sus amiguitos traficantes?

Blaine pudo notar el cambio de ánimo de Kurt, tal y como siempre pasaba cuando se tocaba aquel tema, así que le propuso comer. Mientras cenaban estuvieron bromeando sobre las veces que Blaine llegó a quemar la cocina de su casa hasta que por fin decidió hacer algo decente. Hablaron de todo y de nada, sacaron el juego de WII y se retaron una y otra vez, con cosas como: el que pierda hace la comida la próxima vez. Blaine no pudo evitar que el corazón le diera un pequeño salto, pues había sido Kurt el que lo propuso, eso quería decir que no iba a desaparecer de nuevo.

En medio del juego le contó cosas sobre Walt y lo unidos que eran, Blaine le confesó que la primera vez que lo escuchó nombrar pensó que se trataba de su novio.

— Somos demasiado cercanos para ser novios — le contestó, no estaba seguro de como Blaine reaccionaria a eso, pero para su sorpresa... sonrió.

Hablaron de Bennetl y Wes. Blaine le mostró una fotografía donde estaban todos, parecía ser un bar, primero Bennet con una botella de tequila en la mano, luego Wes, Blaine y junto a Blaine…

— ¿Y este quién es?

— Mi ex, Jeremiah — dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera normal tener una foto de tu ex en la sala. Kurt frunció el ceño y dejó la fotografía de lado.

— ¿Se llevaban muy bien? — sí, tal vez había un toque de celos en su voz y sí, eso era ser muy descarado, pero no pudo evitarlo.

— Sip — se vio obligado a explicarse cuando escuchó un pequeño bufido por parte del castaño — Tiene otro novio ahora, el día que tomamos esta foto estaba de viaje, pero es un chico agradable, se llama Andy.

Kurt volvió a sonreír, continuaron viendo las fotos que habían esparcidas por todas partes, todas de familias, amigos, la universidad… Blaine tenía una buena vida, un pasado lindo, un futuro prometedor, era un excelente hombre, Kurt sentía que no tenía derecho a contaminarlo con la porquería que le rodeaba a él, era demasiado bueno como para estar al lado de alguien que estaba tan roto por dentro.

— Quizás debería irme — intentó levantarse del sillón, pero Blaine lo retuvo

— ¿Por qué? Kurt sé que no te gusta hablar de la familia y eso, pero...

— No puedo con esto, Blaine

— Confía en mí, siento que no sé nada de ti, tener guardadas tantas cosas te hace daño. ¿Kurt? — El menor intentaba esquivar la mirada, pero Blaine no se lo permitía — Podrías comenzar diciéndome por qué me estuviste evitando estos días

— Yo… — pensaba que Blaine había olvidado el asunto, pero por lo visto solo esperaba el momento adecuado para preguntar — mi vida no es fácil y no quiero arrastrarte en eso… te mereces algo mucho mejor. A veces pienso que… no, no lo pienso, lo sé…

— ¿Qué?

— Yo no… — se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro — yo no soy bueno para ti, Blaine. Ni para ti, ni para nadie

— Hey — se levantó y se acercó a él

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que lo eres Kurt, no sabes lo feliz que soy de que estés en mi vida de nuevo

— Es que, tú tienes un futuro por delante Blaine, metas, tantas cosas

— Y tú también, no entiendo por qué piensas que no eres suficiente, que no eres bueno… Dios Kurt, ¿tú te has visto? — lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó de nuevo hasta el sillón — ¿te has visto de verdad?

— Ya — dijo un poco desilusionado, al final todo caía en el mismo tema con el resto del mundo, ¿cómo no iba a ser igual con Blaine? — vas a decirme que soy guapo…

— ¡No! Bueno… sí, claro que lo eres, pero no me refiero a eso — se acercó más, estaban sentados frente a frente — me refiero a que cuando hablas de un tema que te interesa te emocionas de tal manera que todo el mundo a tu alrededor se contagia de tu alegría, a que cuando ríes eres capaz de iluminar una habitación completa, eres inteligente, divertido, Kurt no hay ni una pizca de maldad en todo tu cuerpo.

— Blaine… — no quería escuchar aquello, no era cierto, claro que era malo, una persona buena no haría todo lo que él hace — no sabes lo que dices

— Por supuesto que lo sé, parece que te conociera mejor de lo que tú mismo te conoces Kurt, adoro tenerte en mi vida y no quiero perderte, nunca. — Se inclinó hacia él sin saber muy bien lo que hacía — eres un chico maravilloso — lo último lo dijo en un murmullo, estaban tan cerca que no había necesidad de hablar más alto.

Blaine rozó su nariz con la de Kurt, suave, solo un toque que le permitió acercarse también a su boca, dudó entre parar en ese justo momento o seguir adelante, mientras lo pensaba dejó un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Kurt se estremeció al sentir los labios de Blaine tan cerca de su boca, cuando era un niño trataba de formarse una imagen sobre un momento igual a ese y no lograba descubrir como llegaría a sentirse, ahora lo sabía, tenía el corazón martillándole en el pecho a mil por hora, necesitaba más, tenerlo cerca, por eso giró un poco el rostro, lo suficiente para darle a Blaine acceso completo a sus labios, una clara invitación a que siga adelante; eso era un poco extraño, irónico… nunca nadie le pidió permiso para hacerlo, todos lo tomaban como si fuera un objeto, hacían con él lo que querían y debía simplemente soportar sin decir nada y Blaine que se había ganado el derecho a hacerlo suyo, le daba la oportunidad de negarse.

Tener acceso a los labios del castaño fue casi equivalente a tener acceso al cielo, o por lo menos eso pensó Blaine en ese instante, lo besó despacio saboreando su boca, pasándole la lengua por los labios. Usó sus manos para sujetar el rostro de Kurt con firmeza, pero sin hacerle el más mínimo daño, era solo que tenía miedo de que todo aquello fuera un sueño, si lo tocaba podía saber que era verdad.

Kurt le colocó las manos en la cadera y se acercó más abriendo la boca para Blaine, sus lenguas se tocaron, jugaron, se recorrieron, poco a poco el beso se volvió más intenso, era algo adictivo, simplemente no podían y no querían parar.

No supieron cuánto tiempo duraron así, se detuvieron por la necesidad de oxígeno, pero se quedaron cerca, Blaine repartió besos cortos por la cara de Kurt, demostrándole lo mucho que lo quería y todo lo que estaba sintiendo esa noche.

El castaño nunca se había sentido así: amado. Todo en la forma en la que Blaine lo trataba era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, jamás pensó que un beso pudiera ser tan maravilloso, que estar cerca de alguien lo hiciera vibrar por dentro y por fuera y llenarlo de esa necesidad de no separarse nunca. Era más de lo que había esperado para su vida, de pronto las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y escaparon sin permiso para recorrer sus mejillas, Blaine sintió una llegar hasta sus labios y se sorprendió, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba llorando, fue como si el corazón luchara por salirse de su pecho, no sabía si debía decir algo, no tenía claro el porqué de aquellas lagrimas; hizo lo que pensó era lo más correcto, abrazarlo.

Lo abrazó fuerte acariciando su suave cabello, se acomodó en el sillón de tal forma que quedaron casi acostados, Kurt se dejó hacer y se acurrucó en el pecho de Blaine como si fuera un niño pequeño, ese que lo tropezó una vez para poder tener algún contacto, ese que estaba contento por vivir en una casa grande con una linda familia, ese que soñaba con que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder tener la edad suficiente y declararle su amor.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hiii, otro capítulo en poco tiempo. _

_**CereceresDany:**__ Blaine se enterará de la verdad, pero falta para eso. Primero deben ocurrir otras cosas. _

_**AmiDela:**__ Si me interesa saber tus ideas! Aunque es probable que Karofsky no muera, pero quizás otras personas sí. Lalala. _

_**Cononix:**__ gracias. Espero que te guste el capítulo. El próximo tendrá más Klaine! Maybe Klex lalala xD_

_**07DaniDC:**__ Kurt no se va a sincerar con Blaine :X Todos odiamos a Karofsky y después lo van a odiar más :X ahaha_

_**Candy Criss:**__ Te acercas a la verdad! Ahaha ;)_

_**OsPerdonoColega:**__ No me gusta usar FF desde la app, prefiero por Safari jeje Me conoces colega, siempre tengo algo entre manos xD jajaja demasiada felicidad / tranquilidad, no es de mi agrado. A no ser que fuera el final, pero como no lo es…. Lalala_

_**Elbereth3:**__ Por ahora habrán más momentos Klaine lindos :3 así que si te gustó el cap 13, el 15 te gustará más!_

_Gracias por sus reviews!_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **14** —

Kurt Hummel estaba jodido.

Pero jodido de verdad, porque acababa de pasar la noche más maravillosa de toda su existencia y ahora simplemente no sabía cómo volver a ser lo que era. "Pero sólo fue un beso" le dijo Walt cuando él llegó en la mañana feliz, pero con un pequeño ataque de nervios. No encontraba la manera de explicarle que no fue sólo un beso, fue más que eso, que no se quitó la ropa y aun así era como si su piel y la de Blaine fueran una sola, que no hubo sexo, pero la conexión llegó a límites insospechados y que se negaba a mancillar el sabor de los labios de su moreno con el de otra persona. Por todo eso… estaba jodido.

¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? No podía dejar el negocio porque Tanya simplemente no iba permitírselo, además, era imposible vivir solo con el sueldo de la librería y buscar otra cosa para hacer… ni hablar, únicamente tenía un título de secundaria. Se pasó una mano por la boca rememorando el momento, Blaine no sabía a lo que él se dedicaba, es más prácticamente no sabía nada de él porque se ocupaba de cambiar el tema o distraerlo con cualquier cosa siempre que llegaban a ese punto, pero algún día se iba a enterar y no quería ni imaginarse cómo lo iba a tomar.

Walt le dijo que mientras más rápido lo supiera menos se ofendería, pero es que simplemente no podía, ya tenía a Blaine y si era necesario esconder cosas para no perderlo, pues lo haría.

Ese mismo día se suponía que tenía una cita con un cliente, pero el sabor de esa carnosa boca era muy reciente así que montó todo un teatro sobre una gripe que no lo dejaba ni siquiera respirar. No estaba muy seguro de si Tanya se lo creyó o no porque en 6 años solo llegó a enfermarse máximo unas tres veces, pero por lo menos después de los respectivos gritos y amenazas pudo librarse del cliente.

Estaba preparándose algo de comer cuando el teléfono sonó, sonrió al leer el mensaje.

_**Ya te extraño.**_

* * *

Blaine Anderson estaba jodido.

Pero jodido de verdad, con Jeremiah había durado dos años y nunca sintió nada medianamente parecido a lo que sentía con Kurt y no tenían ni un mes, solo se habían dado un beso, pero Dios… que beso. Pasaron el resto de la noche, abrazados y diciendo tonterías hasta que el sueño los venció, despertaron con algo de dolor en el cuerpo por buscar acomodarse los dos en el sillón, pero eso no les quitó la sonrisa de la cara. Se despidieron porque Blaine tenía que ir a trabajar, casi llama para decir que estaba enfermo, lástima que Kurt no lo dejó

Estaba enamorado y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, lo que sí sabía era que se sentía bien, tanto que solo tenían poco tiempo separados y no pudo evitar las ganas de escribirle, esperó la respuesta ansioso, Kurt ya había desaparecido una vez sin dar explicaciones, podía hacerlo de nuevo; la sola idea le ponía los pelos de punta, sonrió cuando su teléfono sonó.

_**Vamos a tener que hacer algo al respecto, porque también te extraño.**_

* * *

Esa misma tarde volvieron a verse, fueron al mirador y estuvieron tonteando durante largo rato, al principio ninguno de los tenía claro cómo actuar. ¿Eran amigos o qué? Esta vez fue Kurt quien no aguantó la duda, tomó el rostro de Blaine entre sus manos de manera inesperada y le robó un beso, por unos segundos el mayor no supo cómo reaccionar pero fue muy poco porque rápidamente le rodeó la cintura con las manos, dejándose besar como a Kurt le diera la gana y joder, el chico sabía lo que hacía, prácticamente le estaba sacando el alma por la boca, mordiendo sus labios suavemente mientras la lengua hurgaba dentro de él como si estuviera marcando el territorio.

Se separaron jadeantes y sonrientes.

Estaba más que claro que ese beso era solo el comienzo de muchos, un compromiso no dicho en voz alta.

* * *

Ir con el primer cliente después de esos dos días no fue nada fácil, vomitó solo al imaginarse besando a otro, follando con otro, casi se enfermaba de verdad, pero eso no le iba a valer de nada, lo obligarían a ir arrastrando si era necesario. Trató de hacer lo que le funcionaba cuando era nuevo en aquello, desconectarse, pensar que era otra persona la que estaba ahí en esa cama con un extraño. Cuando llegó al departamento se cepilló y enjuagó la boca una, dos, tres, cuatro veces para después pasar al proceso de la ducha frenética, algún día su piel iba a dejar de resistir que se la restregara tanto y tan fuerte.

Los días pasaban y seguían encontrando el momento para verse, casi ya no compartía con Walt y eso no lo tenía de muy buen humor, específicamente porque se había empeñado en conocer a Blaine, pero Kurt siempre cambiaba el tema, se había vuelto un experto en eso.

— Te avergüenzo ¿verdad? — Inquirió una tarde con los brazos cruzados al nivel del pecho — ¿es tan obvia mi cara de puto? — Kurt sonrío ante lo gracioso que se veía diciendo eso ahí frente a él, pero una dura mirada de parte de Walt lo hizo ponerse serio de nuevo.

— No es eso y lo sabes, eres precioso y nadie podría adivinar a qué te dedicas solo con verte

— ¿Entonces?

— No quiero que se sienta presionado, presentar amigos es dar un paso importante además…

— ¿Además?

— Él nunca me ha dicho para que conozca a los suyos — sin darse cuenta formó un puchero

— Oh… está bien, es como una especie de venganza infantil

— No es eso — replicó

— ¿No te has detenido a pensar que quizás… él no te dice para conocer a sus amigos porque no quiere que tú te sientas presionado?

— Pues… No

— Además se supone que ya tú conoces a uno, ¿estás dispuesto a decirle la verdad de que estás vivo?

Okay, dos puntos verdaderamente fuertes e irrefutables, Kurt no tenía ningún "pero" que ponerle a eso. Así que se limitó a decirle que le diera un poco de tiempo para hablarlo con Blaine y así poder salir los tres un día.

* * *

Más de una vez cuando hablaba con Wes o Bennet por teléfono, se veía tentado a contarles sobre Kurt, sin embargo, siempre se limitaba a decir "el chico con el que estoy saliendo" sin profundizar mucho en el tema, no quería correr el riesgo de que algunos de los dos quisiera conocerlo, especialmente Bennet. Suspiró y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla de su oficina. Algún día Kurt iba a tener que aceptar tratar el tema: familia. No estaba acostumbrado a mentir, ni a esconder cosas, que a fin de cuentas era lo mismo. Su hermana insistía en que antes de irse a Paris debía conocerlo, más de una vez amenazó con aparecerse en su apartamento sin avisar para pillarlos infraganti, esa pequeña demonio era capaz de cumplir su promesa, si no lo había hecho aún era porque estaba liada con los papeles de la beca.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Dave, esa era otra cosa, últimamente hablaban justo lo necesario y era una pena porque se llevaban muy bien, pero el hombre parecía tener una rabia que no se le quitaba con nada, cuando estaba comenzando a mejorar le pedía a Blaine salir a algún bar, pero el moreno solo podía disculparse y explicarle que tenía una cita.

— ¿Es tu novio, Blaine? Porque si no es tu novio no veo la razón por la que te veas con él todo el tiempo

Novio… era bonito imaginarse esa palabra acompañada de la imagen de Kurt y aunque aún no habían llegado a hablar del tema, sentía que la respuesta a esa pregunta era positiva, sí, tenía un novio, el que quiso tener desde que era un adolescente de 16 años.

— ¿Algún día vamos a poder salir los tres por lo menos?

— Supongo, lo que pasa es que apenas estamos empezando Dave, más adelante yo mismo cuadraré algo — le prometió

* * *

Tenía que ir a trabajar quisiera o no, por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que no era con Karofsky, por alguna razón el hombre no lo había vuelto a pedir, tal vez aún seguía dolido por la última conversación que tuvieron… conversación… Kurt resopló ante esa palabra, eso no era conversar, era una declaración totalmente fuera de lugar hecha por un tipo que tenía el ego demasiado alto como para entender que alguien como Kurt no quisiera aprovechar su oferta, una que ni siquiera concreta, por fortuna claro, no necesitaba una propuesta decente de parte de alguien que lo ha humillado y maltratado tanto.

En cambio con Blaine sí conversaba y mucho, a veces temas profundos como cuando le contó lo grave que se vio su hermano a causa de una pulmonía, a veces cosas triviales como el último capítulo de los Simpson, podía pasar toda la vida al lado de ese moreno y nunca cansarse, ni siquiera se cansaba de sus repentinas rabietas, porque sí, las tenía; si el día en el trabajo era una mierda contestaba mal y hacia malas miradas, pero Kurt lograba arreglarlo diciéndole que por más molesto que estuviera sus ojos nunca dejaban de ser bonitos.

— A ver, tuércelos otra vez

— ¡Déjame en paz, Hummel! — gruñía tratando de ocultar su sonrisa

— Es que Blaine, en serio se ven demasiado lindos cuando los haces virar hacia arriba

Blaine terminaba riendo de una forma u otra.

* * *

Quedaron en verse en el departamento, otra vez. Se sentían más cómodos ahí porque no estaban pendientes de quien los miraba y quien no, si querían besarse simplemente lo hacían.

Esa noche Kurt era completamente libre, estaban en la cama viendo una película de un tema que ya habían olvidado porque en lo que se acabaron las papas fritas, Kurt decidió comerse la boca de Blaine. Estaba sobre él besándolo y rozándose contra su cuerpo mientras Blaine le metía las manos bajo la camisa para acariciar su espalda, pasó de sus labios al cuello aumentando la intensidad, el ritmo.

El mayor estaba completamente excitado, sentía la presión en los pantalones, necesitaba a Kurt, urgente. Le puso las manos en el pecho para apartarlo un poco, el castaño lo vio desconcertado, pero sonrió cuando Blaine se despojó de la camisa y luego le quitó la suya.

Alzó la cabeza para dejarle acceso a su cuello, el moreno aprovechó para morderlo, besarlo, recorrerlo con la punta de la lengua… era tan sexy la forma en la que el chico se revolvía sobre él. Se besaron una y otra vez, jadeando, gruñendo, sudando.

Kurt bajó hasta su pecho y lamió sus pezones, siguió el recorrido por su marcado abdomen, el ombligo, le desabrochó el pantalón y los bajó justo lo necesario, podía ver su pene bajo la tela del bóxer, estaba completamente duro.

— ¿Puedo, Blaine? — jadeó mientras lo masajeaba sobre la tela, el mayor estaba tan aturdido que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Liberó su miembro y lo recorrió primero con la mano, haciendo un reconocimiento del terreno, de la sensación, era la primera vez que lo iba a hacer porque de verdad quería y no porque era una obligación. Pasó la lengua a lo largo y luego se lo metió todo a la boca, hasta el fondo, subió hasta casi sacarlo y volvió a meterlo de nuevo, una y otra vez, haciendo presión en los puntos necesarios, acelerando y retrasando según le indicaban los gemidos de su novio, jugueteaba con la punta y volvía de nuevo a su labor, podía sentir los dedos de Blaine enredados en su cabello, jalando y revolviendo, le encendía saber que era él quien lo agarraba de esa forma. Sin dejar de hacer lo suyo alzó la mirada y casi se corre sin tocarse, Blaine estaba caliente, al borde, a punto de estallar en cualquier momento, lo confirmaron sus palabras entrecortadas y descoordinadas "_noparesKuu… nopuedo, Dios… Kur… oh, mmmm… mecorro"_ Kurt hizo más presión con su mano, más rápido, más duro, retomó el trabajo con la boca y pudo sentir como Blaine se tensaba a causa del orgasmo, estaba limpiándolo con su lengua cuando el moreno lo jaló del cabello para obligarlo a acercarse y poder besarlo. Era gloria poder compartir algo como eso. Y una tortura pensar que un día puede perderlo.

— Creo que de ahora en adelante voy a hacer que las papas y los doritos se acaben rápido — comentó Blaine tratando de recuperar el aliento

— Promesas, puras promesas — respondió sonriente mientras se acomodaba a su lado de nuevo.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hiiiiiiiii! _

**_Candy Criss:_**_ Sip, definitivamente te acercas a la verdad ;) jeje_

**_CereceresDany:_**_ Por supuesto que volverá a aparecer Sebastián! Y muy pronto ;)_

**_07DaniDC:_**_ Uuh Dave se pondrá peor!_

**_AmiDela:_**_ Ahora habrá Klex! Jeje Estoy esperando tus ideas ;)_

**_Marierux:_**_ Hola :)_

**_Gabriela Cruz:_**_ Oh, no te preocupes. Te entiendo completamente, lo bueno es que estás de vuelta :D_

**_Klaineadiction:_**_ Ahora hay más Klex xD_

**_Olga moreno:_**_ Muy pronto alguien los va a descubrir :( _

**_Pinnita Criss-Anderson:_**_ Hola! Gracias. Ayy queda poco para que se sepa todo! U.u_

**_Klaineshipp:_**_ Mejor no pensar en cuando Blaine se entere de la verdad y disfrutar de los momentos Klaine ahahah xD_

**_LGColferCriss:_**_ :)_

**_Elbereth3:_**_ Walt es un sabio jeje, pero no, Kurt no lo va a escuchar xD y bueno, ya sabes… amo el Drama. Así que disfruta de estos capítulos porque… jajaja_

_Gracias a todos por leer y comentar :'D_

_Les traigo Klex! Jeje_

_Disfruten el capítulo._

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **15** —

Tenía que librarse de Tanya de una manera u otra, lo que pasaba era que por más vueltas que le daba al asunto no conseguía ninguna solución viable, podía pasar horas con Walt planeando estrategias o diciendo cosas al azar, no importaba, todas terminaban siendo desechadas.

— Denunciarlos — propuso Kurt — el secuestro es uno de los peores delitos, eso sin contar el resto de las cosas que hacen

— No, eso ya lo hemos discutido mil veces, antes tenemos que saber qué tan largos son sus alcances, si tienen tanto tiempo es porque están bien conectados, además se necesitan pruebas concretas

— ¿Una revuelta en la casa? Me imagino que no todos ahí aceptan trabajar en esto

— ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a llegar a la casa y convencerlos? Ya ni siquiera vivimos en la de la ciudad

— ¿Y si chantajeamos a Tanya?

— ¿Con qué? Tendría que ser una especie de secreto bomba para que podamos usarlos

— Sí, bueno, no veo que estés poniendo mucho de tu parte, una pequeña ayuda me vendría de maravilla

— Okay, aquí tienes mi ayuda — se paró frente a Kurt, firme y con una expresión exasperada — cué . — dijo puntualizando cada palabra

— No seas absurdo. — Protestó — Esto lo quiero hacer para poder estar con él sin problemas, si se lo digo, lo voy a perder, así de simple.

Finalmente decidieron que lo del secreto era difícil, pero si encontraban algo podría ser efectivo, nadie es un santo, todos tienen cola que le pisen y más una mujer como ella.

* * *

Dave estaba cansado de darle tiempo al tiempo. Lo que sentía por Lukas no se le iba a quitar alejándose de él, tenía que follárselo hasta que estuviera tan satisfecho que se le quitaran las ganas. Por esa razón llamó para concretar una cita ese mismo día, no aceptó un no, ni un pero por respuesta.

Se quedó en la oficina, hasta que calculó que era tiempo suficiente para llegar a penas unos minutos antes que el chico, ni siquiera podía ir a matar el tiempo con Blaine porque últimamente salía como alma que lleva el diablo para verse con su noviecito, el tal Kurt le tenía completamente abducido. Dave no soportaba ver su alegría constante, su sonrisa Colgate iluminando todo a su alrededor, se sintió un poco mierda al pensar así, Blaine era un buen muchacho, estaba bien que le pasaran cosas buenas, pero no podía evitarlo, era como si una parte de él se revolviera buscando lo que necesitaba, algo como lo que su compañero de trabajo, sin querer, le lanzaba en cara. Al llegar a la casa acomodó las cosas del cuarto, iba a usar el potro esta vez, ataría a Lukas en él para montarlo como si fuera un animal. Si no iba a tener el tipo de relación que deseó hace unas semanas, entonces iba a tener sexo del bueno.

Kurt resopló por quinta vez en lo que iba de noche. Solo pudo estar con Blaine un par de horas hasta que el teléfono sonó y Tanya le ordenó ir con Karofsky. Precisamente con él. Trató de despejar su mente mientras conducía, quitarse todo lo que fuera Blaine. No podía mezclar las cosas, no quería, una era su vida feliz, la otra era la porquería que por más que intentaba no lograba sacarse.

Se estacionó en la casa de Karofsky sabiendo las pesadillas que iba a encontrarse, apenas entró el hombre le hizo ir al cuarto y desnudarse, le obligó a chuparle su miembro, luego él se lo hizo a Kurt. Lo montó en el potro y se lo folló sobre esa cosa (siempre la había odiado, era de lo más incómoda) cuando logró recuperarse de eso, volvió a follárselo con vibrador y pene al mismo tiempo, sintió que iba a reventarle el trasero, no conseguiría sentarse en unas cuantas horas. Por fortuna, Karofsky no volvió a mencionar eso de que le gustaba, ese fue el único alivio.

Esa mañana no pudo pararse de la cama, ni atender el teléfono. De todas formas, Blaine nunca llamaba temprano, siempre era después de media tarde. Tenía que inventar una buena excusa para no verlo, mañana por lo menos estaría más preparado para darle la cara y llenarse de él, sus besos, su piel, sus labios... era increíble lo que el simple pensamiento le hacía a todos sus sentidos. Se dio vuelta en la cama para mirar el techo, soltó un suspiro. Mañana era muy lejos, faltaban demasiadas horas y no estaba seguro si iba a poder soportar, se debatía entre una cosa y otra cuando Walt entró dando saltitos e interrumpiendo su línea de pensamientos.

— Resulta — comenzó a hablar haciéndolo a un lado para acostarse también — que conozco a alguien, que conoce a alguien, que tiene un amigo — concluyó como si eso tuviera algún sentido.

— Buenos días, sí puedes acostarte, gracias por mostrarme lo extensa de tu lista de amigos

— No son mis amigos, son conocidos y estoy esperando que me preguntes lo importante... — Kurt giró el rostro y lo vio de manera interrogante, Walt bufó — espero que me preguntes: Walt, ¿Qué es lo interesante de eso? O algo así

— Okay, entonces ¿qué es lo interesante de la amiga del amigo del otro amigo?

— Parece... y que conste que digo que parece, que este amigo tiene acceso a la cartera de clientes de Tanya, la completa — Kurt se sentó para poder verlo mejor, al diablo con el dolor en el trasero, esto era más importante.

— ¿Todos los clientes?

— Políticos, actores, empresarios y la clientela más normal, hombres no tan conocidos, pero con familias establecidas, todo.

— Walt, no estas bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo conseguiste eso?

— No lo conseguí, te estoy diciendo que conozco a alguien que conoce alguien que puede conseguirla y te estoy diciendo también que es una posibilidad, pero si lo logramos… podemos pedir nuestra libertad a cambio de no revelar esa información.

A Kurt se le iluminaron los ojos, eso era lo que estaban esperando y aunque no era nada seguro por lo menos era más de lo que tenían hasta al momento.

— Tenemos que tenerla

— Va a tomar un poco de tiempo, pero sí, creo que podemos. Claro, vamos a tener que buscar dinero y yo la verdad no tengo mucho, sabes... zapatos — mencionó enseñándole sus nuevas botas.

— Yo tengo algo, pero seguro que no es suficiente... no importa — repuso de inmediato — podemos conseguirlo, tenemos que hacerlo

Esa tarde cuando Blaine le escribió para verse aceptó encantando olvidando lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Todo parecía pintar mejor, solo era cosa de soportar un poco más.

* * *

Jeremiah estaba en la ciudad por la firma de unos papeles y le dijo a Blaine que se vieran. Hace cosa de 5 meses que no se reunían para tomar algo. Blaine llamó a Bennet para invitarlo y por supuesto aceptó encantado y luego le vino la duda... Bennet y Kurt. Quería que Kurt los conociera pero no sabía qué historia iban a contar, qué explicación porque obviamente Bennet lo reconocería.

Finalmente decidió hablarlo con Kurt, tal y como pensaba que sucedería, el castaño se puso aprensivo y trató de poner mil excusas y cambiar el tema un montón de veces, pero Blaine ya estaba aprendiendo a manejar todo aquello y no dejarse llevar por su parloteo o sus ojos de cachorro apaleado, esta vez hablarían las cosas con argumentos.

— ¿Qué más argumento que el hecho de que se supone que estoy muerto? — señaló Kurt perdiendo un poco los estribos. Aunque le gustaba que Blaine por fin lo invitara a conocer a sus amigos, no podía mantener una mentira tan patética como la de "me enfermé... me escapé y me perdí" con Bennet, con nadie en realidad, sabía que el mismo Blaine no se la creía.

— Pues, explícale y de paso vuelves a explicármelo a mí — le dijo recostándose con los brazos cruzados al nivel del pecho.

Estaban en la cocina; hace rato habían comido y se quedaron en la mesa hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que salió el tema, entonces Kurt se paró a recoger los platos para fregar pensando que así desviaría la atención de Blaine.

— Mierda Blaine, no volvamos a eso — le suplicó entre dientes.

— Sé que hay cosas que no me dices Kurt, no soy estúpido...

— Blaine...

— No. Lo que me molesta es que creas que sí lo soy. No sé qué te pasó hace 6 años, supongo que fue algo muy malo para que no volvieras a tu casa, pero me revienta que no confíes en mí.

— Blaine, por favor — el cabreo estaba comenzando a ser suplantado por miedo, el miedo de perderlo. Blaine notó el sonido de su voz y se acercó.

— Es importante para mí, igual que lo de tu familia — vio que Kurt iba a protestar de nuevo así que le puso un dedo en los labios — sé que aún es pronto y no hemos llegado a un acuerdo en cómo hacerlo, pero por lo menos tienes que ver a Bennet. Quiero tenerte en mi vida Kurt, en todo lo que tenga que ver con mi vida.

Le dio un beso corto, seguido de otro largo, fuerte en el que sus lenguas se entrelazaban y luchaban por tomar el control, Kurt aprisionó a Blaine contra la encimera casi subiéndolo a ella, tocando, acariciando para bajar hasta su cuello y lamerlo mientras se metía entre sus piernas y la presión en los pantalones crecía a pasos agigantados.

— ¿Vas a ir? — preguntó Blaine con la voz oscurecida por el deseo, no iba a dejarse distraer y punto. Kurt se alejó molesto.

— ¡Maldición Blaine! — le gruñó y volvió a concentrarse en fregar los platos, por lo menos intentarlo.

Blaine tenía ganas de partirle la cara a puñetazos ¿acaso estaba pidiendo una cosa imposible? ¿Por qué demonios era tan difícil? Caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina para salir, pero decidió que no se iba a quedar con eso, ya se había molestado así que le iba a dar más cuerda al asunto.

— ¿Sabes qué? Está bien, no vayas. De todas formas siempre somos nosotros 4 cuando salimos, no veo porqué hay que meter a las parejas en eso, además seguramente Jeremiah — dijo el nombre con toda la malicia que pudo — no se va a sentir cómodo si estás ahí.

Kurt dejó caer el plato en el fregadero. Jeremiah, ese Jeremiah ex novio de Blaine, sabía que Blaine lo decía solo por molestar, pero es que joder, dos años, estuvieron dos años juntos en la universidad y ese chico era perfecto en todos los sentidos, soltó una maldición, usar a Jeremiah era jugar sucio, quería ponerlo celoso y ahora iba a recibir su merecido.

Volteó a ver a Blaine como si quisiera matarlo lenta y dolorosamente nada más que con la mirada, podía ser un poco muy amedrentador, pero el moreno se mantuvo firme.

Blaine sabía la reacción que provocarían sus palabras y por eso lo hizo, por lo menos ahora Kurt estaba tan cabreado como él y si era hora de los golpes, pues venga.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, el castaño acortó la distancia que había entre ellos abalanzándosele encima para… hacerle cosquillas. Al principio Blaine quedó desconcertado, esperaba un grito o algo por el estilo, no eso, trató inútilmente de resistir, sin poder evitarlo estalló en risas, le daba manotazos para que lo soltara, pero solo conseguía que intensificara la acción a tal punto que lo dejó demasiado débil como para quitarse al castaño ese de encima, contra todo pronóstico lo consiguió y aprovechó para ir a esconderse en el cuarto, pero Kurt fue igual de rápido y entró antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Crees que vas a escapar de mí, Anderson?

— Apártate, niñito — apenas podía hablar, la risa lo dejó agotado.

— ¿Niñito? — se brincó encima de nuevo, Blaine no logró esquivarlo a tiempo y cayeron los dos en la cama — Así que Jeremiah, ¿no? — preguntó sin cesar su ataque.

— Jeremiah — afirmó entre risas. Luego decidió que si no podía escapar de esas horribles cosquillas iba a pagarle con la misma moneda. Así que emprendió su asalto, las risas de ambos llenaban el lugar hasta que ya no pudieron más y se dejaron caer uno al lado del otro viendo al techo y tratando de regular la respiración.

Aquello era lo que querían, para siempre. Estar juntos, discutir y terminar en medio de risas, saber que se tienen el uno al otro. Kurt respiró profundo y se giró para ponerse encima de Blaine para juguetear con su nariz y repartirle cortos besos.

— Hazme el amor Blaine — le susurró. Era la primera vez que lo pedía, necesitaba sentir como era aquello, hacerlo con sentimientos, con ganas, con la persona que amaba, necesitaba sentir a Blaine.

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, los ojos del moreno de inmediato se oscurecieron por el deseo que le invadió al escuchar esas palabras de boca del castaño. Lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó para besarlo intensamente mientras se levantaban de la cama para despojarse de la ropa lentamente, lo primero que tocó el suelo fueron sus camisas, se recorrieron con las manos y la mirada a lo largo del pecho, los costados, volvieron a besarse mientras se desabrochaban el pantalón uno a otro, bajándolo con todo y bóxer, luego de unos segundos ambos estaban completamente desnudos.

Blaine le hizo acostarse en la cama, boca abajo. Le recorrió la espalda con la lengua intercalando con cortos besos hasta llegar a su entrada, le alzó más la cadera y comenzó a lubricarlo con la lengua, besando y penetrando solo un poco, mientras le apretaba las nalgas para separar y poder tener más profundidad. Los gemidos del menor iban directo a su entrepierna, había deseado todo aquello desde hace tiempo, pero sabía que cuando Kurt estuviera listo se lo pediría, ahora que el día llegó no iba tener prisas, quería disfrutar de cada sonido, cada rincón del cuerpo de ese hombre que era solo suyo, dejar su rastro en cada centímetro de piel y que Kurt dejara su rastro en él también.

Luego de un momento se acompañó con un dedo, luego otro, lo suficiente como para que estuviera bien dilatado.

— Date vuelta, Kurt — jadeó mientras se apartaba. El chico tenía la cara roja, los labios hinchados y el cabello revuelto con unos cuantos mechones pegados a la cara por el sudor, Dios, como lo deseaba.

Extendió la mano para abrir la gaveta de la mesita, sacó lubricante y preservativos

— No — gimió Kurt sujetándole la mano, el moreno lo miró confundido — quiero sentirte Blaine, a ti ¿puedo? ¿Quieres? — el corazón le martillaba en el pecho, quería dejar toda otra experiencia fuera, quería que Blaine se convirtiera en el primero en las cosas realmente importantes, eso era muy significativo para él.

Kurt lo miraba con eso ojos suplicantes, ¿Qué si podía? ¿Qué si quería? Es que no era necesario ni siquiera que lo preguntara, era la cosa más íntima que iban a tener, demostraba la confianza en el otro, tanta como para llegar a eso. Blaine asintió con una sonrisa y fue hasta su boca para besarlo con devoción mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, al separarse tomó un poco de lubricante y volvió a penetrar a Kurt con los dedos. Le levantó las piernas y se las puso sobre los hombros, agarró el miembro desde la base y comenzó a introducirse en él despacio, disfrutando de sus gestos, de su mano derecha apretándole el brazo mientras la otra arrugaba las sábanas. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, el calor y la presión eran tan fuera de este mundo que casi se corre sin comenzar, tuvo que contar hasta diez para superar la necesidad. Liberó las piernas de Kurt para poder acomodarse mejor sobre él, tener más contacto, todo el que fuera posible.

El menor le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas y se movió hacia arriba indicándole a Blaine que se moviera, así lo hizo, salió de él casi por completo para después volver a penetrarlo, así una y otra vez con un compás suave, pero contundente, poco a poco aumentó el ritmo, tratando de mantener contacto visual, rápido y profundo, fuerte y suave, los cuerpos desprendían gotas de sudor, habían gemidos, jadeos, sollozos, todo eso cargado de ternura y entrega. Blaine se apoyó solo sobre un brazo y con la otra mano comenzó a bombear la erección de su amante al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas. Finalmente Kurt se corrió en su mano, unos segundos después se corrió él.

Kurt sintió a Blaine correrse dentro de su cuerpo y fue la mejor experiencia de la historia, era justamente por eso que no quería hacerlo así con nadie más, era eso lo que había esperado a sentir toda su vida. El moreno se salió con cuidado y se dejó caer sobre él, Kurt lo abrazó para expresarle todo lo que sentía.

Cuando recuperó un poco de fuerzas, Blaine le besó el pecho y luego la boca, sus miradas estaban tan entrelazadas como sus cuerpos, sus almas, como si se volvieran uno solo.

— Te amo, Kurt — lo dijo sin ningún temor, porque un sentimiento como ese, simplemente no se puede ocultar.

— Y yo te amo a ti Blaine, solo a ti.

Se acomodaron para dormir, Blaine de lado y Kurt atrás, abrazándolo formando una cucharita perfecta, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Los tenues rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana despertaron a Kurt. Se desperezó con cuidado y se separó un poco, justo lo necesario para poder ver a Blaine a la cara, disfrutaba verlo dormir, podía concentrarse en su rostro, sus pestañas que resaltaban más con los ojos cerrados, labios gruesos creados para besar, radiante, perfecto, suyo.

Sin despertarlo acercó la cara a su cabello para llenarse de su olor… menta… no pudo evitar sonreír, hasta se había comprado el mismo champú para tenerlo en casa. Cada vez que se sentía demasiado sucio, asqueado consigo mismo, cada vez que nada parecía quitarle de encima el olor de los otros, usaba ese champú no solo para el cabello sino para todo el cuerpo, era como llenarse de Blaine, era poder sentirse limpio… no, no limpio, solo menos sucio.

¿Cómo se supone que iba a seguir con su vida después de eso? Si le costaba un mundo cuando solo se besaban y se tocaban, ahora que habían hecho el amor, no sabía si sería capaz de resistir el rose de otro, quería ser de Blaine, solo de él. Estaba en problemas muy serios… vio como el moreno se removió un poco y parpadeo un par de veces.

— Bueno días — mencionó Kurt con una sonrisa

— Buenos días — murmuró desperezándose — ¿Qué haces?

— Te veo

— ¿Te gusta ver a las personas durmiendo?

— Me gusta verte a ti, durmiendo — aclaró acercándose para darle un beso. Luego se levantó tropezando con la ropa en el suelo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Tengo hambre. Voy a preparar el desayuno

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Nop, hoy desayunas en la cama, Blaine

— ¿Te vas a quedar hoy o tienes que salir corriendo?

— ¿Tú qué quieres?

— Que te quedes, siempre quiero que te quedes.

— Entonces me quedo — respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Hoy nadie lo sacaba de esa casa, el mundo se podía ir al carajo, él se quedaba con su Blaine.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi hi._

_**Klaineadiction:** Sí, una tormenta se avecina :X_

_**DarrenAraaWalls:** OMG colega! algo de los que dijiste si sucederá lalala _

_**Candy Criss:** Faltan un par de capítulos más y se sabrá todo :X_

_**giovisKlaine:** Tranquila, quedan unos pocos capítulos aún, antes de que Blaine descubra a lo que se dedica Kurt ;)_

_**CereceresDany:** Sí, será malo con Kurt, pero tal vez no directamente..._

_Gracias a los demás reviews :D_

_Disfruten el capítulo._

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **16** —

Kurt y Blaine habían pasado todo el domingo juntos.

Después de que comieron el desayuno que hizo el castaño, jugaron a la WII, vieron un partido de fútbol, encargaron pizza porque no querían levantarse de la cama para cocinar de nuevo o salir a comprar, vieron una película. En todo ese tiempo eran pocas las veces que lograban tener las manos quietas, se tocaban, se besaban hasta que casi se les cae la boca.

En la noche entraron juntos a ducharse, ahí tampoco pudieron dejar de tocarse el uno al otro. El agua tibia les caía sobre el cuerpo y se mezclaba con sus bocas deseosas, Kurt le dio la vuelta al moreno quien usó las manos para apoyarse de la pared y separar un poco las piernas esperando sentir a su amante. El castaño lo dilató con sus dedos usando el agua como lubricante, luego de unos minutos se dispuso a penetrarlo lentamente, era asombroso sentir la estreches del trasero de Blaine alrededor de su miembro, mejor de lo que podía llegar a recrear en todas sus fantasías. Una vez adentro se pegó a su espalda para darle pequeños besos mientras comenzada a hacer círculos suaves con sus caderas logrando que salieran sonidos intoxicantes de esos gruesos labios.

En muy pocas oportunidades había penetrado hombres, porque casi siempre lo mandaban con dominantes, de hecho puede contar las cantidades de veces: dos.

Blaine ni siquiera protestó cuando Kurt le dio la vuelta, era como si estuviera deseando que aquello pasara y la posibilidad de marcar el ritmo de la situación era algo que a Kurt lo ponía a mil por hora. Estaba decidido a llenarlo de placer tanto como se lo hizo el moreno hace unas horas en la cama. Salió despacio para embestir de nuevo, más profundo e intenso dejando que sus caderas chocaran haciendo un ruidito con la ayuda del agua, volvió a hacerlo otra vez y otra vez un poco más rápido en cada ocasión siguiendo las indicaciones de los gemidos del mayor.

Blaine movió la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola caer sobre el hombro de Kurt; ese chico estaba a punto de volverlo loco, podía sentir ese duro miembro dentro de él haciendo movimientos increíbles y todo era tan caliente que debía tocarse a la cuenta de ¡Ya!

Bajó una de sus manos a su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse, Kurt le penetraba y le tocaba abarcándolo por completo, incitándolo a seguir masturbándose... "Hazlo Blaine, quiero oírte" jadeaba contra su cuello sin dejar de moverse, sin dejar de tocarle el pecho, los abdominales, las caderas. Puso una de sus manos sobre la que el moreno tenía en el miembro y le impuso un ritmo torturador, lento, sexy... la imagen en aquella ducha era imponente, bocas entreabiertas, gemidos, cuerpos húmedos mezclados entre sí, miradas nubladas, oscurecidas por el deseo, por la necesidad de poseer y de pertenecer… Blaine acabó clamando el nombre de su novio quien segundos después se corrió dentro de él.

Kurt le dio la vuelta y lo besó rodeándolo con sus brazos, sosteniéndole con fuerza sin dejar de decirle lo mucho que lo quería y lo necesitaba, ambos se sentían en el cielo. Estaban invadidos por unas ganas imparables de quedarse encerrados en ese departamento por el resto de sus vidas, cerrar la puerta, botar la llave y olvidarse del mundo.

Era tarde cuando salieron de la ducha, el agotamiento fue tanto que los mandó directo a la cama, Kurt se acomodó en el pecho de Blaine y se durmieron de esa forma… abrazados.

Fue una verdadera tortura despedirse en la mañana, pero Blaine tenía que ir a la oficina y Kurt a su departamento para cambiarse e ir a la librería.

Al llegar, Kurt le contó su maravilloso fin de semana a Walt. El chico se emocionó como si fuera un quinceañero, ellos no habían tenido la oportunidad de compartir algo así con nadie en la vida, nada de novios, amores, ilusiones, era bueno poder experimentarlo por primera vez. Lástima que el momento 'fantasía' se vio interrumpido por la llamada de Tanya.

La mujer le advirtió que esas desapariciones de fin de semana no le estaban gustando nada y que debía atender a un cliente esa noche, luego de darle la dirección colgó sin esperar respuesta.

Un cliente... otro hombre... ¿se supone que iba a tener sexo con otro hombre? Se le revolvió el estómago, la única razón por la que no vomitó fue porque desde la noche anterior no había comido nada.

— No puedo hacerlo, simplemente no puedo — murmuró sintiéndose desesperado.

— ¿Y más o menos como te vas a negar?

— Walt...

— No Lukas, no pue-

— Kurt — le corrigió — no vuelvas a llamarme Lukas.

— ¡Me tienes al borde con el cambio de nombres!

— Si vas a conocer a Blaine, lo mejor es que te acostumbres a llamarme como antes, además no voy a ser más Lukas. Está decidido.

— Necesitamos el dinero para pagar por la cartera de clientes de Tanya y hasta que eso pase, lamento decirte que no puedes hacer nada

— Ya veré como hago con eso

— ¿Vas a llamarla y decirle que no vas? ¿Así de simple?

— No, voy a ir hasta la casa y se lo diré de frente

— ¿QUÉ? ¡Estás loco! — sentenció — no sabes lo que es capaz de hacerte teniéndote ahí, no vas a salir entero

— No, no estoy loco, lo que estoy es cansado ¿con qué me va a chantajear? Blaine me dice que mi familia está bien, a mi hermana no la dejan sola ni a sol ni a sombra... — se pasó la mano por el cabello un tanto desesperado, quizás estaba siendo egoísta y precipitado, pero es que simplemente no podía — ya no soy un niño, puedo defenderme si quiero, lo sé. Voy a hablar con ella y que pase lo que tenga que pasar — concluyó dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo y tomando las llaves para salir.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la casa de Tanya estaba temblando un poco, mucho en realidad y sudaba cantidades industriales. No podía creer que estuviera a punto de hacer algo como aquello, pero por Blaine, cualquier cosa. Se preguntaba qué es lo que pasará, tenía miedo a todas las amenazas, pero ¿sería ella capaz de cumplirlas en realidad?

Entró al despacho y la vio como siempre sentada revisando sus cosas. Al sentir su presencia levantó la mirada por encima de las gafas.

— ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Perdiste la dirección?

— No... Si — respiró profundo para conseguir valor — No puedo ir a la cita de esta noche — la mujer se quitó las gafas y le dedicó una mirada fulminante

— ¿Otra enfermedad? ¿Te sientes mal? — preguntó irónica, como si le estuviera dando la oportunidad para desistir de decirle lo que ella sabía que él quería decir

— No voy a ir a la cita de esta noche ni… ni a ninguna… a ninguna otra — los nervios le hacían balbucear un poco, quiso golpearse por eso — quiero salirme

La mujer soltó una risa divertida, como si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste de la historia. Se levantó de la silla, rodeó el escritorio con tranquilidad, se paró frente a él con los brazos cruzados al nivel del pecho y respiró profundo.

— Eres mi mejor muchacho Lukas, los clientes pagan por ti lo que yo les pida, espacialmente Karofsky — volvió a reír, pero esta vez sonaba complacida, tenía la mirada perdida, como si rememorara las cantidades de dinero que ha ganado — ese hombre es mejor que un cajero automático. No voy a permitir que te vayas así como así, no sé qué mosca es la que te ha picado últimamente. He sido paciente contigo, pero no más. Quisiste irte de la casa y lo permití, quisiste un trabajo para disimular ante tus vecinos, pues bien, tienes el trabajo... y no creas que soy idiota, ya sé que sacaste el título de secundaria y tu jefe en la librería me ha contado unas conversaciones extrañas por teléfono con alguien… pero se te acabaron las libertades, vas a ir a la cita esta noche o te atienes a las consecuencias

— No voy a ir — volvió a repetir esta vez con más firmeza. La idea de dejarse tocar por otro era espantosa — puedes hacerme lo que quieras no me importa

— Ay Lukitas… — susurró como si le estuviera hablando a un pequeño de 5 años — ¿Quién te dijo que el daño te lo voy hacer a ti, cariño?

— Sé que no puedes llegar a mi familia, y en todo caso dejaron de ser mi familia hace tiempo, haz lo que quieras — okay, quizás esas últimas palabras estaban de más, pero el momento las aclamaba — No voy a hacerlo y punto.

El joven se dio media vuelta y salió sin permiso, sin esperar respuesta, sin voltear a verla... nada. Cuando Tanya se vio sola en aquel despacho y escuchó la puerta de la calle, lanzó todo lo que tenía en el escritorio al piso, ningún muchachito iba a jugar con ella, con su dinero de esa manera, no sabía el gran error que acababa de cometer. Trató de calmarse y levantó el teléfono del suelo.

— ¿Kim?... tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Hace tiempo que no salían los dos solos, pero Dave insistió tanto que no pudo negarse. Esa noche de todas formas no iba a poder ver a Kurt porque Walt estaba enfermo o algo así y se iba a quedar con él.

Fueron a un bar nuevo, estaba repleto de personas y la música sonaba a todo volumen, nada agradable la verdad, pero al parecer Dave necesitaba ese tipo de cosas para sentirse bien. En el trabajo eran más los días que pasaba de mal humor que los que trataba de integrarse y socializar, por lo menos en el proyecto del centro comercial estaba trabajando a fondo, era como si estuviera más que nunca decidido a hacerse socio de la compañía. Ya le había hablado a Blaine de un conjunto residencial a las afueras de la ciudad, un proyecto grande y con mucha competencia pero haber ganado el del centro comercial les daba una buena ventaja.

— Eso debería tenerte feliz — gritó Blaine para que su voz se escuchara por encima de la música.

— Voy a ser feliz cuando me hagan socio de una buena vez — respondió con el mismo tono de voz y una cara de amargado. Había pedido una botella de whisky y se la estaba tomando como si fuera agua, mientras Blaine solo tomaba cerveza.

Luego de tres horas, el hombre estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para ponerse molesto, se le subía a Blaine del cuello y le decía lo mal agradecidos que eran en esa empresa a la que le había dedicado años y aun así no le daban lo que pedía.

— Solo pido lo justo, sin mí esa porquería estaría en la banca rota — balbuceaba muy pegado a su acompañante que no hacía más que asentir siguiéndole la corriente — pero claro, hay que besarles el culo para que reconozcan que uno es un individuo indispensable, porque yo soy indispensable Blaine, soy Dave Karofsky, el mejor ingeniero de esta maldita ciudad.

— Vamos, Dave. Te llevo a tu casa — repuso Blaine un poco cansado de todo aquello

— No Blaine... no quiero ir a mi casa, es muy grande... ¿sabes? Antes me gustaba que fuera así, pero ahora me molesta

Blaine no le hizo caso, pagó la cuenta y le ayudó a levantarse. Se llevaría su auto y dejaría el de su jefe ahí, que lo recogiera luego, no había otra solución.

Prácticamente lo llevaba cargando, como pudo lo metió al auto. Conducir le costó un mundo porque Dave insistía en que quería hacerlo, así que trataba de quitarle el volante, más de una vez se llevó un susto de muerte pensando que se estrellaría contra algún árbol. A mala hora se le ocurrió hacerle caso y acompañarlo a beber. Llegaron a la casa y tuvo que llevarlo hasta adentro porque no había manera en que pudiera ir solo, Blaine únicamente había ido una vez a ese lugar y si bien es cierto que es espectacular, inmenso y lujoso era demasiado impersonal, frío.

— Cuartodefondo, ven, Blaine, aquí — cada vez podía coordinar menos las palabras, pero Blaine lo siguió. Cualquier cuarto serviría para lanzarlo en la cama e irse. Claro que al entrar ya no le pareció tan buena idea, el lugar era una cosa de otro mundo, no es que Blaine no supiera usar juguetes y eso, era divertido hasta cierto punto, pero aquello... látigos, cosas de cuero, tubos de metal, mordazas de todo tipo, potro, filmadora, cadenas, aquel sitio parecía la propia tienda de sadomasoquismo, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

— Joder, Dave ¿qué haces en este cuarto?

— Eso exactamente, Blaine — respondió el hombre — joder

Blaine rodó los ojos y lo dejó caer sobre la cama, cuando iba a separarse Dave lo atrapó entre sus brazos y se le quedó mirando.

— Siempre he pensado que eres precioso, como una niña bonita, pero con pene

Blaine resopló molesto y se libró del abrazo, odiaba que le dijeran esas cosas, Kurt nunca paraba de decirle lindo, eso le gustaba, pero la forma en la que Dave lo decía... sonaba horrible.

— Duerme Dave

El hombre se levantó y volvió a atraparlo, esta vez lanzándolo en la cama y posándose encima.

— ¿Vas a dejarme? ¿No ves todo lo que hay aquí? — se acercó un poco más, pegando ambos cuerpos — juguemos Blaine

— Dave, estas borracho, deja de hacer estupideces y duérmete — no lo estaba tomando en serio, ni un poquito, es normal que la gente se ponga pesada cuando se toma una botella de licor de la forma en la que él lo hizo.

— No quiero

— Está bien, déjalo ya ¿quieres? Sabes que tengo novio

— Oh sí, si como olvidar al soñando Kurt... ¿sabes? Yo también sé lo que es querer estar con alguien... ese puto de Lukas cree que puede darse el lujo de rechazarme, pero él no me conoce, es un puto de mierda y yo soy Dave Karofsky.

Blaine sintió un vacío en el estómago por un nanosegundo. "_Lukas_" había olvidado por completo que ese fue el nombre que Kurt le dijo cuando se vieron por primera vez, nunca llegó a preguntarle de qué iba todo eso ¿por qué cambiarse el nombre? ¿Será que lo había reconocido antes de que Blaine le dijera quién era y pensó que diciendo un nombre diferente iba a despistarlo? Todas las ideas se le fueron de la cabeza cuando Dave intentó rozarse contra él y hundir la cara en su cuello.

— Basta Dave, quítate

— Me niego a que me rechaces tú también

Lo sujetó de las manos he intentó besarlo, pero la paciencia de Blaine llegó a su fin, así que le dio con la rodilla en el estómago, liberó sus manos y se levantó. Cuando Dave intentó agarrarlo de nuevo le dio un puñetazo quizás con más fuerza de la que pretendía. Fue suficiente para que Dave cayera rendido sobre la cama, por un momento Blaine pensó que se había pasado con el segundo golpe, pero luego lo escuchó roncar y sintió un alivio.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de apagar la luz le dio otro vistazo al lugar, todo aquello en manos de un hombre como Dave no debe ser nada bueno, dio gracias al cielo por no ser el tal Lukas.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hii, buenas noches :)_

_Lo siento por no responder reviews, pero tuve un día agotador y lo único que quiero es dormir jeje_

_hasta mañana!_

_Los quiero,_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **17** —

Walt estuvo completamente sorprendido de que no entraran unos matones al departamento cuando Kurt le dijo que había hablado con Tanya, es más, no podía creer que estuviera en una sola pieza, no se tragaba el cuento de que ella lo dejara marchar así como así, Kurt tampoco se lo tragaba, pero solo podía esperar la llegada del golpe, lo malo es que no sabía de qué lado le iban a dar.

Le dijo a Tanya que no le importaba su familia porque tenía la esperanza de que eso la desanimara de intentar algo con ellos, pero no estaba seguro de que aquello haya funcionado. Por un momento tuvo miedo por Blaine, ese era su verdadero punto débil ahora, obviamente Tanya no sabía de su existencia porque se lo habría echado en cara como hizo el resto de las cosas, las llamadas extrañas de las que le contó el dueño de la librería no eran nada, se cuidaba de no llamar a Blaine por su nombre y siempre se encontraban en lugares lejanos. No, no existía manera en la que ella pudiera llegar a él.

De igual manera no podía conseguir que se calmaran sus nervios, algo se le estaba escapando, pero no lograba recordar que era.

* * *

Luego de varios intentos Blaine logró convencer a Kurt para que lo acompañara a la salida con sus amigos.

Le costó un mundo, pero al final el castaño aceptó, claro que insistió en que hablara con Bennet antes para que estuviera medianamente preparado. A Blaine le pareció lógico, una noticia así era necesario manejarla con tiempo, suavizar el terreno, por eso se citó con Bennet para tomar un café y contarle que por casualidad hace unos meses se topó con una persona a la que no veía desde hace seis años, que esa persona pasó por cosas muy desagradables que le impidieron volver a casa y ahora estaba intentado integrarse de nuevo. Bennet por supuesto no entendía nada de lo que le estaba contando hasta que por fin Blaine se cansó de dar rodeos y lo dijo.

— Kurt, me encontré con Kurt.

Bennet simplemente detuvo el café a mitad de camino y se le quedó mirando como si le estuviera hablando en chino o como si Blaine necesitara con carácter de urgencia una camisa de fuerza.

— ¿Qué Kurt? — preguntó negándose a creer lo que era obvio

— Hummel, tu amigo, el chico que secuestraron... Kurt

— Esos no son juegos Blaine - hace tiempo que no lo veía tan serio, por lo general Bennet se sacaba una payasada de lo que sea

— Claro que no son juegos y si te he citado aquí es precisamente porque sé que no es algo que se pueda hablar por teléfono

— No Blaine, en serio… es que... mierda… ¡Demonios Blaine, no bromees con eso!

Le costó explicarle como se habían encontrado y lo que más o menos entendía que le había pasado hace seis años. Bennet pasó por todas las etapas, sorpresa, negación, alegría y la que más temía Blaine, rabia. Rabia con él por no decirle antes que se estaba viendo con Kurt, y rabia con Kurt por haberse ocultado y hacerles pasar a todos por todo eso.

— No se ocultó

— ¿Entonces qué fue?

— No lo entiendo bien, pero puedes preguntárselo tú mismo cuando salgamos con Jeremiah y Wes. Le dije que fuera con nosotros.

— Quiero verlo hoy — exigió

— Hoy no, no he hablado con él, pero sé que no va a querer, necesita más días, tiempo para llenarse de valor y tú también lo necesitas para internalizarlo todo. Será mejor

Bennet no se fue nada contento, aun no entendía cómo es que alguien desaparecía por tantos años y aparecía de la nada como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Kurt era su mejor amigo en el mundo, no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría cuando estuviera frente a él de nuevo.

* * *

— ¿Lo tomó muy mal? — preguntó Kurt.

— No es algo fácil de asimilar

— No sé si sea buena idea Blaine, tal vez estamos apresurando las cosas

Blaine fue hasta donde estaba su novio y lo rodeó con sus brazos, le dio un tibio beso, corto, pero lo suficiente para hacerle ver que estaba con él.

— Ya ha pasado tiempo, no es pronto, al contrario. Además yo estoy contigo, todo va a estar bien — le prometió

Para el encuentro aún faltaban unos días, lo suficiente como para que Kurt pensara lo que iba a decirle a Bennet y de paso a Blaine, sabía que el moreno estaba esperando para volver a escuchar la explicación de porqué desapareció de esa forma, sin embargo, por más que pensaba y pensaba no se le ocurría una razón lo suficientemente fuerte. Debió decir la verdad desde un principio, quizás en ese momento aún tenía posibilidades de conseguir que Blaine lo entendiera, pero ahora era demasiado tarde, demasiadas mentiras. Se removió por décima vez en la cama quedando de lado, a pesar de la oscuridad podía ver el perfecto perfil de su amado que dormía plácidamente, no quería perderlo, no iba a soportar algo así.

* * *

No le gustaba mucho la idea de esperar a Blaine tan cerca de su oficina y menos ahora que estaba en plan paranoico esperando por un ataque por parte de Tanya, era desesperante todo aquello, casi preferiría que le hiciera algo de una vez para quitarse la presión, pero mientras eso sucedía tenía que seguir viviendo, disfrutando de cada minuto al lado de Blaine.

Estaba parado justo al frente esperándolo, Blaine le había dicho que podía subir, pero no quiso, se sentía extraño ver todas las cosas que su novio era capaz de hacer, sus éxitos, su mundo. Le hacía sentir pequeño y la idea de no merecérselo se volvía incontrolable. Esperar afuera era lo mejor.

El moreno se asomó por la ventana y vio a ese chico castaño, guapo, fuerte y espectacular esperando por él y sintió como el corazón le dio tres saltos mortales hacia atrás. Lo amaba demasiado, era afortunado al tenerlo.

— ¿Qué miras? — preguntó Dave mientras le dejaba unos papeles sobre el escritorio.

— Debo irme, Kurt me espera — dijo tomando su chaqueta y apagando la computadora.

— ¿Kurt? Oh… Kurt — resopló y Blaine pudo detectar molestia en su voz.

Hacía casi una semana del incidente de la noche que salieron y ninguno de los dos había dicho nada al respecto. Su jefe llegó a la oficina con lentes oscuros y quejándose de una resaca de los mil demonios, le preguntó a Blaine donde había dejado su auto y protestó porque odiaba andar en taxi. No dijo nada del golpe que tenía en la cara y Blaine decidió que lo mejor era no hacer ningún comentario, era muy incómodo. Mejor dejarlo pasar y asumir que todo fue por culpa de los tragos y el despecho por el tal Lukas.

— Sí, Kurt — le respondió — Nos vemos mañana, Dave. — Salió sin decir más.

Dave se asomó por la ventana, quería saber que era lo que tenía ese tal Kurt para que Blaine babeara tanto por él, al ver hacia abajo solo una persona llamó su atención. Se puso pálido... Lukas. Lukas estaba abajo, pero ¿qué era lo que hacía en ese lugar? Sus dudas tuvieron respuesta cuando Blaine se acercó al muchacho y le dio un casto beso en los labios a modo de saludo. Dave casi se sale por la ventana. Aquello no podía estar pasado, no era cierto.

* * *

Blaine le dio un beso en la boca y se pusieron en marcha. Iban a comprar un regalo de cumpleaños para Walt en una tienda que estaba a una cuadra así que no había necesidad de llevarse el auto, luego compraron café y se lo fueron tomando camino al estacionamiento. Llegaron directamente al departamento del moreno, como siempre, se acomodaron para ver algo en la tele, Blaine le dijo que podían llevar a Walt a comer para su cumpleaños y aprovechar de conocerlo, a Kurt le pareció una idea estupenda.

Luego de un rato dejó a Kurt sentado en el sofá mientras recogía las cosas de la sala, de pronto recordó algo que tenía molestándolo desde hace días...

— Kurt...

— ¿Uhm?

— Cuando nos topamos por primera vez en la calle, ¿te acuerdas?

Kurt levantó la cabeza despacio, rápidamente le entraron los nervios, ¿a que venía recordar eso justo ahora? Asintió para que Blaine continuara.

— ¿Por qué me dijiste que te llamabas Lukas?

Tres paros cardiacos, dos respiratorios y un ataque de pánico. Todo eso lo sintió Kurt en ese instante, pero supo mantenerse firme y decir algo muy concreto.

— ¿Cómo?

— Tropezamos, te dije que si eras Kurt y tú me dijiste que te llamabas Lukas ¿por qué?

— ¿Yo dije eso? — La mirada que le dedicó Blaine le dejó claro que mejor diera una respuesta concreta y no esas idiotas evasivas. — Ah... ya, sí. Es que, Blaine, me haces esas preguntas así y me descolocas un poco, eso pasó hace tiempo, imagínate ¿cuántos meses tenemos ya? ¿Cuatro o algo así? el tiempo pasa rápido y mi memoria puede no ser tan buena como pensaba porque prácticamente no me acuerdo de lo que pasó ese día, además todo fue tan rápido...

¿Haciendo tiempo para pensar una respuesta? no, para nada.

— Y después de que tropecé contigo tuve otros problemas, la verdad es que ese día fue muy loco y…

— Si no me contestas — gruñó interrumpiéndolo — voy a pensar lo que no es

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ponerte a sospechar con esas tonterías?

— ¿Por qué nunca puedes darme una respuesta que me convenza?

— No quiero pelear Blaine — mencionó poniéndose de pie para ir a la habitación, pero su novio lo retuvo del brazo.

— Respóndeme, Kurt — dijo entre dientes

— Fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente ¿okay? Así se llama un hermano de Walt y siempre me dice que me parezco a él, al verte pensé en eso y pues... no sé... lo dije y ya

— ¿Por qué...? — Frunció el ceño y continuó — Espera… ¿Walt tiene un hermano? Nunca lo has mencionado

— Yo… pues quizás no ha salido el tema… además estaba nervioso ¿Por qué una persona a la que no reconocía me estaba llamando por mi nombre en el medio de la calle, de un lugar donde se supone que no me conoce prácticamente nadie? Me pasaron muchas cosas por la cabeza y... — estaba temblando y la voz se le partió un poco — ¿Qué más podría ser Blaine? ¿Tú qué crees?

La verdad es que no creía nada. Era una tontería molestarse por eso y por la cantidad de cosas sin aclarar que tenía Kurt, sin una teoría medianamente decente no podía hacer nada. Soltó un suspiro derrotado y le dio una palmada en el brazo dando el tema por terminado... por ahora.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hiii, Bueeenos días :D_

_**Candy Criss:** Por supuesto que Karofsky no se quedará de brazos cruzados ;)_

_**Klaineadiction:** Sip, Tanya usará a Walt :( pero Karofsky tiene sus propios planes también!_

_**ChrisLoHaceGemir:** No me ofendo, loca xD ahaha ahora que Karofsky sabe que Kurt y Lukas son la misma persona uuuh, va a planear algo jeje porque él quiere quedarse con Kurt!_

_**Gabriela Cruz:** No creo que sea muy buena su reacción :( pero ya falta poco para eso._

_**Pinnita Criss-Anderson:** Jajaja whoa! Sip eso pasará xD_

_**klaineshipp:** No, Karofsky no le dirá, va a hacer otra cosa..._

_Gracias por los reviews :D_

_Disfruten el capítulo._

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **18** —

Los dos durmieron abrazados. Era una especie de norma no dicha el evitar acostarse molestos. No era la primera discusión que tenían y sabían que no iba a ser la última, eso viene en el paquete cuando se decide entrar en una relación, así que lo más inteligente era tomarse las cosas con calma. Despertaron temprano para arreglarse sin apuro y no con las continuas carreras que tenían casi siempre las mañanas en las que Kurt amanecía ahí, que eran prácticamente todas.

— Deja eso, yo lo recojo y luego me voy

— Claro, hay suertudos que no entran a trabajar hasta el medio día — le respondió — Aun no entiendo cómo puedes vivir con un sueldo como el de la librería

— Me las ingenio — contestó encogiéndose de hombros — además comparto gastos con Walt

— De todas formas podrías hacer otra cosa, algo que vaya más contigo

— ¿Te molesta que tu novio trabaje en una simple librería? — no lo decía en serio, sabía que Blaine no tenía problemas con esas cosas, pero no estaba de más lanzarle la pregunta

— Claro que no, idiota — dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó para darle un beso — es que eres inteligente, Kurt. Muy inteligente, sé los libros que te gustan leer, no veo porque no sacas una carrera

— Lo he pensado, pero... no todo es tan fácil

— No importa el tiempo que pase contigo, nunca entiendo por qué dices eso — Kurt se limitó a encogerse de hombros nuevamente, no iba a dar una respuesta a eso — ¿qué te gustaría estudiar si fueras a la universidad?

Esa respuesta sí la sabía, lo había pensado mucho, lo que pasa es que estaba convencido de que no podría, por Tanya, el tiempo, el dinero... muchas cosas, sin embargo, se valía soñar

— Trabajo social — respondió con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de la emoción — hay tantas personas que necesitan ayuda, niños secuestrados, perdidos, en las drogas, familias que necesitan asistencia... me gustaría estudiar algo que me permita ayudarlos, que nadie tenga que pasar por... esas cosas — cosas como las que pasó él, pero eso no lo dijo

Notó la mirada sorprendida de Blaine sobre él y se removió un poco incómodo. Nunca habían hablado del tema, pero no le parecía una mala carrera, quizás no era muy lucrativa o lujosa como la de ser arquitecto, pero valía la pena, se sorprendió cuando Blaine por fin reaccionó, velozmente acortó la distancia entre ellos y le plantó una beso apasionado, lenguas mezcladas, dientes, respiración acelerada, al separarse seguía viéndolo como si fuera alguien de otro mundo o algo por el estilo.

— Por esas cosas es que te amo tanto — jadeó sonriendo orgulloso. Kurt también sonrío.

* * *

Cuando Blaine llegó a la oficina vio a Dave sentado en su silla, se le hizo un poco extraño y demasiado molesto, ese era su espacio y se lo estaba invadiendo, últimamente ese hombre se estaba pasando de molesto.

— Buenos días… — saludó con un tono poco cordial — ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

— ¿Cómo te fue ayer con tu novio?

— Bien, gracias. ¿Será que puedo sentarme en mi silla?

— Sí claro, siéntate — contestó Dave con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba — así que... ¿Kurt?

— Sí Dave, Kurt. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa con él?

— ¿Dónde lo conociste?

— Éramos vecinos cuando niños, íbamos a la misma escuela, durante un tiempo dejamos de vernos y nos encontramos hace pocos meses. ¿Alguna otra duda sobre mi vida personal?

— Sip, más bien de la de tu novio, es que lo vi ayer cuando vino a buscarte y la verdad es que se me hace familiar ¿dónde trabaja?

— En una librería... tengo trabajo Dave, si no te importa...

— Soy tu jefe niño, yo soy el que te dice si tienes trabajo o no — contestó con una mirada envenenada — pero está bien, veo que te molesta que te nombren al chico.

Blaine le iba a contestar, pero su jefe no esperó la respuesta, simplemente se fue. El moreno al fin comprendió porqué la mayoría de las personas de esa oficina lo odiaban. ¿Qué rayos se traía ese tipo con él y con su novio? Soltó un suspiro y apartó la pregunta de su mente, ni siquiera quería saberlo, con que se mantuviera alejado era más que suficiente.

Dave entró al despacho vuelto una furia. Blaine no sabía quién era Lukas, estaba seguro. Se pasó la mano por la corta barba y caminó de un lado a otro analizando sus cartas, hace tiempo que no veía a Lukas, se había negado en rotundo a las citas y ahora sabía la razón. ¿Estaría Tanya al tanto de todo eso?

Sin pensarlo dos veces marcó el número de la mujer y le contó que vio a un chico igual a Lukas, pero que se hacía llamar Kurt y que ese chico estaba de novio con otro que él conocía. La mujer se mostró sorprendida por un minuto, pero luego se relajó y le preguntó cómo se llamaba el otro chico.

— Blaine Anderson — le respondió — supongo que él es la razón por la que Lukas se ha negado a verme ¿verdad?

— Él es la razón por la que Lukas se ha negado a ver a todos señor Karofsky, dijo que se salía del negocio.

— ¿Y SE LO PERMITIÓ?

— ¿Quién dijo que se lo he permitido? Ya he tomado ciertas medidas, los golpes duelen más cuando uno no los espera, pero con esta nueva información, las cosas van a ir mejor señor Karofsky, pronto usted y yo podremos hacer negocios de nuevo.

Ambos sonrieron, era un ganar-ganar. Él iba a tener a Lukas… Kurt, como se llame y ella obtendría dinero. Un trato justo.

* * *

Viernes por la noche, Kurt estaba totalmente nervioso. Se había cambiado de ropa por lo menos cinco veces, nada le gustaba, pero al final consiguió algo que por lo menos no le molestaba.

— No entiendo, toda esa ropa por lo general te gusta — le dijo Walt apartando la ropa para acostarse en la cama.

— No veo a Bennet desde hace años, además quiero causar una buena impresión con los amigos de Blaine — intentó acomodarse el cabello, pero desistió, eso era una causa perdida

— Deja de pelearte con tu cabello, a mí me gusta y sé que a Blaine también

— ¿Cómo lo sabes si aún no lo conoces?

— A cualquiera le gusta tonto. Por cierto, sigue en pie lo de la cena ¿no? Mira que de verdad quiero conocerlo

— Y él a ti, claro que sigue en pie. El domingo la vamos a pasar muy bien, ya verás.

Decidió que se iba a quedar como estaba, si seguía viéndose en el espejo llegaría tarde. Se supone que iba a verse con Blaine en el departamento y de ahí los dos irían al local. Tendría que pedir un taxi, Walt iba llevarse el auto porque tenía un cliente esa noche, Tanya le advirtió que debía llegar temprano y darle un buen trato, "es alguien muy especial" le había dicho la mujer.

Kurt aún seguía esperando su ataque, no podía creer que salirse de todo aquello fuera así de fácil. De todas formas no se habían quedado de brazos cruzados. Consiguieron hablar con la persona que podía obtener la cartera de clientes, habían vendido varias cosas del departamento, así que tenían casi todo el dinero y la chica (Fanny, se llamaba) se mostraba muy dada a colaborar, parecía especialmente interesada en ver a Tanya estruida.

Cuando Kurt salió, Walt aprovechó para ducharse y prepararse mentalmente, él no se quejaba y no despotricaba tanto como Kurt de todo aquello, pero eso no significaba que le gustara.

Se vistió con calma y salió hacia al hotel. Llegaría a buena hora.

* * *

Cuando Kurt llegó al departamento ya su novio se había duchado y vestido.

Blaine pudo notar los nervios del castaño en lo que abrió la puerta. Le dijo que todo estaría bien, que sus amigos lo iban a adorar o él mismo se encargaría de picarlos en pedacitos y en cuanto a Bennet… no había razón para pensar que las cosas saldrían mal con él, Kurt se limitó a asentir y sonreír, pero ni mil palabras como esas lograrían quitarle los nervios.

* * *

Walt llegó al hotel que le indicó Tanya, tocó la puerta un par de veces y se sorprendió al ver a... Sebastián, el hombre que trabajaba con los varones en la casa del bosque para entrenarlos, el que tantas cosas le hizo a Kurt. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, algo no estaba bien. Sebastián le hizo un gesto para que entrara, Walt se planteó la posibilidad de salir corriendo en dirección contraria, pero por alguna estúpida razón no lo hizo. Se arrepintió en lo que sintió la puerta cerrarse detrás de él.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hii! Buenos días :D_

_**Gabriela Cruz:** Sí, Dave hará algo así..._

_**klaineshipp:** Lo que mencionaste, sucederá :O y ahora viene el reencuentro de Kurt y Bennet :)_

_**AmiDela:** No, no van a secuestrar a Walt, pero ahora vas a saber qué le pasó u.u_

_**LGColferCriss:** Nadie le hará daño a Blaine... exceptotalvezporKurt lalala xD_

_**Elbereth3:** No, no haces mal en ilusionarte con la cartera de clientes ;) trabajas en Educación? Que genial, yo igual! :D jeje_

_Gracias a los demás reviews! _

_Se comienzan a complicar las cosas para Kurt :( y la verdad se acerca cada vez más!_

_Disfruten el capítulo._

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **19** —

El local era de dos ambientes, uno al aire libre con plantas, mesas de madera y taburetes en lugar de sillas y el otro en la parte de adentro, dos hileras de mesas con cuatro sillones por cada una. La barra era amplia iluminada solo por luces verdes, al final de las hileras de mesas estaba una pequeña tarima en la que seguro se presentaban grupos, pero ahora estaba vacía. La música adentro era más fuerte que afuera, pero no lo suficiente como para ser ensordecedora. A Kurt le gustaba, no había razón para no pasar un buen momento en ese lugar. Blaine lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta unas de las mesas, Bennet y Wes esperaban.

Ambos chicos levantaron la mirada al notar que se acercaban, Blaine le presentó a Wes quien se vio tentado a hacer una broma sobre las preferencias de su amigo por los hombres altos, pero decidió guardársela para cuando el ambiente estuviera menos tenso, sabía más o menos la historia de Kurt, Bennet se la había contado, se limitó a sonreírle y darle un fuerte apretón de mano.

Kurt se removió nervioso sin atreverse a mirar a Bennet por más de tres segundos, de inmediato bajaba la vista o se concentraba en la estructura del lugar.

Bennet lo miraba entre confundido y sorprendido, aunque Blaine le había contado todo, pero ni por asomo era lo mismo verlo con sus propios ojos. Kurt estaba cambiado en muchas cosas (el tamaño era una), pero seguía teniendo la misma cara de siempre, era fácil saber que es él si lo conoces bien y prestas atención a los detalles, como eso de mecerse adelante y hacia atrás cuando está nervioso. Se levantó y se dieron la mano sin saber muy bien si eso era suficiente, de inmediato descubrieron que no lo era. Fueron los mejores amigos cuando niños y esas cosas no se olvidan, así que Bennet lo jaló del brazo y le dio un abrazo sentido, tanto que casi se ponen a llorar como niños, pero supieron mantenerse firmes.

— No puedo creer que estés aquí... es que... Parece mentira Hummel, seis años — se alejó, pero no le soltaba el brazo, quizás con miedo a estar alucinando.

— No sabes el gusto que me da verte Bennet, la última vez que te vi soñabas con encontrar un novio.

— Si, pero eso no salió tan bien como al final te ha salido a ti... después de tanto tienes a tu héroe — dijo subiendo el tono en el apodo sabiendo lo incómodo que se sentía Blaine al escucharlo. El moreno les devolvió una mirada asesina y los dos chicos rieron.

Bennet le pidió a Kurt que lo acompañara a ir por una cerveza, era la única excusa que tenía para alejarlo de ahí y comenzar a bombardearlo con preguntas, Blaine le había dicho que con él no fue del todo directo, pero Bennet no estaba dispuesto a caer en el juego de evasivas ni ojos pidiendo piedad.

Kurt aceptó aunque sabía que todo aquello no era por ninguna cerveza, Bennet lo iba a interrogar y en el fondo lo agradecía, verlo le hizo sentir un alivio que jamás se imaginó, tal vez podía tener el valor suficiente para decirle todo.

Blaine los vio alejarse y sintió algo muy extraño, un repentino egoísmo de no querer compartir a Kurt con nadie, cosa que le parecía totalmente absurda, Bennet era solo un amigo; amigo de ambos... pero no podía dejar de pensar que quizás con él Kurt fuera más dado a dar explicaciones de lo que había sido hasta ahora y eso le angustiaba. Había algo que Kurt no le quería decir y parte de su idea era descubrirlo esa noche, pero a distancia era muy difícil.

— Así que... Kurt — dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, solo para ver si su amigo hablaba sin necesidad de que él le preguntara

— Así que... Bennet — contestó con el mismo tono. El repentino ataque de valor y alivio le duró muy poco

— Bueno dime, ¿Dónde rayos estuviste metido todo este tiempo?

— Supongo que ya Blaine te lo habrá contado

— No ha podido decirme nada porque francamente no hay nada que contar, las cosas que le dijiste fueron tan dispersamente extrañas que aún no logra entenderlas, mucho menos va a lograr contárselas a alguien

— Bennet...

— Como se te ocurra salirme con alguna cosa extraña voy por el teléfono y llamó a tu hermano — lo amenazó, pero no le pareció tan buena idea cuando vio la cara de espanto que puso el castaño — Está bien... no es cierto, sé que no estás preparado aun para eso, aunque si quieres mi opinión, nunca lo vas a estar, tienes que ir a verlos y punto, pero eso lo hablamos luego. Entonces... ¿vas a confiar un poquito en el que solía ser tu mejor amigo?

Kurt sonrió nervioso y comenzó a hablar un poco vacilante al principio, pero a medida en que iba diciendo cosas, más tranquilo se sentía. Le contó que se había escapado de las personas que lo secuestraron aquella noche, le dijo eso más que todo para que la versión de ahora no distorsionara mucho de la que le había dado a Blaine. Le contó que se perdió dentro del bosque porque no sabía cómo salir de ahí, ni siquiera sabía dónde demonios estaba, duró varios días vagando hasta que los tipos al final lo encontraron y lo encerraron, lo obligaron a hacer cierto tipo de trabajos para ellos y lo amenazaron con que si escapaba o le decía algo a alguien sobre la existencia de esa organización irían por su hermanita y ella correría una suerte peor que la de él.

— ¿Pero qué tipo de trabajo?

— Trabajos Bennet... cosas, no me obligues a hablar de eso

— ¿Y por qué no le contaste eso a Blaine antes?

— Porque cuando lo vi estaba muy sorprendido, apenas me había librado de aquella casa

— ¿Qué casa? — Kurt se dio cuenta que estaba comenzando a contar las cosas como en realidad pasaron y se puso nervioso.

— Bueno... en la que me tenían encerrado, era como una casa... yo no...

— ¿Estuviste ahí hasta hace poco?

— No... es solo... Bennet la vida ahí es diferente a como son las cosas afuera, es un infierno y pasa con toda la lentitud del mundo, pero llega un momento en el que te metes tanto y tanto que no sabes cómo salir hasta que... no sé... crees que es ahí donde debes estar porque no existe otra cosa. Cuando vi a Blaine pensé en mi familia de inmediato y me dio miedo que algo les pasara.

— Igual pudiste confiar en él, aun puedes — Kurt lo vio como si no supiera qué responder, tenía miedo de que todo eso se volcara en su contra, que Blaine se molestara por decirle más a Bennet de lo que le había dicho a él en todo el tiempo que tenían juntos, era su novio, se supone que debería confiar, pero es que era Bennet, algo en su interior le empujaba a desahogarse un poco con él, a quitarse por lo menos parte de todo ese peso de encima.

— No supe cómo hacer las cosas, y ahora... Bennet, sé que eres su amigo y yo no soy nadie para pedirte esto...

— ¿No eres nadie? — Lo interrumpió — vamos Kurt, claro que Blaine es mi amigo, un muy buen amigo, pero tú también lo fuiste, no haría nada para separarlos ahora que están tan bien, Blaine no era tan feliz no sé desde cuándo, con Jeremiah estaba bien, pero desde que está contigo es diferente — Kurt sonrió de alivio ante esas palabras

— Gracias — le dijo de corazón

— Estás fuera de todo eso ¿verdad? sea lo que sea que hacías...

— Sí, ya no tengo nada que ver con eso — le aseguró, ahora estaba mucho más tranquilo — no sabes lo bien que me ha hecho hablar contigo Bennet, me hacías una falta increíble.

* * *

— Se vale ver para otro lado Blaine, estoy aquí ¿sabías?

— ¿Huh?

Blaine no había despegado los ojos de Kurt desde que se alejó con su amigo al otro lado del bar, odiaba no tener oídos biónicos para poder escuchar lo que estaban hablando, por lo menos los dos parecían relajados aunque al principio Kurt lucía como si quisiera salir corriendo o algo.

— No se van a fugar juntos — le aclaró Wes comenzando a molestarse por eso de ser ignorado.

— Lo sé, es solo que Kurt estaba muy nervioso con la idea de venir a conocerte, de ver a Bennet de nuevo

— Y te molesta pensar que con él sea más honesto que contigo — le afirmó

— Kurt es honesto conmigo — puntualizó como si le doliera la sola insinuación, tal vez le dolía porque tenía parte de verdad

— No te pongas agresivo que no estoy diciendo nada en contra del niño, no lo conozco, pero si te tiene tan feliz es suficiente para mí

Blaine le agradeció porque sabía que lo decía en serio, trató de relajarse un poco y disfrutar, hace tiempo que no veía a su amigo más que todo porque se le hacía físicamente imposible separarse de Kurt. Comenzaron a hablar de cómo iban sus cosas, Wes le contó sobre sus presentaciones en fiestas privadas "por algo se empieza" le dijo, la felicidad con su trabajo le brotaba por los poros. En cambio Blaine le comentó que estaba un poco harto de su jefe que al principio era un buen compañero, pero últimamente le daban ganas de lanzarlo por la ventana. Wes le estaba explicando diferentes formas de hacerle pagar a un jefe por ser un cabrón cuando Jeremiah llegó, todo sonrisas, amable, impecable, guapo... Blaine le dio un abrazo y lo invitó a sentarse, pronto los tres estaban riendo.

Kurt continuaba en su conversación con Bennet y no tenía ninguna intención de que ese momento se terminara, se sentía como un niño de 12 años de nuevo, como si el tiempo separados fuera inexistente. Volteó a ver a su novio solo para comprobar que seguía donde lo había dejado y que todo estaba bien, pero algo no le cuadró en esa imagen, él dejó a dos hombres en la mesa, no a tres. Ahora estaban Blaine, Wes y un tipo que de inmediato reconoció como el perfecto Jeremiah, los celos le recorrieron desde la punta del cabello hasta los pies, estaban tan cerca, tan sonrientes, tan...

— El homicidio aún sigue siendo delito — le informó Bennet. Se había percatado del cambio de ánimo de su amigo y de la manera en la que estaba mirando a Jeremiah.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Si sigues mirando a Jeremiah de esa manera vas a matarlo. Relájate

— Estoy relajado, es solo que creo que ya tenemos mucho tiempo aquí

No esperó la respuesta de Bennet, tomó su cerveza y fue hasta la mesa con cara de ser un asesino en serie. Ese Jeremiah estaba en el que debía ser su puesto. Carraspeó lo bastante alto como para que los tres dejaran de hablar, Bennet soltó una risita.

— ¡Kurt! - ese casi chillido de Blaine solo consiguió que se molestara más — Jere, este es Kurt, mi novio

— ¿Así que tú eres Kurt? Mucho gusto — le dijo Don perfecto con una sonrisa de portada de revista, le dio un apretón de mano

— Mucho gusto — gruñó Kurt, y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Bennet cuando lo escuchó reír de nuevo

Kurt empujó a Blaine para poder sentarse a su lado, Bennet buscó otra silla y se acomodó al lado de Jeremiah para evitar un accidente.

Blaine sentía como Kurt le apretaba la mano de forma posesiva y estaban tan pegados que seguro lograrían fundirse de un momento a otro. La conversación comenzó a fluir de manera normal y aunque varios minutos después el castaño estaba menos a la defensiva aún se notaban sus señales de advertencia. El moreno sabía que lo normal sería molestarse por esa falta de confianza, pero la verdad es que estaba encantado de ver a su novio en ese plan.

Cuando el grupo se montó en la pequeña tarima, todos los del local se pusieron de pie y los 5 hombres de esa mesa decidieron hacer lo mismo. En el movimiento Jeremiah quedó de nuevo al lado de Blaine, el castaño contó hasta 10 para no ponerse medio loquito y lo logró, pero eso no impidió que se colocara detrás de Blaine y lo rodeara con sus brazos de tal forma que prácticamente lo abarcaba por completo, lo único que le hacía falta era poner una cinta amarilla alrededor que dijera: "**Aléjese, propiedad privada. El perro muerde**"

Parecía ser que ese comportamiento se le hizo de lo más normal a Jeremiah porque no se molestó ni trató a Kurt de forma diferente, al contrario, trataba de buscarle conversación y ser amistoso, cosa muy típica de él, un par de horas después Kurt le tomó la suficiente confianza como para relajarse y ser como siempre era.

* * *

El lugar estaba iluminado solo por la luz de una de las lámparas, dejó sus cosas en el sillón y se movió nervioso. Sebastián se acercó a él y lo besó de forma desenfrenada, lastimando en cada rincón de su pequeña boca, comenzó a quitarle la ropa prácticamente a tirones.

— Tanya me ha hecho un gran favor con esto — gruñó mientras terminaba de desnudarlo — siempre quise hacerlo

Lo lanzó en la cama y se montó sobre él desabrochándose los pantalones y sacándose el miembro, siguió besándolo fuertemente, mordiendo, dejándole marcas, arañándolo por todas partes, se acomodó entre sus delgadas piernas y comenzó a follarlo brutalmente haciéndole soltar gritos desesperados que se veían atrapados por la mano de él.

Se moría de miedo, no entendía qué era lo que pretendía Tanya al mandarlo con ese tipo cuando él podía estar con cualquiera de los muchachos de la casa o con alguna chica, ¿porque él? tenía miedo de preguntar, miedo de decir no, pero aquello tampoco le parecía muy sano, el hombre lo estaba lastimando de verdad.

Sebastián lo sujetó de las muñecas para impedirle que insistiera en quitárselo de encima, lo apretaba tan fuerte que iba a tener marcas. Luego de un momento le hizo darse vuelta para continuar follándolo, pero en una posición distinta. Lo escuchaba llorar con la cara pegada a la almohada y en lugar de sentir remordimiento era como si todo eso lo excitara más. Se corrió dentro de él y se alejó lo justo para hacerlo voltear de nuevo, le dejó un beso en la mejilla y luego le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que lo hizo sangrar.

— Kurt nunca debió decirle a Tanya que iba a dejar el negocio — murmuró Sebastián con una sonrisita, a Walt se le congeló la sangre, ¿era eso...? ¿Ese era el castigo por lo de Kurt?

El mayor comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez con los pies, con los puños, haciéndole soltar gritos y súplicas que solo consiguieron empalmarlo de nuevo, volvió a follarlo, intercambiando embestidas por golpes hasta que el chico quedó inconsciente en la cama con sangre por todas partes.

* * *

Llegaron al departamento de Blaine, estaban exhaustos. Kurt nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida, dejando aparte los momentos con su novio, claro. Entraron directamente al cuarto a quitarse la ropa, nadie iba a levantarlos de la cama ni con grúa. El castaño se sacó el celular del bolsillo para colocarlo sobre la mesa y se dio cuenta de que tenía 4 llamadas perdidas. Abrió la primera y era del número de Walt, se supone que iba a estar con un cliente no era lógico que lo llamara, 2 más de Walt, siguió mirando, la otra llamada era de Tanya. Comenzó a temblar instantáneamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Blaine notando su repentino cambio de humor, el pequeño intentó devolverle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero no lo consiguió.

Tenía dos mensajes de voz, lo primero que escuchó fue la voz de Tanya.

_"Debiste pensártelo bien antes de intentar dejarme, Lukas. ¿Lo estás pasando bien con tu novio? Lástima que Waltito no pueda decir lo mismo... te advertí que el perjudicado no serias tú"_

Soltó un sollozo involuntario, estaba aterrado... Walt, algo pasó con él.

Recordó que había otro mensaje, con todo el terror del mundo presionó la tecla para escucharlo.

_"Señor... Kurt. Estamos llamando del hospital __Saint Grend__, el señor Walter lo tiene como contacto de emergencia, él ha sufrido un accidente, agradeceríamos su presencia lo más pronto posible"_

Dejó caer el teléfono, le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que Blaine lo estaba moviendo para que reaccionara y le dijera qué era lo que estaba pasando.

— Dios — fue lo único que pudo decir, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, todo eso era su culpa, estaba preocupado por Blaine, por su familia, por él mismo y no llegó a pensar en Walt a pesar de que más de una vez Tanya lo había amenazado con él. Si algo grave le pasaba... no iba a perdonárselo nunca

— Kurt, por favor, me estás asustando

— Walt... él... tengo que ir al hospital — las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas

— No entiendo, ¿Qué...?

— Sufrió un accidente Blaine, tengo que ir... yo... Dios, si le pasa algo

— Voy contigo, no puedes manejar así

Kurt asintió, de ninguna manera iba a convencer a Blaine de dejarlo ir solo y además era cierto, no podía conducir así... es más no tenía auto porque se lo había dejado a Walt. En el trayecto se concentró en mirar por la ventana, Walt era un apoyo en todo momento y él no supo cómo cuidarlo, lo puso en riesgo por su estupidez, por pensar que iba a ser más inteligente que Tanya, por pensar que ella lo dejaría ir así por así.

Llegó al hospital desesperado. Solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos y la doctora Collins le hizo un pequeño resumen de su estado. Walt estaba sedado y probablemente no despertaría hasta dentro de unas horas. Le explicó que había sido ultrajado y golpeado, tenía una costilla rota y el brazo izquierdo fracturado.

— Aún no hemos podido hablar con él para saber quién le hizo eso, pero debemos llamar a la policía — dijo la mujer. Kurt casi se muere, si solo por decir que no iba a trabajar más le habían hecho eso a su mejor amigo no se quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si involucraban a la policía.

— ¡No! — respondió de inmediato sorprendiendo tanto a la doctora como a Blaine

— Kurt, ha sido atacado, quien sea que le hizo eso se merece como mínimo la cárcel, claro que hay que hablar con la policía

— No, ustedes no entienden, no pueden... no podemos hacer eso — se dio cuenta de la forma en que ambos lo miraban y decidió calmarse, tenía que saber hacer las cosas — esperemos a que despierte, que él mismo decida, ni siquiera sabemos quién fue o como... es él quien debe decidir

— Las normas dicen que este tipo de cosas deben notificarse

— Doctora... por favor, sé que hay normas, pero... déjeme... Dios, deme unas horas, esperemos a que despierte

La doctora lo vio tan nervioso que accedió a esperar, pero le advirtió que si el jefe de piso se daba cuenta iban a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto. Apenas estuvieron solos Blaine se paró frente a él con una cara que evidentemente exigía una explicación.

— Sé lo que hago Blaine.

— ¿Lo sabes? Porque tu mejor amigo está en el hospital Kurt, hay que hacer algo al respecto

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? Simplemente dame tiempo para hablar con él, saber qué le pasó, es lo lógico

— No creo que tengas claro lo que es lógico y lo que no, pero allá tú — estaba molesto, eso se juntaba con la gran cantidad de misterios que rodeaban al que se supone es el hombre de su vida.

No insistió más porque a leguas se notaba la desesperación en Kurt, desesperación mezclada con culpa y eso era extraño, él no podía ser culpable de ninguna manera de algo como aquello, el hombre que lo hizo era un monstruo y se merecía lo peor, Blaine se sentó al lado de Kurt y le sujetó la mano para darle apoyo, no podía dejar de pensar en que nadie debería pasar por eso. Recordó todo lo que vio en el cuarto de Dave la noche que lo llevó a casa, más de una de esas cosas debía hacer daño en serio; sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la idea, no entendía por qué se le vino eso a la mente justo en ese momento.

* * *

La doctora dejó pasar a Kurt a la habitación de Walt cuando calculó que el chico estaba a punto de despertar. Blaine decidió esperar afuera, sabía que ellos dos eran como hermanos y no quería incomodar al chico con su presencia, por más novio de Kurt que fuera no dejaba de ser un extraño y Walt estaba pasando por una situación horrible.

Kurt se sentó a un lado de la cama y le sujetó la mano, de inmediato comenzó a llorar, todo eso era su culpa, lo puso en riesgo, no tenía ningún de derecho a actuar sin estar preparados, tenían que esperar a tener un arma contundente en contra de esa mujer pero no, ¿esperar? Ese como que no era su fuerte.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hiii, les traigo dos capítulos en uno, ya que el fin de semana no actualicé. Oops._

_Gracias por leer y comentar. Queda muuuuuuuuuuuuy poco para que Blaine se entere de la verdad, algo así como el próximo capítulo :X_

_Que lo disfruten. _

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **2O** —

Cuando Walt despertó estaba desorientado, segundos después entró en pánico mientras por su mente pasaban todas las imágenes de la noche anterior. Solo se tranquilizó cuando Kurt lo obligó a mirarlo y le aseguró que estaba a salvo. El chico lo vio a los ojos reconociéndolo, luego se echó a llorar. Tardó varios minutos en calmarse. Cuando por fin lo consiguió Kurt le preguntó qué era exactamente lo que había pasado y él le contó entre sollozos las cosas que hizo y dijo Sebastián en aquella habitación

— Espera... ¿Sebastián? ¿Ese desgraciado fue el que te hizo esto? — Walt se limitó a asentir. Estaba cansado, no quería rememorar todo aquello, fue lo peor que le había pasado en la vida, ningún cliente, ningún entrenamiento llegó tan lejos

— Okay Walt, escucha, la doctora quiere llamar a la policía

— ¿Estás loco? Kurt si esto pasa por intentar dejarlo todo ¿te imaginas lo que pasará si se involucra la policía?

— Lo sé, por eso insistí en esperar a que despertaras, para ganar tiempo, pero no creo que dejen eso así.

— Está bien, yo le diré que no lo haga.

* * *

Ya había amanecido y Blaine estaba agotado, aquellas sillas de hospital eran asesinas, le tenían la espalda vuelta nada y lo peor es que estaba solo porque Kurt llevaba casi dos horas con Walt. Recibió una llamada de Bennet, se suponía que él y Kurt iban a verse ese día, pero no le contestaba el teléfono, Blaine le explicó más o menos lo que había pasado, su amigo se ofreció a acompañarlo un rato a sabiendas de lo negado que era Blaine para los hospitales.

Llegó al poco tiempo con café caliente y lleno de paciencia, se quedaron uno al lado del otro sin decir mucho.

Kurt llegó hasta donde estaban los dos, la doctora lo había mandado a salir para revisar a Walt. Le agradó ver a Bennet ahí, pero de inmediato se llenó de pesar, iba a perderlo, a él, a su Blaine, todo lo que había comenzado a tener debía dejarlo ir, estaba seguro.

— Tienes una cara terrible Kurt, ¿cómo está tu amigo?

— La doctora lo está chequeando, está un poco... muy alterado

— ¿Te dijo quién le hizo eso? ¿Lo va a denunciar?

— No nos dio tiempo de hablar de eso, está nervioso, estuve tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Ninguno de los dos protestó, Bennet le dijo que iba a buscarle un café y Kurt le sonrío agradecido. Se quedó con Blaine, recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras su novio le sujetaba la mano.

Bennet llegó con el café, estuvieron conversando hasta que la doctora llamó a Kurt para que entrara de nuevo a la habitación. Walt se negó a que llamaran a la policía y dejó claro que si hacían la denuncia de todas formas, no iba a dar ninguna declaración y se marcharía del hospital sin esperar el alta. La doctora aceptó a regañadientes.

— Lo siento Walt, lo siento mucho — le dijo Kurt cuando estuvieron solos, tenía un nudo en la garganta que apenas le permitía respirar.

— No es tu culpa, Kurt

— Lo es y lo sabes, te puse en riesgo, no debí ir a allá y decirles que lo dejaba todo, es que... yo no pensé...

— Esa gente es peligrosa y... supongo que esto es solo un aviso, Tanya está como loca por la cantidad de dinero que se mete contigo, esa mujer tiene una fijación extraña y no te va a dejar por nada

— Voy a hablar con ella, decirle que me quedo

— Kurt... — iba a decirle que no lo hiciera, pero era perder el tiempo, no había otra salida — ¿Estás listo para volver a esto?

— No, no lo estoy, no quiero, pero no puedo poner en riesgo a nadie más.

Le tomó la mano y Walt se la apretó con fuerza, sabía lo difícil que era todo eso para él.

* * *

Bennet no entendía nada.

Había entrado a la habitación para despedirse de Kurt, en lo que abrió la puerta lo escuchó hablando con el chico de volver a meterse en algo, de inmediato lo relacionó con lo poco que le había contado en el bar. No podía creer que estuviera metido en algo tan malo como para que tomaran ese tipo de represalias, por otro lado, si es ahora cuando se están vengando, ¿quiere decir que apenas ahora Kurt se ha salido? ¿Estaba Walt metido en lo mismo? Iba caminando pensando en eso cuando tropezó con Blaine, aquello era muy extraño y aunque le había prometido a Kurt no decir nada de lo que le había contado, no podía guardarse algo que pusiera en riesgo la vida de otros. Iba a comenzar a contarle todo a su amigo cuando Kurt llegó y les dijo que tenía que buscar unos papeles y arreglar unas cosas.

— ¿Te acompaño? — preguntó Blaine

— No, son unas cosas que me pidió Walt, no te preocupes. No tienes que quedarte tampoco, ninguno de los dos, él va a estar bien y yo volveré dentro de poco

— No voy a dejarte ir solo

— No seas paranoico Blaine — mencionó mientras se acercaba para darle un beso corto — no pasa nada, es cosa de dos horas como mucho. Luego vuelvo

Los tres salieron. Bennet llevó a Blaine a casa y aunque en más de una oportunidad se vio tentado a decirle lo que escuchó, optó por esperar el momento adecuado para peguntarle al propio Kurt.

Kurt se llevó el auto del moreno. Llegó a casa de Tanya y casi desde la cuadra anterior se podía ver la sonrisa olímpica de la mujer. Le dejó claro a Kurt que eso era solo parte de lo que era capaz de hacerle a quien la traicionaba, que tenía que comenzar a trabajar de inmediato, que había varios clientes en espera y entre esos estaba Dave.

— Y no protestes — le advirtió al ver la cara que puso el muchacho — otro problema y el tal Blaine Anderson es quien la va a pagar la próxima vez.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió, de pronto sintió como se le congelaba la sangre.

— Tu novio... sabes que nada se me escapa Lukas, tarde o temprano me entero de todo. Ahora vete a hacer lo único que sabes, no quiero quejas y por cierto, en lo que el otro puto se recupere debe trabajar también... el doble. Son unos mal agradecidos los dos, me enferman... lárgate.

* * *

Kurt comenzó a trabajar prácticamente desde que salió de la casa de Tanya.

Desde que se acostó con Blaine no había estado con otro hombre, la sola idea le daba repulsión, al llegar al departamento vomitó dos veces, se sentía sucio, no podía dejar de pensar en Blaine mientras se vestía, mientras salía, al conducir al hotel que le habían indicado, al tocar la puerta y ver el hombre que le abría. Cuando ese hombre lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a desnudarlo, mientras lo penetraba y le exigía que dijera palabras, que dijera su nombre, que suplicara. Siguió pensando en Blaine cuando se vistió para salir de ahí, cuando llegó al estacionamiento y vomitó por tercera vez en el día antes de entrar en el auto.

Su vida era una mierda, volvía a estar en el mismo lugar de siempre y sin ninguna esperanza de poder librarse de todo aquello.

Conducía a más del límite de velocidad cuando su teléfono sonó, no reconocía el número, estuvo tentado a no contestar, pero ya tenía muchos problemas encima y si era Tanya se le iba a armar la grande. Al atender se dio cuenta de que sí, era una mujer, pero no la que él pensaba.

Era Fanny, la chica que estaba ayudándoles con lo de la cartera completa de clientes de Tanya. Al parecer de alguna manera se enteró de lo que le había pasado a Walt.

— No entiendo por qué se precipitaron, yo le dije a él que todo iba a la perfección — reclamó la mujer

— Fue mi culpa, lo siento. Pensé que era imposible o que podía hacerlo igual, no sé — sonaba desesperado, sabía que no había pensado bien antes de hacer las cosas — voy a cuidar de él, nada le va a pasar

— Pues sí, más te vale que cuides de él porque ahora es que nos vamos a meter en el asunto y si no hacemos las cosas bien, adivina de quienes van a sospechar... si antes no podía defenderse, estando así pues menos

— No estoy seguro de querer seguir con todo esto

— No seas infantil, esto es un inconveniente, pero nada más, debemos seguir, es más... no vas a tener que esperar tanto porque — hizo una pausa y respiró complacida — ya tengo la lista

— ¿YA? — se vio obligado a detenerse a un lado para no chocar, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

— Aun debo pagarle a la persona que me ayudó

— Está bien, tengo el dinero

— Perfecto. Escúchame, la idea es presionar a los clientes más importantes, sé cómo hacer las cosas para que me ayuden a desmantelar la organización de Tanya, todos irán a la cárcel y ustedes serán libres.

— No entiendo por qué no hiciste eso antes, es decir, parece que lo tenías bien planeado

— Entre otras cosas que no vienen al caso, pero no tenía tanto dinero — respondió desinteresadamente aunque con un tono que dejaba claro que no pensaba decir más

— Va a sospechar de nosotros

— No, si vamos con calma no va a pasar nada, haz todo lo que te diga, que crea que ha ganado, que ya te tiene en sus manos. Yo me encargo de lo demás. Te avisaré cuando todo esté listo.

La mujer colgó sin decir más. Kurt no sabía si creer o no, pero era lo único que tenía, algo a lo que aferrarse. Respiró profundo y siguió conduciendo. Debía ver a otro cliente antes de poder ir al hospital y pasar un rato con Walt. El hospital era una buena excusa para mantenerse alejado de Blaine, no quería ni tocarlo después de estar con esos tipos.

* * *

Walt necesitaba pasar varios días en el hospital, por lo que su cumpleaños lo pasó lleno de agujas y enfermeras, pero Blaine insistió en ir, le dijo a Bennet. Los tres se aparecieron con un regalo y un helado pequeño porque no podían llevar un pastel de cumpleaños.

Al comenzar el día, Walt no estaba de humor para celebraciones, pero ver que Blaine (que no lo conocía más que por teléfono) se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta allá lo animó bastante, odiaba que eso tan bonito que tenía su amigo con él se terminara por culpa de aquella arpía.

Aunque no eran las condiciones se alegró de conocer a Bennet porque Kurt no hacía más que hablar de él y las travesuras que hacían cuando niños. Lo mejor del muchacho era que tenía facilidad para hacerlo reír, nadie se fue hasta que una enfermera prácticamente los sacó por haber finalizado la hora de visita. Pensaba que iba a ser un cumpleaños horrible, pero resultó ser mucho mejor que los últimos que había tenido.

Bennet intentó encontrar una forma de sacar el tema de la conversación que había escuchado, pero desistió al ver lo bien que el chico lo estaba pasando. Ya tenía muchas cosas encima con estar en ese hospital, todas las dudas que él tenía podían esperar un poco.

Se despidió de los chicos y le dijo en voz baja a Kurt que necesitaba hablar con él, Kurt asintió sin saber muy bien si debía estar nervioso o no por el tono apremiante. Quedó en que lo llamaba en lo que tuviera un momento libre, una vez más Walt le sirvió como excusa. Le dijo que necesitaba estar pendiente de él porque no tenía a nadie más, en lo que terminó de hablar se arrepintió porque vio el gesto que hizo Blaine.

— Ahora que lo dices, ¿no se supone que Walt tiene un hermano que se llama Lukas? — como si Kurt no tuviera ya bastantes cosas encima, su novio tenía que hacer memoria de hasta de los más insignificantes detalles.

— No lo ve desde hace mucho tiempo — mintió con descaro, ¿qué más daba? una mentira más o una menos, ya estaba jodido.

El moreno iba a insistir en el tema, pero Bennet intervino llevando la conversación por una dirección diferente. Kurt dio gracias al cielo por lo fácil que era a veces distraer a Blaine, casi le monta un altar a su amigo.

De pronto recordó algo, no podía estar en sus cosas si siempre tenía a Walt en la cabeza, en lo que Tanya se viera acorralada de seguro intentaría arremeter contra él de nuevo. La hermana de Blaine estaba a punto de irse del país por una beca, si tan solo pudiera encontrar la manera de que Walt se fuera también, estaría más tranquilo. Esperó a que Bennet terminara de despedirse, trató de pensar la mejor manera de decir aquello, como no encontró nada simplemente lo soltó.

— Blaine, estaba pensando... esto te va a sonar raro, pero... estoy preocupado por Walt

— Eso no tiene nada de raro Kurt, es normal, después de esto no es para menos

— Sí, bueno... la cosa es que él no quiere denunciar al tipo...

— Aun no entiendo esa tontería — lo interrumpió

— Walt tiene sus razones créeme, la cosa es que estaba pensando que sería bueno para él si pudiera tomarse unos días lejos, lo suficiente como para recuperarse bien y eso

— ¿A qué te refieres con lejos?

— Sé que te estoy comprometiendo y quiero que te sientas libre de decirme que no si crees que es una mala idea

— Sabes que me pongo nervioso cuando das tantas vueltas, dime que pensabas

— Tu hermana se va a Paris ¿verdad?

— Con una beca para estu... ¿estás pensando en mandar a Walt con ella?

— Solo un par de semanas, un mes cuando mucho, sé que es una carga, pero Walt tiene algo de dinero, lo único que quiero es que no esté solo y...

— Kurt, no tienes que darme explicaciones por algo como eso, es normal que quieras apartarlo de todo y la idea me parece estupenda, así Rachel no va a estar sola en un país extraño, tendrá compañía mientras se acostumbra, de seguro ella y Walt se van a llevar bien

— ¿Seguro? — preguntó con una enorme sonrisa... Dios como amaba a ese hombre — yo me encargo del pasaje y todo

— No seas tonto, puedo ayudarte

— Ya me estás ayudando, de verdad, no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima

Blaine se acercó sonriente a darle un beso, Kurt respondió, pero se vio obligado a cortarlo casi de inmediato, se sentía de lo peor besándolo para luego besar a otro. Al parecer el moreno no notó nada raro porque no hizo ningún comentario.

Esa noche tampoco la pasaron juntos.

* * *

Blaine fue a trabajar el lunes como todo el tiempo durante más de un año. Trató de no hacer caso a los comentarios incoherentes de Dave sobre lo importante de una relación de pareja sana y sin mentiras.

— Por eso yo no me he casado, el amor es una mierda

Estuvo repitiendo eso tantas veces que llegó un momento en el que Blaine terminaba la frase apenas escuchaba el inicio. Le hizo más preguntas sobre Kurt, pero el moreno se limitó a responder con monosílabos, se estaba cansando y de muy mala manera. Como no dejara la fijación con su novio las cosas se iban a poner feas. Se vio tentado a advertirle, pero prefirió callarse.

— Blaine, últimamente no nos estamos llevando muy bien que se diga, sé que he estado insoportable, pero quiero enmendar las cosas — Blaine lo vio levantando una ceja, ¿ahora qué se traía su adorado jefe? — ¿qué tal si salimos hoy?

— No puedo — se apresuró a responder — Kurt tiene días cuidando a un amigo y nos hemos visto poco, pero hoy vamos a pasar el rato en casa

— Lástima

Dave sonrió y salió de la oficina, mientras caminaba sacó su celular y llamó a Tanya, le dijo que quería a Lukas para esa noche, sin falta y que lo más probable era que se quedara con él hasta el amanecer, pero que le dijera al muchacho que era cosa de una hora. Ella le respondió que siempre y cuando cumpliera con la tarifa no había ningún inconveniente.

Kurt soltó un juramento por milésima vez mientras se vestía. Se supone que iba a pasar con Blaine esa noche, ya eran varios días en los que lo evitaba con la historia de cuidar a Walt, pero ya no podía seguir usando eso. Ya le habían dado de alta y en un par de días se iría a Paris. Lo que más le reventaba era que su cita fuera justamente con el tipo ese, trató de llenarse de fuerza pensando que no le lastimaría mucho y que tal vez lo dejaría salir lo suficientemente temprano como para ver a Blaine. Tanya le aseguró que el tipo solo había pedido una hora.

Al llegar a la casa, el hombre no tardó en llevarlo al cuarto y desvestirlo con la misma prisa que usaba siempre, besarlo como si estuviera sediento, tocarlo con brusquedad y follarlo de la misma manera. Terminó rápido, pero Kurt sabía que era solo el primero, iba a querer hacerlo de nuevo, con calma, con sus famosos juguetes.

Se pregunta que usaría ahora de todo lo que tenía ahí. La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

Una de las paredes tenía una placa de metal de la que sobresalían dos tubos de hierro. Dave lo volteó hacia la placa, le amarró un brazo en cada tubo con una cuerda y cinta adhesiva para que no pudiera soltarse, Kurt no podía dejar de pensar que el nuevo jueguito le iba a dejar marcas.

Vio cómo su dueño momentáneo fue hasta una de las repisas, sacó una filmadora y la acomodó sobre un trípode enfocándola directamente hacia él. El muy cretino lo iba a grabar, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, nunca antes había hecho eso, tenía un mal presentimiento, nada bueno podía traer que ese hombre quisiera follárselo delante de una cámara.

Dave sonrió maligno ante la cara de sorpresa de su muñequito, caminó con paciencia hasta llegar a su nivel, se puso detrás y le recorrió la espalda con la lengua dejando un reguero de saliva que solo conseguía incrementar el asco del castaño, le puso una mordaza con una bola en medio y en el cuello le colocó una correa que podía apretar las veces que quisiera. Le obligo a abrir las piernas y sacar el cuello para meterle un vibrador, luego lo sustituyó por su miembro, después uso las dos cosas juntas, volvió de usar solo su miembro, entraba y salía de Kurt tan bruscamente que le hacía soltar gritos de dolor que eran acallados por la mordaza, pero aun así algo salía y para Dave era de lo más excitante, el orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar así que jaló de la correa para presionar el cuello de Lukas, cada vez más fuerte haciendo que el muchacho se revolviera y jadeara en busca de oxígeno.

Kurt se lastimaba las manos y los brazos al revolverse, le dolía el trasero, la boca, esta vez el aire le faltaba más que ninguna otra ocasión, estaba llorando de la rabia y del asco, ese hombre lo iba a matar, esta vez lo conseguiría, en cierta forma prefería que lo hiciera y así terminar con todo de una vez. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando sintió que Dave se corría y aflojaba la cuerda. El hombre salió de él y se alejó por un momento, Kurt tenía el corazón a mil por hora, la vista nublada, le ardía la garganta y estaba mareado, quería salir de ese lugar, pero Dave no tenía intención de dejarlo ir.

Un momento después Dave volvió, Kurt no podía voltear para saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo, de pronto sintió dos latigazos al nivel de las piernas, tan fuertes que se habría caído de no estar amarrado a esos tubos, Dave pareció adivinar lo que detenía su caída porque de inmediato lo desató. Cuando Kurt estaba en el suelo, se montó sobre él y lo sujetó con fuerza.

— ¿Pretendías verte con alguien más esta noche? — preguntó maligno, pero el castaño seguía con la mordaza así que no podía responder, igual no tenía intención de hacerlo, se dedicó a verlo con todo el odio que sentía. Si Tanya sabía lo de Blaine de seguro ese tipo también. — No me respondas, no es necesario… ya lo sé todo — le ató las manos con una cuerda, al terminar le dio una bofetada. Kurt iba a matarlo lentamente cuando estuviera libre de todo ese mundo, se repetía una y otra vez que solo debía aguantar un poco más, unos días más y no permitiría que otro desgraciado de esos le pusiera una mano encima.

Ese fue solo el principio de la noche. Dave lo folló las veces que le dio la gana, le dio un par de golpes más, lo retuvo casi hasta el amanecer cuando al fin parece que estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para dormir.

* * *

Kurt llegó a su casa adolorido, se sentía sucio, más ultrajado que nunca, bajo.

Se dio una ducha larga y profunda, estaba cansado, pero eso no impidió que se restregara con fuerza y usara el champú de menta para enjabonarse una y otra vez. Después se escondió bajo las sábanas de su cama con la esperanza de que se lo tragaran. No sabía cómo iba a mostrarse frente a Blaine, tenía marcas en el cuello, la cara, los brazos, las piernas, no lograría encontrar una explicación para eso y sí lo hacía sería otra mentira, tan mentira como todo lo demás.

No sabe a qué hora se quedó dormido ni cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando Walt lo movió suavemente para que despertara. Estaba arreglado, tenía un vendaje en el brazo izquierdo, unos cuantos morados en el rostro pero lucia tan bello como siempre.

— Has dormido más de 24 horas — le dijo con voz dulce — no me atreví a molestarte porque sé cómo llegas luego de ver a ese tipo

— Gracias — murmuró aun medio dormido

— No me agradezcas aun, supongo que se te olvidó que Blaine venía a buscarme para llevarme al aeropuerto donde está su hermana y sus padres

Kurt dio un salto en la cama. El viaje, había olvidado por completo todo aquello, estaba desorientado no sabía qué día era... Blaine, no podía verlo así

— Está en la sala — acotó Walt adivinando sus pensamientos

— Mierda Walt, mierda, mierda, ¿qué voy hacer?

— ¿Sobre qué? — preguntó Blaine entrando al cuarto, fue tan inesperado que ambos brincaron, el moreno pasó la mirada de Walt a Kurt, deteniéndose en el castaño — ¿Qué rayos te ha pasado? — gritó alarmado, fue directo hasta él y le sujetó el rostro para verlo bien

— No es nada Blaine

— No es nada, claro... y por nada es que me dejaste esperándote toda la puta noche preocupado por ti, llamándote todo el día como un idiota para que me ignoraras

— Se encontró con el tipo que me hizo esto — interrumpió Walt tan de sorpresa que ni él mismo se lo creía — no quise decirte nada para no preocuparte

— ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Es eso? ¿Por qué demonios no me buscaste? ¿Por qué no buscaste a la policía?

— No pasó nada Blaine, unos golpes, nada más

— Casi te parte el cuello Kurt, ¿viste lo rojo que lo tienes?

— No es necesario verlo, puedo sentir el ardor

Blaine se llevó la mano a la cabeza desesperado, nada de eso tenía lógica y se sentía como un estúpido por no ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, algo se le estaba escapando y necesitaba saberlo ya.

— Dime la verdad de una maldita vez o me voy a ir por esa puerta y no me vas a ver más nunca en tu vida

— ¡Blaine! — gritaron Walt y Kurt al mismo tiempo

— Espéranos afuera Walt, por favor — el chico obedeció, no sin antes hacerle un montón de gestos para que tuviera paciencia y pensara bien lo que iba a decir.

Blaine se le quedó mirando expectante, estaba cansado de esas mentiras y verdades a medias, si Kurt no confiaba en él no valía la pena seguir con aquello, estaba desesperado, durante un tiempo todo estuvo perfecto, pero desde el ataque a Walt las cosas volvieron a ser el mismo caos que eran al principio... no, no el mismo, era peor.

— Te lo digo en serio Kurt, me cansé de esto, resulta que no soy idiota, solo te dejo tu espacio para que tomes tus decisiones y me hables, pero mi paciencia llegó a su límite

— Te lo explicaré

— Te escucho

— No así, no ahora. Estás molesto, lo sé y lo entiendo. Créeme que todo tiene una razón de ser Blaine, cuando te lo cuente lo entenderás

— Kurt, no me salgas con rodeos

— Pasado mañana, cuando vuelvas de dejar a Walt y tu hermana, hablamos. Responderé directamente todas y cada una de las preguntas que me hagas, lo prometo.

Aquello pareció tranquilizar a Blaine, quizás por el nivel de sinceridad que había usado Kurt, no quería perderlo, pero de una forma u otra lo iba hacer, posiblemente si le contaba todo de una vez por todas tendría alguna oportunidad. Blaine se acercó y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, tal y como hizo la primera vez que lo besó.

— Ponte algo en esas heridas

Salió del cuarto, inmediatamente después entró Walt para despedirse. Cuando estuvo solo se acostó de nuevo... faltaba muy poco para que todo terminara.

* * *

Dave quería acabar con esa relación de una buena vez y sabía que la mejor manera de hacerlo era que Blaine supiera las cosas que hacia su noviecito, pero si él se lo decía no le iba a creer, tenía que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Por eso le propuso a Tanya hacer una fiesta, algo en lo que Lukas y los otros chicos y chicas de la casa interactuaran con clientes, las típicas que ella solía organizar en las discotecas de moda con los clientes más jóvenes. Le comentó a la mujer lo que en realidad pretendía, le dijo que si Lukas dejaba al tipo con el que estaba saliendo podía volver a concentrarse en el trabajo tal y como lo hacía antes. Esa teoría le pareció suficientemente buena a la mujer para aceptar.

Llamó a Kurt y le ordenó participar en esa fiesta, sería la noche siguiente, no tenía más opción que obedecer.

Kurt no podía creer lo cabrona que era su suerte, viernes por la noche justamente. Se supone que Blaine volvía el viernes temprano y después de trabajar se verían en el departamento, ¿con qué excusa iba a salir ahora?

Un par de horas después recibió una llamada de Fanny.

— Sé lo de la fiesta

— ¿Cómo demonios es que sabes todas esas cosas?

— No importa, lo que importa es que ya hablé con un senador, le dije que tenía la forma de hacer pública la lista y que tenía pruebas de las cosas que hacía, las chicas que alquilaba y que más le valía ayudarme a desmantelarlo todo si no quería perder su reputación. Va a pasar mañana, ¿Walt ya se fue?

— Sí, no hay forma de que lleguen a él

— Bien, tú ve a la fiesta, compórtate como esperan que lo hagas, coquetea, has lo tuyo pero trata de irte antes de la 1 de la mañana porque a esa hora caerá la policía

— De acuerdo, ¿tú no corres peligro?

— Eres adorable, pero sé cuidarme, tranquilo. Mañana en la mañana esa mujer y el resto de sus matones dejarán de ser una preocupación para ti, Walt o alguno de los de la casa.

Bien, tal vez su suerte no era tan mala.

* * *

Blaine llegó un poco tarde a la oficina, su hermana quedó encantada con Walt, pero no dejó de reclamarle a Blaine que no le había presentado a su novio, la cosa se puso peor porque apenas su madre escuchó la palabra "novio" y comenzó a acosarlo a preguntas. Tuvo que explicarle que no se lo había dicho porque era complicado de contar a distancia, pero dentro de poco se lo presentaría y le diría todo sobre él.

Ya estaba menos molesto con Kurt y sentía un poco de remordimiento por haberlo tratado así, el chico estaba lastimado, no es como si estuviera por ahí divirtiéndose mientras Blaine estaba preocupado, ese detalle le puso un poco nervioso, no se imagina que hubiese pasado si en esa pelea las cosas resultaran peor, con más razón debería saber todo, ¿cómo iba a protegerlo si no sabía de qué cuidarlo? A veces le daban ganas de encerrarlo en una burbuja y dejarlo en casa bajo llave para evitarse las preocupaciones, pero pronto estaría todo aclarado, estaba seguro de que cuando Kurt le dijo que le contaría todo, hablaba en serio, eso era un alivio.

Dave entró a la oficina a mitad de la tarde para pedirle que lo acompañara a una discoteca esa noche, Blaine no se lo podía creer, no se la estaban llevando bien, la última vez que salieron fue un desastre, ¿a que venía esa nueva invitación? El hombre le aseguró que no era cosa de él, que el jefe quería que viera el diseño de la discoteca para un cliente que estaba pidiendo una de ese estilo.

— Primero yo no soy diseñador, soy arquitecto, segundo, no copio el trabajo de otros

— Traté de explicárselo, pero el viejo no entiende, si quieres vas tú y se lo dices Blaine yo no tengo ningún problema

Blaine murmuró una serie de insultos, él no iba a ir hasta el jefe de su jefe para saber si aquello era verdad, respiró profundo y analizó la situación, solo necesitaban un momento, media hora cuando mucho, entrar, ver y ya.

— Temprano Dave, nos vamos rápido, tengo cosas que hacer luego

— Con tu novio supongo — Blaine no le contestó, se limitó a mirarlo fijamente.

El hombre le hizo un gesto de despedida y se fue sonriente.


	21. Chapter 21

_Hiii._

_Y finalmente llegó el capítulo que estaban esperando! :O así que, lo mejor será que arranque de aquí ahahah._

_Los quiero,_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **21** —

Kurt llegó temprano. Blaine le había dicho que iba a salir por cosas de trabajo con su jefe y que le avisaba apenas se desocupara, eso le vino perfecto.

Estaban todos los chicos y chicas que él conocía, a esas fiestas iban solo los más caros, los que Tanya tenía como preferidos.

Hablaba con todo el mundo, reía, se movía de un lado a otro como si todo estuviera de maravilla. En un par de oportunidades se tropezó con Tanya, pero la mujer se limitaba a hacerle un gesto de aprobación con la cabeza y seguir su supervisión.

Cuando estaba en la barra se le acercó un tipo que no se molestaba en ocultar su interés, al contrario, era evidente que pretendía llegar a todo con el castaño esa noche. Kurt respondió a las señales coqueteando tal y como siempre lo hacía. Coquetear era fácil, sonrisas, roces, miradas, era un experto en eso, llevaba años haciéndolo y aunque no quería hacerlo más, fingir por unas horas no iba a hacerle daño.

Dave prácticamente arrastró a Blaine hasta el bar, más de una vez estuvo a punto de pegarle tres gritos y decirle que caminara y punto, era como estar cargando con un niño "esto es absurdo… tengo sueño… estoy cansado… quizás Kurt está esperándome en casa" tenía ganas de girarse hacia él y decirle, "no niñito, Kurt no te espera en casa, Kurt está aquí, haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer: **follar**" pero no lo hizo, no era necesario, lo único que tenía que hacer era lograr que entrara a ese lugar y él mismo lo vería.

El sitio estaba lleno, pero no saturado, la música era buena y evidentemente todo el mundo la estaba pasando bien, se movieron entre la gente buscando una mesa o por lo menos eso pensaba Blaine.

Dave estaba a punto de desesperarse cuando lo vio, Lukas (no, no Lukas, Kurt, se corrigió) estaba en la barra coqueteando con un tipo, no pudo evitar sentir celos, rabia y si él sentía eso estaba seguro de que Blaine se iba a morir, le hubiese gustado mostrarle al moreno una escena más comprometedora, pero eso era lo que había así que ni modo.

— Vamos por allá, Blaine — le dijo señalando a la barra

— Una mesa Dave, en la barra siempre hay que estar evitando a las personas que creen que estás ahí en busca de compañía

— ¿Y eso es malo?

— Es incómodo si no es lo que quieres

— Sí Blaine, ya lo sé qué tienes novio — prácticamente fue un ladrido, ante la mirada extrañada de su compañero decidió cambiar el tono — mira, estemos un rato en la barra, quizás tu no quieres conocer a nadie hoy, pero yo sí.

No le respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió hasta la barra, quería irse de ese lugar, se sentía mal, extraño, tenía un mal presentimiento desde la tarde. Estaba a punto de decírselo a Dave cuando el corazón se le detuvo en el pecho, comenzó a sudar frío y podría jurar que estaba hiperventilando un poco.

— ¿Blaine? — Dave vio como la cara de su subordinado perdía color mientras tenía los ojos miel clavados en la barra, supo perfectamente qué era lo que veía.

Blaine no lo podía creer, Kurt estaba ahí, en la barra, con un tipo, pero no solo eso, estaba coqueteando con ese hombre, lo sabía porque más de una vez jugaban a hacerlo, a tentarse el uno al otro, conocía bastante bien a su novio como para definir esa mirada y ese lenguaje corporal. Cuando su respiración y su corazón volvieron al ritmo más o menos normal caminó hasta él.

* * *

El tipo se estaba acercando más de lo que Kurt hubiese querido, pero no encontraba la forma de apartarse sin ser grosero, cuando estuvo a punto de mandarlo todo a la mierda e irse fue cuando le acarició el brazo y se inclinó hacia él, estaba cerca, muy cerca y con la clara intención de besarlo.

Besarlo… solo había un hombre al que quería besar y es con él que debería estar ahora, el que de seguro estaba en su departamento esperando a que llegue, volteó la cara para impedir el beso y lo que pasó le hizo desear que se lo tragara la tierra. Blaine estaba solo a un par de metros de distancia mirándolo con una mezcla de ira e incredulidad.

De inmediato Kurt se alejó del tipo sin importarle nada más en el mundo, solo aquellos ojos miel.

— Blaine…

— ¿Qué significa esto? — no sabía qué hacer, no entendía que rayos hacia Kurt en aquel lugar.

— Puedo explicarlo — iba a caminar hasta él cuando el otro hombre lo sujetó del brazo.

— Hey lindo, se supone que estás conmigo — pero por Dios, ¿Quién rayos le había dicho a ese tipo que abriera la boca?

— ¿Estás con él? — Preguntó Blaine incrédulo — ¿Cómo es eso de que estás con él?

— Mira chico, no sé quién eres, pero yo lo vi primero así que vete

— ¿Puedes callarte? — Quería gritarle, pero no lo hizo — Blaine, escúchame.

— ¿CALLARME? ¿Pero qué clase de servicio prestan aquí?

— ¿Servicio? — inquirió Blaine

— Servicio, Blaine — Dave decidió que era momento para poner su granito de arena — algo así como… prostitución.

Kurt se quedó mudo cuando vio a Dave con Blaine, hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida ¿Qué rayos hacia ese cretino con su novio? ¿Es que estaba en la dimensión desconocida o algo por el estilo?

No podía detenerse a pensar en eso porque Blaine lo estaba mirando de arriba abajo y ahora su rabia e incredulidad estaban mezclados con un poco de asco y fue la peor mirada que había recibido Kurt en toda su vida.

Blaine simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, lo que estaba viendo, necesitaba salir de ahí, tomar algo de aire, uno que no estuviera contaminado. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta con paso firme ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Afuera, le dio el ticket del auto al valet-parking para poder irse de allí lo más pronto posible.

— Blaine, espera — Kurt llegó a su lado, se puso frente a él y lo vio con los ojos llenos de miedo y culpa — puedo explicarlo, en serio, no es lo que crees

— ¿Qué se supone que creo, Kurt? ¡Maldición, pensé que tú y yo teníamos algo fuerte!

— ¡Así es! — sonaba desesperado — Te amo Blaine, más que a nada en el mundo esto es… es un error, una equivocación

— ¿Sabes Blaine? Lo mismo me decía a mi mientras me lo follaba, eso de "te amo" debe ser muy común en su negocio — Dave no había montado todo eso para que ahora Kurt usara su mirada de niño desvalido, para hacer que Blaine cayera de nuevo en sus brazos, si tenía que jugar todas sus cartas, lo haría — ¿o vas a negar eso también Lukas… Kurt? Dios, ya ni sé cómo es que te llamas.

Blaine escuchó ese nombre de nuevo, "Lukas" como le dijo Kurt que se llamaba la primera vez que se vieron, como el tipo por el que Dave se emborrachó. Soltó una pequeña maldición, había sido tan idiota… ¿Cómo se iba a creer esa tontería de que fue el primer nombre que se le ocurrió? Claro, por eso siempre evadía el tema de su vida, todas las señales frente a sus ojos y nunca vio nada. Estaba completamente atónito.

— ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! — le gritó Kurt a Dave

— Okay, pero Blaine, te diste cuenta de que no lo negó ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto le estabas cobrando al que estaba contigo en la barra para pasar el rato, Lukas? A mí me salía carísima la noche, Blaine.

El valet-parking llegó en ese momento con el auto y Blaine se montó y arrancó dejando atrás a los dos hombres.

Kurt buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó su ticket para que le trajeran su auto también. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Blaine, no podía perderlo, no ahora.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — preguntó Tanya. Dave la llamó para que impidiera que Kurt se marchara.

— Me voy, punto. No tengo que darte explicaciones — le costaba hablar casi no podía escuchar nada a su alrededor, solo los golpes de su corazón contra el pecho, tan duros que le retumbaban en los oídos.

— ¿Cómo qué no? Tienes que hacerlo, tú me perteneces

— No te pertenezco Tanya, dejé de hacerlo desde hace tiempo, entiéndelo. Ya no tienes nada con qué amenazarme, no sé por qué no me atreví a dejarte antes. Mi familia está segura, sé que no puedes llegar a ellos, Walt está lejos de ti, Blaine ya lo sabe todo y sinceramente me importa una mierda lo que quieras hacer con tu vida y con tu negocio ahora — ya su auto había llegado, iba a entrar, pero decidió decir algo más — Si sabes lo que te conviene Tanya, vete ahora mismo y muy lejos, te lo digo porque a pesar de todo gracias a ti estoy vivo, tú me compraste, por eso no me vendieron en partes o algo, pero se acabó, tu negocio se acaba esta misma noche.

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

— Te lo advierto, la policía ya está al tanto de todo

— Mal agradecido, muchacho malcriado de los mil demonios, siempre me diste problemas, debí devolverte cuando me di cuenta de lo difícil que serías.

La mujer conocía bien a Kurt, sabía que estaba hablando en serio, no tenía claro cómo iban a pasar las cosas, pero lo mejor era pensar y actuar rápido. Tenía que escapar, ya estaba muy cansada y mayor para esa vida, se sentía vieja y sinceramente prefería tomar margaritas en alguna playa del Caribe y no agua en una celda por culpa de un mocoso.

— ¿Vas a buscarlo? — preguntó Dave cortándole el paso a Kurt.

— No es tu problema pedazo de… agradece que no te parto la cara — quería hacerlo, pero no tenía tiempo para eso — ¿Crees que voy a estar contigo de nuevo? ¿Por eso hiciste todo esto? Eres un bastardo, no vas a ponerme un dedo encima nunca más, déjalo ya

— Nunca digas nunca, no voy a perderte mi niño

— ¡No soy tu niño! — Le gruñó apretando los dientes — además no puedes perderme simplemente porque no me tienes

— ¿Qué crees que hacia Blaine aquí hoy?

— Tú lo trajiste

— Sí, pero fue fácil, quería conocer un lugar así, quería estar con un chico como tú… sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no? Le dije lo flexibles que podían ser los niños que se venden y quería comprar uno por un rato.

— No es cierto

— Cree lo que quieras

No quería seguir escuchándolo, nada de lo que saliera de la boca de Dave Karofsky podía ser verdad, ese hombre no había hecho más que amargarle la vida desde el día que lo conoció. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle, era como si no pudiera respirar de tanta rabia, de un rápido movimiento alzó el puño y se lo estampó a Dave en la cara con toda la fuerza que tenía, con todas esas ganas que acumuló en las noches en las que lo alquilaba. El hombre se mantuvo en pie con mucha dificultad y escupió una gran cantidad de sangre.

— No tengo tiempo para esto, Karofsky. La próxima vez que te vea, te mato.

Entró en el auto y manejó a prisa, saltándose los semáforos, estaba casi seguro de que Blaine se había ido al departamento o por lo menos eso esperaba porque no se le ocurría otro lugar donde buscarlo y no podía esperar ni un minuto más para aclarar las cosas. Tenía miedo.

Llegó tan rápido como pudo y tocó la puerta con su mano temblorosa, nada pasó.

— Blaine… sé que estás, no voy a irme hasta que hablemos, por favor… Blaine, te lo suplico abre — pensó que cuando le abrieran la puerta se sentiría mejor, pero ver a Blaine a los ojos lo desarmó por completo.

— No entiendo cómo te atreves a venir… ¿Crees que aún nos queda algo por hablar? — Le gruñó.

— Mucho Blaine — entró y cerró la puerta. Al parecer Blaine se había estado desquitando con el departamento porque todo estaba vuelto un desastre. Kurt apenas podía pronunciar las palabras — Te amo… eso es lo primero que quiero que entiendas.

— ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar?

— Ya no soy ese hombre Blaine, no más. Tú… tú eres todo lo que me importa ahora.

— "Ya no eres ese hombre" — citó — Eso quiere decir que lo fuiste

— Blaine

— MALDITA SEA, TE ACOSTASTE CON MI JEFE

— No sabía que era... — okay, decir eso era admitir que lo que había hecho — Blaine…

No pudo decir nada más, su boca se vio callada por un puñetazo por parte de su novio, casi lo tumba al suelo, pero logró mantener el equilibrio.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Preguntó con la voz entrecortada — Sé que lo merezco.

— Lárgate de mi casa

— Mierda Blaine… — estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas — ¿Para qué fuiste tú a ese sitio?

— ¿Qué?

— Dave dice que fuiste a buscar compañía ¿eso es cierto?

— ¿Cómo te atreves a…? ¿Tú qué crees?

— Es la única explicación para que estuvieras en el bar

— Ajá… Un bar rodeado de… no lo entiendo bien, Kurt ¿me lo aclaras?

— Blaine…

— A ver, de prostitutas y… ¿Cómo se le dice a los hombres? ¿Prostitutos?

— ¡Basta! — acortó la distancia que había entre los dos y lo tomó entre sus brazos, rodeándole la cintura con una mano y con la otra sosteniéndole de la nuca, pegando la frente a la suya — Te amo, Blaine — susurró contra la boca del moreno — Te amo a ti, solo a ti, solo tu Blaine, hoy y siempre mi cielo. Lo sabes — lo besó. Trataba de demostrarle que lo que decía era la verdad, la única que le importaba.

— Detente — le ordenó Blaine con hilo de voz muy poco convincente

— Solo tu Blaine — murmuró el castaño contra sus labios sin separarse ni un milímetro, volviendo a besarlo ahora con más ganas, con más desesperación.

Blaine se quería morir, así de simple, tenía el corazón destrozado y la cabeza llena de todas esas cosas que durante meses no entendió y ahora encajaban tan bien. Nunca se planteó un futuro con nadie, no como lo había hecho con Kurt, pensó que eran el uno para el otro, que el destino los había unido para no separarlos nunca más, esto era más de lo podía soportar.

Intentó separarse, pero Kurt se lo impidió besándolo con más ahínco. Quería apartarlo, decirle que no lo tocara, pero al mismo tiempo cada poro de su piel aclamaba a gritos ese contacto. Se debatía entre una cosa y otra, pero finalmente su irracionalidad ganó la batalla.

Lo sujetó del cabello con fuerza y lo besó con toda esa rabia que tenía dentro.

Kurt se dejó hacer, era un avance, mejor tenerlo así que no tenerlo, Blaine solo necesitaba sacarse esa ira, después podría escucharlo, podrían hablar.

Comenzaron a desvestirse como si estuvieran hambrientos el uno del otro.

Ambas camisas en el suelo, pantalones desabrochados. Blaine empujó a Kurt hasta la mesa, le dio la vuelta y le bajó el pantalón dejándole el trasero al descubierto, se metió un dedo a la boca, lo inclinó y se lo metió sin mucho cuidado haciendo que el castaño soltara un sollozo, movía el dedo dentro de él dilatándolo, mientras su duro miembro protestaba pidiendo atención entre sus pantalones, incorporó otro dedo, luego otro. La sala estaba llena por sus gemidos, sus cuerpos rozándose, no podía soportar más, sacó su miembro y puso la punta en la entrada de Kurt.

— ¿Es lo que quieres? — preguntó empujando un poco — ¿Es por esto por lo que te pagan?

— Blaine… — le dolía la forma en la que estaba pasando aquello, Blaine nunca se había comportado así, entre ellos las cosas no pasaban de esa manera. Le estaba destrozando el tono en su voz, lo que le estaba diciendo. Con él no era negocio, nunca lo fue, lo amaba demasiado.

Blaine se enfundó en él por completo con un movimientos brusco, sabía que lo mejor era parar, detenerse o por lo menos ser más suave, pero no podía, no lograba controlarse, toda esa furia le estaba quemando por dentro, lo que hubo entre ellos fue nada, meses llenos de mentiras.

— Fui tan idiota — jadeó con la voz destrozada mientras entraba y salía del castaño sin ningún cuidado — todo este tiempo… nada — le agarró del cabello con fuerza y siguió embistiendo.

— Blaine… por favor — estaba llorando. Quería tener a Blaine, pero no así. Recuerdó cuando Azimio se lo folló contra el escritorio de aquel hotel, casi igual a como lo estaba haciendo su novio en ese instante, tenía solo 16 años y estaba seguro de que su vida se había derrumbado en ese momento, pero en realidad era ahora cuando estaba realmente despedazada, estaba perdiendo al único hombre que ama y llegaría a amar en la vida.

Blaine también estaba llorando, por él, por Kurt, por la noche en que lo secuestraron y lo apartaron de su vida, porque volvió a verlo, porque se enamoró, porque para Kurt todo lo que compartieron no significó nada… porque sentía que su mundo se destruía.

Continuó penetrándolo, apoyando su frente en la espalda del castaño cerrando los ojos con fuerza con la absurda idea de que así aliviaría el dolor. Seguía con aquello cuando en realidad lo que deseaba era darle vuelta, abrazarlo y besarlo mientras le decía que podían arreglarlo, o tal vez gritarle que su mentira lo estaba matando y haciéndole sentir un dolor que ni siquiera imaginaba, o ambas cosas.

Kurt estaba a punto de correrse y eso que no se había tocado, era todo tan confuso, estaba sufriendo, pero era Blaine el que estaba dentro de él, su cuerpo parecía no entender la diferencia entre las veces que hacían el amor y… lo que estaba sucediendo esa noche.

El orgasmo le sorprendió con unos espasmos involuntarios que le hicieron ejercer más presión en el miembro de Blaine. El moreno se corrió segundos después dentro de él, estaba agotado. Los dos lo estaban.

Blaine salió del trasero de su amante sin ninguna fuerza, no sentía el cuerpo, no sentía nada. Se alejó mientras se subía el pantalón, Kurt se levantó de la mesa y giró a verlo, ambos tenían los ojos rojos, hinchados por las lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de salir.

— Blaine… — murmuró con la esperanza de que ahora sí lo escuchara.

El moreno estaba mareado, pero aun así consiguió el impulso necesario para buscar algo en la parte de atrás de sus pantalones. Kurt no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, no estaba seguro de qué iba a pasar, de pronto vio como Blaine sacaba la billetera del bolsillo y... no, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando.

— ¡Toma! — Dijo Blaine con la voz rota, sacó varios dólares y se los lanzó a Kurt encima — No sé cuánto sueles cobrar… espero que sea suficiente

— Blaine… — sonaba estupefacto y ofendido — por favor no hagas esto, ¿Qué pretendes?

— Pagarte por tu servicio, obviamente — respiró profundo tratando de calmar el llanto — Ya Kurt… lárgate de mi casa, voy a ducharme y no quiero verte cuando salga.


	22. Chapter 22

_Hiii. _

_Lo siento por no haber respondido reviews, pero he estado muuuuy ocupada u.u y con lo que me queda de tiempo libre, lo ocupo para organizar un baby shower :D (no mío, claro xD) _

_Pero los he leído todos :D _

_Sé que tengo una nueva colega! Elbereth3 yaay :) _

_La idea de Wennet es interesante, por supuesto y también me agrada mucho ;)_

_¿Alguien va a morir? Sí, pero no es Walt, tampoco Karofsky. Y puede ser más de una persona. Lalala_

_¿Cuántos capítulos faltan para el final? No lo sé, pero más de 10 no lo creo. _

_Dave seguirá molestando._

_Las escenas de Kurt+Dave no pude hacerlas más descritas, en serio lo intenté, pero no pude u.u_

_Y no me odien (Eso va para ti Pame xD) ahaha era necesario que las cosas fueran así ;) _

_El capítulo es cortito, que lo disfruten!_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **22** —

Dos lugares distintos de la ciudad, dos departamentos, dos habitaciones, dos ventanas cerradas, dos luces apagadas, dos hombres, dos almas destrozadas, un mismo dolor.

Estaban acostados en la cama con las sábanas y las almohadas como única compañía. Ninguno de los dos sabían cuántas horas habían pasado, pero eran muchas, o por lo menos a ellos les parecía una eternidad. ¿Cuántas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos desde esa noche? Tampoco lo saben, pero las suficientes como para que en ese momento ni siquiera tuvieran fuerza para seguir llorando y ni hablar de la última vez que probaron bocado porque de seguro fue hace siglos.

Ambos veían de vez en cuando el celular esperando encontrar una señal que les deje saber que el otro estaba bien, que estaba pensando en él.

Dos salas, dos teléfonos que suenan, dos contestadoras que dan paso a dos voces que ambos pueden distinguir desde las habitaciones.

Dos hombres se tapan la cabeza con la almohada para no escuchar, no saber, no sentir... no respirar porque les duele hasta el aire que pasa arrasando por sus pulmones dejándoles claro que están vivos... no quieren eso, nadie puede vivir sintiéndose tan mal.

* * *

Blaine se levanta de la cama y al hacerlo tiene que volver a sentarse porque se ha mareado. Vio la fecha en el celular, era lunes... eso quiere decir que desde el viernes en la madrugada no se ha parado más que para ir al baño y eso porque era obligatorio. No ha comido absolutamente nada y aun no entiende cómo es que no se ha desmayado o algo.

Caminó con paso derrotado hasta la cocina, revolvió en la nevera, sacó un yogurt y comenzó a beberlo desde el envase, no tenía ganas de masticar. Fue hasta la sala para borrar el mensaje que le había dejado Wes y vio todo desordenado, los muebles, la mesa, cosas rotas... siguió caminando y vio en el suelo el dinero que le había lanzado a Kurt, todas las imágenes de esa noche comenzaron a golpearlo haciendo que un dolor de cabeza casi insoportable le invadiera, Kurt con ese tipo en el bar, Kurt con el bastardo de Dave, Kurt tratando de explicarle algo que no tenía explicación, Kurt diciéndole que lo ama, Kurt llorando mientras él se lo follaba para dejar salir parte de todo eso que sentía... tuvo que dejar el envase de yogurt a un lado, se le revolvió todo el estómago y ni siquiera le dio tiempo de correr al baño... vomitó en la sala y soltó una maldición tan alta que de seguro se escuchó en Finlandia.

* * *

Walt llamó por décima vez y de verdad estaba cansado de eso, no quería saber de nada, de nadie, solo quería morirse ¿era algo tan difícil de entender? Se levantó de la cama tropezando con todo, estaba mareado y sabía que la razón era que no comía nada desde hace días. Le dolía la cabeza, el estómago, las piernas... el alma.

Fue hasta la cocina, abrió la nevera y sacó un envase de comida china, comenzó a comerlo sin tomarse la molestia de calentarlo o recordar cuantos días tenía esa cosa ahí. En realidad le importaba muy poco morir por una intoxicación.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo y por Dios que iba a matar a alguien como no lo dejaran en paz, solo quería hablar con Blaine y estaba claro que él no lo iba a llamar y no contestaría si Kurt lo llamaba.

Otra vez el teléfono...

Se acercó con toda la intención de arrancarlo con cable y todo, pero no lo hizo

— ¿QUÉ? — gritó

— Joder, ¿pretendes dejarme sordo? — se quejó Walt al otro lado — ¿se puede saber por qué no me contestas? Vi las noticias del incendio de la casa del bosque

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Walt?

— ¿Cómo que de qué mierda hablo? El que está en Paris soy yo, no tú ¿Cómo es que yo me entero y tú no? ¿No has visto las noticias?

— No sé nada del mundo desde el viernes — murmuró derrotado

— ¿Decidiste encerrarte con Blaine? Porque si es eso deberías tener mejor humor

— Blaine me ha mandado al demonio

— ¿QUÉ?

— Lo sabe todo Walt — de pronto se sintió aun más solo y comenzó a llorar — se enteró de toda mi maldita mentira, de mi vida, de lo que hago.

Le contó todo lo que había pasado en la discoteca y en la casa de Blaine, la forma en la que lo miraba, como si fuera el peor ser del mundo, la forma en la que lo trató, como le pagó y le ordenó irse de su casa. Walt estaba alucinado, sabía que estaban pasando cosas, pero no sabía que era para tanto.

Le preguntó que si le había explicado cómo sucedieron las cosas, Kurt le respondió que no, que Blaine estaba negado a escuchar.

— Pues has que escuche, hombre — le espetó su amigo — ¿Cómo pretendes que entienda?

— Que no Walt, no vale la pena no quiere saber nada de mí, debiste verlo, era tan... le hice daño, cree que estuve burlándome de él

— Pero...

— No quiero hablar de eso por favor — iba a despedirse, pero recordó algo — por cierto, no entiendo lo del fulano incendio

— Ah sí... eso

Walt le contó que lo había visto en las noticias y decidió llamar a Fanny para informarse mejor. Que al parecer Tanya llamó a Kim para que se deshiciera de todo lo de la casa y trasladara a los chicos y chicas más importantes y los otros los dejara encerrados. Que iban a quemar la casa con ellos adentro, pero Fanny sospechaba algo así y le advirtió a su contacto. Fanny le contó que salieron todos de la casa cuando Sebastián y Kim le estaban echando gasolina, los chicos cerraron todas las puertas y ventanas.

— Parece que Sebastián le estaba prendiendo fuego a la cortina cuando vio que todos estaban afuera, corrieron hasta la puerta y se dieron cuenta de que estaban encerrados

— ¡Por Dios! ¿Lograron salir?

— Según me dijo Fanny no lo lograron, igual si conseguían salir no la iban a pasar nada bien, los chicos estaban dispuestos a cobrarse todas las cosas que esos dos les hicieron

— Es... Dios... ni siquiera puedo sentir pena por ellos. Esos dos fueron tan... — se llevó las manos a la cara y se estrujó los ojos — No lo sé. ¿Qué pasó con el grupo?

— Parece que la policía está interrogándolos y ubicando a sus familias, en las noticias dicen que el incendio fue un accidente — le dijo Walt, luego dudó un poco y continuó — ¿Te acuerdas que no entendíamos por qué Fanny quería ayudarnos?

— Si

— Quiere quedarse con el negocio, pero no de la forma en la que lo hizo Tanya, es solo con los chicos y chicas que quieran seguir o que no tengan una casa a donde volver

— ¿QUÉ? Pero... pero es que se supone que todo esto era para acabar con eso — estaba indignado, ¿Cómo pudo creer que Fanny actuaba de manera desinteresada?

— Yo también me ofendí al principio, pero luego pensé...

— No hay nada qué pensar — le interrumpió

— Luego pensé — recalcó Walt — que es imposible acabar con todo aquello Kurt, es más grande que nosotros, si no es Tanya o Fanny pues es otro, por lo menos Fanny no tiene interés en secuestrar niños porque sabe lo que es eso.

Kurt sabía que eso era cierto, pero no podía aceptarlo. Esa vida era peligrosa y terminaba destruyendo de una forma u otra. Siempre había un Sebastián, un Dave, no era una buena manera de sobrevivir, para nadie. Soltó un suspiro derrotado, no podía seguir hablando, así que se despidió de Walt prometiéndole que lo llamaría al rato. Estaba cansado, si bien es cierto que pasó días acostado lo que durmió fue muy poco, siempre despertaba sobresaltado, sus sueños variaban entre Blaine encontrándolo con Dave o Blaine viéndolo caer desde lo alto de una torre sin hacer nada para salvarlo.

Se dejó caer en el sofá. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con Blaine sobre estudiar Trabajo Social para evitar que otras personas pasaran por lo que él había pasado o cosas similares, más de una vez después de eso su novio (ex, ex novio) le dijo que podía hacerlo, que creía en él, en sus capacidades, su inteligencia. Se lo decía tanto que Kurt llegó a creerlo, ya podía ver su futuro, Blaine era la razón por la que él se animó a dar los pasos que no se atrevió a dar antes. La razón por la que luchó para salirse de esa vida, y ahora, cuando por fin estaba libre... lo había perdido.

No. No podía perderlo, no sin por lo menos intentar hacer algo. El viernes era muy pronto, Blaine estaba alterado, dolido, pero han pasado días, quizás ahora esté más dispuesto a oírlo, solo tiene que pensar la manera más adecuada para hacerse escuchar.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hi hi!_

_Hoy día probé un batido Detox! :D y ahm… si no les gustan los vegetales como a mí, no lo tomen xD no es malo, pero demoré más de 1 hora en tomarme un vaso :( jajaja en fin…_

_**Gabriela Cruz:**__ Si le va a explicar, esperemos que Blaine lo escuche ;)_

_**Cecile78:**__ Por desgracia Dave va a volver a aparecer más adelante :(_

_**PameCrissColferette:**__ No colega, no se van a arreglar pronto xD ahaha que sufra Blaine! Jajaja_

_**LosHickeysDChris:**__ Pero colega! Si me matas no sabrás cómo termina la historia, mi primer fic que no tendrá final feliz xD jAJAJAJA Kim y Seb están muertos, no van a revivir jajaj y ya te dije que Dave no va a morir._

_**AmiDela:**__ Nop, Dave no morirá, pero Blaine le dará su merecido dos veces XD_

_**Klaineadiction:**__ Calma! Todo está fríamente calculado ;)_

_Disfruten el capítulo._

_Besos,_

_mayi :) x_

**_Canción: You found me - The Fray._**

* * *

— **23** —

Walt sabía que Kurt no estaba bien. No solo por la voz y todo, es que Blaine era parte de su ser y no tenerlo debía ser para él como no tener corazón o algo así. Y si no está equivocado, el moreno debía estar en la misma situación. Se sentía perdido, estando en Paris no era mucho lo que pudiera hacer. Después de pensarlo bastante se le vino una idea a la cabeza, no era lo que haría normalmente, pero vista la situación no le quedaba otro remedio.

Le pidió a Rachel el número de Bennet. Si existía alguien en el mundo que podía hablar con Blaine era él, una vez fue el mejor amigo de Kurt, además algo le decía que él si estaría dispuesto a escuchar cómo es que sucedieron las cosas exactamente.

Solo lo conoció en el hospital pero le da la impresión de que el tipo es buen amigo, un poco peculiar, pero eso era lo de menos.

Al inicio de la llamada Bennet sonaba confundido como si tratara de ubicar en su mente quién era él y qué era exactamente lo que le estaba diciendo, pero luego de un momento pareció juntar las piezas. Walt le explicó que estaba claro en que esas cosas no se hablan por teléfono, pero que no podía ser de otra forma. Le dijo que confiaba en que como buen amigo de Blaine y el amigo que llegó a ser de Kurt supiera comprender todo y ayudarlo para que las cosas se solucionaran.

Le contó todo. Desde el secuestro de Kurt, el encierro, las torturas, los entrenamientos, los chantajes, lo que en realidad le había pasado a él mismo, las veces que Kurt intentó salirse de todo eso, absolutamente todo. Más de una vez le tocó alzar la voz para comprobar que Bennet lo escuchaba porque parecía que estaba en estado de shock. Después de muchos "por Dios" "no me lo creo" "¿Estás loco?" y cosas por el estilo el muchacho accedió a ayudarlo.

* * *

Blaine trató de recoger el desastre en lo que se había convertido su sala y limpiarla un poco, era más que necesario, todo estaba asqueroso. Pensó en llamar a la señora que hace la limpieza una vez por semana, pero tendría que ser luego porque no quería ver a nadie. Se dio una ducha con agua congelada para tratar de reanimarse, se supone que debía ir a trabajar, pero eso implicaría verle la cara a Dave y si lo hacía se la iba a partir en mil pedazos. Entró en la cocina por segunda vez en lo que iba de la mañana, tenía que comer algo, lo que sea, pero nada le provocaba, finalmente decidió prepararse un sándwich con queso, rezó porque su estómago pudiera soportarlo.

No sabía qué hacer con su vida, se sentía perdido, como si sus propósitos se hubiesen ido a la mierda, la ducha no le sirvió de mucha ayuda, así que estaba dispuesto a volver a la cama cuando sonó el timbre, quien sea que fuera más le valía tener puesta una armadura porque todo lo que sentía se lo iba descargar encima. Se asomó por el ojo mágico y vio a un muy indeciso Bennet que no sabía qué hacer con las manos y se movía como si le estuvieran subiendo hormigas por las piernas. Abrió la puerta más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

— No tengo ganas de hablar, Bennet — fue lo primero que dijo

— Lo supuse, Wes me dijo que no fuiste a la cita que tenías con él y que no le contestaste el teléfono… Blaine… — se llevó la mano a cara — ¿Murió un perro aquí? Abre las ventanas, joder — refunfuñó mientras él mismo se encargaba de abrirlas y de pasó permitir que entrara un poco de luz.

— Gracias por tu buena labor del día, pero de verdad no estoy de humor — le gruñó

— Ni que lo digas, se te nota por encima… la cosa es que… no te vayas a molestar conmigo — le advirtió presintiendo el lío en el que se estaba metiendo — hace un rato hablé con Walt — dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Blaine le devolvió una mirada ponzoñosa, sin embargo se animó a continuar — Kurt está muy mal

— Si viniste a hablarme de él ahórratelo y vete

— No lo estoy justificando, es solo que me parece que debes saber cómo pasó todo

— Te lo advierto Bennet, no quiero pagarla contigo, no tienes nada que ver aquí — lo amenazó

— Está bien. Yo tampoco quiero que la pagues conmigo, pero me no me voy a callar, por lo menos deberías comprobar si es verdad o no todo lo que Walt me dijo

— Bennet… — estaba apretando los puños para controlarse

— A Kurt lo secuestraron para meterlo en ese mundo, lo encerraron, lo torturaban si no obedecía…

— ¡Vete, Bennet! — ordenó con los dientes tan apretados como los puños

— Su primer cliente fue cuando tenía 16 años y prácticamente lo violó

— NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NADA, ¿NO LO ENTIENDES?

— Blaine, tienes que saberlo, él no se ha burlado de ti, es solo que no supo hacer las cosas y…

Blaine se negó a seguir escuchando todo aquello, fue hasta su cuarto se encerró y puso música a todo volumen. En realidad no tenía fuerzas para sacar a Bennet de la casa, pero tampoco para soportar toda esa información, no quería excusas, además, ¿Quién le asegura que todo eso era verdad? le dio mil oportunidades a Kurt para que confiara en él, para que le contara todo y no lo hizo. Ya era muy tarde.

Se llevó la almohada a la cabeza para ocultarse como hace rato.

Soltó un gruñido y pataleó sobre el colchón como hacía cuando era pequeño y peleaba con su mamá, rayos, ahora cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a un niño de 16 años asustado y siendo forzado por un tipo asqueroso. Recordó todas las cosas que vio en la casa de Dave y como dio gracias por no ser el tal "Lukas". Lukas, Kurt… eran la misma persona, Dave usaba esas… cosas con él. Lanzó la almohada con fuerza hacia un lado y escuchó como varias cosas se caían y algunas hasta se rompían, pero no le importó. Se concentró en la música, cantando en voz alta para poder acallar sus propios pensamientos. En algún momento volvió a quedarse dormido.

Bennet se quedó un buen rato afuera, pero sabía que Blaine no iba a salir mientras él estuviera allí, pensó en Kurt. Si todo lo que Walt le dijo era verdad su amigo no la había pasado nada bien, tenía ganas de ir a hablar con él, pero de seguro era tan imposible como hablar con Blaine.

Finalmente decidió buscar Wes, dos cabezas siempre piensan mejor que una.

* * *

Kurt marcó el número por tercera vez.

Sabía que no era algo que se hablara por teléfono, pero la verdad es que tenía miedo de enfrentarse a Blaine, la última vez se portó irreconocible y no quería volver a pasar por eso, más que todo porque sabía que no iba a poder soportarlo.

Por supuesto, Blaine no le contestó.

Soltó un suspiro y dejó el teléfono a un lado. No iba a lograr nada con el plan A. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse y temer que de verdad todo estaba perdido, que por nada del mundo Blaine iba a perdonarlo. Decidió recurrir al plan B, no era el más inteligente y las posibilidades de que fracasara eran tan infinitas como con el A, pero nadie podría decir que no lo intentó, al menos serviría mientras pensaba en un plan C y D

* * *

Despertó y vio el reloj… las 6 de la mañana. Dio varias vueltas en la cama hasta que decidió levantarse, borró del celular las llamadas perdidas de Wes, Bennet y… Kurt. El día anterior cuando escuchó por primera vez en lo que iba de semana el sonido que le había colocado a su número sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, su nombre titilaba en la pantalla y Blaine se planteó seriamente contestar, pero las imágenes del viernes volvieron a su cabeza así que lo colocó en silencio y lo dejó a un lado.

El castaño fue hasta el baño y se dio una larga ducha dejando que el agua cayera sobre su espalda haciendo una especie de masaje relajante, estaba un poco tibia y le sentó mejor que la del día anterior. Luego fue a comer algo, esta vez su estómago agradeció el alimento.

Eran casi las 8am cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, abrió sin pensarlo suponiendo que era uno de sus amigos, tal vez Bennet que había decidido insistir, pero se encontró con un total desconocido

— Paquete para el señor Anderson — le dijo el muchacho

Blaine parpadeó confundido y luego asintió. El chico le entregó un sobre y se fue sin decir nada.

El moreno vio el paquete como si fuera una bomba o algo por el estilo, no tenía remitente en la parte de afuera, no estaba muy seguro si abrirlo o no, pero finalmente lo hizo.

Eran una carta y un cd. El cd decía "**You found me**" en la parte de afuera, lo dejó a un lado y abrió la carta, de inmediato reconoció la letra de Kurt y la soltó como si quemara, no quería saber nada de él nunca más, por ningún medio, ni teléfono, ni carta, ni facebook, ni señales de humo, nada. Fue hasta el cuarto para vestirse, no estaba muy seguro de si aún tenía o no trabajo, pero debía ir por lo menos a comprobarlo.

Estaba listo. Agarró las llaves del auto y caminó hasta la puerta. Tomó el pomo y antes de hacerlo girar vio la carta sobre la mesa, se quedó paralizado un buen rato pensando, no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que le dijo Bennet, aquella situación era de locos.

Fue hasta la mesa y tomó la carta con temor, no estaba seguro de querer saber cómo fueron las cosas, sin embargo se armó de valor y comenzó a leer.

"_Blaine:_

_Sé que lo menos que quieres ahora es saber de mí, pero necesito por lo menos intentarlo. Esto debí hacerlo la primera vez que te vi o en todas esas oportunidades que me diste, pero la verdad es que tenía demasiado miedo de perderte… para nada porque igual te perdí."_

Blaine dejó la carta en la mesa de nuevo, no podía con aquello, solo llevaba un párrafo y ya estaba temblando. Dio varias vueltas por la sala como un animal enjaulado, eso no le podía estar pasando a él.

Respiró profundo, fue hasta la mesa y continuó leyendo.

"_Hay tantas cosas que decir Blaine, aun ahora siento que no tengo valor._

_Debí decirte que me obligaron a meterme en ese mundo a los 14 años, cuando me secuestraron. Lo imposible que fue escapar, negarme o luchar. Blaine los castigos eran insufribles y amenazaron con secuestrar a mi hermanita también si daba demasiados problemas, mis padres no iban a soportar otra perdida, mi hermanita no podía pasar por aquello._

_Llegó un momento en que perdí toda esperanza de tener una vida normal. Con el tiempo a lo más que podía aspirar era salir de esa casa y no fue fácil, la condición en ese momento era complacer a alguien muy exigente, ese alguien resultó ser Dave._

_No quiero darte detalle de cómo fueron las cosas con él porque no mereces ensuciarte con algo así, espero que sea suficiente con que te diga que ese hombre está loco y casi me mata con sus jueguitos, como la noche que te dejé esperando en el departamento, las marcas que me viste las hizo él. Más de una vez intenté dejarlo, pero mi jefa no me lo permitía."_

Recordó las horribles marcas que tenía Kurt en el cuello, la cara, las manos… sacudió la cabeza y se estrujó los ojos, Dios ¿Cómo pudo permitir aquello? Volvió a fijar su atención en la carta y vio como la letra comenzaba a ser algo temblorosa.

"_Cuando te vi de nuevo Blaine, las cosas dejaron de ser como eran, simplemente no podía aceptar más esa vida. Necesito que sepas que luego de estar contigo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que otro me tocara. Con Walt comencé a buscar la forma de dejar aquello, cuando estaba al borde de la desesperación decidí simplemente poner punto final a todo. Pensé que en todo caso me harían daño a mí, pero fue cuando resultó herido Walt, todo por obligarme a volver. La noche del bar había encontrado la manera, por fin, de ser libre y resultó ser la noche que te perdí._

_Sé que nada de eso justifica que te mintiera, pero es todo lo que puedo decirte, es la verdad. Y la verdad más grande es que te amo, eres mi vida y la razón por la comencé a creer en el futuro. Lamento mucho haberte lastimado Blaine, lo siento con toda mi alma._

_Por siempre, Kurt."_

Para cuando terminó de leer Blaine ya estaba sentado en el mueble, de pie no iba a poder llegar hasta el final. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, quería creer en todo eso pero eran demasiadas cosas, demasiadas mentiras, demasiado tiempo… demasiado orgullo. No podía pensar con claridad, necesitaba despejarse.

Se levantó limpiándose la cara y dejando la carta en la mesa, tomó las llaves y salió.

Condujo un buen rato sin rumbo fijo hasta que por fin decidió ir a la empresa. No importaba si lo de la carta era verdad o no, simplemente no podía seguir trabajando con Karofsky.

Ignoró a los compañeros que se acercaron curiosos a preguntar por qué no había ido el día anterior, fue directo a su oficina y la contempló un rato. Aquel era el trabajo que siempre quiso y ahora simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa que salir corriendo de allí. Comenzó a revisar qué era lo que se iba a llevar y qué dejaría. Estaba en eso cuando su jefe entró.

— El arquitecto modelo ha decidió dar señales de vida — graznó Dave desde la puerta, Blaine apretó la mandíbula en lo que lo escuchó, pero siguió recogiendo sus cosas como si él no estuviera ahí — ¿Qué pasa Blaine? ¿Estás de mal humor? ¿Te peleaste con tu novio?

El moreno dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le dedicó una mirada envenenada.

— Déjame en paz y lárgate de esta puta oficina — le gruñó de tal forma que cualquier ser humano normal habría salido corriendo (literalmente) pero el cretino ese ni se inmutaba

— Puta… esa es la palabra clave Blaine, eso es el muchachito ese con el que sales, ¿Por qué crees que te llevé hasta allá?

— No lo sé, déjame adivinar — empezó a decir Blaine mientras rodeaba el escritorio para acortar la distancia entre ellos — ¿Porque te preocupas por mí?

— Claro que sí, Blaine. Eres un buen chico, no te mereces a un tipo que deja que se lo folle cualquiera, un muchachito que le gusta tanto que lo pongan a aullar en cuatro patas que decidió meterse a puto

— Si no cierras tu sucia boca te la voy a partir en pedazos

— Lo hago por ti Blaine. Tu novio folla de lo más rico, es verdad, pero no vale la pena.

Blaine sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar un bufido. No se podía creer el descaro de ese hombre, sabía que Kurt no era un santo, pero él era un ser de lo peor, nada más imaginárselo con su Kurt le dieron ganas de... No lo pensó, simplemente levantó la mano apretada en un puño y se la estampó en la cara tan fuerte que lo hizo caer.

— ¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO? — gritó con la mano en la nariz, estaba sangrando — mierda ahí me pegó el desgraciado de tu novio el viern… — se quedó callado al ver que había hablado de más

Blaine sonrió, así que Kurt le había pegado, era lo mínimo que debía hacer.

— Fuera de mi vista, Dave

— Eres un… él te estaba engañando — recalcó poniéndose de pie

— Sí claro y tu amablemente y sin ningún interés particular me ayudaste a abrir los ojos ¿no?

— ¿Creíste que ibas a tener una vida con él? El muchachito nació para eso Blaine, es una puta por naturaleza y… — otro puñetazo le hizo sangrar la boca. Blaine lo tomó del cuello, lo obligó a girar y le estampó la frente contra la pared con tanta fuerza que el hombre casi cae al suelo de nuevo, no lo hizo porque Blaine aun lo tenía agarrado. Estaba harto de todos, pero especialmente de ese bastardo, con toda la rabia que tenía guardada cogió impulso y lo lanzó contra el escritorio tan fuerte que el tipo cayó al otro lado llevándose todo con él

— ¡MALDITA SEA, BLAINE ANDERSON. PUEDO DESPEDIRTE!

— ¿Es que no lo has entendido, bastardo? Esa es mi carta de renuncia, no soporto seguir viendo tu pervertida cara, aléjate mi… demonios, aléjate de Kurt o te lo juro Dave que no respondo.

Salió sin preocuparse por recoger sus cosas, al fin y al cabo nada de eso le importaba mucho. Sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos, pero con una sonrisa en la cara, más de uno había visto su sueño convertirse en realidad al ver a Dave sangrando en el suelo.

Estaba en el auto sin saber muy bien que hacer, sacó el celular y buscó el número de Kurt, solo debía marcar una tecla y de seguro el chico le contestaría, podrían hablar, aclararlo todo.

"_Un muchachito que le gusta tanto que lo pongan a aullar en cuatro patas que decidió meterse a puto"_

Las palabras de Dave resonaron de nuevo, ¿con cuántos tipos estuvo Kurt mientras fueron novios? ¿Cuántas veces se dejó follar por Dave?

No podía con aquello, dejó el celular a un lado y arrancó sin rumbo fijo. Condujo por varias horas o tal vez varias semanas, no lo sabía. Solo sabía que llegó a pasar por el mismo lugar más de una vez y que frente a la librería en la que trabajaba Kurt pasó por lo menos 4 veces. Finalmente decidió volver al departamento y hundirse en su miseria.

Al llegar vio la carta de nuevo, se la llevó al cuarto junto con el cd, no lo había escuchado y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo ¿Qué más podía decirle que no lo dijera ya la carta? Pero la curiosidad era demasiada, se acercó al equipo y lo colocó, pensaba encontrarse con la voz de Kurt, pero en lugar de eso había una canción, parecía ser la única del cd, apretó la tecla de repetir y se acostó en la cama. La música no iba por la mitad y ya Blaine podía sentir en nudo en la garganta y otro en el estómago.

— ¿Por qué diablos las cosas tuvieron que ser así, Kurt? — murmuró sabiendo que no iba a recibir más respuesta que la que le daba la letra de aquella canción.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hiii, buenas noches! Actualizo ahora porque no creo que pueda actualizar mañana :/ _

_**Gabriela Cruz:** Falta poco para que se encuentren._

_**Cecile78:** Blaine está siendo un idiota, pero tranquila que muy pronto se dará cuenta del error que está cometiendo ;)_

_**Candy Criss:** Pronto lo golpeará más ;) lo del final feliz o no, lo sabrás en el último capítulo xD_

_**PameCrissColferette:** Ay, es que Kurt sufrirá hasta en el epílogo xD jajaja gosh, no es un fic feliz, lo siento u.u ahahah_

_**AmiDela:** Ya hablarán! ;)_

_**07DaniDC:** ¿Cuándo tendrán un respiro? Uhm... tal vez en el epílogo xD_

_Disfruten el capítulo! :D_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **24** —

"_Luego de una semana de investigación, los tribunales ya tienen fecha para el juicio que se llevará a cabo en contra de los hermanos Carl y Matt Ford, el señor Charlie Dante y la señora Tanya Golden quienes quedaron al descubierto como cabecillas de la organización encargada de secuestrar niños para introducirlos en el mundo del narcotráfico, prostitución y sicariato. La policía se negó a dar detalles, pero fuentes confiables afirman que también estaban envueltos con el tráfico de órganos._

_Al parecer la razón por la que la policía está siendo tan restringida con la información no era solo para proteger la identidad de las víctimas, ya que algunos son menores de edad, sino también para evitar que los nombres de ciertos personajes de alto rango político salgan a la luz."_

Kurt dejó el periódico a un lado y se recostó en el sofá. No podía creer que todo aquello estuviera pasando. Por más que el senador intentó mantener las cosas en bajo perfil todo salió a la luz.

Pensó que Fanny estaría alterada, pero parecía más que complacida. Le dijo que ahora lo único importante era cuidar la cartera de clientes para que los nombres no se conocieran, pero que lo demás le venía de maravilla. Que era más seguro para todos si el grupo completo terminaba en la cárcel. El castaño no podía dejar de pensar en el pequeño detalle de que la felicidad de la mujer radicaba en que podía entrar en el negocio sin amenazas ni competencia.

Walt le dijo que al parecer Tanya y los otros estaban siendo presionados, si decían el nombre de algún cliente, la cárcel sería lo que menos les debía preocupar. Su amigo parecía más informado de todo y eso que aún seguía fuera del país.

El muchacho soltó un suspiro y vio el celular de nuevo, sinceramente nada de eso le importaba, ya hace días que le mandó la carta a Blaine y aun no tenía respuesta de él. Se atrevió a llamarlo el día siguiente, pero no pasó nada; estaba cansado de todo eso, cometió un error… bueno, muchos errores, pero aun así Blaine estaba siendo muy duro, para él las cosas no fueron fáciles. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Le dio un empujón a la mesa que tenía a un lado tan fuerte que todo cayó al suelo, se llevó las manos a la cara y se revolvió el cabello. Era muy injusto, él también debería estar molesto, es decir la última vez que estuvieron juntos lo trató como a una basura y él pudo comprenderlo por la desesperación y la rabia, estaba claro en que de una u otra forma él provocó todo en su necesidad de que Blaine no lo dejara, pero estaba llegando a su límite.

Como si todo su drama amoroso no fuera suficiente, tenía que lidiar con la realidad de que no tenía nada ahora. No se atrevía a volver a la librería, con el pago por lo de la cartera de clientes y el viaje de Walt a Paris prácticamente se quedó sin dinero... estaba tan jodido.

El timbre de la puerta sonó tan inesperadamente que dio un pequeño salto en el mueble. Antes de abrir se asomó por el ojo mágico, últimamente estaba de los nervios, se dio cuenta de que era Bennet así que le abrió sin pensarlo.

El chico le hizo un gesto a modo de saludo.

— Estabas desaparecido — le dijo Bennet mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta.

— Prácticamente no he salido de aquí, no tengo mucho que buscar fuera de estas cuatro paredes

— Kurt, eso es lo más derrotista que he escuchado hasta ahora y eso que pensaba que era imposible estar más deprimido de lo que está Blaine — apenas pronunció esas palabras Kurt le devolvió una mirada esperanzadora, comenzó a temblar un poco y su rostro pasó por mil colores diferentes.

— ¿Blaine? ¿Cuándo hablaste con él?

— Hablar, tanto como hablar, pues no. Prácticamente no habla, está en su casa gruñéndole a todo el que se le acerca, nunca lo había visto de tan mal humor. Renunció al trabajo por cierto

— Pero si él amaba su trabajo

— Dejó de hacerlo cuando se enteró de que te acostabas con su jefe — el castaño sintió el comentario como si fuera un balde de agua fría, esos que te lanzan cuando estás calientito en la cama y te hacen soltar mil maldiciones.

— Las cosas no... — no fueron así, era lo que quería decir, pero no le salía porque en cierta forma sí fueron así

— No te estoy juzgando, bueno, sonó como si lo hiciera, pero ya Walt me contó todo. Debiste confiar en él Kurt, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes

— Sí, Walt me dijo que entre los dos habían querido ayudar, pero ponte en mi lugar Bennet ¿Cómo lo dirías? "oye Blaine, se me olvidó decirte, soy prostituto" lindo que me iba a quedar todo

— Está el pequeño detalle de que tú no querías ser eso, Dios Kurt te obligaron cuando eras solo un niño, ¿crees que Blaine es tan poco consiente como para no entenderlo?

— Bueno, no lo ha entendido

— Estoy casi seguro de que no es por eso la rabia, que sabe que no es tu culpa. Lo otro es lo que lo tiene en crisis, duraron meses juntos Kurt, meses y nunca le dijiste nada, eso es lo que no le deja pensar bien

— ¿Desde cuándo no hablas con Walt?

— ¿Estás cambiando el tema?

— No hay nada que pueda hacer ahora Bennet, simplemente no lo hay. Blaine no quiere saber nada de mí, no sé qué más explicarle, esto es demasiado grande, son muchas cosas y puede que él tenga razón. Antes de llegar a su vida él estaba bien, tenía el trabajo que quería, estaba tranquilo. Lo mejor es lo que ha pasado, que se olvide de mí y busque a alguien que si lo merezca.

— Ese pensamiento es patético

— Es la verdad

Ambos se quedaron mirando como si se estuvieran retando. A Bennet le daban ganas de patearle el culo un poquito, de tomarlo por lo hombros y zamarrearlo para que reaccionara y dejara de hacer el tarado, pero el muchacho no parecía estar en condiciones de soportar un zarandeo de esos. Se preguntaba cuándo fue la última vez que comió y durmió como Dios manda. Estaba a punto de preguntárselo, pero lo pensó mejor, había ido a verlo para distraerlo no para hacerlo sentir peor

— Hablé con Walt ayer en la tarde, hemos hablado bastante seguido en realidad, es agradable y divertido

— No deja de parecerme extraño, es decir, apenas se conocían cuando él se fue.

Bennet le contó que también se le hizo raro cuando Walt lo llamó la primera vez y le dijo todas esas cosas, pero luego se volvió todo más cómodo y no paraban de darle vuelta a las alternativas que tenían para ayudar en la reconciliación de sus mejores amigos.

— Lo que pasa es que Blaine es un cabezota. Wes y yo le hemos insistido, pero cuando ve que no puede callarnos opta por encerrarse en su habitación y poner esa bendita canción a todo volumen. Dan ganas de meterle el equipo por el… digamos que nos tiene desesperados

— ¿Qué canción?

— You found me, creo que se llama — respondió encogiéndose de hombros sin saber lo que sus palabras hacían en la cabeza del castaño.

Kurt sonrió por primera vez en varios días, ¿así que Blaine escuchaba la canción? Eso debería significar algo, quizás solo debía darle un poco más de tiempo. Se relajó y decidió disfrutar de la presencia de Bennet, las cosas parecían poder arreglarse.

* * *

Blaine volvió a colocar la canción, se la sabía de memoria, siempre se repetía "_esta es la última vez que la escucho_" pero simplemente no podía separarse de ella, era lo único que le quedaba de Kurt y en el fondo estaba desesperado por creer esas palabras.

Estuvo tentado a contestar el teléfono cuando lo llamó, pero ¿qué le iba a decir? las cosas no eran tan fáciles, tantas mentiras, tantas evasivas, ¿cómo se supone que creería en él de nuevo? además nadie le garantizaba que todo aquello fuera verdad, o tal vez era que dolía mucho aceptarlo, Bennet y Wes intentaron contárselo en varias oportunidades, pero se negaba a escucharlos. Había visto las noticias, una organización dedicada al secuestro y prostitución de jóvenes había sido desmantelada, al principio no estaba seguro de si era o no la misma en la que Kurt estaba involucrado, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando Jeremiah fue a visitarlo.

Luego de hablar durante un rato el muchacho se animó a tocar el tema por el cual había ido a verlo.

— Me llamaron para que hiciera de fiscal por el ministerio — le dijo sin rodeos ni nada.

— ¿Fiscal en qué?

— En el juicio de todo este asunto de los secuestros y la prostitución

— Jeremiah, pero ¿tú? ¿Por qué tú?

— No se sabe qué personajes políticos están involucrados y quieren a alguien nuevo con pocas conexiones para que pueda hacer el trabajo sin presión. En realidad ya hace días que estoy trabajando en todo, tengo bastante información y... sabes que Kurt está involucrado ¿verdad? — preguntó, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, Blaine simplemente se tensó y comenzó a moverse por toda la sala como si tuviese muchas cosas que hacer, recogiendo y acomodando cosas que no necesitaban ser acomodadas — Blaine, ya he hablado con Wes y me dijo...

— Mierda ¿pero es que mi vida privada ahora es de dominio público?

— Somos tus amigos, nos preocupamos por ti y si crees que esto es que tu vida privada se vuelva de domino público, no me quiero ni imaginar qué va a pasar cuando el juicio comience.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que Kurt está envuelto en esto, muchas cosas o mejor dicho todo lo de su vida va a salir a luz y por lo tanto de alguna manera saldrás tú también. No solo la de él, la de todos lo que estuvieron de una forma u otra involucrados en eso, todos a los que yo pueda darle alcance por lo menos. Esto es terrible Blaine, todo lo que he descubierto hasta ahora, esa gente se merece lo peor y no voy a descansar hasta lograrlo.

Blaine no le dijo nada, estaba molesto, aquello comenzaba a pasar de ser un problema personal a una parodia pública, odiaba que su vida y la de las personas que lo rodeaban se ventilaran de esa forma. Pensó en su familia, en los Hudmel, en cómo reaccionarían cuando se dieran cuenta de todo, él estuvo con Kurt mientras ellos lo creían muerto, no dijo nada nunca. Se le iba a liar la grande con su madre.

Luego pensó en el propio Kurt, lo más seguro es que la estuviera pasando muy mal, tener que revivir todo eso delante de extraños... quería llamarlo, apoyarlo, pero joder con su estúpido orgullo.

* * *

Jeremiah llevaba dos semanas investigando. Hablando con familias, jóvenes, testigos. Descubrió que Tanya, la jefa de la casa de prostitución tenía 20 años en el negocio, al principio simplemente trabajaba con muchachas que necesitaban una casa y dinero fácil, pero poco a poco se hizo más ambiciosa y quiso expandirse. Fue cuando se alió con los otros hombres, ellos secuestraban niños para traficar droga, vender los órganos, otros para entrenarlos en el sicariato, vieron la oportunidad perfecta de ganar más dinero con la propuesta de la mujer.

Secuestraban niños de todas partes del país y en ocasiones de lugares como México y Canadá. Variaban entre niños y niñas según las exigencias y necesidades de Tanya.

Jeremiah intentó en varias oportunidades hablar con Kurt, pero solo lo consiguió con la ayuda de Bennet, sin embargo no sirvió de mucho, el chico estaba negado a participar en todo aquello o a dejar a Walt regresar al país.

— ¿Por qué no Kurt?

— Porque casi lo matan, ¿te parece suficiente razón?

— Esas personas están detenidas ahora, no son un peligro. Nos serviría mucho su testimonio y el tuyo

— No voy a pararme delante de toda esa gente a contarles mi vida Jeremiah, lo siento, pero búscate a otro, para algo hay de sobra, durante el tiempo que estuve ahí éramos como 20, eso sin contar los que trabajan fuera de la casa o los que llegaron cuando yo me fui, cualquiera de ellos estará encantado, pero déjame a mí fuera de esto.

— La cosa es que tu nombre va a salir de una manera u otra Kurt, especialmente por lo que le pasó a Walter, tengo entendido que fue una manera de presionarte para volver, ¿eso es verdad?

— ¿Estás interrogándome?

— Si quieres podemos hacerlo oficial, te mando una citación y te tomo una declaración — lo amenazó

— Solo que lo hagas así, de lo contrario no pienso seguir hablando de esto.

Jeremiah se marchó y dejó a Kurt hundido en sus pensamientos.

No podía pasar por todo eso, era humillante, saldrían a la luz cosas que hasta él mismo había olvidado o pretendido olvidar. ¿Cómo iba a ver a Blaine a la cara luego de todo eso? Dios, su familia se enteraría también. Se pasó la mano por el cabello con desespero, no quería vivir nada de eso.

* * *

**_Spoiler:_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Kurt pateó por quinta vez el mueble, ese tarado de Jeremiah le había mandado una citación para declarar en el juicio, es decir, que no se podía negar o corría el riesgo de ir a la cárcel por desacato._


	25. Chapter 25

_Hi. actualizo rapidito porque estoy muuuuy ocupada :( así que no puedo responder reviews. En el próximo capítulo sí :D_

_Los quiero,_

_Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **25** —

Blaine sabía que cuando el juicio llegara sus padres iban a enterarse de todo, no había forma de seguir ocultando nada. Por eso el fin de semana se subió en su auto y manejó hasta Lima.

Intentó suavizar las cosas y hacerlo sonar como algo trivial, algo así como _"Pásame la sal, oh por cierto Kurt Hummel está vivo"_ ¿una forma muy estúpida? Pues sí, pero es que Blaine había perdido la capacidad de pensar coherentemente desde que le dolía respirar, porque sí, aun le duele. Mientras más días pasaba lejos de Kurt más se convencía de que lo que había entre ellos se esfumó para siempre, que el amor no fue tan fuerte como para superar toda esa porquería y lo que él mismo le había hecho lo estaba destruyendo sin posibilidad de evitarlo.

La cosa era que su madre se quedó con la boca abierta, su padre con la sal a medio camino, su hermano que estaba de visita, se atragantó con la comida.

— ¿Pero qué mierda estás diciendo?

— Cooper, no me gusta ese vocabulario

— Pero es que mamá, ¿lo has escuchado?

— Esos no son chistes, Blaine – lo regañó su padre

— Curioso, a todo el que se lo digo me contesta lo mismo, pero no estoy bromeando

— ¡Blaine Devon Anderson! explícate antes de que me dé un ataque, por el amor de Dios esas cosas no se sueltan así en medio de la comida

El moreno respiró profundo y se dispuso a contar todo, absolutamente todo. Estaba cansado de las mentiras, nunca le gustaron y ahora sabía por qué, de no ser por ellas él y Kurt estarían ahí, juntos, afrontando todo eso. No, las mentiras no traen nada bueno.

Les contó que todo comenzó hace más de 5 meses, que lo encontró en la calle y luego en la librería donde trabaja, que comenzaron a verse y el chico le pidió que no contara nada porque no estaba preparado, les dijo que la relación pasó de ser amistosa a algo más romántico y formal.

— ¿Ese es el novio del que le hablaste a Rachel?

— Sí

— Mierda, con razón nunca le dejaste conocerlo con las ganas que ella tenía, hermanito eso está muy mal, esas cosas no se guardan. ¡Joder, somos amigos de los Hudmel!

— No era mi secreto Coop, Kurt me pidió tiempo y yo se lo di, me pareció lo justo

— ¿Era justo para su padre no estar al tanto de todo? — preguntó Blair con un tono de voz terriblemente severo. Blaine se acobardó un poquito y no contestó, su madre respiró profundo e hizo otra pregunta — ¿Por qué decides decirlo ahora?

— Porque ahora las cosas han cambiado y porque de todas formas se iban a enterar.

Les dijo lo que suponía había pasado Kurt los últimos años y la captura de los culpables de su desaparición, que no estaba muy al tanto de todo, pero dentro de unos días se iba a dar un juicio y ahí de seguro saldrían las respuestas.

— Ya va, vamos por partes. ¿Nos estás diciendo que Kurt, el chico que vivía casi al frente nuestro, el hijo de Burt Hummel, o sea Kurt tu novio, es prostituto?

— No me gusta el tono que estás usando Cooper, pero sí, eso es básicamente lo que estoy diciendo

— ¿Y sigues saliendo con él? Por Dios, Blaine

— Papá las cosas no son como… ¿sabes qué? No, no estoy saliendo con él terminamos hace unas semanas porque no puedo con eso, son muchas cosas y simplemente no sé cómo enfrentarlas, así que tranquilo, no tiene que darte vergüenza ni nada — sin darse cuenta estaba comenzando a alzar la voz. Se puso de pie olvidando la comida, no tenía hambre de todas formas.

— Tu padre no lo dice por eso cariño

— Yo sí...

— No — lo interrumpió la mujer dedicándole una mirada llena de reproche. Era fácil ver lo dolido que estaba su hijo, no iba a dejar que su esposo lo pusiera peor, más sin saber cómo es que pasaron las cosas — Tenemos que hablar con Burt y Carole

— No puedo mamá, no sé ni cómo tuve el valor de decírselo a ustedes

— Es tu deber dar la cara — le aclaró su padre

— ¿Mi deber? ¿MI DEBER? Es el deber de Kurt, no el mío ¿Cómo se supone que me voy a parar frente al señor Hummel a decirle algo como eso? Yo vi cómo lloraba por su hijo, es él quien debe asumir las cosas, yo ya lo cubrí demasiado — tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, estaba muy cansado para seguir con eso, no podía dejar de pensar que había sido muy mala idea.

— Blaine, no te vayas cariño, quédate esta noche — le suplicó su madre con esa dulzura que tan seguro le hacía sentir

— No mamá, no estoy de humor para esto — le respondió con la voz suave mientras le pasaba la mano por el cabello y le dejaba un beso en la frente — Jeremiah está participando en el juicio, me dijo que será en dos días. Supongo que pueden ver a Kurt ahí porque hasta donde me dijo le iba a mandar una citación.

* * *

Bennet no era conocido por tener ideas muy elaboradas, pero lo importante no eran lo elaboradas de las ideas, lo importante era que funcionaran. Logró cuadrar una reunión con Wes y Jeremiah, les dijo que había convencido a Walt para volver al país e ir al juicio para declarar en contra de Tanya y aunque Walt estaba reacio, cuando él le contó sus verdaderas intenciones aceptó encantado. Les dijo que eso serviría para presionar a Kurt a declarar también.

— No lo entiendo, creí que eras su amigo

— Soy su amigo — afirmó

— Bueno, ¿no se supone que deberías protegerlo de todo ese escándalo?

— Lo que quiero es que hable de una vez y diga todo lo que ha pasado. Hasta que la verdad y la realidad no le den dos bofetadas a Blaine no va a darse cuenta de lo idiota que está siendo

— Pensé que hablábamos de Kurt

— Kurt es el que tiene que hablar y Blaine el que tiene que escuchar, en un juzgado no les va a quedar otra alternativa

— Este es un juicio serio Bennet, más fácil sería que Kurt se lo dijera a Blaine en privado

— Es un cobarde, solo quiere olvidarse de todo, le da vergüenza o algo así, además, ¿tú de qué te quejas? No haces más que repetir que necesitas el testimonio de Walt y el de él

— Pero… no dejo de pensar que pueden salirnos las cosas al revés, Kurt puede mal interpretar mis intenciones, a fin de cuentas no me conoce.

Bennet se negó a darse por vencido, aquella era una buena idea, nadie iba a sacársela de la cabeza. Se dedicó a explicarles que sí, que era una estrategia dura, pero efectiva y que puede que Kurt se moleste por verse obligado a hacerlo, pero que tarde o temprano los va a perdonar.

* * *

Kurt pateó por quinta vez el mueble, ese tarado de Jeremiah le había mandado una citación para declarar en el juicio, es decir, que no se podía negar o corría el riesgo de ir a la cárcel por desacato. Eso no le importaba mucho, pero es que además le mandó una citación a Walt y lo que menos se podía creer es que el chico no protestó, al contrario, parecía encantado con la idea. Por eso ahora estaba terminando de arreglarse para ir al aeropuerto a recogerlo.

Seguro ese imbécil de Jeremiah solo quería humillarlo en público para conseguir que Blaine vuelva a él, es que si no es eso no hay otra razón, tiene a su disposición otros chicos que puede usar aunque el muy idiota le dijo que algunos escaparon en lo que supieron que la organización había caído, otros eran menores de edad y que por lo tanto eran muy pocos los que tenía a la disposición del ministerio.

Kurt dejó la citación en la mesa y tomó las llaves.

No tuvo que esperar a Walt por mucho tiempo, el avión llegó puntual.

— Aun no entiendo por qué aceptaste, estabas en Paris, no podían obligarte a volver

— No puedo esconderme allá toda la vida

— Si puedes — le dijo Kurt

— Si puedo, pero no quiero. Además el dinero no me va a durar para siempre, prefiero buscar la forma de conseguir algún trabajo aquí

Estaría encantado de decirle que por el dinero no se preocupara, pero la verdad era que dentro de muy poco él también iba a tener que tomar una decisión, mudarse a un departamento más modesto y buscar un trabajo en algún lugar. Aprende rápido, seguro puede defenderse así sea limpiando.

Llegaron al departamento y pidieron pizza. Mientras comían se pusieron al tanto de todo lo que había pasado, muchas de esas cosas ya las habían hablado por teléfono, pero no era igual que al estar frente a frente.

Se fueron a dormir a eso de la media noche.

Kurt durmió bien por primera vez en semanas y eso que tenía la presión de que al día siguiente iba a desear que se lo tragara la tierra, pero es que Walt era como su hermano, tenerlo cerca lo hacía sentir seguro, tranquilo, no tanto como con Blaine, pero si lo suficiente.

* * *

Blair lo pensó varias veces antes de tocar la puerta de los Hudmel esa noche. No sabía cómo explicar algo que ella misma no tenía muy claro, la reacción de la familia fue más o menos como se lo esperaba, sorpresa, negación, impotencia de saber que su pequeño estaba pasando por eso, finalmente todo aquello fue dejado a un lado para darle paso a la alegría, el pequeño que durante años pensaron muerto, estaba vivo y sano, el resto de las cosas se podía arreglar.

No pasaron por alto el detalle de que Blaine se guardó la información durante tanto tiempo, Blair tuvo que explicarles lo que su hijo le dijo, que no era cosa de él, que Kurt era quien se negaba a que la verdad se supiera. Eso les mortificó y les dolió, no entendían esa actitud por parte de su hijo, eran sus padres, lo normal sería buscar apoyo en ellos antes que en otra persona, pero podían aclarar el asunto después, la vida les estaba dando una segunda oportunidad.

Aquella noche, Burt y el resto de los Hudmel luego de 6 años durmieron tranquilos, sin necesidad de pedir por el descanso de Kurt, ahora esa oración era sustituida por una de agradecimiento por un milagro que ellos creían imposible de cumplir.

* * *

Tanya estaba asqueada de todo eso y ni siquiera había empezado. Cuando Kurt le dijo que la policía iba a desmantelarlo todo, llamó a Kim para que borrara las cosas que pudieran implicarla en el negocio, comenzando por quemar la casa.

La llamada que recibió unas horas después diciéndole que Kim Sebastián habían muerto en el incendio fue una clara señal de que su suerte había cambiado para mal.

La capturaron llegando al aeropuerto. Por su mente pasó la idea de buscar apoyo en los clientes más poderosos, pero entraron pánico y le exigieron cerrar la boca.

Ella podría no hacer caso y decirlo todo, pero a la hora de la verdad, ellos tenían más poder y era la palabra de una secuestradora y pervertidora de niños contra la de políticos y empresarios "respetables", las pruebas que comprometían a esos hombres murieron en manos de Kim y los chicos no iban a declarar a favor de ella nunca. En conclusión: estaba jodida, sin embargo aún tenía esperanza de infundir el suficiente miedo entre los chicos como para que cerraran la boca y así conseguir la pena mínima. Por esa razón caminaba por el pasillo de aquel tribunal con la cabeza en alto y mirada amenazadora.

El juicio era a puerta cerrada por lo que no se permitía ningún tipo de prensa o televisión. Aun así la sala estaba repleta.

Jeremiah presentó el caso ante la corte. Se estaban juzgando a las 4 personas por los mismos delitos. Secuestro, abuso infantil, tráfico de personas, tráfico de órganos, asociación ilícita, favorecimiento de la prostitución, explotación sexual, complicidad y amedrentamiento.

No paraban de escucharse voces sorprendidas por la cantidad de cargos imputados, la juez hizo sonar su mazo para pedir silencio y dar inicio al juicio.


	26. Chapter 26

_Hi. Ayer terminé las invitaciones para el baby shower. Una cosa menos por hacer, yaay! :D_

_**Olga moreno:** No me gustan los finales tristes, mucho menos en los fics donde los personajes la han pasado mal casi en todos los capítulos, así que ya veremos qué sucederá ;)_

_**Klaineadiction:** Que Kurt no sufra más, eso está difícil, digamos que queda una pequeña cosita aún xD_

_**CalzoncilloGris:** Colega tu nick! XDD Si ahora se dará cuenta Blaine por todo lo que ha pasado Kurt y en el siguiente capítulo también._

_**SeDanDuroEnKenya:** JAJAJAJA GOSH XD colega ya deja de querer matarme :( ahahah las cosas mejorarán y volverán a empeorar. Okno XD lalala_

_**Betsy C:** No, Blaine no lo va a volver a tratar mal, eso tenlo por seguro ;) y ya no hay más muertes. Jamás me atrevería a matar a Kurt y/o Blaine -.-_

_**Cecile78:** En el siguiente capítulo Kurt se encontrará con su familia ;)_

_**Candy Criss:** Nooo, Kurt no va a volver a la prostitución. Además, ahora tendrá a su familia y a Blaine lalala. Tampoco saldrá a la luz con cuántos hombres estuvo Kurt, que yo creo que ni el mismo lo sabe xD Dave no está citado al juicio y Blaine si verá el video, pero no todavía ;)_

_**LGColferCriss:** Aww gracias :)_

_**Gabriela Cruz:** Sí, Blaine le brindará su apoyo ;)_

_**PameCrissColferette:** No pude actualizar anoche porque me quedé dormida ahaha_

_**Luciana rodríguez:** Los muertos de los que hablaba, eran Kim y Sebastián, nadie más va a morir ;)_

_**AmiDela:** En el siguiente capítulo Kurt podrá hablar con su familia :D_

_**Elbereth3:** Yaay colega volviste! Jeje que bueno que ya estás de vacaciones, saludos :)_

_Disfruten el capítulo._

_Gracias por leer y comentar._

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **26** —

— No quiero ir Bennet ¿es tan difícil de entender? ¿Para qué? No tengo nada que buscar en ese lugar.

— Vives dándote golpes de pecho diciendo que Kurt no confió en ti, que no te dijo lo que estaba pasando, que te engañó de todas las formas posibles, pues bien, ya es hora de que dejes de quejarte y vayas a escuchar con tus propios oídos que es lo que te ocultó

— No

— Blaine, la verdad es que hoy tengo poca paciencia así que o mueves ese culo o te mando al tribunal de una sola patada.

A cualquiera esa amenaza lo hubiese convencido de inmediato, pero ¿Blaine Anderson era cualquiera? No, el condenado era más terco que una mula, Wes lo conocía bastante bien como para saberlo, por eso dio gracias al cielo cuando el teléfono del departamento sonó y Blaine se negó a atenderlo por lo que cayó la contestadora.

"_Cariño, dentro de más o menos una hora voy a llegar al tribunal con los padres de Kurt y tu padre, ¿ya saliste de la casa? ¿Por qué entonces tienes el celular apagado?"_

Blaine se quedó frío y totalmente pálido. Había apagado el celular para que lo dejaran tranquilo, pero esto no se lo esperaba.

¿Es que su madre estaba loca? ¿Cómo es que decidía ir al juicio y casi con toda la familia? No estaba seguro de que ellos estuvieran preparados para escuchar todo aquello, joder si ni él mismo lo estaba, por eso no quería ir. Luego otra pregunta le vino a la mente, él no llegó a decirle su madre a qué hora era el juicio precisamente para evitar su presencia ¿Cómo entonces es que se enteró?

— Se lo dije yo — respondió Bennet y Blaine se dio cuenta de que casi todo lo anterior lo había dicho en voz alta.

— Te volviste loco ¿verdad? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Porque estoy convencido que Kurt no se la pasó todo este tiempo en la playa bronceándose y tomando piña colada como ustedes creen. Él y Walt la pasaron de la patada y la única manera en la que todos puedan tener una ligera idea de cómo fueron las cosas es estar en ese juicio y escucharlo de boca de los propios implicados.

Blaine odiaba cuando Bennet y Wes tenían razón porque luego le costaba mucho quitarse la idea de que el Apocalipsis estaba cerca.

* * *

Kurt y Walt estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. La primera parte del juicio estaba fluyendo normal, Jeremiah leyó todos los cargos y expuso su caso, luego lo hizo la defensa. Subieron testigos que hablaron de las cosas extrañas que pasaban tanto en la casa de la ciudad como en la del bosque, otros que relacionaban a los tres hombres directamente con el tráfico y el sicariato. En ese caso Tanya era acusada solamente de complicidad.

Otros testigos que aseguraban haber pagado por órganos para algún familiar, pero alegaban que no tenían la más mínima idea de dónde eran obtenidos. Kurt muy a su pesar admiró la seguridad y la desenvoltura de Jeremiah durante todo el proceso, definitivamente el abogado sabía lo que hacía.

Cerca del medio día se iba a dar una pausa de dos horas, después venía la parte fea, esa en la que Walt y otras personas de la casa iban a declarar, esa en la que Kurt tendría que hacer frente a todas esas personas y contar su versión de la historia. Sabía que no iba a poder escapar, hasta había llegado al punto de suplicarle a Jeremiah, pero el tipo estaba negado.

— Yo voy a declarar así que tú también, no voy a permitir que me dejes solo, necesito tu apoyo

— Creo fervientemente que el apoyo a distancia también funciona.

Su mejor amigo lo vio de tal forma que se obligó a sí mismo a mantener la boca cerrada el resto del tiempo.

* * *

Eran casi las 2pm.

Los que iban a declarar en esa parte del juicio debían esperar en otra sala acompañados por un guardia, esperando que le indicaran su turno y así evitar que sus declaraciones se vieran influenciadas por la de los otros y de esa manera convencer al jurado de su veracidad.

La espera se le estaba haciendo eterna al castaño. Por lo menos ni Blaine, ni Bennet o Wes asistieron al juicio, eso le daba un poco de tranquilidad, no tenía que contar su vida delante de ellos, no tenía que pasar por esa humillación frente a Blaine. Igual era imposible no sentir algo de dolor, ¿tan poco le importaba a Blaine? ¿Tan rápido se olvidó de él? Era algo lamentable porque Kurt tenía todos sus sentimientos intactos y la forma en la que había terminado todo entre ambos lo estaba matando lentamente.

* * *

— Tardaste siglos — regañó Blair a su hijo cuando lo vio llegar — si cierran la puerta luego no nos dejan pasar ¿era eso lo que querías?

— No mamá — se sentía como un niño introvertido en su primer día de clases en el preescolar, no quieres ir, pero todos te obligan. Un poco muy avergonzado volteó a ver a los señores Hudmel, no sabía qué tan resentidos estaban por ocultarles lo de su hijo.

— Hola cariño — lo saludó Carole tan amable como siempre.

— Hola señora Carole — respondió como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima.

Llamaron a entrar a todas las personas, Jeremiah había dejado indicaciones para que ellos pudieran pasar sin problema, esta parte del juicio era aún más restringida que la anterior, ya que trataban de proteger lo más que se pudiera la privacidad de las víctimas.

Todos se pusieron de pie cuando entró la juez, luego se sentaron y de inmediato Blaine comenzó a removerse incómodo. Se tomó un momento para analizar sus posibilidades de escape, soltó un pequeño bufido derrotado cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía más remedio que quedarse y escuchar.

Jeremiah comenzó a llamar testigos, la primera era una chica rubia pequeña de unos 18 años, de nombre Hanna, dio su juramento y respondió a las preguntas que comenzó a hacerle el abogado, en su voz se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba.

— ¿Cómo conoció a la señora Tanya Golden?

— Ella me compró a unos hombres que me secuestraron cuando me fui de excursión con un grupo de la escuela al bosque.

— ¿Reconoce usted a esos hombres? ¿Están en esta sala?

— Sí

— ¿Puede señalarlos? — La joven asintió y levantó la mano hacia los hombres acusados — muy bien señorita ¿puede decirnos a qué edad ocurrió eso?

— Yo tenía 13 años

— ¿Y para que la compró la señora Golden?

— Para que… trabajara como… bueno — la chica se vio intimidada por la mirada de la mujer y Jeremiah se dio cuenta.

— Míreme a mi señorita Hanna, recuerde que está bajo juramento — la chica le obedeció y tomó aire para llenarse de fuerza.

— Para trabajar como prostituta.

De inmediato se escucharon murmullos en toda la sala que fueron subiendo de tono a cada segundo, tanto que la juez se vio obligada a exigir orden.

Hanna contó como Kim, la mano derecha de Tanya, les obligaba a trabajar en la casa hasta que cumplieran la edad suficiente para ir con un cliente, que esa edad por lo general eran los 16 años, pero que con ella al poco tiempo hicieron una excepción porque había un hombre que quería la chica más joven que tuviera Tanya en ese momento, así que fue con él teniendo 14 años. Las personas se horrorizaron al escuchar aquello.

— Luego de ir con el primer cliente se pasa a los entrenamientos — dijo la muchacha aun avergonzada, pero más resignada

— ¿Puede explicarnos en qué consisten?

Hanna lo vio con una cara de espanto tan grande que Jeremiah se vio obligado a suavizar la pregunta.

— No tiene que ser específica, solo cuente hasta donde sea capaz.

Contó que era la parte en que les enseñaban a complacer tanto a hombres como mujeres porque siempre habían clientes de ambos sexos, habló del salón de entrenamientos, los juguetes que usaban y cómo castigaban al que se negaba o se quejaba.

Era apenas la segunda testigo y Blaine quería fundirse con el mobiliario completo, Burt tenía abrazada a Carole que no paraba de sollozar imaginándose al pequeño Kurt pasar por todo eso.

Pasó un chico de unos 22 años, que ya vivía fuera de la casa, pero lo obligaban a trabajar con clientes que además de sexo buscaban drogas y él tenía que proveerle ambas cosas, el dinero de las drogas era para los tres hombres y el del sexo para Tanya.

Dijo que lo habían amenazado con matarlo si buscaba salirse del negocio y sabía que hablaban en serio porque ya habían matado a una chica de nombre Tessa Matters.

El alboroto esa vez fue tan grande que la juez prácticamente tuvo que gritar y amenazar con desalojar la sala y continuar con el juicio en privado.

El abogado de la defensa aprovechó su turno para tratar de sacar todas las cosas negativas del muchacho, lo acusó de consumir droga, de haber sido cómplice al guardarse la información sobre la muerte de la señorita Matters, todo lo que se le ocurriera, pero el chico se mostraba muy seguro de sí mismo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse intimidar.

Rápidamente Jeremiah llamó a la siguiente testigo, la señorita Bárbara Constans quien además estaba afrontando un proceso diferente por complicidad. El privilegio de ser juzgada por separado y con menos cargos se lo ganó al ofrecerse a dar toda la información que necesitaran sobre su antigua jefa.

— ¿Es cierto que usted estaba en la casa del bosque el día del incendio?

— Si

— ¿Puede decirnos cómo pasó todo?

— Kim y Sebastián me ordenaron sacar a los chicos más caros, esos por los que los clientes pagan más y dejar encerrados en las habitaciones al resto. Los vi comenzar a rociar de gasolina todo el lugar. ¡Iban a quemar la casa con esos chicos dentro! — Exclamó tan horrorizada como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese momento — eran solo niños de 13, 14 ninguno con más de 17 años. Era horrible, no podía permitirlo así que sin que se dieran cuenta los desperté a todos y los hice salir.

— ¿Cómo es que resultaron Kim y Sebastián muertos?

— Los chicos se alteraron cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que pensaban hacer, así que con cautela cerraron todas las posibles salidas — respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros como si estuviera contando la novela de la tarde — Sebastián nos vio a todos afuera demasiado tarde, ya le había prendido fuego a una cortina.

— ¿No hizo usted algo por ayudarlos a salir?

— No.

Jeremiah la vio extrañado, la mujer hablaba sin el más mínimo remordimiento.

— ¿Es usted consiente de que eso es un delito? — le preguntó

— Delito peor era dejar a un par de animales como esos hacer lo que pretendían,

El abogado asintió aun confundido por la tranquilidad de la chica y le cedió la palabra al abogado de la defensa. Antes de comenzar a hablar, el hombre dio un leve discurso sobre la poca importancia que le daba el abogado del ministerio al hecho de que esa testigo prácticamente había confesado ser cómplice de un crimen.

— Prácticamente no, lo he confesado a toda regla — le interrumpió la mujer

— ¿Así que no se va a molestar en negarlo?

— No

— ¿Cree que esas personas se merecían eso? ¿Quién es usted para juzgar el castigo de alguien?

— Abogado, esos dos pretendían prenderle fuego a una casa con personas adentro y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Los chicos estaban alterados y ni por asomo me iban a permitir abrirles la puerta, antes preferían lanzarme al fuego también, además, no venga usted a hablarme de justicia. Kim era feliz azotando a los que se atrevían a desobedecer o intentar escapar, podía dejarlos días encerrados y encadenados en un cuarto oscuro con solo pan y agua, a Walter por ejemplo, llegó a golpearlo tan fuerte que el niña casi se muere por una infección. Esa mujer no sabía lo que era la justicia.

— Eso no justifica…

— Sebastián — lo interrumpió Bárbara — gozaba violando y abusando de todas las formas que le pasaban por su enferma cabeza a los chicos con los que trabajaba. Una vez Albert se negó a chuparle el miembro y lo golpeó tanto que el chico estuvo de reposo una semana, con Kurt estaba tan obsesionado que cuando pudo ponerle las manos encima prácticamente lo violó una y otra vez, lo folló tan duro que lo desgarró y lo mandó de reposo por tres días, así que a mí no venga usted a hablarme de justicia... ¡qué descaro!

— ¡Señoría! — gritó el abogado

— Señorita por favor cuide su lenguaje.

La juez le llamó la atención, más para disimular que por otra cosa, la mujer estaba totalmente espantada con lo que escuchaba, ya estaba bien enterada de todo por los informes, pero nada como oírlo de boca de esa chica y el resto de los testigos.

Carole ya había dejado de sollozar, ahora estaba sencillamente llorando junto a Burt que no la soltaba, Blaine contaba desde el 100 hacia atrás para controlar las ganas de enloquecer o vomitar o las dos cosas, su mente le regalaba imágenes nada placenteras de Kurt siendo lastimado de aquella forma tan horrible.

Era tanto el alboroto que la juez dio 10 minutos de receso y advirtió que era la última vez que llamaba al orden.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas Blaine salió casi corriendo, se estaba asfixiando, necesitaba aire, agua.

Entró al baño y vomitó todo lo que tenía en el estómago, cuando se sintió mejor fue hasta el lavamanos y se echó agua en la cara, mucha agua. No estaba seguro de poder soportar las declaraciones de Walt y Kurt, aquello era demasiado.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero debía ser bastante porque su padre fue a buscarlo, al parecer ya todos estaban volviendo a la sala.

— Tu madre no quiere que te quedes afuera solo

— No quiero volver — murmuró un tanto asustado

— ¿Crees que es difícil para ti? — Preguntó su padre, aunque sus palabras eran firmes y su tono de voz era condescendiente — ¿Qué me dices de sus padres y los chicos? ¿Qué me dices del pobre Kurt?

— ¿Pobre? — Inquirió sorprendido — Pensé que estabas ofendido con eso de que era… Bueno, tú sabes

— Sí, bueno… no entendía bien por lo que había pasado, lo siento — sonaba completamente sincero

— No supe apoyarlo papá — un lagrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla, pero se apresuró a quitarla — no le di la suficiente confianza como para que me lo contara

— Creo que ni con toda la confianza del mundo lo habría hecho hijo, son muchas cosas

— Cuando me enteré de todo… yo… lo traté tan mal, fui tan… no sabes, lo que le hice, lo que dije… soy un imbécil

— Supongo que aún no todo está perdido — dijo su padre poniéndole una mano en el hombro animándolo para salir.

Se sentía bien tener a su padre ahí apoyándolo, de lo contrario nadie lo hubiese sacado de ese baño, no con vida porque iba a meter la cabeza en el inodoro y jalar de la cadena a ver si se le quitaba lo estúpido.

* * *

**_Siguiente capítulo: _**

_*Reencuentro de Kurt y su familia._

_*Declaración de Kurt y Walt._

_*Klaine. Lalala._


	27. Chapter 27

_Hii, he estado viendo Junjou y es demasiado genial xD alguien más la vio? :)_

_**DomiCrissColfer:**__ Aww gracias, lo siento, no pude actualizar ayer en la noche :( _

_**Elbereth3:**__ No hay retorno de los muertos xD están muyyy muertos ahah_

_Disfruten el capítulo._

_Gracias por leer y comentar._

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **27** —

Todos volvieron a la sala y aunque estaban igual de alterados evidentemente hacían un gran esfuerzo por contenerse y evitar un nuevo llamado de atención.

Jeremiah llamó a su siguiente testigo. Walt no tardó en aparecer y ubicarse en el estrado. Se tuvo que sujetar de la silla y reacomodarse cuando divisó a Blaine entre las personas presentes, no podía dejar de pensar en lo nervioso que estaba Kurt y como se pondría cuando lo viera.

El chico respondió directamente a todas las preguntas que le hizo Jeremiah, desde la edad a la que lo llevaron a la casa después de secuestrarlo a la salida de la escuela. Cómo fueron los castigos cuando intentó escapar, corroboró la versión de Bárbara de que casi se muere por una herida infectada. Habló de su primer cliente (un hombre que podía ser su padre), de cómo fueron las cosas cuando lo llevaron a la casa de la ciudad y como gracias a Kurt pudo irse a vivir a un departamento que tenían para los dos solos.

— ¿No todos los chicos salen a cierta edad? — preguntó Jeremiah

— No, Tanya prefería tenernos bajo vigilancia constante, la única manera de salir era tenerla 100% contenta, no darle ningún problema y mucho dinero. Kurt le insistió en que me dejara ir con él.

— ¿Qué relación tiene usted con él? ¿Por qué su empeño en ayudarlo?

— Porque somos como hermanos, nos hicimos amigos prácticamente desde el día que llegó a la casa y así crecimos, Tanya llegó a amenazarlo varias veces con hacerme daño si se atrevía a dejarla, así que se sentía más tranquilo teniéndome cerca

— Pero eso no sirvió de mucho ¿o sí? Igual atentaron en su contra cuando él se salió

— Señoría, protesto — gruño el abogado de la defensa — esas son solo conjeturas

— Abogado haga una pregunta directa — recomendó la juez a Jeremiah

— Muy bien, ¿me puede decir exactamente qué fue lo que pasó el día que lo atacaron Walter?

Walt asintió y se dedicó a contar como Tanya le ordenó ver a un cliente en un hotel de poca categoría y que ese cliente era Sebastián. Titubeó un poco al decir las cosas que el hombre le hizo, pero Jeremiah lo ayudó diciéndole que no tenía que ser específico porque la juez y el jurado tenían copia del informe médico, respiró agradecido y pasó a narrar letra por letra lo que le había dicho Sebastián.

— "_Tanya me hizo un favor al encárgame esto. Kurt debió pensarlo mejor antes de pretender dejarlo todo_" — citó Walt – eso fue lo que me dijo

— ¿Qué pasó después?

— Kurt tuvo que volver porque además lo amenazó con hacerle daño a Blaine

— ¿Disculpe? — dijo Jeremiah, ese detalle no lo sabía

— A Blaine, el… novio de… Kurt — pudo ver la cara de estupefacción del moreno y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, pero decidió no hacer caso y seguir, total, lo que decía era verdad — La cosa es que, en lo que Kurt vio la oportunidad me sacó del país.

Blaine se puso peor de lo que ya estaba al escuchar lo de la amenaza, sentía las miradas de sus padres y los Hudmel sobre él y era algo horrible. No sabía cómo iba a seguir adelante si Kurt no lo perdonaba.

El abogado de la defensa intentó voltear algunas de las palabras de Walt, hasta quiso insinuar una relación amorosa entre él y Kurt, pero decidió desistir al notar poca aprobación en las miradas de los del jurado.

Era momento de llamar al siguiente testigo.

— Señoría llamo al señor Kurt Hummel al estrado.

Cuando Jeremiah habló todo pareció ir a cámara lenta. Carole soltó un pequeño sollozo y su esposo la abrazó más fuerte, Blaine de manera instintiva agarró la mano de su madre y ella presintiendo los sentimientos de su hijo se la apretó con fuerza.

El moreno no entendía cómo conseguía controlar las ganas de levantarse y matar a Tanya o de revivir al tal Sebastián solo para poder matarlo de nuevo, pero su mente quedó en blanco cuando un chico alto, de cabello castaño, ojos azules y cara de niño entró a la sala. No veía a Kurt desde aquel horrible viernes, hace casi un mes. Le dieron ganas de salir corriendo, tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo lejos, a un lugar a donde nadie nunca más pudiera hacerle daño.

Kurt entró mirando al frente, no quería distraerse prestando atención a las personas a su alrededor, si lo hacía no conseguiría llegar al estrado, tenía la mirada fija en Jeremiah, por alguna razón le infundía seguridad, le resultó un tanto irónico porque hasta hace nada lo había considerado un rival. Al llegar, hizo el juramento y se sentó.

Se atrevió a dar un vistazo rápido en la sala, pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz ya que logró captar unas imágenes muy claras, el corazón se le detuvo por unos segundos. Su padre y Carole, en esa sala estaban sus padres, 6 años más viejos, pero eran ellos. Lo miraban con pena, ilusión, desespero y muchas otras cosas que no lograba definir y al lado de ellos… Blaine.

No, no podía hacer aquello, tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato. Miró a Jeremiah suplicante tratando de decirle con los ojos lo que no se atrevía a decirle con la boca. Se iba a morir de la presión, estaba temblando, en ese lugar hacia un calor horrible y faltaba el aire.

Escuchaba al abogado decir palabras, pero no conseguía darle sentido, sonaban desfiguradas y lentas; necesitaba que la tierra se lo tragara o que un rayo cayera y le hiciera volar en mil pedazos, lo que fuera más rápido y efectivo.

— ¿Kurt? — Llamó Jeremiah preocupado por la palidez de su testigo — Kurt, ¿me escucha? — nada, era como si lo estuviera viendo, pero a la vez no, con gusto dejaría de presionarlo pero eso no se vería bien delante del jurado, así que lo mejor era seguir — ¿A qué edad fue usted a la casa de Tanya por primera vez?

Kurt parpadeo un par de veces, ahora podía entender qué era lo que preguntaba el abogado, pero lo escuchaba distante, como si fuera un eco.

— A los 14 años — respondió con la voz temblorosa, estaba sudando y no veía bien — fui a dormir a mi habitación… en mi casa… y… desperté en otro lugar… amordazado y…

— ¿Necesitas un momento? — preguntó Jeremiah, al darse cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada mientras estuviera así. Sabía que lo mejor era terminar con todo de una vez, pero estaba seguro de que Kurt no estaba en condiciones.

— Señoría no veo razón para hacer otra pausa — reclamó el otro abogado.

— ¿Puede seguir o necesita un momento señor Hummel? — inquirió la mujer, ella también quería terminar con todo, pero no le parecía apropiado que ese chico se desmayara en medio del interrogatorio porque eso era lo que iba a pasar.

— Unos minutos — atinó a decir Kurt ahora con la vista más nublada que al principio y un creciente dolor de cabeza.

— 15 minutos — apuntó la juez — espero no tener más pausas por el día de hoy.

La juez salió de la sala y de inmediato Kurt se levantó y desapareció por una de las puertas. Walt lo estaba esperando, lo abrazó y lo guió hasta un asiento. Estaba completamente frío, desde el momento que vio a Blaine, Walt supo que eso iba a pasar.

— No era solo Blaine — respondió Kurt al tiempo que agarraba un vaso que su amigo le estaba dando, bebió lo poco que le permitía su mano temblorosa — Mis padres estaban

— ¿Tus padres? — Recordó a las personas que estaban cerca de Blaine — ¿Esos eran tus padres?

Kurt asintió y se recostó en el asiento dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, necesitaba tranquilizarse, llenar sus pulmones de aire mientras suplicaba porque su cabeza dejara de latir de esa forma tan desenfrenada.

* * *

Cuando vio desaparecer a Kurt detrás de una de las puertas, Blaine sintió un vacío enorme, no quería volver a separarse de él nunca más, si era necesario se amarraría a sus brazos, pero nadie iba a quitárselo de nuevo. Por milésima vez quiso golpearse por la forma en la que lo trató, de pronto le invadió el miedo ¿y si Kurt jamás lo perdonaba? ¿Si ya era muy tarde para decirle que lo ama y recuperarlo?

Los padres de Kurt se levantaron pidiéndole al guardia que les indicara la sala a la que iban los testigos, Blaine se levantó y los siguió. Jeremiah autorizó la entrada de los tres mientras revisaba algunos papeles con su asistente.

Kurt sintió que se abría la puerta y se obligó mirar.

Se levantó de un salto, pero no pudo hacer más que eso, su cuerpo se negaba a responder, específicamente porque no sabía cómo. Sus padres estaban a unos cuantos pasos de distancia tratando de cerciorarse de que aquello no era una visión o una broma de sus mentes, que de verdad Kurt estaba allí, frente a ellos.

Burt fue el primero en avanzar.

— ¿Kurt? — susurró el hombre lleno de esperanzas mientras daba pasos cortos.

— Hola papá — respondió el castaño, sus ojos estaban cubierto por una fina capa acuosa.

De inmediato su padre eliminó la distancia y lo tomó entre sus brazos apretándolo tan fuerte que casi lo parte en dos, hundió el rostro en su pecho y lloró, Kurt escondió su cara entre el cuello de él llenándose de todo ese olor que le era tan familiar y a pesar de los años no había olvidado, ese olor que en las noches más horribles dentro de aquella casa lo ayudaron a seguir adelante. Su padre, después de tantos años, estaba de nuevo con él y la sensación de seguridad era indescriptible. Al abrazo se unió Carole igual de conmovida y confusa, era una imagen digna de quedar plasmada en una foto para la eternidad, una familia rota por tanto tiempo al fin unida.

Burt no paró de decirle lo mucho que lo quería, como sentía todo lo que estaba pasando, lo orgulloso que estaba de él por estar ahí enfrentando aquello. Kurt no atinaba a decir mucho, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía pronunciar más palabras que "perdón y los quiero tanto"

Un rato después su atención se fijó en una persona que solo se había separado unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, tenía los brazos cruzados al nivel del pecho y lo miraba como Kurt pensó que nunca volvería a mirarlo.

Blaine le devolvió una tímida sonrisa. En ese momento el guardia entró para informar que ya era hora de volver a la sala.

Los padres de Kurt se despidieron llenándole la cara de besos húmedos por culpa de las lágrimas, salieron y atrás los siguió Walt, no iba a entrar a la sala, pero sabía que estaba sobrando, al llegar a la puerta le dio un suave empujón a Blaine animándolo a acercarse al castaño.

Kurt se sentía abrumado, eran muchas cosas y muy poco tiempo para digerirlas así que se sentó, necesitaba todas las fuerzas para declarar.

Subió la mirada cuando Blaine llegó vacilante a su lado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — murmuró con voz dulce al tiempo que usaba su mano para apartar un mechón de cabello de los ojos de su amado y aprovechar para regalarle una caricia en el rostro.

El castaño casi se derrite ante eso, no podía creer que Blaine estuviera allí y con esa actitud. Por alguna estúpida razón pensó que le reclamaría de nuevo por las mentiras, por esa vida tan baja. Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza para tener más contacto con aquella mano que tanto extrañaba, era como un cachorro abandonado en busca de cariño, pero las imágenes de Blaine tratándolo tan mal y lanzándole dinero a la cara volvieron y no pudo evitar sentirse lastimado. Apartó la cara, se puso de pie y se alejó dejando una distancia prudencial entre los dos. Hizo todo lo que pudo para que Blaine lo perdonara y no obtuvo resultados, ¿Por qué él si debía perdonarlo tan fácil?

El moreno sintió como el corazón se le partió un poco, necesitaba a Kurt más que nunca, que lo perdonara por ser tan estúpido.

— Perdóname Kurt — murmuró suplicando porque sus palabras sonaran tan sinceras y arrepentidas como pretendía

— Me duele la cabeza, Blaine… hablemos luego — y era cierto, lo del dolor de cabeza. Sentía que se le iba a reventar y aquello no le estaba ayudando, al contrario.

— Kurt por Dios, sé que me pasé, las cosas que te dije… las que te hice… — tenía la voz rota, se iba a poner a llorar como un niño si no lograba nada — quizás no lo merezco pero… te amo Kurt, eres todo lo que quiero en este mundo, no quiero perderte de nuevo. — Se atrevió a dar unos pasos y acercarse suplicando porque el castaño no retrocediera, por suerte no lo hizo. Levantó la mano y le acarició el rostro de nuevo. — ¿Aún me amas?

— …Sí — susurró Kurt después de una larga pausa, era una verdad muy grande como para ocultarla. Blaine volvió a respirar al escuchar eso, era normal que Kurt estuviera dolido, pero podían arreglarlo.

Walt entró para decirles que ya debían seguir con el juicio, Blaine asintió y se dirigió a Kurt de nuevo.

— Estoy contigo, sea lo que sea que digas allá dentro, no lo olvides — se acercó para darle un beso casto y aunque la reacción de Kurt no fue efusiva, tampoco se apartó. Al separarse le regalo un muy pequeña sonrisa, pero para Blaine fue tan grande como el universo.

* * *

Se sentía mucho más tranquilo al sentarse en el estrado, aquella tortura sirvió para ver a sus padres, la verdad es que él tenía miedo de enfrentarlos por su cuenta, y además estaba Blaine… aún seguía dolido, era cierto, pero es que lo amaba demasiado y al fin de cuentas ambos tenían el mismo nivel de culpa.

Jeremiah le pidió que narrara todo desde que su secuestro comenzó, que señalara a los hombres que lo vendieron, la cantidad que cobraron y todo lo que pudiera recordar en ese instante. Habló de las torturas que pasó, las cosas que le tocó hacer antes de iniciarse en la prostitución, los entrenamientos, los clientes.

— ¿Cuál es el fin de los entrenamientos?

— Enseñarnos a… prestar un servicio… es… somos niños cuando llegamos, casi todos sin experiencia y pues…el entrenamiento es para solucionar eso

— La señorita Constans habló de la forma que tenía Sebastián, el hombre murió hace poco en el incendio de una de las casas, maltrataba o usando las palabras que usó ella: violaba a los chicos ¿eso era parte del entrenamiento? — Kurt sintió un escalofrío al recordar sus experiencias con ese hombre, sin embargo Dave le daba más miedo.

— Se supone que la idea es prepararnos para soportar cualquier cosa.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

Kurt maldijo por lo bajo y le dedicó una mirada molesta a Jeremiah, ¿acaso pretendía que hablara de esas cosas ahí? Respiró profundo, si no decía algo concreto no lo iban a dejar tranquilo.

— Me refiero a que hay clientes a los que les gusta violar, golpear, maltratar y herir de todas las formas que te puedas imaginar y se supone que uno tiene que soportar sin quejarse, ese era el trabajo de Sebastián, enseñarnos cómo soportar esas cosas, cada queja equivalía a una forma nueva de maltrato y Sebastián era muy creativo en ese aspecto, para él no era un trabajo… gozaba haciéndonos la vida imposible.

Cuando terminó de hablar tenía la cara roja tanto por la vergüenza como por la ira de tener que pasar por todo eso en público, era demasiado, además estaba seguro que de vez en cuando escuchaba los sollozos de Carole o padre, no quería verlos, porque perdería el poco valor que le quedaba. Eso por increíble que sonara, fue la parte fácil, lo difícil vino después con el abogado de la defensa, Kurt pudo ver la sonrisa de Tanya, ella sabía que de alguna forma u otra él había colaborado con su caída, de seguro pensaba cobrárselas por medio de ese abogado.

— Durante el juicio hemos escuchado declaraciones de cómo los torturaban y los obligaban a hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad, todos dicen el mismo discurso aprendido.

— Señoría…

— Lo siento — se apresuró a decir el abogado interrumpiendo la protesta de Jeremiah — a lo que me refiero es a que nadie habla de los beneficios.

— ¿Beneficios?

— Sí señor Hummel, usted logró estudiar dentro de aquella casa, ¿no es así?

— Sí, pero…

— Gracias a eso sacó un título de secundaria, es más de lo que tienen otros chicos en este estilo de vida

— Yo no…

— Tiene un trabajo en una librería, un apartamento al que se fue a vivir con su novio, un auto

— Walt no es mi…

— No creo que la esté pasando mal, al contrario, creo que mi cliente solo les ha ofrecido un estilo de vida, el aceptarlo o no es cosa de cada uno

— Eso no…

— Usted y los otros simplemente aceptaron

— ¡LAS COSAS NO SON ASI! — estaba harto de aquel tarado, él no fue para allá para que lo juzgaran, maldición, la que estaba en juicio era la arpía esa — Walter no es mi novio abogado, es casi mi hermano — el abogado hizo un gesto de burla y Kurt tuvo que contenerse para no pararse de ahí y golpearlo — Fue a vivir conmigo porque así podía cuidarlo mejor, cosa que no conseguí porque su clienta es peor de lo que yo mismo pensaba y eso que tengo años con ella y ya debería conocerla. Si logramos estudiar dentro de la casa fue simplemente porque Tanya vio en eso una inversión, usarnos como servicio de compañía que algunos clientes extranjeros pudieran exhibir en sus fiestas. Si tengo un trabajo fue porque se lo supliqué y el dueño de esa librería es amigo de ella, por lo tanto, era su manera de tenerme vigilado porque a decir verdad, nunca confió en mi — todo lo dijo tan rápido que al abogado no le dio tiempo de interrumpir

— Pero salió de la casa, según el joven Walter, solo los que le aportan más dinero y son más… dedicados — dijo torciendo un poco el gesto — pueden tener esos privilegios, es decir, que usted era de los chicos más dedicados, debo asumir que entonces no estaba a disgusto

— Señoría protesto, aquí no se está juzgando a mi testigo

— No tiene que responder si no lo desea señor Hummel

Kurt asintió dándole a entender a la juez que la había escuchado, pero decidió responder, ese abogado no iba a torcer todo ese asunto.

— No quería quedarme en aquella casa así que hice lo necesario para salir, punto. Lo necesario era ser "dedicado" como usted dice, así que lo fui y no lo lamento porque gracias a eso pude tener un poco de libertad, sin embargo Tanya se encargaba de recordarme que una traición mía se la cobraría con mi hermana biológica, con Walt o con… — le dio una mirada a Blaine y decidió no nombrarlo — con cualquiera que fuera importante para mí, obviamente no bromeaba. Yo no pedí esa vida abogado, me obligaron, el adaptarme era lo único que me quedaba

— ¿Es verdad que usted pagó por la cartera de clientes de la señora Tanya?

Kurt se quedó en blanco, no quería verse involucrado en eso, se supone que solo Fanny sabía de ellos.

— Voy a asumir su silencio como un sí. ¿No es verdad que la quería para quedarse con el negocio? — preguntó el abogado. Jeremiah iba a protestar de nuevo, pero Kurt contestó.

— Eso es absurdo, esa lista de clientes era la única salida que teníamos Walt y yo para obligar a Tanya a dejarnos en paz. No había ningún otro interés y puede investigarme todo lo que quiera porque no tengo nada que ocultar. Pregunte lo que se le ocurra, pero no va implicarme en nada simplemente porque no estoy implicado.

Él y el abogado iniciaron una lucha de miradas una más asesina que la otra, la mantuvieron hasta que el mayor se dio por vencido y le dijo a la juez que no tenía más preguntas.

Kurt de milagro podía sentir las piernas cuando salió de ahí. Mientras estaba hablando el abogado lo tenía tan molesto que no tuvo tiempo de ponerse nervioso, pero ahora sentía todo ese agotamiento que llevaba acumulando desde que el juicio comenzó.

La juez levantó la sesión hasta el siguiente día cuando se interrogaría a otros testigos, más que todo relacionados con el tráfico de drogas y órganos, luego de eso los abogados podían dar su discurso de cierre y todo pasaría a ser solo un mal recuerdo. Jeremiah los vio afuera y les aseguró que todo marchaba sobre ruedas, que los intentos del abogado eran solo para intentar conseguir una pena menor, pero que no le iban a servir de nada.

Al despedirse de Jeremiah, Kurt y Blaine prácticamente no tuvieron oportunidad de hablar porque los padres del castaño lo acapararon por completo, era normal después de todo, Blaine lo tuvo para el solo durante 5 meses.

— ¿Podemos vernos mañana? — preguntó el moreno, y no pudo evitar sentir miedo a una negativa

— Mañana — le afirmó el castaño con una gran sonrisa.


	28. Chapter 28

_Hii. Joder que hace frío xD brrbrbrb_

_**PameCrissColferette:**__ Colegaaa ahora habrá Klex :D_

_**Ginevre Colfer:**__ Ahora se juntarán :3_

_**AmiDela:**__ Walt no tiene intención de buscar a su familia, él lleva más años que Kurt en eso, pero calma que hay final feliz para él jeje_

_**Jeny:**__ Aquí está el capítulo :)_

_**AllaCompraLube:**__ Colega ese nick es perfecto xD jajaja ¿Dave' Ahora sabrás dónde está Dave ;) muaajajaja_

_**Guest:**__ Awww gracias! Sigues siendo GhostReader, porque no dejaste tu nick :(_

_**Gabriela Cruz:**__ Espero que te guste este capítulo :)_

_**Cecile78:**__ El amor es más fuerte, por eso Kurt lo perdonó tan rápido :)_

_**Candy Criss:**__ Falta un poquiiiiiito para que Blaine vea el video. Eres malaaa xD_

_**Klaineshipp:**__ Quinn arrancó y quizás trabaje con Fanny, pero no es algo relevante ;)_

_Disfruten el capítulo._

_Gracias por leer y comentar._

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **28** —

Al despedirse de Blaine no tenía muy claro qué era lo que le esperaba. Tenía a sus padres frente a él y era de lo más extraño, por un lado sentía que el tiempo no había pasado y seguía siendo ese niño libre de preocupaciones, por el otro, sabía que no era así, él no era el mismo de hace 6 años y por lógica ellos también debían haber cambiado.

Agradeció cuando su padre habló para romper el incómodo silencio porque lo iba a volver loco.

— ¿Quieres ir a casa? — Preguntó Burt con un poco de esperanza y un poco de duda — tenemos tanto de que hablar

— ¿Podemos ir a la mía? Es que además tengo que llevar a Walt

— Como tú prefieras — contestó su padre con una amable sonrisa.

Era extraño poder hacer lo que le diera la gana sin necesidad de rendirle cuentas a nadie o temer ser descubierto, vivir sin el miedo de que las personas a su alrededor pudieran resultar lastimadas por un error. Ya desde hace varios días esa era su situación, pero estaba tan enfrascado en su pelea con Blaine que no la había asimilado.

Walt no estaba muy contento con la idea de ir al departamento e interferir en pleno reencuentro familiar, pero no tenía otra opción. Fue en el auto con Kurt mientras sus padres lo seguían, al llegar se encerró directamente en su habitación ignorando las palabras de los otros pidiéndole que se quedara. Luego los conocería mejor con todo el gusto del mundo, pero ahora no iba a servirles de excusa para no entrar en temas profundos.

Kurt masculló una pequeña maldición cuando se vio solo, no sabía cómo mirar a sus padres a la cara, ellos habían escuchado todo y por más que le dijeran que no era su culpa eso no lo hacía menos humillante.

— ¿Viven los dos aquí? — inquirió su padre dándole un vistazo general a toda la sala

— Sí — respondió Kurt un poco vacilante — tiene dos habitaciones, es bastante grande para los dos, mucho más de lo que teníamos en la casa de… Tanya — fue bajando la voz a medida que terminaba la frase, no quería que la conversación fuera por ese lado, no aún.

— Siento tanto que pasaras por todo eso — sollozó Carole abrazándolo fuerte — debimos insistir en tu búsqueda.

— No es culpa tuya Carole, de ninguno de los dos — acotó viendo a su padre — Blaine me dijo lo del vigilante, todos me creían muerto, no había nada que buscar.

— Lo que no entiendo es por qué recurriste a Blaine y no a nosotros, somos tu familia.

— Papá, yo no recurrí a él, las cosas simplemente se dieron así. No es su culpa que ustedes no supieran nada, él me insistió en varias oportunidades, pero yo no quise

— Eso es lo que no entiendo

— ¿Cómo iba a pararme frente a ustedes y decirles lo que me había pasado? Aún estaba en eso, no lo sé, yo… me sentía mal, culpable, esto no es algo que asuma tan fácil

— Lo sabemos hijo, tranquilo. Es solo que es nuestro deber cuidar de ti bajo las circunstancias que sea, por eso nos preocupamos.

Carole decidió cambiar el tema al ver lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo Kurt, ya había pasado por mucho ese día y sinceramente todos ellos también. Quería disfrutar de él y olvidarse todo lo demás, tenían una vida por delante para aclarar las cosas y curar heridas.

Hablaron durante largo rato de Finn y Lilly, le contaron que los chicos ya estaban al tanto de todo, pero que no quisieron involucrarlos en el juicio y eso que no tenían ni idea de la cantidad de detalles que se discutirían en ese lugar, Kurt dio gracias al universo por eso, mientras menos personas supieran, mejor.

La pequeña Lilly lo conocía mediante fotos y a pesar de su corta edad, intentaron explicarle lo mejor que pudieron que su hermano a quien creía muerto, en realidad estaba vivo.

El resto de la tarde y de la noche transcurrió más o menos en el mismo plan, Kurt les habló sobre Walt y el gran apoyo que ha sido para él, cómo han tratado de hacer sus vidas pese a las presiones y persecuciones de Tanya, en realidad no era mucho lo que tenía que decir ya que de un modo u otro salían temas escabrosos así que se obligaba a guardar silencio.

— Por lo menos tenías a Blaine — mencionó Carole mientras bebía un poco de café.

— Me ayudó mucho — tuvo que admitir. Aunque se portó como un imbécil al enterarse de todo, pero eso no quitaba los meses de felicidad que pasó a su lado.

Era casi media noche cuando los señores Hudmel decidieron que estaban cansados y necesitaban dormir. Iban a quedarse en un hotel, porque Lima quedaba a varias horas de distancia, pero Kurt les insistió en que se quedaran con él, pusieron como objeción por la falta de cuartos, pero el castaño les insistió, por la sonrisa de ambos supo que era eso lo que querían, odiaban la idea de tener que separarse tan pronto. Ellos durmieron en su habitación y él en la sala.

* * *

Los padres de Blaine pasaron la noche en el departamento de su hijo. Su padre se mostró tan abierto y comprensivo como en el juicio, de alguna forma siempre había sido la manera de actuar de Nate, cuando algo lo hacía sentir incómodo moralmente renegaba y decía cosas que luego se veía obligado a cambiar, Blair lo sabía, Blaine lo sabía, por eso trataban de dejar el tema a un lado tan pronto el hombre mostraba una opinión favorable.

No hablaron mucho sobre las cosas que salieron a la luz en el juicio porque era un tema incómodo. Blair se quedó largo rato con él solo mirando por la ventana ignorando el frío de la noche y viendo las luces de la ciudad.

— No es tu culpa — dijo la mujer después de un largo rato de silencio.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Lo que sea que creas que hiciste, la forma en la que actuaste, aun no tengo claro qué pasó cuando te enteraste de lo de Kurt, pero es normal que estuvieras alterado — escuchó como su hijo soltó aire como si lo estuviera deteniendo en el pecho desde hace siglos.

— No tienes ni idea — murmuró pasándose la mano por la cara — lo humillé, lo… yo le pagué mamá, como si fuera… tengo suerte si no me parte la cara y eso sería lo mínimo, lo que de verdad me da miedo es que sea demasiado tarde.

— No lo es. Vi la forma en que te miró cuando se despidieron, puede que este dolido, pero aun así te ama.

— Me insistió tanto que lo perdonara, que lo escuchara ¿Y qué hice yo? Portarme como un energúmeno.

— Mañana tienes la oportunidad para pedirle perdón y si no logras nada, tienes el día siguiente y el otro y el otro.

Blaine sonrió agradecido, necesitaba esas palabras. Su madre siempre sabía qué decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor, no importaba si partía el mundo a la mitad o mataba a una hormiga, ella no dejaba de creer que él tenía la suficiente entereza como para arreglar el daño causado.

* * *

Ese día era la parte final del juicio.

Kurt ni siquiera se planteó ir, demasiado mal la había pasado y no quería que lo vieran con pena, curiosidad u otra cosa, prefería quedarse en casa y enterarse luego por medio de Jeremiah, era mejor dar por cerrada esa parte de su vida y darle la bienvenida a otra más tranquila, una en la que su familia volvía a estar incluida.

Pasaron la mañana en la cocina disfrutando del rico desayuno que preparó Carole, tuvieron la oportunidad de compartir con Walt, estando él, el ambiente se tornó más relajado y un tanto divertido, era sencillo imaginar que en algún momento… más adelante volverían a ser la familia que fueron una vez.

Se suponía que en la tarde iba a ver a Blaine y aunque la idea lo emocionaba, no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo, eran muchas las cosas que tenían por decirse y difícil creer que todo se arreglaría por completo.

* * *

Blaine llegó primero. Se sentó en la banca tal y como lo hizo la primera vez, con los mismos nervios y la misma ansiedad; ver el auto de Kurt llegar fue un verdadero alivio.

El castaño bajó del auto y caminó hasta donde él estaba, se detuvo a un lado y observó la ciudad, ese mirador fue el lugar donde comenzaron a verse, se le hizo un poco chistoso, irónico y un tanto romántico que Blaine quisiera volver ahí.

— Hola

— Me alegra que vinieras — Blaine se levantó y se paró frente a él con una sonrisa nerviosa, quería decirle tantas cosas… pero sabía que lo mejor era comenzar por la más importante. — Lo siento… por todo, por ser un imbécil, por tratarte como lo hice, por no estar ahí para ti, yo… necesito que me perdones.

— Blaine…

— Sé que quizás no puedas, sé que tú hiciste todo cuanto pudiste, pero…

— Blaine, basta — se acercó y le puso un dedo sobre los labios — lo sé, es decir, estaba molesto, pero yo también actué mal, te engañé ignorando toda la confianza que me estabas dando.

— ¿Me perdonas? — preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa ahora más grande y con un tono de esperanza, como un niño pidiendo no ser castigado por portarse mal.

— Si tú me perdonas — le contestó Kurt rodeándole la cintura con sus delgados, pero fuertes brazos.

Como respuesta Blaine se inclinó para tener acceso a los labios de Kurt y poder besarlo a gusto, suave y con todo ese amor que desde hace casi un mes luchaba por salir y ser expresado. Hundió los dedos en el cabello castaño y profundizó el beso metiendo la legua con más fuerza mientras sentía como Kurt lo apretaba y pegaba ambos cuerpos.

— Eres pequeñito — jadeó el castaño aún pegado a su boca, descansando los brazos en el cuello del moreno.

— Tú eres muy alto, además así me quieres.

— Sí, así te quiero.

* * *

Jeremiah los llamó esa noche para verse. El juicio resultó tal y como ellos esperaban, 50 años para cada uno y sin derecho a reducción de pena o libertad bajo palabra, les contó que Tanya se puso como loca a amenazar a todo el mundo diciendo que iba a vengarse.

— Pero no podrá — se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de espanto de Kurt.

Resulta que al verse perdida la mujer dio el nombre de dos Alcaldes que gozaban de los servicios de los chicos y chicas de la casa, pero no fue tomada en serio porque no tenía ninguna prueba. Gritar esas cosas le hizo más mal que bien porque ahora los Alcaldes seguramente harán hincapié en no dejarla salir.

Esa noche durmieron como bebés, fueron directo a casa de Kurt, era la segunda vez que Blaine iba y la primera que se quedaba a dormir. Ambos extrañaban demasiado esa cercanía, la tranquilidad y la emoción de dormir con su amante a un lado.

Kurt despertó gracias a unos besos esparcidos por sus labios, cuello, pecho, abdomen, soltó una risita cuando una lengua familiar llegó a la parte baja de su vientre, casi a su entrepierna. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se negaba a abrirlos por miedo a descubrir que todo aquello era un sueño.

"Nop, no es un sueño" pensó cuando unos gruesos labios abarcaron todo su miembro desde la punta hasta muy abajo, lubricando con la lengua, ayudándose de vez en cuando con la mano, la boca succionaba y lamía con ahínco hasta que abandonó su miembro para concentrarse en sus testículos y chuparlos, bajar un poco más hasta llegar a la entrada de su trasero y hacer un poco de presión con la lengua para dilatar despacio, luego de unos segundos sintió introducirse un dedo y moverlo adentro y afuera, sin detenerse la boca volvió adueñarse de su pene.

Kurt llevó una mano hasta la cabeza del hombre que le estaba proporcionando semejante placer y la sujetó para poder embestir contra ella, para poder follarle la boca y provocarle sonidos que no podían salir porque estaba llena.

Blaine aumentó la presión, subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido y ahora no eran sus gemidos los que se escuchaban si no los de Kurt suplicando por más, diciendo su nombre y sollozando por la cercanía del orgasmo.

Terminó en la boca de su amado, estaba agotado, pero con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Lo tomó del brazo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y lo hizo subir hasta su altura para besarlo y disfrutar de su esencia mezclada con el sabor de Blaine.

— Déjame compensarte — pidió Blaine mirándolo con esos ojos miel llenos de brillo.

— ¿Más? — abrió las piernas para que el mayor se acomodara entre ellas.

— La última vez yo… te lastimé

— Olvídalo Blaine, en realidad no lo hiciste, otros han… lo que quiero decir es…

— Ese es el punto — susurró acariciándole el rostro y sonriendo por ver como se sonrojaba al hablar de su pasado — Yo no soy como los otros, esto no debe ser así, te hice daño y lo siento.

Kurt le envolvió la cadera con las piernas y volvió a besarlo, era estupenda la forma en la que Blaine lo estaba manejando todo, aun no entendía cómo fue tan cobarde como para no contarle la verdad antes, cómo es que pudo vivir esas semanas lejos de él o cómo es que dudó en aceptarlo de nuevo.

— ¿Qué esperas para compensarme? — exigió con una gran sonrisa y estiró la mano para sacar un lubricante de la mesa, agarró la de Blaine y le llenó dos dedos.

Blaine dirigió los dedos hasta la entrada de su novio y comenzó a dilatarlo, sin dejar de repartirle besos cada vez más necesitados y apasionados, sustituyó los dedos por su miembro y entró con calma aunque lo que le pedía su cuerpo era embestir y hacerle estremecer pidiendo más. No tardaron mucho en encontrar un ritmo acompasado, entregándose el uno al otro, tocándose sin dejar de decirse lo mucho que se amaban. Kurt volvía a estar duro y su miembro recibía la atención necesaria con la fricción que le daba el cuerpo de Blaine.

El orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar y ellos no se quitaban los ojos de encima tratando de hacer el amor también con la mirada, ahora si eran el uno del otro sin ningún secreto ni nada que pueda estropearles la felicidad. Se corrieron en medio de jadeos y gemidos victoriosos que iban perfectos con sus miradas satisfechas.

— Adoro despertar así — susurró Kurt minutos después, cuando ya tenía la respiración más o menos regulada.

— Despertemos así todos los días

— Genial

— Lo digo en serio — Blaine se inclinó para verlo a los ojos sin dejar de abrazarlo — quiero despertar contigo siempre, ese mes que pasamos separados fue horrible y lo último que deseo es volver a repetirlo.

— Ni yo, pero… ¿estás seguro?

— Nunca he estado tan seguro en de nada en mi vida.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que propones?

— Ven a vivir conmigo — concluyó con una enorme sonrisa — no podemos vivir aquí porque bueno… está Walt y de seguro dentro de un rato nos insulta por hacer tanto ruido

— Tú eres el ruidos… ¡OUCH! — Gritó cuando Blaine le dio un pellizco en un costado — Okay, okay, los dos lo somos — rectificó con un pequeño puchero. No se esperaba la rapidez con la que estaba pasando todo, pero lo emocionaba — me encantaría vivir contigo Blaine, pero podrías haberlo pedido de una forma más romántica, se supone que es un paso importante.

— Te compensaré, sabes que soy bueno en eso.

Al salir del cuarto, efectivamente Walt les reclamó por el ruido que estaban haciendo, alegó que era injusto y torturador eso de escuchar el porno y no poder verlo. Cuando le hablaron de la decisión de vivir juntos se puso tan contento como ellos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo difícil que iba a ser pagar la renta él solo.

— Te ayudaré, Walt

— Pero si ni trabajo tienes

— Cierto… Debo buscar uno — musitó pensativo

— Debes estudiar — corrigió Blaine — dijiste que te gustaría ir a la universidad.

— Una cosa primero, la otra después Blaine

— ¡Exacto! Solucionaremos lo del trabajo y la renta luego ¿podemos disfrutar de este momento sin ningún problema?

— Bien, sigan disfrutando ustedes dos solos tortolitos porque yo voy a salir con Bennet, me invitó a dar una vuelta y almorzar después

— Así que ahora pasaron de las llamadas telefónicas a las salidas — dijo el castaño con toda la mala intención del mundo — solo espero que me inviten a la boda.

— Cállate idiota — gruñó mientras le tiraba el paño de la cocina directo a la cara y salía casi volando directo a su cuarto, cosa que provocó que los dos chicos se partieran de la risa. No podían imaginar a esos dos juntos, era extraño, sin embargo les tranquilizaba saber que ambos eran muy buenas personas.

Pasaron el resto del día en la casa organizando las cosas para mudarse, Blaine no quería desaprovechar ni un día más y la verdad es que Kurt tampoco, si ya la decisión estaba tomada lo mejor era ponerla en práctica. Cuando cayó la noche tenían todo listo, iban a comenzar su vida como pareja estable, no podían pedir más para ser feliz.

* * *

El viernes en la noche condujeron hasta Lima, ya llevaban dos semanas viviendo juntos y creían que era momento de hacer la situación formal delante de ambas familias. Como era de esperarse todos estuvieron contentos con la idea, sobre todo Finn y Lilly, dijo que siempre quiso tener a Blaine como hermano y ahora que estaban juntos prácticamente lo eran.

El reencuentro con ellos, en especial con su hermana pequeña, fue un poco raro al principio, era la primera vez que se veían. Pero ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y hablaban como si se conocieran desde siempre. Pero por otro lado estaba Finn. Él estaba al tanto de todo porque sus padres le contaron, pero verlo era una cosa muy distinta, de hecho el sábado fue muy tenso, ninguno sabía qué decir y hasta temían usar palabras que dieran como resultados caer en el tema de las cosas que pasó Kurt durante su secuestro. El domingo la tensión había disminuido bastante y aunque seguían creándose momentos incómodos ya podían bromear con más tranquilidad.

Fue un gran fin de semana.

* * *

Aún no se le curaba el hueso de la nariz, Blaine se la dejó hecha añicos y tuvo que operársela. Las cosas en la empresa estaban de mal en peor porque sus jefes lo hicieron responsables de la renuncia del mejor Arquitecto que tenían en ese momento, el chico que les ayudó a ganar uno de los contratos más grandes. Si no lo habían despedido era porque sabían que no podían darse el lujo de perderlo también a él, pero el ambiente era horriblemente tenso.

No podía recurrir a sus acostumbrados juguetes, en primer lugar porque su tienda especial había cerrado ya que la dueña iba a pasar el resto de su vida tras las rejas. Sabía que debía existir otra persona manejando el negocio, pero no estaba claro quién era ni qué chicos le habían quedado, y ahí caemos en el puntos dos, él no quería a cualquier chico, quería a Lukas o Kurt, como se llame, lo necesitaba más que a cualquier otra cosa. Ya no era algo de ganas, ahora era cuestión de orgullo, no podía ser que después de todo Blaine y él se la estuvieran pasando de lo lindo viviendo su idilio ahora con mayor plenitud y que todo lo que hizo resultara una pérdida de tiempo.

Los había visto un par de veces, a lo lejos. Más que todo porque tenía curiosidad de saber qué estaban haciendo con sus vidas y decidió darse unas vueltas por el apartamento de Blaine. Cuando eran "amigos" llegó a ir un par de veces, los veía salir como si fueran la pareja perfecta, en ocasiones comían en restaurantes o se quedaban horas en un mirador que estaba retirado de la ciudad. A veces Dave tenía ganas de sorprenderlos y lanzarlos por ese lugar provocando un final estilo Romeo y Julieta, era lo que se merecían.

No dejaba de soltar maldiciones una y otra vez mientras volvía a casa, esa gran y fría casa con ese cuarto lleno de cosas que tanto adoraba usar con Lukas, tomó el video que grabó la última vez que estuvieron juntos y se masturbó mientras lo veía, le excitaba ese cuerpo, esa cara, esos ojos temerosos, verlo a su merced incapaz de defenderse, doblegado, suplicando… cuando se corrió una gran idea llegó a su cerebro. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que quedarse mirando mientras ellos vivían felices? ¿Por qué tenía que masturbarse con un video en lugar de tratar de tener al chico en carne y hueso?


	29. Chapter 29

_Hi hi. Nos estamos acercando al final :( ow._

_Vengo rapidito porque estoy ocupada u.u ufff y las colegas están que me cuelgan por no actualizar ahaha xD pero igual las quiero :) (Pame y Milly)_

_Que disfruten el capítulo._

_Gracias por leer y comentar._

_Los quiero,_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **29** —

Desde que volvieron, las cosas fueron mejor que nunca y eso que desde un principio la relación era más de lo que Kurt deseaba en la vida, pero ahora tenía el agregado de que no había nada que ocultar y vivían juntos, de eso hace 7 semanas.

Semanas en las que peleaban porque Kurt es de los que deja el dentífrico destapado y los zapatos en la sala, también peleaban porque cuando era el turno de Blaine para cocinar dejaba quemar la comida por distraerse con un programa de televisión o algo del trabajo, discutían por ver a quién le tocaba limpiar, pero no importaba cuál era la razón, siempre terminaban uno sobre el otro devorándose la boca y metiéndose la mano entre los pantalones, eso era lo que de verdad importaba. Además, esas tontas discusiones hacían las cosas dinámicas e interesantes y no eran muy seguidas, la mayor parte del tiempo vivían en una constante luna de miel inventando cosas para complacer al otro o sacarle una sonrisa cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Blaine se había vuelto un experto en eso, un día le dijo que se arreglara para una cita, se suponía que se verían a las 10 de la mañana. A Kurt le dio curiosidad más que todo porque esa no era una hora para nada romántica y le sorprendió descubrir que la cita no era con él exactamente, era con el decano de la facultad de Trabajo Social, el moreno lo había contactado e hizo todos los papeleos para que pudiera presentar la prueba escrita y una entrevista. Gracias a eso pronto podría comenzar a estudiar.

Cuando fueron a escalar pasó algo más o menos parecido, le dijo que se pusiera ropa deportiva y lo esperara cerca de la montaña, no le dio más detalle. Blaine llegó a los pocos minutos con el resto del equipo y pasaron el fin de semana acampando.

De alguna manera ya se estaba acostumbrando a las cosas que se le ocurrían a su novio, pero esto era lo más raro de todo, cuando llegó al edificio el portero le dio la dirección de un hotel, uno de los mejores por cierto, y le dijo que Blaine lo esperaba en la habitación 35 a las 7 de la noche.

No entendía esa idea de verse en un hotel si estaban viviendo en un departamento que tenían para los dos solos y podían disfrutarlo a sus anchas. No le gustaban esos lugares, había pasado en ellos la mayor parte de su vida, desde los 16 años para ser específicos, sin embargo todas las ideas del moreno por más raras que sonaran al principio terminaban siendo experiencias de otro mundo.

— No veo cual es el problema en complacerlo — le dijo Walt. Lo había llamado para ver si estaba dándole mucha importancia a lo que seguramente era una tontería — Blaine no te pediría eso si no te tuviera una sorpresa, en un hotel es seguro que no llegas de pronto y le arruinas todo como con la cena de la semana pasada.

— Esa sorpresa no la arruiné, solo llegué antes de tiempo — recalcó el chico ocultando la culpa.

— Ve al hotel, si no te gusta como pinta el asunto le dices que quieres irte y ya.

Aceptó no muy complacido, pero nada le costaba darle una oportunidad a su novio.

Al entrar a la habitación vio una botella de vino destapada y una tarjeta que tenía impresa la palabra: **Brindemos**, Kurt dejó escapar una risita y sacudió la cabeza incrédulo mientras se servía un poco de vino e inspeccionaba el lugar ¿desde cuándo Blaine hacía cosas como esas? Él no era de los que ponían rosas en la cama o compraba vinos, prefería consentirlo de otras formas. Mientras bebía de la copa se fijó en una bolsa que estaba a un lado en el suelo, decidió abrirla, Blaine sabía lo curioso que era, así que si lo que había era una sorpresa no debió dejarla ahí.

* * *

Estaba deseoso por llegar al departamento y relajarse, el día había sido agotador. Estaba contento con ese trabajo, ya que era tan bueno como el que tenía antes, pero exigían un poco más, así que en ocasiones solo podía desear salir e ir a acurrucarse en los brazos de su novio.

Cuando entró vio todas las luces apagadas y no había señal del castaño por ninguna parte. Se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió hasta la cocina sin poder evitar el pensamiento de que su novio le estaba pegando la mala manía de dejarlos en la sala, fue hasta la nevera para picar algo y vio el reloj… Eran las 7:15pm, aquello era raro porque casi siempre le avisaba antes de ir a casa de Walt o ver a sus padres, era un acuerdo que tenían, si iban a llegar tarde dejaban una nota o se llamaban por teléfono.

7:40pm…

Era una tontería estar tan pendiente, Kurt era un hombre, no un niño, pero se sentía incómodo por algo, así que tomó el celular y marcó el número de Walt.

— Pensé que estarían en pleno romance — bromeó Walt al contestar.

— Hola, ¿a qué te refieres? — inquirió un poco vacilante, pensando que le estaban haciendo una broma que no entendía.

— Kurt y tú, en el Sheraton

— ¿Se supone que estaríamos ahí?

— Blaine, tú… — se detuvo porque estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso — ¿Dónde estás?

— En el departamento esperando a que Kurt llegue, está contigo ¿no?

— Mierda Blaine

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Kurt recibió una nota o algo así, diciendo que tú lo esperabas en ese hotel a las 7 de la noche

— ¿Qué? Claro que no, a Kurt no le gustan los hoteles

— Lo sé y él mismo dijo que se le hacía raro que tú le propusieras eso sabiendo que no se sentía cómodo con la idea, pero como últimamente sacas cosas así de raras…

— ¿Quién le dio la nota?

— El portero, era la habitación… la… Dios no recuerdo el número

— ¡Walt!

— No me presiones… la… 35, habitación 35 del hotel Sheraton.

Blaine colgó sin decir más, él no había mandado ninguna nota y aquello no pintaba nada bien, ahora su inquietud tenía sentido y estaba pasando a ser un muy mal presentimiento. Mientras conducía a toda velocidad trató de armarse una idea de lo que podía estar pasando, Tanya estaba presa y según dijo Jeremiah pasándola bastante mal, los demás murieron en una trifulca en la cárcel prácticamente al llegar, no se le ocurría nadie más que quisiera hacerle algo a Kurt.

* * *

Soltó la bolsa como si quemara, aquella era una broma de muy mal gusto y cuando Blaine llegara iban a tener un problema, una pelea de las de verdad, odiaba los juguetes, aún no estaba preparado para eso, prefería ir poco a poco. Además esos eran los que menos le gustaban, esposas, mordazas, látigos, cosas de látex… un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, se levantó para tomar el celular y llamar a Blaine, si no llegaba ya se iba a ir, así de simple. Al levantarse se sintió mareado, vio el vino… una copa no era suficiente como para ponerlo así, la vista se le cansó de pronto y la tenía un poco nublada, se llevó la mano a la cara para estrujarse los ojos. Aquello no estaba bien, nada de eso, Blaine no hacia esas cosas. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa o por lo menos eso intentó pero estaba tan mareado que no calculó bien y cayó al piso.

La puerta se abrió permitiendo la entrada de un hombre al que no lograba distinguir, sabía que no era Blaine porque a él lo distinguiría hasta estando ciego. La televisión se encendió dejando ver unas imágenes que le costó enfocar, pero cuando lo logró la sangre se le congeló en las venas, era él amordazado y con los brazos atados a tubos de metal mientras… ¡mierda! Se estremeció de forma involuntaria.

— He esperado mucho por esto — murmuró una voz ronca mientras cerraba la puerta — lo voy a disfrutar muchísimo… mi niño

— ¿Dave?

Dave se acercó a él con paso firme y una sonrisa triunfante, ese hijo de puta de Blaine le había dado una paliza, Kurt simplemente lo hizo a un lado y ahora no podía estar con otro jodido chico sin pensar en él; pero se las iba a cobrar, iba a follarse a ese niño de las formas que le diera la gana hasta que lo dejara destrozado o hasta que se saciara, lo que pasara primero.

Kurt retrocedió, pero los brazos del tipo lo sujetaron con fuerza, por más que intentaba alejarse no podía, estaba asustado y lo que sea que había en el vino lo tenía muy mal. Dave comenzó a besarlo mientras lo conducía hasta la cama haciendo que todas sus resistencias fueran en vano, podía escucharlo reír al mismo tiempo que lo mordía y chupaba como si fuera un vampiro, estaba débil, aturdido, sentía nauseas, quería llorar por haber caído en aquello de nuevo, odiaba sentirse sucio, ultrajado. Solo podía pensar en Blaine, Dios ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué no iba por él? Fue un idiota al caer en eso, tenía que haber llamado antes de ir a esa cita.

Estaban en esa asquerosa cama, Dave comenzó a quitarle la camisa a tirones haciendo volar los botones por todas partes y a desabrocharle los pantalones mientras le lamía el cuello y lo arañaba dejándole marcas por todo el torso. Habían manos por todas partes, unas intentado resistir y otras forzando, era abrumador.

* * *

Blaine conducía tan rápido como podía, llamó a Kurt varias veces, pero no contestaba el celular. Estaba en peligro, no sabía bien de qué o con quién, no entendía nada, pero estaba seguro de que aquello no era bueno.

Cuando llegó al hotel, eran las 8pm, le tocó hacer como mil maromas diferentes para que el vigilante no lo detuviera y comenzara a preguntarle si estaba hospedado ahí o no. Mientras subía en el ascensor podía sentir el corazón martillándole en el pecho tan fuerte que dolía, le iba a dar un ataque o algo por el estilo si no llegaba pronto.

La puerta estaba cerrada, obviamente, estaba seguro de que si tocaba nadie le abriría, estaba comenzando a entrar en verdadero pánico cuando vio a una mucama al otro lado del pasillo, sin pensarlo dos veces fue hasta ella.

— Necesito que me abra la puerta de la habitación 35, por favor

— ¿Dónde está su llave?

— No la tengo, escuche es urgente, alguien puede estar herido, lo digo en serio

— Necesita ir a recepción señor

— Señora, mi novio está adentro y no voy a bajar a recepción para perder más tiempo

— Lo siento

— ¿Lo siento? De eso nada — Blaine no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo mientras alguien le hacía algo a su Kurt. Se armó de valor y forcejeó con la señora para quitarle la llave, era terrible eso de ponerse a manos con una pobre mujer que no tenía nada que ver, pero no le quedaban muchas alternativas, la mujer desistió rápidamente, igual no había mucho que hacer, él era un muchacho fuerte y ella una mujer menuda. Cuando tuvo la llave corrió hasta la puerta mientras la mucama lo amenazaba con llamar a la policía, con gusto iba a la cárcel, pero antes entraba a esa habitación y punto.

Al hacerlo se quedó frío.

Dave estaba sobre Kurt besándolo y rozándose contra él como un poseso mientras buscaba la forma de quitarle los pantalones, Kurt abajo forcejeando y balbuceando que por favor se detuviera, en la televisión pudo distinguir a Kurt atado a unos tubos sollozando mientras ese hijo de puta se lo follaba como si fuera un animal. Una ira le recorrió el cuerpo entero, esa sabandija de nuevo, ese tipo que tanto daño les había hecho… fue hasta la cama y de un jalón se lo quitó de encima al castaño.

— ¡Eres un pedazo de mierda! — le gruñó mientras lo estampaba contra la pared y le daba un puñetazo en el estómago.

Fue hasta donde estaba su novio, evidentemente Kurt se encontraba drogado, podía ver las marcas en su cuerpo y el desespero en sus ojos, ese desgraciado de Karofsky se las iba a pagar. Intentaba ayudar al menor a levantarse cuando sintió a Dave atrapándolo por detrás, de inmediato se soltó y comenzaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, ahora si iba a matar a ese pervertido.

Había golpes de lado y lado mientras Kurt intentaba ponerse de pie y buscar algo de ayuda, casi llegaba a la puerta cuando Dave golpeó la frente de Blaine con el escritorio y fue hasta donde estaba el castaño.

— Tú no te vas — lo amenazó reteniéndolo del brazo para hacerlo volver.

— Suéltame, maldición — gritó mientras luchaba por separarse.

Blaine volvió a arremeter contra él, tenía una herida al nivel de la frente, pero le importaba bien poco, comenzó a golpear a Dave como si no existiera nada más importante en el mundo.

— ¡TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE NOSOTROS! — le gritó mientras lo pateaba.

El hombre escupía sangre y Blaine quería matarlo de una vez para poder irse de ahí. Los guardias del hotel llegaron, unos ayudaron a Kurt y otros estaban tratando de entender qué pasaba. Intentaron separar a los dos hombres, pero parecían empeñados en matarse el uno al otro, finalmente consiguieron retenerlos.

Los guardias los llevaron a los tres hacia la salida, Blaine estaba lastimado, pero nada comparado a como lo estaba Dave, sin embargo, el hombre tuvo fuerza suficiente para soltarse y correr hasta la puerta, no estaba dispuesto a ir detenido ni un minuto por ese par de muchachos. Blaine no iba a permitir que se fuera así nada más, ese jodido tipo había intentado violar a su novio, algo le decía que no pararía hasta conseguirlo, es más, sinceramente lo creía capaz de matarlo en medio de ese desespero de tenerlo.

Se soltó y corrió detrás de él sabiendo que Kurt estaba en buenas manos quedándose con los vigilantes. Dave apuró el paso cuando vio que Blaine estaba cerca era como si más nada existiera alrededor, le daban ganas de dejar de correr, detenerse y terminar de matar a ese mocoso, pero… todo pasó demasiado rápido, una bocina, el sonido de unas ruedas al frenar y un hombre impactando contra un auto plateado...


	30. FINAL

_Hiiii. Ni se imaginan lo ocupada que he estado, ni siestas he dormido y yo como que AMO dormir ahahah. Así que lo siento por no haber podido actualizar antes :( pero aquí está el capítulo final :D_

_Ya solo nos queda el epílogo, yo creo que será el domingo porque mañana se me hace imposible actualizar, lo siento u.u_

_Quisiera saber si prefieren un fic Klaine o CrissColfer? Para mi próximo fic obviamente. Sea cual sea de los dos, será Mpreg!Chris o Mpreg!Kurt, yaaay :D_

_Gracias infinitas por sus reviews, los adoro._

_Disfruten el capítulo._

_Gracias por leer y comentar._

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **3O** —

Abrió los ojos sin saber muy bien dónde estaba y se vio obligado a parpadear varias veces para descubrirlo, era un hospital, las paredes blancas y el olor a medicina eran inconfundibles, la intravenosa que tenía en el brazo terminó de quitarle cualquier duda. Intentó incorporarse, pero unas manos se lo impidieron

— Tranquilo tigre — reconoció la voz de inmediato, cerró de nuevo los ojos y se relajó por completo, era la única voz que necesitaba escuchar para que el resto de las cosas dejaran de preocuparlo.

— ¿Qué me…?

— Los doctores te hicieron un lavado estomacal para quitarte los restos de droga, fue muy alta la cantidad que te puso ese hijo de… — la voz respiró profundo y se volvió más calmada — ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas al médico?

— No — abrió los ojos ahora que se sentía más orientado y lo vio, aquellos ojos miel que tanto bien le hacían, pero ese rostro perfecto ahora tenía un parche en la frente — ¿Qué te pasó?

— Nada, estoy bien — le aseguró sonriente — Solo tres puntos.

¿Puntos? ¿Lavado estomacal? De pronto todo volvió a su mente, el hotel, el video, el vino… Dave. Se incorporó rápidamente ignorando las protestas de su cabeza por el brusco movimiento.

— ¡Dave! — jadeó con un evidente pánico ¿es que ese tipo quería matarlo?

— Tranquilo Kurt, relájate o el doctor va a venir a inyectarte un calmante.

— Pero Blaine

— Dave no se va a volver a acercar a ti

— Pero es que… — Blaine le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora y le puso un dedo en los labios para hacerlo callar, era evidente que todo aquello le había afectado.

Lo obligó a recostarse de nuevo y comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado, la forma en la que el hombre intentó escapar antes de que llegara la policía y como un auto lo arrolló cuando se detuvo en medio de la calle.

Al contarlo era como si su mente lo recreara todo en cámara lenta, el auto impactando contra Dave tan fuerte que el parabrisas casi se rompe, él deteniéndose justo a tiempo, todas las personas alrededor tratando de entender lo que había pasado y la policía llegando en ese mismo momento.

En ese eterno instante, Blaine solo quería ir a ver como estaba Kurt y apartarlo del mundo entero, pero todo era muy confuso, ambulancias, agentes interrogándolo para saber qué era lo que había pasado, investigando qué tan accidental fue el arrollamiento de Dave; tuvo que llamar a Jeremiah para que entendieran que nada de eso fue su culpa y que él solo estaba protegiendo a su pareja, fue fácil corroborar su versión cuando vieron los resultados de los exámenes de Kurt y la cantidad de droga en su cuerpo, una droga fuerte que se vuelve peligrosa cuando se mezcla con alcohol, el video que había en la habitación también fue de mucha ayuda, Blaine le dijo a Jeremiah que hiciera todo lo posible porque esa cinta desapareciera para siempre, el abogado se comprometió a cumplirlo. Fueron las horas más largas y terribles en la vida del arquitecto, solo pudo volver a respirar cuando le permitieron entrar en la habitación para esperar a que Kurt despertara.

— ¿Dave está…?

— Hospitalizado, no estoy muy seguro de su estado porque en realidad me importa una mierda, pero Jeremiah me dijo que el impacto posiblemente le dañó la columna.

Por un momento Kurt se sintió aliviado pensando que Dave estaría muerto, no era un pensamiento nada bueno y lo sabía, pero es que le tenía miedo a ese hombre, no podía dejar de imaginar las cosas que le hubiese hecho si Blaine no llegaba a tiempo.

— No va a volver a tocarte Kurt, te lo prometo — al decirlo se acercó para darle un beso tibio en los labios — descansa, pronto estaremos lejos de todo esto.

El castaño obedeció sin protestar, porque en realidad estaba agotado y confundido por la cantidad de sentimientos que tenía en ese momento, estaba cansado de ser tratado de esa forma, de todo lo que le había pasado.

La mano de Blaine acariciando su cabello era un aliciente, algo que le permitía regular los latidos de su corazón y alejar todas esas cosas de su cabeza, por lo menos para dormir un poco con la esperanza de no despertar con una pesadilla.

Pero si igual sucedía…

Estaba seguro de que Blaine estaría ahí para tomarle la mano y regalarle una sonrisa, poco a poco cerró los ojos y se perdió en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Le dieron de alta al día siguiente. Fue un alivio poder volver a la comodidad de su cama, al calor de su hogar.

Al parecer, la herida de Dave era bastante grave, pero decidieron no pensar más en eso, dejarlo fuera de sus vida de una vez por todas, por si acaso hablaron con Jeremiah para hacer una orden de restricción que lo mantuviera alejado tanto de Blaine como de él, sabían que esta vez no iba a ir a la cárcel, primero por su estado y segundo porque estaba rodeado de muy buenos abogados, pero algo era algo, si a pesar de eso insistía en hacerles daño ni mil abogados iba a salvarlo, bien sea por la orden o porque uno de los dos se encargaría de cortarlo en pedacitos.

Decidieron no decirle nada a nadie de lo sucedido, además de Walt y Jeremiah claro, Kurt no quería que sus padres se angustiaran más por él, no cuando hacía menos de dos meses que había vuelto a formar parte de sus vidas.

Los primeros días fueron de mucha tensión en diferentes formas. Por un lado Kurt despertaba casi a diario en la madrugada de un salto, con un grito atrapado en la garganta, empapado en sudor y buscando la lámpara para encenderla y asegurarse de que el que estaba a su lado era Blaine. Siempre era la misma pesadilla, Dave follándoselo como si fuera un muñeco y haciéndole sangrar hasta la muerte, horrible.

Por otro lado, ambos estaban nerviosos y desconfiaban hasta de las sombras, sin embargo poco a poco esa paranoia disminuyó al igual que las pesadillas. Estaba claro que no podían estar así por siempre y todo parecía indicar que no había nada de qué preocuparse, claro que eso no les impidió llegar a ciertos acuerdos de seguridad como por ejemplo, crear las citas frente a frente, si no escuchaban de boca del otro que se iban a ver en tal lugar, simplemente no iban, Walt les dijo que estaban exagerando, pero es que él no estuvo ahí llevándose el susto de su vida. Así que muy amablemente lo mandaban a callar y Walt terminaba lanzándoles lo que tuviera al alcance.

Bennet y él salían con mucha frecuencia y aunque siempre decían que era solo como amigos que se la llevaban muy bien, Walt le confesó un día a Kurt que eran más que eso, pero querían manejar las cosas con calma y ver si de verdad funcionaba antes de meter la pata diciéndoselo a todo el mundo.

Walt se vio bastante apretado con lo del departamento, a pesar de que Kurt le había ayudado con lo último que le quedaba de sus ahorros, afortunadamente en la compañía donde estaba trabajando Blaine necesitaban un recepcionista y pudo ayudarlo a entrar, la paga no era como para comprarse zapatos Prada, pero si lo suficiente para pagar el departamento y el resto de las cosas necesarias, siempre era mejor que la tortura en la que vivía antes dejándose tocar por desconocidos, uno más loco que otro.

Adaptarse a la universidad no fue fácil, el lugar era inmenso con personas por todas partes, lo bueno era que cada una parecía concentrada en lo suyo y poco interesadas en molestar a los demás. Los profesores le mandaban tantos trabajos y exámenes que las veces que podía pasar con Blaine jugueteando de la cama al sofá, del sofá a la cocina y de la cocina a la ducha eran muy pocas, pero valía la pena porque las clases le gustaban.

Como pasaba tanto tiempo en la universidad se le hacía imposible buscar un trabajo afuera, por eso encontró algo en la biblioteca, más de una vez Blaine le dijo que no era necesario, pero odiaba que su novio pagara todas las cuentas, era una tontería, pero quería darse el lujo de invitarlo a salir y pagar él.

Su familia siempre insistía en darle algo, al principio se negó por completo y costó meses convencerlo de que era lo normal, pero finalmente lograron un pequeño acuerdo, si había un libro muy caro que no se encontraba en la biblioteca dejaba que Carole o su padre se lo compraran y así todos quedaban contentos.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron las vacaciones y había aprobado con notas muy respetables el primer semestre.

— Tenemos que celebrarlo — le dijo Blaine mientras se sentaba en sus piernas. Se encontraban en la sala y hacía unos minutos que habían terminado de cenar la comida italiana que compraron, porque no tenían ánimos de cocinar.

— ¿Alguna idea?

— Sí — confesó mostrándole dos boletos donde claramente se leía la palabra: Paris — mi hermana dice que si no vamos nos mata — la sonrisa de Kurt iluminó todo el salón, nunca había viajado y Paris definitivamente era el lugar perfecto para hacerlo por primera vez.

— ¿En serio? Blaine… es perfecto.

— ¿Tienes fiebre? — preguntó preocupado al tiempo que le ponía la mano en la frente

— ¿Por qué?

— Pensé que ibas a salir con "tú siempre lo pagas todo, no puedo aceptarlo blah blah blah" hasta tenía todo un discurso preparado.

— ¿_Blah blah blah_? – repitió el castaño comenzando el terrible ataque de cosquillas que tan bien le funcionaban cuando quería vengarse del moreno.

— Su…suelta ni…niño — tartamudeaba Blaine mientras intentaba levantarse y escapar.

— Si quieres te obligo a decir el discurso ese que tenías preparado — lo cargó como si no pesara nada y lo dejó caer de espalda al sofá para luego acomodarse sobre él y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento, cosa que fue muy sencilla gracias a las cosquillas de hace un segundo — Blaine, Paris me sobrepasa, sería un idiota si necesito que me convenzan para ir

— Siempre he sabido que de idiota no tienes nada — jadeó rodeándolo con sus brazos.

— ¿Y tu trabajo?

— Me tocan vacaciones también, muy bien ganadas por cierto, esa gente explota mi pobre mente.

— Nunca me he subido a un avión… ¡Hay que hacer maletas! — exclamó como un niño al que le prometen ir a Disney.

— Sip — contestó sonriente, era intoxicante ver esa mirada llena de ilusión en los ojos de Kurt. Se quedaron un rato sin decir nada, solo intercalando besos cortos con miradas y toquecitos de nariz.

Kurt había estado analizando su vida desde que esta se volvió normal, cantidad de cosas que quería hacer y todas acompañadas de Blaine. Hace tiempo que estaba buscando el valor para proponerle una de ellas y este parecía ser el momento adecuado así que respiró profundo y comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Blaine?

— Uhm

— He estado pensando… ya tenemos tiempo viviendo juntos… y ahora vamos a viajar y todo eso… así que creo que… bueno… tu sabes, me gustaría…

— ¿Qué?

— Creo que ya es hora de… deberíamos dar el siguiente paso en esta relación.

Blaine se sorprendió ante el tono un poco serio y un poco nervioso que estaba usando su amante, ¿siguiente paso? ¿Qué paso se supone que viene ahora? Estaban bien como estaban, felices, cómodos… de pronto una idea cruzó por su mente, era más que una bombilla encendiéndose, eran como diez mil, joder aquel era un incendio. ¿Kurt quería casarse? Porque él quería pasar el resto de su vida pegado a esos huesos, pero el matrimonio se le hacía un poco extraño y no estaba seguro de que su padre lo aceptara tan fácil, una cosa es que tu hijo sea gay y viva con su pareja y otra muy distinta es que se casen, ¿los gay se casan por la iglesia? ¿Cómo debían vestirse para una ocasión como esa?

— ¿Entonces, Blaine? — preguntó el castaño con esos ojos azules que solían cambiar de color. Blaine se dio cuenta de que el chico había seguido hablando mientras él tenía su propia divagación mental — ¿Podemos o no adoptar un gatito?

— ¿Huh?

— Un gatito Blaine, sé que es una responsabilidad y requiere tiempo, pero es que nunca pude tener uno y sería lindo tener un gatito caminando de un lado a otro, te prometo que lo entrenaré bien

— ¿Un gato? — Dios, era solo eso y él armándose una boda entera en la cabeza, no sabía si debía sentirse aliviado o decepcionado porque después del ataque de pánico inicial la idea no le sonaba tan loca.

— Sí, joder… un gato — si Blaine le decía que no, se iba poner en plan insistente, por algo logró convencer a sus padres hace años, a pesar de que nunca llegó a adoptar un gatito, con Blaine definitivamente sería más fácil porque tenía más técnicas de presión, una más efectiva que otra, claro que le gustaría no tener que recurrir a ellas.

— Okay, tendremos un gato entonces — declaró con una gran sonrisa haciendo a su novio completamente feliz — lo buscaremos al llegar de Paris ¿te parece?

— Me parece — aceptó encantado, aquello había sido fácil — vamos a la cama que luego nos quedamos dormidos aquí y amanecemos con la espalda destrozada.

El arquitecto asintió y se levantaron para ir directo a acostarse.

Mientras el sueño llegaba a ellos, no podían dejar de pensar en lo bien que estaba saliendo todo y lo felices que se sentían, la cantidad de planes que tenían por delante. Se morían por estar en Paris y recorrer todos esos lugares por primera vez… juntos. El gatito sería una buena experiencia, Blaine no era muy dado con los animales, pero por hacer feliz a Kurt valía la pena acostumbrarse y hasta encariñarse con un bicho de esos. Y los pasos que venían después de ese… aun había mucho tiempo para pensarlos, por ahora estaban felices…

**FIN**


	31. Epílogo

_Hiiii. Primero que todo, terminé con todo lo relacionado con el baby shower! :D ¡yay! Tuve que hacer toooooodas las manualidades/decoraciones, fueron 2 arduas semanas. Todo fue un éxito y yo soy libre de nuevo ahaha bueno, no tan así, pero tengo más tiempo :D_

_Por lo tanto, mil disculpas por no publicar el epílogo antes :( pero aquí lo traigo y ¡espero que les guste! _

_No hay secuela._

_Me sugirieron escribir un OS de Wennet, btw ¡amo Wennet! ¿Vieron __**The Carrie Diaries**__? :D Si no es así y la pareja les gusta, véanla ;) pero volviendo al tema ahaha a pesar de que la idea no me desagrada y los OS no son lo mío, desde hace como 5 años que no escribo acerca de otra pareja :O así que no sé si resultará, pero prometo intentarlo :)_

_En uno de estos días publicaré un nuevo fic :D estén atentos._

_¡Ah! Antes de que lo olvide jeje se realizará un LiveStream de Escritoras Klainers. Por el momento somos 6. Realizamos un ensayo y algunas personas pudieron verlo, esta semana habrá otro ensayo, pero no sé si se podrá ver. De todas formas, si quieren tener más información hay una página en Facebook. Pueden buscarla por: __**Livestream Klainer.**_

_En fin__**.**_

_Gracias infinitas por sus reviews hermosos y por darse el tiempo de leer y esperar por las actualizaciones._

_Los adoro,_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

— **Epílogo** —

No podían esperar a estar en Paris y disfrutar de ese ambiente. Las calles, los restaurantes, teatros y todas esas cosas que Rachel les dijo que podían encontrar y con las que ella se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo junto a Finn, que la estaba acompañando por un par de días que tuvo libre en la Universidad. Pero para disfrutar de eso, tenían que llegar y el viaje en avión no estaba resultando tan divertido como Kurt pensaba, a penas esa cosa comenzó a elevarse sintió un vacío en el estómago y los oídos le sonaron para luego dejar una especie de vació de lo más extraño, mientras estaban en el aire más de una vez se tambaleó dando la impresión de que volaban inclinados hacia el lado derecho, era una pesadilla.

En cambio Blaine se lo estaba pasando de maravilla, siempre le gustaron los aviones, estar ahí arriba le hacía sentir apartado de todo y además la idea de que Kurt le apretara la mano cada vez que el avión hacía un movimiento extraño le encantaba.

— No se va a caer, Kurt — le aseguró con una sonrisa en la cara.

— ¡Cállate, cállate! No digas esa palabra — estaba comenzando a sudar a pesar del frío y la sonrisita en la cara de su novio no le hacía ninguna gracia — voy a golpearte Blaine y no me arrepentiré cuando tu hermoso rostro tenga un morado, vas a ver.

— Serías incapaz de golpear este rostro — contestó muy convencido — además, creo que se me acaba de ocurrir la forma de relajarte un poco.

— Regaliz o un sedante, no creo que otra cosa surta efecto.

— ¿Por qué no me alcanzas en el servicio y así comprobamos si solo eso te calma? — propuso con la voz bajita al tiempo que le colocaba una mano en la entrepierna para apretarle el miembro.

Blaine se levantó sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara y caminó decidido por el pasillo con la cabeza en alto como si no acabara de hacerle una propuesta indecente hace solo un segundo. En lo que lo vio entrar al baño Kurt se levantó y lo siguió un poco torpe y sujetándose de los asientos por miedo a que cualquier movimiento consiguiera tumbar aquel aparato.

Abrió dudoso temiendo que las azafata o cualquier otra persona se diera cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, al entrar un muy sonriente Blaine lo esperaba. Cerró la puerta y se acomodaron los dos ahí dentro.

El lugar era terriblemente minúsculo, quizás no para una persona normal, pero sí para dos hombres.

— Esto es una locura — murmuró Kurt, pero no podía ocultar la risa que le estaba comenzando a causar todo eso.

— Admite que te gusta.

— No vamos a poder

— Yo digo que sí.

Blaine mostró una sonrisa perversa y se acercó al castaño para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y besarlo lánguido, entregado, profundo con ambas lenguas entrelazadas aumentando la intensidad, poco a poco hasta iniciar una lucha por controlar la situación, Kurt lo apretaba de la cintura como si quisiera fundirse con él, dejándole sentir lo duro que se estaba poniendo y la necesidad imperiosa de compartir algo más que la saliva.

— Fóllame

Kurt sintió como su miembro dio un respingo dentro de los jeans ajustados al escuchar esa voz oscurecida exigiendo de esa forma y con esas palabras, no importa cuántas veces lo escuchara o cuántas veces lo hicieran, siempre le causaba el mismo efecto. Comenzaron a desabrocharse los pantalones el uno al otro de forma desesperada mientras los codos se le golpeaban con las paredes haciéndoles soltar pequeñas maldiciones.

— Esto es una locura — gruñó Kurt, no sabía si comenzar a destrozar el pequeño baño o simplemente reír.

— Si te mueves un poco… así — indicaba mientras buscaban la forma de dar la vuelta y acomodarse — aquí, eso ¿ves? Si se puede — concluyó el moreno mientras terminaba de bajarle los pantalones a Kurt y girarse para apoyarse del lavabo y darle una perfecta visión de su trasero.

Nadie podría resistirse a algo como eso, menos él que desde hace rato estaba terriblemente duro. Se acomodó detrás de Blaine pegándose a su espalda para comenzar a comerle el cuello mientras le metía un dedo en la boca para que se lo chupara, cosa que hizo de la forma más obscena que pudo, usando lengua y labios en la misma proporción.

El castaño no aguantaba más, necesitaba estar de dentro de él lo más pronto posible así que usó el dedo que estaba lamiendo Blaine para dilatarlo, tocarlo por dentro y llegar tan lejos como pudiera, luego eran dos dedos los que estaban sintiendo una presión apasionante, pero sabía que no era nada comparado con lo que sentiría su miembro en ese mismo lugar.

Blaine se vio en la obligación de apretar los labios para no dejar salir los gemidos que le provocaban esos dedos saliendo y entrando de su cuerpo con una rapidez impresionante, con desespero y ganas, casi sin darse cuenta los dos dedos desaparecieron y fueron sustituidos por ese miembro que tan bien conocía, sintió como lo penetraba de una sola vez hasta el fondo en una mezcla de rudeza y suavidad muy difícil de equilibrar.

Kurt lo sujetó de las caderas con fuerza hasta el punto de clavarle las uñas para hacerlo mover contra su cuerpo de la manera que le diera la gana en ese instante, Blaine se dejaba hacer sin protestar, era fácil dejarse llevar por Kurt cuando decidía tomar el control de la situación. El castaño lo hizo mover primero de forma un poco circular y luego hacia delante y atrás, intercalando una manera con otra como si quisiera hacerle de todo al mismo tiempo.

El calor del trasero de Blaine era enloquecedor, tenía ganas de tocarlo por todas partes follarlo con fuerza sin importar que alguien los escuchara, al contrario, la posibilidad de ser descubiertos era como una especie de afrodisíaco, sin dejar de sujetarlo montó un pie sobre la tapa del retrete para poder penetrarlo con más fuerza y rapidez a tal punto que los jadeos salían roncos y faltos de aire.

El pene de Blaine estaba hinchado y pidiendo a gritos por un poco de alivio, pero si dejaba de sujetarse corría el riesgo de estamparse la frente contra el vidrio "_DiosKurttócame_" suplicó y para el menor fue fácil descifrar a qué se refería, así que llevó una de sus manos al miembro de Blaine y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, igual de rápido y necesitado sin preocuparse mucho por la técnica.

Blaine se corrió impregnándole la mano y unos pocos segundos después Kurt se estaba viniendo dentro de él empujando profundo, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos tan duro que cuando lo abrió, la luz se convirtió en pequeñas estrellas.

La voz de la azafata mandando a los pasajeros a sus puestos les hizo entender que estaban a punto aterrizar y ni siquiera podían recordar cuánto tiempo pasaron ahí dentro. Se limpiaron y acomodaron lo mejor posible y antes de salir se dieron otro beso, más cansado que el primero, pero igual de expresivo.

No se molestaron en salir por separado del baño por lo que los ocupantes de la primera fila les regalaron una mirada de reproche, pero les importó muy poco.

— ¿Te ayudó o no? — inquirió Blaine mientras se acomodaba (con un poco de dificultad) en el asiento y se abrochaba el cinturón.

— Ayudó mucho, pero no creo que podamos hacer esto cada vez que viajemos

— Ya veremos.

Rachel los esperaba en el aeropuerto, ya estaba al tanto de que el novio de su hermano era el mismo chico que secuestraron en Lima hace unos años y hermanastro de Finn. Hasta habían hablado por teléfono cuando ella llamaba a Blaine para saludar, pero era distinto verlo en persona. En varias ocasiones llegó a ver fotos de él en la casa de los Hudmel y le parecía muy lindo, sin embargo no era nada comparado a como se veía ahora, adulto, alto, fuerte y terriblemente guapo, era obvio por qué Blaine estaba tan enamorado de él, lo mejor era que además de guapo resultó ser divertido y ocurrente, si no fuera porque era gay y porque ella ya tenía un novio, seguro quedaría perdidamente enamorada.

El viaje, el cambio de horario y el "_movimiento_" en el avión los había dejado agotados, aun así antes de ir al hotel decidieron cenar con Rachel y Finn. Comieron, bebieron, rieron y hablaron durante horas sobre cómo estaban las cosas de la familia y la universidad.

Kurt quería retrasar la despedida el mayor tiempo posible porque de lo contrario el próximo destino sería el hotel, su paranoia era una tontería de las grandes y lo sabía, pero es que las peores cosas le habían pasado en un hotel, no tenía ni una sola experiencia buena en mente. Blaine no entendía aquel sentimiento "_soy yo quien va a estar contigo_" le decía, pero no era suficiente para tranquilizarlo. Aceptó que hiciera la reservación porque obviamente no existía otra forma de viajar, pero estaba seguro de que no lograría dormir nada esa noche por muy cansado que estuviera.

Se despidieron de la menor de los Anderson y quedaron en verse al día siguiente para mostrarle algunos lugares que a ella le gustaban mucho y aprovechar para pasar el tiempo los cuatro juntos.

Entrar al hotel y presentarse en recepción fue fácil, entrar en la habitación no tanto.

— Vamos Kurt, por favor — suplicó Blaine cuando estuvieron solos — no entiendo a qué es lo que le tienes miedo.

— No es miedo — replicó orgulloso — es incomodidad.

— Uhm

— Blaine, las peores cosas de mi vida me pasaron en hoteles, unos baratos, otros caros, pero hoteles al fin y al cabo, sin contar claro lo que me pasaba en la casa del bosque con ese asqueroso de Seb… — se detuvo de repente, era la primera vez que hablaban de eso desde los días siguientes del juicio.

— Sebastián está muerto, Dave está lejos de ti, no hay nadie más Kurt, solo yo y sabes que nunca en la vida te haría daño — se acercó a él y le pasó la mano por el cabello — lo sabes ¿verdad?

— Sí — parecía tan inocente que Blaine tuvo unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo con fuerza

— Vamos a dormir, ducha primero y dormir después

La ducha fue rápida y al momento de dormir Kurt prácticamente se enroscó sobre el cuerpo de Blaine casi haciéndolo desaparecer, pero solo así parecía sentirse seguro y para su sorpresa, ninguna pesadilla lo interrumpió a mitad de la noche.

Durante los primeros días se vieron con Rachel y Finn desde la mañana hasta entrada la noche, paseaban tomándose fotos en todas partes y haciendo todas las caras chistosas que se les ocurría. Cuando los chicos ya se habían adaptado al lugar y supieron cómo defenderse comenzaron sus paseos solos. Paris era un verdadero paraíso y el lugar perfecto para atreverse a unas cuantas cosas.

Desde hacía tiempo Blaine tenía una idea dándole vueltas en la cabeza, pero no sabía cómo planteársela a Kurt sin que el chico saliera corriendo en dirección contraria y terminara odiándolo, él mismo no entendía por qué estaba pensando en eso, llegó a suponer que estaba loco o tenía un problema grave, porque no había otra explicación.

Entró a la ducha y dejó que el agua tibia le recorriera el cuerpo y le refrescara la mente para saber si debía dar ese paso o dejar las cosas como estaban. Tenía lo que necesitaba, lo había empacado sin que Kurt se diera cuenta y al llegar al hotel lo escondió para no correr el riesgo de que lo encontrara sin tener una explicación.

Agarró un poco de champú y comenzó a masajearse el cabello, esa noche parecía la indicada y si no lo hacía nunca se atrevería, se quitó los restos de jabón, tomó una toalla para secarse y envolverse la cintura en ella. Al salir de la ducha vio al castaño en la cama arropado hasta la cintura con el pecho al descubierto y tratando de decidirse por uno de los canales.

Fue hasta el armario y rebuscó la bolsa secreta, respiró profundo y se giró hacia a Kurt, antes de avanzar le dio un vistazo a la cerradura para verificar que estuviera bien puesta y así dificultarle el salir corriendo. Cuando estuvo a su nivel en la cama dejó la bolsa a un lado, quitó las sabanas y se puso sobre él a horcajadas, de forma automática Kurt le puso las manos en las caderas y sonrió.

— Quiero proponerte algo — comenzó nervioso

— Lo que sea

— Sí… bueno… escucha primero ¿vale?

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Sabes que te amo y nunca haría nada para lastimarte ¿verdad?

— ¿Blaine? Me pones nervioso

— No quiero que te pongas nervioso, escucha, hay algo que siempre he querido hacer y tú eres el mejor… no digo que seas… a lo que me refiero es… hay cosas que uno debe sentirse en libertad para hacer con su pareja ¿verdad? — esperaba que el castaño dijera algo, pero solo se limitó a mirarlo expectante y era obvio que estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso así que Blaine decidió acelerar el asunto — cuando hacías… cuando eras… — no estaba saliendo como pensaba, no habían palabras para eso, decidió simplemente mostrarle. Alargó la mano hasta la bolsa y sacó unas muñequeras de cuero que simulaban a unas esposas.

Fue increíble la forma en la que Kurt prácticamente brincó de la cama, de no haber estado Blaine encima los más seguro es que ahora estuviera en el baño encerrado o en la calle pidiendo un taxi.

— Calma Kurt

— Blaine, no — intentó levantarse, pero el moreno dejó las muñequeras sobre la mesa de noche y lo sujetó — quítate, lo digo en serio, no entiendo qué es lo que pasa por tu mente pero…

— Kurt

— ¡No! La última vez que me trataste como un puto me lanzaste el dinero a la cara, déjame ir — necesitaba salir de ahí, no quería hacer eso, no con Blaine. Estaba tan nervioso que la voz le sonaba entrecortada estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero unos labios tibios sobre los suyos se lo impidieron.

Blaine se dedicó a ese beso, sabía que era la única oportunidad que tenía para salir de eso con buen pie, cumplir lo que quería y que Kurt no lo odiara solo por el atrevimiento, se acomodó sobre él y fue lo más suave que pudo, usando la lengua para recorrerle la boca en cada uno de sus rincones y las manos para dejarle pequeñas caricias en sus brazos y el torso "_solo escúchame_" murmuró aun pegado a él, sin dejar de besarlo, no se detuvo hasta que lo notó más relajado.

— Me detendré cuando me lo pidas, si quieres que te suelte solo tienes que decirlo, Kurt confía en mi por favor

— Es que no lo entiendo

— Ni yo, es solo que… quiero hacerlo, quiero que lo disfrutes

— Nunca lo disfruté, es una tortura

— Dame la oportunidad ¿sí?

Se le quedó mirando atento mientras que el castaño se tomaba su tiempo para analizar la situación, finalmente asintió. Tomó las muñequeras y le puso la primera, hubo algo de resistencia, pero cuando Kurt sintió solo el cuero y no el acostumbrado metal contra su piel se relajó un poco. Blaine regó varios besos por la barbilla y el cuello antes de poner la segunda.

Se alejó un poco para ver a su novio en la cama sin camisa e indefenso y tenía que admitir que era excitante, buscó sus ojos para encontrar seguridad, pero no era mucha la que encontraba.

— Si tan malo es, te suelto Kurt, de verdad

— No, está bien yo… si es lo que quieres

— Quiero que lo disfrutes, si no es así me lo dices y me detengo

Comenzó a quitarle el pantalón de pijama, luego él se despojó de su toalla para quedar ambos en igualdad de condiciones. Bajó hasta el miembro de Kurt y se lo metió a la boca para lubricarlo y luego usó la mano para masturbarlo.

— ¿Qué hacías Kurt? Cuéntame.

Los pensamientos de Kurt comenzaban a ser borrosos por culpa de esa mano que estaba llenándolo de calor y ejerciendo presión justo en los lugares necesarios.

— Cualquier… cosa… ohDiosBlaine — gimoteó cuando el moreno presionó en la base de su miembro y luego subió para pasarle el dedo por el glande.

— Dime — le ordenó

— Pene… anillo

Blaine sonrió y sacó un anillo de la bolsa, había comprado todo lo que le llamaba la atención y parecía inofensivo. Dudando un poco sobre el uso que debía darle a esa cosa la llevó hasta el miembro de su amante quien protestó por el cese en la masturbación, pero se lo dejó poner, luego el mayor sacó un vibrador y se lo hizo ver al castaño para tener su aprobación, eso sí tenía una muy buena idea de cómo usarlo.

Se agachó entre las piernas de Kurt, tomó un poco de lubricante y con el dedo le impregnó el ano solo haciendo movimientos circulares en la entrada sin llegar a penetrar un roce torturador que estaban comenzando a tener sus frutos por medio de las suplicas que estaban comenzando a llenar la habitación, el vibrador era pequeño así que no había necesidad de usar los dedos, lo introdujo lentamente en Kurt hasta que prácticamente desapareció, lo encendió y mientras el aparato se movía dentro del chico, Blaine se dispuso a lamerle el miembro bordeando el anillo y luego el prepucio sin llegar a metérselo en la boca.

— Blaine… por favor — gimió Kurt llenó de desespero, estaba loco por correrse, por tener a Blaine dentro de él, por tocarlo, por hacer de todo, pero las muñequeras no lo dejaban hacer nada y las muy malditas no se aflojaban por más que tirara de ellas.

— Por favor ¿Qué? — se levantó dejándole el vibrador en el trasero y se puso al nivel de la boca con una sonrisa lasciva — ¿Qué quieres Kurt? ¿Correrte? — el menor lo vio suplicante sin decir nada — Aún no

Lo besó con fuerza, mordiendo, lamiendo, chocando los dientes al mismo tiempo que enredaba los dedos en el cabello del chico para volver el beso aún más salvaje, abriendo la boca como si quisiera devorarlo entero.

— Quiero follarte la boca — Kurt asintió rápidamente tenía la mente demasiado cortocircuitada como para pensar con coherencia, aquellas palabras y todas esas cosas viniendo de otro le habrían dado ganas de vomitar, pero que fuera Blaine quien le estaba haciendo esas cosas solo conseguían llenarlo de ganas.

Blaine se acomodó sobre él y le metió el pene en la boca, no esperó mucho para comenzar a moverse haciéndolo aparecer y desaparecer mientras Kurt se dedicaba a chuparlo como si no existiera nada más importante en el mundo.

— Dios… maldición voy a… Dios Kurt tu boca

Iba a correrse, por Dios que si no se detenía en ese momento acabaría en la boca del castaño y no era eso lo que quería, deseaba follarlo, sin pensarlo mucho se alejó para volver a acomodarse entre sus piernas y besarlo mientras le sacaba el vibrador y lo sustituía por su miembro para embestir con el poco ritmo que su cerebro le permitía.

— Las manos… suéltame

Blaine obedeció porque esa fue la condición, pero la verdad es que tenerlo a su merced le gustaba bastante. Cuando Kurt se vio libre se armó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartar a su novio dejándolo un tanto desconcertado, usó esa confusión para ponerlo de espaldas a la cama y posarse sobre él. ¿Blaine quería saber cómo era él en su labor de puto? Pues bien, iba a complacerlo en todos los sentidos.

Inició su descenso sobre el pene erecto de su novio hasta quedar completamente sentado encima de él, sus movimientos eran expertos, rápidos, usaba sus manos para apoyarse en el pecho de Blaine quien lo veía fascinado por la forma en la que se contorsionaba.

— ¿Puedo quitarme el anillo? — preguntó con la voz ronca y excitada, Blaine soltó un gemido cuando escuchó la pregunta, tenía el poder de decidir y estaba seguro de que Kurt acataría lo que él le respondiera.

— Lo haré yo — respondió porque aunque le gustaría torturarlo un poco más sabía que la pregunta era más una súplica.

Le quitó el anillo del miembro y se dispuso a bombearlo, no hizo falta mucho para que Kurt se corriera en su mano largo y espeso exhalando sonidos que llegaban directo a la ingle del moreno.

Los movimientos de Kurt sobre él se volvieron más lentos y profundos por culpa del agotamiento por el orgasmo, Blaine lo sujetó de las caderas y embistió hacia arriba una, dos, tres veces y acabó soltando un juramento.

Kurt cayó agotado sobre él, luego de un momento se acomodó a su lado, junto a ellos en la cama se encontraba el vibrador aun sonando y las muñequeras de cuero.

— ¿Y entonces? — preguntó Blaine tratando de luchar con el sueño que amenazaba con llegar en pocos segundos.

— No estuvo mal — el moreno se obligó a abrir los ojos y mirarlo con una ceja levantada — está bien, debo admitir que sí, la idea fue buena y tal vez… pues… mañana… seré yo quien use los juguetes contigo.

— Soy todo tuyo — Kurt le mostró esa sonrisa de campeonato que tanto adoraba llena de vida y cosas inmensas, Blaine sonrió también y lo besó primero en las mejillas y luego en los labios, lo abrazó para acurrucarse mejor y dejarse envolver por un sueño profundo.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado._

_Nos leemos en una próxima aventura Klaine o CrissColfer._

_Hasta pronto,_

_mayi :) x_


End file.
